Regresa a mí
by okashira janet
Summary: Despues de 3 años Naruto, Sasuke y Neji regresan a Konoha, pero las cosas ya no son como antes. Cap12: La felicidad del Hokage. Esta vez Hinata es quien peleara por lo que quiere, el amor de Naruto COMPLETO
1. Alfa Jounnin

**REGRESA A MÍ**

**Capitulo 1: Escuadrón Jounin**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí sino al genial Kishimoto, hago este fic sin fines de lucro y con el puro y simple afán de entretenerlos, sin más, empezamos la historia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Muchachos, mantengan las filas-

-¡Hai!- el grito seco de tres hombres se dejo escuchar en medio de la arboleda y Yamato pudo relajarse por unos instantes… aunque solo fueron pocos momentos.

-Konoha…- los ojos azules de Naruto brillaban con especial euforia, con una alegría que no se le había visto en muchos meses.

-Estamos por llegar- Neji que avanzaba hasta delante del grupo sonrió ligeramente, tan imperceptible que nadie lo alcanzó a vislumbrar, aunque no lo hubiera imaginado el joven genio extrañaba su aldea.

-Ya…- el ultimo de la fila era un joven de cabello oscuro y ojos penetrantes, se notaba a leguas que volver a Konoha no le producía la misma euforia que a sus compañeros.

-Serás Sasuke-teme- sonriendo Naruto giró hacía él levantando el dedo pulgar –Konoha es nuestra casa-

-Lo sé- sus ojos parecieron entrecerrarse un poco –Pero no por eso voy a saltar como un niño por llegar-

-¿Insinúas que sigo siendo un chiquillo?- el rubio lo observó de mala manera y Yamato tuvo que alzar la voz para meter paz.

-Muchachos, los peligros no se irán solo porque nuestra misión se ha terminado-

-Yamato-senshu…- Naruto ahogó un suspiro –No creo que nadie se atreva a atacar de frente al equipo que fue capaz de vencer a Akatsuki-

-Es probable- el capitán hizo una ligera venia con la cabeza –Pero no por eso debemos confiarnos-

-Tonterías- arrogante Sasuke aceleró el paso hasta ponerse al lado de Neji, en el curso de esos tres años habían logrado compenetrarse muy bien ya fuera en una batalla o con sus interminables silencios de la vida cotidiana.

-¿Ya casi llegamos Neji?- echando la cabeza ligeramente hacía atrás Naruto soltó un enorme bostezo.

-Puedo ver el chakra de algunas personas de la villa, seguramente los guardias- el joven Hyuuga desactivó su línea de sangre girando hacía su amigo –Ya estamos aquí-

-¡Genial!- los ojos azules resplandecieron, esperaba con todas sus fuerzas estar de nuevo en la aldea, abrazar a Sakura y verla nuevamente, enterarse de cómo andaba Tsunade, pasar por Ichiraku, descubrir nuevamente su departamento… que después de tres años no se le antojaba mucho que digamos…

-Ya- los tres muchachos se dejaron caer al tiempo al suelo y observaron el arco de entrada a la aldea, Yamato se dejo caer tras ellos ahogando un suspiro, lo malo de que tres muchachos fueran tan increíblemente poderosos es que se les subía rápidamente a la cabeza.

-En casa- sonriendo Naruto se echó el morral a la espalda e hizo la punta para que sus amigos lo siguieran, Neji con su paso silencioso y firme de siempre y Sasuke con el aspecto desinteresado y arrogante que ya lo caracterizaba.

-¡No puede ser!- el guardia de la entrada abrió grandes los ojos, su compañero se quedo con la boca abierta.

-¡Es bueno verlos!- amable como siempre Naruto levantó una mano saludándolos.

-¡Naruto Uzumaki!-

-¡Escuche que entre ustedes tres terminaron con Madara Uchiha!-

-¡¿Es cierto que casi mueren en el intento?!-

-¡¿Es cierto que lograron sellar los poderes de los bijuu que Akatsuki había encerrado?!-

-¡¿Es cierto que son los nuevos Sannin de Konoha?!-

-¡¿Quién de ustedes será el nuevo Hokage?!-

-¡Ah…!- Naruto retrocedió negando con las manos –S-son demasiadas preguntas-

-Por favor caballeros- Yamato dio un paso al frente dándole un aventoncito a Naruto en la espalda para que siguiera su camino –Los muchachos vienen muy cansados y lo ultimo que les falta es que los acosen a preguntas-

-¡Lo sentimos!- ambos guardias se irguieron muy derechos y Sasuke negó con la cabeza, vaya pareja de idiotas.

-Pero es un gusto tenerte de nuevo por aquí Naruto- el que parecía más joven le sonrió ampliamente al rubio.

-¡Gracias!- alzó el dedo pulgar en señal de simpatía y estaba por decirles ufanamente a sus compañeros que solo habían mencionado que estaban contentos porque **él **volviera cuando Neji lo tomó de un hombro y Sasuke por el otro y entre los dos empezaron a jalarlo de espaldas.

-¡Hey suéltenme!, ¡Siempre es lo mismo con ustedes!-

-Lo que sea…- el genio Hyuuga soltó un suspiro.

-Pero si te dejamos te quedas platicando toda la tarde- Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

-¡Claro que no!- el rubio frunció el ceño pero luego pasó a parpadear –Por cierto ¿A dónde vamos?- al instante ambos lo soltaron y cayó de mala manera al suelo.

-No sé- Neji arqueó una ceja.

-No lo había pensado- Sasuke se cruzó de brazos.

-¡¿Y por eso me dejan caer idiotas?!- bufando el muchacho se paró sacudiéndose.

-El capitán Yamato dijo que él entregaría el informe así que supongo que debería presentarme en la mansión Hyuuga-

-Con lo sucio que estas y lo mal que apestas es probable que te saquen a patadas- Sasuke lo observó de reojo.

-Bien, ¿Qué sugieres?-

-¡Tomemos un baño en mi casa y luego salgamos a comer!- Naruto les paso ambos brazos por el cuello sonriendo como un chiquillo ante las miradas mitad asesinas mitad abochornadas de los otros dos.

-Tú departamento debe ser un muladar pero supongo que no hay opción- soltando un largo suspiro Sasuke se soltó de mala manera de su agarre y Neji hizo lo propio del otro lado.

-Sí lo que sea- el rubio se pasó entonces ambas manos tras la nuca -¿Vamos?-

-Ya que-

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

-Neji, ¿Podrías salir de una maldita vez del baño?- Sasuke a quien el estomago empezaba a gruñirle frunció de mala manera el ceño dispuesto a largarse sin su amigo si no salía en el espacio de los próximos treinta segundos.

-Voy maldita sea- la puerta del baño se abrió y un Neji que empezaba a secarse el cabello con una toalla apareció molesto -¿Sabes lo que cuesta tumbarte de encima la mugre acumulada de tres días?-

-Los Hyuuga son unas nenas con lo de su apariencia- Naruto que ya vestía unas bermudas largas y una camisa blanca de resaque enarcó ambas cejas soltando un suspiro.

-Que tú seas un cerdo es diferente- el castaño lo observó fijamente.

-¡Me baño todos los días!... bueno, siempre que hay agua y esas cosas…-

-¿Podrían cerrar la boca y darse prisa?- Sasuke los observó a ambos con su mirada inexpresiva habitual –Tengo hambre-

-Escuchen al señor autoridad- Naruto lo señaló acusador con el dedo mientras Neji buscaba su calzado en medio de la porquería que era el departamento de su amigo.

-Solo digo que tengo hambre- entrecruzó los dedos y fijó la mirada vacía en el rubio.

-¡Ja!- y entonces Naruto desvió la vista frustrado porque pelear con esos dos era como pelear con la pared.

-Ya podemos irnos- Neji abrió la puerta escapando del nauseabundo olor del interior, si eran buenos amigos deberían ayudarle a Naruto a volver habitable aquel muladar.

-Ya era hora- Sasuke se levantó imperturbable como siempre, después de derrotar a Akatsuki (y un poco antes) había adquirido la costumbre de vestir como su hermano fallecido, solo que con la diferencia de que su camisa era blanca y no negra.

-¿A dónde?- Neji levantó una ceja sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-¡Ichiraku!- Naruto levantó un puño victorioso feliz.

-Ramen, como lo detesto- Sasuke ahogó un suspiro, de vez en cuando debía complacer a su amigo, era de los pocos que le quedaban después de todo.

-Quiero ver a Kakashi-sensei y a Sakura-chan, también a Iruka-sensei y Tsunade-obachan-

-Entre menos gente vea mejor- Sasuke se cruzó de brazos pero entonces brilló en su mente la imagen fugaz de una jovencita de cabello rosa y ojos color jade, fastidiado sacudió la cabeza, no entendía a que venía el pensamiento.

-Estaría bien ver a mi equipo- Neji sonrió de medio lado entrando al restaurante que había cambiado poco en esos tres años.

-¡Sabía que vendrías aquí en cuanto llegaras!- una voz conocida para Naruto canturreó feliz desde el mostrador.

-¡Viejo!- el rubio se dejo caer en un banco poniendo los codos sobre la barra –Que alegría verte-

-Así que vuelven los héroes de Konoha, la casa invita para ustedes- al momento tres platos fueron servidos y como era costumbre para Naruto empezó a engullir como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Hay cosas que no cambian- Neji negó con la cabeza y procedió a sujetar sus palillos.

-Sin embargo hay unas más que han cambiado intensamente- el dueño observó a Neji como si por un segundo sintiera pena de él lo que provocó que el muchacho se tensara.

-¡¿Cómo que, viejo?!- Naruto que estaba demasiado feliz por estar nuevamente en su aldea no notó el momento de tensión.

-A… ¡Pues como ustedes, claro!- sonriendo le pasó otro tazón a Naruto –Son todos unos hombres ahora-

-Ni que lo diga- el de ojos azules sonrió complacido -¿Ve?, cumplí mi promesa, traje a Sasuke-teme de vuelta-

-De lo cual me alegro- el viejo los observó amablemente pero Neji cuyo sentido de percibir la verdad se había agudizado con el paso de los años lo observó con intriga, ese hombre sabía algo que les estaba ocultando.

-¡Otro!-

-A sus ordenes-

-Eres un glotón- Sasuke que a duras penas terminaba su primer plato bebió lentamente un vaso de agua.

-Es Naruto- Neji se encogió de hombros y entonces los tres giraron al descubrir una presencia conocida que avanzaba por la calle.

-¡Es Chouji!- Naruto soltó los palillos y después de despedirse rápidamente del dueño corrió hacía el chico de "huesos anchos" que ahora había perdido la inocencia del rostro y se veía mucho mayor de sus dieciocho años.

-¡Chouji!- gritó para que el otro lo oyera.

-¿Ah?- parpadeando giró hacía él -¿Naruto?-

-¡Que bueno verte!- tras él llegaban Neji y Sasuke, ambos algo incómodos por la situación.

-Así que están de regreso…- su rostro de sorpresa paso a volverse uno de calmada camaradería –Que gusto, fueron muchos años-

-¡Pero ahora somos los más fuertes!- bromeando el rubio alzó el brazo para mostrar los músculos que se le habían formado.

-Sí, eso dicen…- sin embargo no parecía muy animado.

-Oye hombre, que era broma- el rubio intentó aligerar el ambiente pero Chouji soltó un suspiro.

-No, no, vencieron a Akatsuki son los más fuertes, todo el mundo lo sabe-

-Bueno…- viendo que el ambiente se ponía tenso y no teniendo motivos para quedarse Neji intentó despedirse –Creo que lo mejor será presentarme ante el clan y…-

-¡Esperen!- Chouji saltó rápidamente como si quisiera frenarlo y luego pasó saliva como buscando que decir -¿Por que no me acompañan?, tengo algo que hacer, podría…- por un momento dudó –Podría interesarles-

-¿Interesarnos?- Sasuke alzó una ceja.

-Seguro, ¿Por qué no?- Naruto procedió a seguirlo y Neji hizo lo mismo no sin antes intercambiar una mirada con Sasuke, para los dos las cosas estaban claras, había algo extraño en la aldea.

-Y…- Chouji intentó armonizar el ambiente -¿Cómo les fue?-

-Pasamos por muchas pruebas, varias veces peligró nuestra vida…- la voz del rubio se volvió seria y serena, algo que impactó a Chouji, al parecer incluso en Naruto esos tres años habían hecho mella.

-Pero están aquí- el Akimichi pasó saliva –Es lo que cuenta-

-Sí y estamos muy agradecidos por eso- sonriendo el rubio metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos y luego parpadeó extrañado al darse cuenta que su camino los llevaba a salir de la aldea -¿A dónde vamos?-

-A las afueras-

-¿Afueras?- Sasuke forzó un poco el paso para colocarse al lado de Chouji -¿Para que?-

-Bueno… es algo que me encargó Kiba-

-¿Kiba te lo encargo?- Naruto alzó ambas cejas, que él recordara en el pasado Chouji y Kiba no eran muy amigos que digamos.

-Sí bueno, siempre me lo encarga cuando salen-

-¿Te encarga que?- Neji a quien no le interesaba resolver acertijos ese día fue directo al grano.

-¡Ah, ya llegamos!- ignorando la pregunta Chouji señaló un edificio donde se podía leer "Alfa jounin" en letras doradas, era una casa grande, no, una mansión, no lo suficientemente grande para albergar a un clan pero si majestuosa.

-¡Vaayaa!- Naruto emitió un silbido de admiración –Esta cosa no estaba aquí antes-

-La construyeron hará cosa de año y medio- Chouji entró con los otros tras él buscando entre sus bolsas la llave principal.

-¿Y que te encargó Kiba aquí?- Naruto retomo la pregunta inicial pero se le olvido lo que había preguntado en cuanto la enorme puerta de madera se abrió dando paso a unos pisos finamente pulidos, una pintura azul marino exquisita y unos aparadores con múltiples armas como adornos.

-¿Quién vive aquí?- Sasuke preguntó con el ceño fruncido pero era una pregunta más para él que para Chouji.

-¿Hay un nuevo clan en Konoha?- Neji se cruzó de brazos admirando el lugar, era de una elegancia exquisita pero ni siquiera debía usar el Byakugan para cerciorarse que el lugar estaba completamente vacío.

-No, de hecho, ustedes conocen a las personas que viven aquí-

-¿En serio?- Naruto ladeó la cabeza y estaba por decir que no se le ocurría ninguna persona cuando pasaron a un nuevo salón, la habitación tenía algunos sillones pero lo que abundaban eran cuadros, él que más llamaba la atención era uno en blanco y negro que abarcaba gran parte de la pared, pasando saliva Naruto se acercó hasta el retrato entrecerrando un poco la mirada, inconscientemente tanto Sasuke como Neji hicieron lo mismo.

Cierto, conocían a las personas que habitaban aquel lugar.

En el centro del retrato se encontraban Sakura y Hinata, la primera guiñando un ojo y haciendo la señal de la victoria con los dedos y la segunda sonriendo amablemente a la cámara, Kiba rodeaba los hombros de Hinata con un brazo sonriendo a su característica manera salvaje, Lee estaba tras Sakura sujetándola de los hombros, Sai con su clásica mirada de póquer cruzado de brazos en un extremo y Shikamaru con su semblante aburrido y desinteresado de siempre sonriendo de medio lado.

-¿Ellos viven aquí?- Naruto que aún no lograba salir de su estupor señaló la foto.

-Sí- extrañamente Chouji parecía complacido con la reacción que habían tenido los tres muchachos.

-¿Qué hace Hinata-sama fuera de la mansión Hyuuga?- Neji giró enfadado hacía Chouji –Es la heredera-

-Es algo que no sé- el Akimichi se encogió de hombros –Tendrás que averiguarlo por tu cuenta-

-Sakura-chan se ve muy feliz- lentamente Naruto pasó las yemas de los dedos por encima del retrato, una expresión melancólica surgió en su mirada, recordó el momento del adiós, la mirada suplicante de Sakura y la decisión férrea que él había tomado, era lo mejor, sí, pero cuanto había dolido.

-Sí, ahora todos ya están bien- Chouji continuó su camino y los tres jóvenes tuvieron que seguirlo.

-¿A que te refieres con ahora?- Sasuke que por alguna extraña razón se había enfadado al ver el retrato se cruzó de brazos elevando el tono de arrogancia en su voz.

-Sí bueno… ya saben, luego de lo de Pein y la invasión que sufrimos después…- el joven los observó de reojo –Las cosas se pusieron feas por aquí un tiempo-

-Ah- Naruto cerró los puños hasta hacerse daño, le había llegado el rumor de que Konoha había estado a punto de ser destruida durante su ausencia pero que los jounin y ANBU habían logrado contener el ataque a las afueras.

-¡Bien, aquí están estas cosas peludas!- los tres chicos retrocedieron al ver como de la nada surgían dos cachorros que les recordaban al buen Akamaru cuando era tan pequeño que Kiba lo llevaba en la cabeza.

-¿Son de Kiba?- Naruto se puso en cuclillas y una de las peludas criaturas se tiró juguetonamente sobre él lamiéndole los dedos y moviendo el rabo.

-Sí, bueno, de Akamaru mejor dicho- Chouji sonrió sirviéndole a los dos cachorros una buena ración de comida –Cuando salen de misión siempre me pide que les eche una vuelta y les dé de comer-

-¿A dónde salieron?- Neji dejo de ver a los cachorros y paseó la vista por los patios, había un enorme dojo más lejos y unos jardines para entrenar que emulaban un poco a los de la mansión Hyuuga.

-A Suna, son buenos amigos del Kasekage-

-¿De Gaara?- Naruto no pudo disimular su sorpresa.

-Sí, suelen contratarlos a menudo para llevar a cabo diferentes misiones pero por aquí se corre el rumor de que el Kasekage solo los llama porque esta aburrido y quiere verlos-

-¿Y es cierto?- Sasuke levantó una ceja con cierto desprecio.

-Imposible de saberlo- Chouji se puso de pie no sin antes acariciar a ambos cachorros –Desde hace dos años cuando nació su equipo jamás han regresado de una misión con heridas, su leyenda se conoce en todas las aldeas ninja y los precios que cobran son exorbitantes-

-¿A que te refieres con exorbitante?- Naruto entrecerró los ojos, desde que había salido para acabar con Akatsuki hace tantos años jamás había vuelto a cobrar un solo honorario.

-A eso mismo- el de huesos anchos sacudió ambas manos –Es mas caro contratar a su equipo que a un escuadrón ANBU y sin embargo los feudales y los demás lideres de aldeas ocultas los prefieren a ellos-

-¿Y por que no se han vuelto ANBU?- Sasuke entrecerró la mirada.

-Supongo que porque no quieren- Chouji desvió la vista para ver el reloj de la pared pero para Naruto fue claro que el joven hacía eso porque no quería dar más explicaciones, después de todo Chouji era el mejor amigo de Shikamaru y el Nara no tenía ningún secreto para con él… o eso era antes…

-Bueno- sonriendo Chouji se giró a ellos –Si no me equivoco esos seis deben de llegar hoy como a las ocho, por la entrada este según creo-

-¿Por qué nos estás diciendo esto?- el Uchiha enarcó una ceja observándolo con frialdad pero el otro simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Pensé que probablemente lo querrían saber-

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Naruto… repíteme por que estamos aquí-

-Porque Sakura-chan es nuestra compañera y también Sai- los ojos oscuros giraron a ver al rubio con aire de circunstancias el joven no pudo hacer otra cosa más que suspirar.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, Sai nunca te cayó muy bien que digamos pero sí fue mi compañero y lo aprecio aunque sea raro, ¿Contento?-

-Mpf- esa especie de gruñido simbolizaba una respuesta afirmativa en los estándares Uchiha.

-Lastima que Neji se haya ido a con los de su clan- el rubio soltó un ligero bufidito –Le hubiera gustado ver a Lee y a Hinata-chan seguro-

-Hablando de "Hinata-chan"- Sasuke puso especial énfasis en el nombre de la heredera –Desde el día que me contaste que se te había declarado no has vuelto a mencionarla-

-¡Ah!- un furioso sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas –Eso es cosa del ayer, seguramente Hinata-chan ya se olvidó de mí, tres años son tres años-

-¿Entonces no la has mencionado todo este tiempo para olvidarla?-

-¡Claro que no!- juntó de tal manera las cejas que parecieron volverse una sola en su rostro –En primera para mí Hinata-chan siempre fue solamente una amiga, sabes que me la pasé enamorado de Sakura-chan mucho tiempo…- repentinamente el rubio se tensó, la chica de cabello rosado era uno de los aspectos que se habían vuelto tabú entre ellos, Sasuke nunca hablaba de sus sentimientos pero si Naruto la mencionaba demasiado el Uchiha empezaba a perder la paciencia a ojos vistas.

-Ya son las ocho- para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación Sasuke echó una mirada a su reloj, ambos estaban subidos en un árbol de tan denso follaje que era imposible que alguien lograra verlos, eso además de que tantos años de experiencia los habían vuelto unos genios en cualquier arte ninja como el de esconderse.

-Silencio- los ojos azules advirtieron al Uchiha.

-También lo siento- ambos entonces volvieron a agazaparse, sentían unas presencias muy fuertes acercándose… demasiado fuertes para tratarse de sus antiguos compañeros.

-¿Serán enemigos?- con cautela el rubio llevó la mano hasta la agarradera de su kunai y el Uchiha hizo lo mismo con la funda de su espada pero…

-¡Maldita sea, más rápido!- la voz de la chica de cabello rosa era inconfundible.

-¡Agarrate Hinata!-

-¡K-Kiba-kun!-

-¡Es la llama de la juventud!- y entonces ambos jóvenes enarcaron una ceja y abrieron la boca confundidos al ver el espectáculo que se les venía encima.

Al parecer el nuevo equipo jounin estaba jugando una especie de competencia ("carreritas" según el particular punto de vista de Naruto) solo que en esa ocasión Lee y Kiba actuaban como los caballos porque llevaban a las chicas sentadas a los hombros.

-¡Vamos Lee!- Sakura señaló con el dedo el lugar que probablemente habían marcado como la meta -¡Esta vez vamos a ganar!- sus ojos verde jade brillaban de manera intensa y la sonrisa triunfante en la cara le hizo recordar a Naruto hace cuanto tiempo no la veía tan feliz, el cabello le había crecido casi hasta la cintura y lo llevaba en dos coletas como Tsunade, Sasuke tuvo que pasar saliva, algo en esa imagen lo había golpeado y no sabía a que se debía el dolor en su estomago ni el aumento en su pulso.

-¡De eso nada!- Kiba gritó corriendo más rápido de lo humanamente posible, Hinata se aferró con más fuerza a él cerrando los ojos.

-¡Kiba-kun, no vayas a lastimarte onegai!- pero también ella lucía divertida, Naruto recordaba que desde antes ya gustaba de llevar el cabello suelto pero no imaginaba que algún día la tímida muchacha fuera a desprenderse de su pesada chamarra y había que admitir lo que no se podía negar… tenía un cuerpo de diosa.

-¡Vamos Lee!-

-¡No vamos a perder!-

-¡La fuerza de la juventud!-

-¡¿Ah?!- a escaso un metro de llegar a la meta ambas parejas se detuvieron petrificadas cuando un tercer jugador pasó a su lado rebasándolos y llegando primero a la meta.

-Parece que ganamos- con su clásico rostro imperturbable de siempre Sai ladeó ligeramente la cabeza viendo a los perdedores.

-Esto es una ofensa, me siento ridículo…- con los ojos entrecerrados y unas graciosas rayas moradas bajo los ojos Shikamaru bajó de los hombros del ex ANBU.

-¡Mierda!, ¡¿De donde demonios salieron?!- Kiba que nunca se había caracterizado por ser un buen perdedor gruñó sin bajar a Hinata de sus hombros.

-¡Oh, que mal!- soltando un suspiro Sakura bajó de un salto de los hombros de Lee –Pensé que esta vez si ganábamos-

-Kiba-kun…- sonriendo nerviosamente Hinata tiró un poco del cabello de su amigo para llamar su atención –Ya puedes bajarme-

-¡Ah Hinata!- una sonrisa picara apareció en su rostro –Pero si me veo perfecto entre tus piernas-

-¡K-Kiba-kun!- un sonrojo realmente impresionante apareció en su cara ante las risas de todos los presentes, aunque a lo lejos Naruto frunció el ceño, Hinata no era una muchacha con la que se debiera llevar así, no importaba que Kiba y ella fueran amigos, el comentario lo había molestado.

-Bueno ya, bájala- Shikamaru ayudó a la muchacha a bajar no sin antes rascarse de manera vaga una oreja.

-¿Dónde estará Akamaru con las maletas?- Sakura hizo visor con las manos pero no alcanzó a ver a su peludo amigo.

-Le dije que se pasara a la casa- Kiba se encogió de hombros –Pobre, no quería que siguiera cargando con todo-

-Kiba-kun debería ser más amable con su mascota- Sai puso un dedo bajo su barbilla –Leí en un libro que si no los canes se rebelan-

-¡Repite eso!- entrecerrando los ojos el castaño giró hacía su amigo.

-¿Quieres pelear?- repentinamente contento Sai ladeó la cabeza de tal manera que a Naruto escondido en el árbol le produjo escalofríos.

-¿Por qué no un encuentro?- alzando el puño al cielo Lee sonrió alegre –Para probar nuestras fuerzas después de la misión-

-Y dale con sus torneos estupidos- Shikamaru negó con la cabeza –Ya todos saben que soy el más débil de por aquí, deberían de aburrirse de hacerme papilla una y otra vez-

-¡Venga "genio"!- Sakura le dio un golpecito en el hombro riendo –Los ninjas te tienen más pánico a ti que a nosotros, cuando estas cerca ningún plan falla-

-No, pánico el que le tienen al demonio perla-

-¡Shikamaru-kun!- Hinata bajó la cabeza pesimista, odiaba el apodo que le habían puesto sus enemigos, sonaba como si fuera algún monstruo o algo así.

-¿Te quejas de tu sobrenombre?- Sakura se señaló a si misma –Hinata por favor, a mi me llaman "jazmin letal" eso es no tener imaginación-

-A mí no me desagrada el mío- el Inozuka sonrió llevando ambas manos tras su nuca.

-Claro, a mí tampoco me desagradaría ser llamado "lobo blanco"- Shikamaru soltó un suspiro –Pero de aquí al que le fue peor de todos fue a Sai-

-Sí, "el ninja tinta" que poca creatividad-

-¿Qué hay de malo con mi sobrenombre?- el ingenuo muchacho acomodó la cinta de su frente y fue hasta ese momento que Naruto reparó en el hecho de que todos iban vestidos de estricto negro con una cinta en la frente de diferente color, Sakura iba de rosa y Lee de verde como era de suponerse, Hinata blanco, Sai azul, Kiba rojo y Shikamaru gris.

-Que apesta- Kiba entrecerró los ojos buscando camorra -¡El lobo blanco los hará pedazos!-

-¡Eso quisieras!- de la nada Lee apareció frente al castaño, sus movimientos habían sido tan rápidos que Sasuke apenas había podido seguirlos, también los tres años habían causado diferencias en él, en primera ya no traía ese ridículo peinado sino que ahora usaba todo el cabello hacía arriba y no tan largo, además (gracias a dios) había dejado de usar el también ridículo spandex verde y ahora al igual que sus compañeros varones usaba los pantalones negros holgados y la camisa de resaque con el chaleco también negro encima, las chicas vestían con el mismo pantalón negro pero la blusa era solo una malla negra muy ajustada con un top abajo, viéndolos así más que ninjas parecían estrellas de cine.

-¡Muere!- las uñas de Kiba se convirtieron en garras y de no ser porque Lee se tiró a un lado le hubiera arrancado un ojo de cuajo, para estar simplemente jugando era muy peligroso lo que estaban haciendo.

-Aquí voy- con ágiles movimientos Sai dibujó algo en el aire y enseguida aparecieron dos espadas en sus manos, al parecer ya no necesitaba de los pergaminos para plasmar sus obras.

-Mendosuke- cerrando los ojos Shikamaru sumió el lugar en la oscuridad, las sombras empezaron a tomar formas demoníacas a su alrededor.

-¡No tan rápido!- el puño de Sakura empezó a ponerse azul ante la concentración de chakra.

-¡Hey espera!- Shikamaru tuvo que echarse al suelo antes de que un ataque de chakra en forma de pájaro se estrellara contra él -¡Malditas sean las técnicas medicas!-

-¡Byakugan!- tanto Naruto como Sasuke esperaron que a Hinata las características venas alrededor de los ojos le surgieran y empezara a utilizar el puño gentil tal y como su primo lo había estado haciendo durante tres años pero nada de eso ocurrió, de pronto todo el bosque se volvió blanco, las cosas empezaron a desaparecer, los árboles a quemarse, los seres vivos dejaron de tener forma para volverse una serie de líneas con puntos brillantes, era como si solo pudiera observarse el torrente sanguíneo o algo así, a Naruto la cabeza empezó a martillearle, sentía que caería de un momento a otro, Sasuke supo al punto que habían caído en un genjutsu pero a pesar de contar con el Sharingan no podía liberarse y tuvo que conformarse con sujetar al rubio del cuello de su playera para que no fuera a estamparse contra el piso.

-¡Cuidado!-

-¡¿Eres tú Kiba?!-

-¡Maldición me has lastimado!- y entonces todo volvió a la normalidad, los árboles seguían de pie sin rastro de fuego, las cosas volvían a tener color y Hinata se desplomó de rodillas al suelo jadeando y ruborizada por el esfuerzo.

-¡A mierda!- Kiba gruñó sacándose la espada que Sai le había clavado en la pierna.

-Lo lamento- el ex ANBU le hizo una reverencia (como había leído que debía hacerse en semejante caso) y Sakura corrió a curar a su amigo aún algo mareada por los efectos de la técnica.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- Sasuke gruñó entre dientes y Naruto pasó saliva.

-Sa-su-ke-me-a-a-hor…- no tuvo que decir más, el Uchiha soltó a su amigo quien se llevo ambas manos al cuello jadeando ¿En que momento había empezado a ahorcarlo?.

-Hinata ¿Por qué terminaste la técnica tan pronto?- Shikamaru se acercó a la chica ayudándola a pararse.

-No lo sé- la jovencita se pasó una mano por la frente quitándose los restos de sudor –Había una técnica contraatacando-

-¿Una técnica?- los ojos del Nara se entrecerraron, alguien los estaba espiando y no lo habían notado, o estaban muy distraídos o los otros eran muy buenos.

-¿Qué pasa?- Sakura que ya había terminado de curar a Kiba se acercó mientras que el Inozuka levantaba la cabeza olfateando para luego arrugar la nariz.

-Creo que hay alguien- Hinata observó a su amiga seria –Usare el Byakugan para…-

-¡No!- Kiba negó sujetando a Shikamaru por el cuello –La verdad se trata solo de Kakashi-sensei que esta jugando de nuevo a hacerse el gracioso-

-Ese hombre…- la Haruno negó con la cabeza –Nunca cambia-

-Sí bueno…- jalando a Shikamaru el castaño sonrió despreocupadamente –Pásense a la casa, Shikamaru y yo entregaremos el informe de la misión-

-¿En serio?- Sai enarcó una ceja, era muy raro que Kiba se ofreciera a algo así cuando era siempre el primero en alegar que "a él no le tocaba".

-¡Sí, sí, largo, largo!-

-Para mí que quieres hacer cosas con Shikamaru…- Sakura entrecerró los ojos sin dejar de verlos –Pero allá ustedes y sus depravaciones-

-¡N-N-no!- el Nara se puso azul –Hinata no le hagas caso a Sakura, no es cierto-

-¿Ah?- la joven de ojos perla llevo una mano a su boca como si dudara a quien creer.

-¡Bueno largo, largo, lo que sea!- Kiba no hizo nada por desmentir las palabras de su amiga y empezó a correrlos haciendo gestos con las manos, cuando ya de los cuatro no quedaba ni el punto en la distancia Shikamaru recuperó la compostura y su rostro se volvió como de piedra.

-¿Y bien?-

-¡Solo una cosa!- Kiba metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y habló sin girar hacía ellos pero tanto para Sasuke como para Naruto era obvio que no le hablaba a nadie más -¡Ustedes se han ido tres años así que no esperen que las cosas sean iguales, no se les ocurra acercarse a ellas, ni a Sakura y mucho menos a Hinata, les partiremos el cuello si lo intentan!- levantó la cabeza arrogante y echó a andar, tras él Shikamaru soltó un hondo suspiro, así que eso era.

-Uchiha- giró hacía donde sabía que se encontraban los dos y arqueó una ceja –Bienvenido Naruto-

-¡Ah!- saliendo de su escondite el rubio entreabrió la boca para decir algo pero Shikamaru simplemente dio la vuelta y siguió a Kiba que ya se alejaba.

-Por tú bien y por el de ellas no se les acerquen- y sin más ambos jóvenes se perdieron a la distancia.

-¡¿Qué no me les acerque?!- como si se tratara de una bomba Naruto explotó -¡Pero que se creen todos que soy!, ¡No he hecho nada malo!-

-Y aunque lo hayamos hecho- tras él la figura oscura del Uchiha apareció con los ojos rojos del Sharingan girando en aspas –No voy a permitir que nadie me dé ordenes-

-Tú lo has dicho- y ambos se quedaron ahí con los brazos cruzados y un rictus en la boca mientras a sus espaldas el sol empezaba a languidecer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Notas de Okashira Janet: Bueno, lo prometido es deuda y dije que después de "Rojo y Perla" empezaría un Naru-Hina (si, antes de que la serie termine en Saku-Naru y ya no pueda hacer nada), espero que les guste. Ciao

_24 de Junio del 2009 miercoles _


	2. La decisión de Neji

**REGRESA A MÍ**

**Capitulo 2: La decisión de Neji**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Neji echó su morral a sus espaldas y desvió su camino sonriendo de medio lado, se había despedido de Naruto y Sasuke diciéndoles que debía presentarse en la mansión Hyuuga y era cierto, pero antes quería dar un paseo por el área de entrenamiento, ese lugar le traía viejos recuerdos, momentos de su infancia y también de su pubertad, mirando atrás podía reírse al darse cuenta de lo tonto que había sido en ocasiones, lo torpe de su rencor hacía su prima, lo injusto de su odio.

Respirando hondamente el joven extendió ambos brazos para dejar que el viento acariciara su cara y pasara sobre su piel, era tan refrescante, tan maravilloso estar de vuelta en casa. Los tres años que había pasado al lado de Naruto y Sasuke definitivamente le habían servido de mucho, había mejorado todas sus técnicas, había aprendido nuevos jutsus e incluso había incrementado su nivel de chackra debido a las constantes peleas que había librado.

Por el lado sentimental (y aunque le costara admitirlo) pasar tanto tiempo con el rubio le había causado una gran influencia, era imposible no ser optimista con una persona como Naruto en su equipo, algo incluso peor que tener a Lee y su "llama de la juventud" cerca.

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, la última vez que había sabido noticias de su equipo le habían comentado que ambos habían presentado examen a Jounin, pero ni siquiera sabía los resultados, aunque seguramente ambos habían pasado.

-¿Neji?- una voz sorprendida se dejo escuchar frente a él y al alzar la mirada el joven pudo encontrarse con la más pequeña de sus primas que claramente había dejado de ser una niña.

-Hanabi-sama…- el muchacho parpadeó sorprendido, la jovencita era alta, delgada y de huesos firmes, el cabello castaño a la cintura y la ropa de entrenamiento que le hacía ver atlética, definitivamente no se parecía a Hinata a esa edad.

-Entonces es cierto… han vuelto…- la jovencita que momentos antes estaba sentada en una piedra se puso de pie.

-Sí, esta misma mañana-

-Que bien…- y sin embargo Neji lo notó, que su prima buscaba algo, como si esperara alguna respuesta, algún indicio de su parte.

-¿Hay algo que deba decir o saber Hanabi-sama?- se inclinó ligeramente hacía ella, de cualquier manera era mucho más alto por varios centímetros.

-Si hay algo- la jovencita soltó un suspiro –Pero no puedo decírtelo-

-No entiendo-

-Neji, ¿Sabes que sucede cuando la mariposa es gusano?-

-¿Disculpe?-

-Cuando es gusano nadie la quiere- la jovencita giró la mirada a otro lado, como si reflexionara ampliamente sobre sus palabras.

-Bueno, supongo- el joven le dio la razón aunque no sabía de que iba la cosa.

-¿Pero sabes que pasa cuando se vuelve mariposa?-

-Ah… entonces todo el mundo la admira-

-Sí- la pequeña giró hacía él sonriendo tristemente –Cuando se convierte en mariposa todo el mundo la quiere-

-¿A que viene esto Hanabi-sama?-

-Sígueme- ahogó un suspiro –Hay algo que debes saber- la jovencita hizo un ligero movimiento con la cabeza indicándole que la siguiera y él no pudo hacer otra cosa que obedecerle, el camino a la mansión lo hicieron en silencio, ella porque estaba pensando en lo que pasaría a continuación y él porque notaba que el lugar había cambiado, sí, había cambiado mucho.

Algunas cosas seguían imperturbables, por ejemplo el árbol donde había arrojado su primer kunai seguía ahí, con la marca bien pintada en el centro, el montecito donde Hinata y él solían jugar de niños seguía tan verde como lo recordaba, en ese lugar ambos habían intercambiado piedritas de colores y mirándose a los ojos habían prometido ser amigos siempre (algo realmente difícil para la mirada huidiza de la pequeña Hinata en aquella época), algo más lejos los columpios que utilizaban los niños Bouke cuando eran chiquitines se mecían por la suave brisa, pero había cosas que no simplemente habían cambiado sino que ahora eran inexistentes.

No estaba el jardín de rosas, ese hermoso lugar donde Neji solía detenerse un momento todos los días para aspirar su suave aroma, no estaba el camino de piedritas que llevaba al salón donde Hinata solía entrenar en sus campos libres, la mansión que usualmente olía a comida y tenía las entradas adornadas con macetas ahora permanecía fría e impersonal, tan propia del estilo Hyuuga que Neji sintió escalofríos.

-Por aquí- Hanabi giró a verlo un momento para cerciorarse que la seguía, en el curso de esos tres años no estaba segura si los innumerables pasillos y habitaciones de la mansión seguían o no en su mente.

-Hai- el muchacho asintió brevemente y volvió a erguir la cabeza esperando que la respuesta a lo que pasaba llegara antes de que pudieran decírsela, le gustaba descubrir la verdad; a pesar de que su mentalidad acerca del destino había cambiado radicalmente seguían sin gustarle las volteretas drásticas en su vida.

-Espera aquí un momento- sorpresivamente el muchacho notó que su prima lo había llevado a la sala de reuniones principal, que él supiera ningún Bouke entraba en ese lugar a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario, algo grande se estaba avecinando.

-Hanabi-sama…- le habló quedamente y ella se quedo tiesa en el marco de la puerta, tan tensa que Neji pudo notarlo sin necesidad de activar su línea de sangre.

-Traeré a Otou-san-

-Hanabi-sama ¿Qué sucede?-

-Solo espera- la adolescente salió entonces lo más rápido posible de ahí y el joven no pudo hacer otra cosa que sentarse en la posición correcta a esperar lo que tuviera que pasar.

Numerosas ideas se formaban una detrás de otra en su mente, ¿Sería que en vista de sus servicios a Konoha esos tres años habían decidido algo acerca de su futuro?, ¿Le quitarían el sello?, ¿Pasaría a la rama principal?, no, eso era hacerse ilusiones, así se convirtiera en Hokage seguiría formando parte del Bouke, no se podían dar el lujo de liberar a un pájaro tan brillante como él del yugo.

¿Pero entonces que era?, no podía ser que lo fueran a castigar nada más llegando, eso era imposible, pero la reunión también se le hacía muy extraña para tratarse de una felicitación, ¿Qué estaba pasando en el clan?, ¿Qué tenía que ver con él?

-Neji- irguió la espalda y enderezó el rostro al escuchar la voz de su tío.

-Hiashi-sama- contestó con todo el respeto del que era capaz.

-Neji, debo felicitarte por estos tres años, eres un orgullo para el clan-

-Gracias- aceptó los halagos estoicamente, podía ver que su tío le decía las cosas en serio pero distaba mucho de sentirse feliz, al contrario, lucía viejo, derrotado.

-No me gustaría abordar este tema ahora que acabas de regresar pero es necesario…- el hombre pareció detenerse un momento a meditar lo que estaba por decir y Neji inconscientemente se inclinó hacía delante observándolo fijamente.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Es acerca de…- nervioso se masajeó la sien, nunca antes el joven había visto a su tío comportarse de esa manera, ahora si que estaba seguro de una cosa, las cosas eran graves.

-¿Si Hiashi-sama?- con semblante sereno lo animó a continuar.

-Neji, el consejo lo ha decido, pasaras a formar parte de la rama principal, serás el nuevo heredero del clan Hyuuga-

-¿Disculpe?- con los ojos abiertos al máximo de la impresión el joven pasó saliva.

-Eres hijo de mi hermano así que es posible que esto se lleve a cabo, después de todo eres parte de la familia principal…-

-¿Qué hay con Hinata-sama?- parándose de golpe el muchacho encaró a su tío.

-Hinata…- apretó los dientes y luego cerrando los ojos intentó relajarse aunque una vena palpitando en su frente lo delataba –Hinata ya no pertenece al clan-

-¡¿Cómo?-

-Por tal motivo el consejo ha decidido…-

-¿Y Hanabi-sama?- nuevamente Hiashi volvió a tomar aire.

-Hanabi no se te puede comparar, es una excelente chunnin pero todo el mundo sabe que esta a años luz de distancia de ti y de…- abruptamente el hombre cerró la boca al tiempo que una sombra de tristeza se instalaba en su rostro.

-Así que…- el muchacho se aclaró la garganta -¿Subo a la rama principal sin más?-

-En realidad tienes dos opciones- cerrando los ojos Hiashi inspiró hondamente –Te quedas aquí como el heredero o continuas con el deber que te corresponde por nacimiento y sigues a tu protegida al exilio-

-¿Se refiere a Hinata-sama?- abriendo mucho los ojos el muchacho dio un paso atrás aturdido -¿Hinata-sama esta exiliada del clan?-

-Es tu decisión Neji- y sin agregar nada más el hombre salió de la habitación sabiendo que dejaba a su sobrino confundido y aturdido, pero comprendiendo también que en ese joven, en ese hombre de cabello castaño y ojos claros, dejaba la última esperanza de traer de vuelta a su hija.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Maldita sea, ¿Quién puede ser?- aún molesto por lo que había ocurrido con Shikamaru y Kiba Naruto le dio una patada a una bolsa llena de ropa sucia que se encontraba a medio pasillo y fue a abrir la puerta, pasaban de las once de la noche y alguien tocaba en su departamento con insistencia.

-Acabo de llegar y ya tengo visitas- refunfuñando el rubio abrió la puerta pero no pudo más que sorprenderse al encontrarse a Neji con un morral ligeramente más grande que el que tenía cuando se habían despedido a media tarde.

-¿Neji?- confundido apenas y le hizo espacio para que entrara.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Sasuke que intentaba preparar algo de comida decente en medio de aquella pocilga de cocina giró sus ojos oscuros hacía él -¿Acabas de llegar y ya te echaron fuera?, se nota que no te quieren-

-Los humores de ustedes dos están algo alterados- cansado el muchacho se hizo un espacio en la sucia cama y se dejo caer soltando todo el aire que mantenían sus pulmones.

-Igual estarías tú si tus supuestos "amigos" te hubieran recibido como nos recibieron- frustrado Naruto se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Yo pregunte primero- Sasuke enarcó una ceja -¿Por qué estas en este sucio lugar en vez de tu mullida y blanca cama Hyuuga?-

-Es…- soltando un suspiro el muchacho se tendió sobre la cama –No sé lo que sucede, nadie me da mas explicaciones en el clan pero ha sucedido algo, me han ofrecido el puesto de heredero Hyuuga-

-¿Qué?- de la impresión la cuchara se le resbaló de los dedos a Sasuke y Naruto pegó un salto.

-¡¿Y que hay de Hinata-chan?-

-Al parecer la expulsaron del clan-

-Pero…- con los ojos azules abiertos al máximo el muchacho se dejo caer sobre el sillón.

-¿Y si eres el heredero que demonios estas haciendo aquí?- con su humor negro de siempre Sasuke recuperó la cuchara perdida y clavó la mirada en los ojos pálidos de su amigo –No me digas que no aguantas la presión-

-Me han dado dos opciones- el Hyuuga continuó sin hacer caso a lo que oía –O soy el heredero o sigo con mi tarea de protección desterrándome yo también del clan-

-¡Pero eso es una locura!- Naruto explotó.

-¡Sí!- sorpresivamente Sasuke pareció también interesarse genuinamente en lo que sucedía -¿Cómo se te ocurre siquiera por un segundo en renunciar a ser el jefe del clan por seguir cuidando a una tonta niña?-

-¡Oye!- el rubio saltó –Neji no puede tomar las cosas a la ligera, debe enterarse de todos los pormenores y tomar la mejor decisión-

-Si expulsaron a esa chica del clan fue por algo- entrecerrando la mirada el de cabello oscuro observó a su amigo –Tal vez se metió con algún tipo y….-

-¡¿Qué estas diciendo Sasuke-teme?- colérico el rubio lo cogió del cuello de su playera y Neji tuvo que intervenir para que no terminaran haciéndose trizas en medio del salón.

-Sasuke no creo que Hinata-sama fuera capaz de algo así y Naruto, no seas tan infantil de caer en una provocación tan absurda-

-¡Ja!

-Mpfg- ambos se giraron dándose la espalda y el castaño tuvo que suspirar, siempre era lo mismo con esos dos.

-Como sea, mañana nos enteraremos que demonios esta pasando en este lugar- recuperando su calma habitual Sasuke regresó a donde el guisado seguramente había pasado a mejor vida.

-Sí, es lo mejor- firmando una temporal tregua Naruto giró hacía Neji –Pero si te vas a quedar aquí me ayudas a limpiar este chiquero ¿No?-

-Supongo- soltó un suspiro ¿Para que estaban los amigos?

……**.**

…

**..**

**.**

Hinata despertó y se estiró soltando un enorme bostezo, el día anterior se habían desvelado cantando con el karaoke, Sakura y Lee eran unos participantes aguerridos y se había divertido mucho, aunque contrario a lo usual Kiba se había encontrado enfuruñado todo el tiempo repitiendo una y otra vez "la casa apesta" y "Chouji me la va a pagar cuando lo vea". De cualquier manera ella despertaba muy alegre, siempre que regresaban de una misión de Suna sus ánimos andaban por el cielo, Gaara era muy amable con ellos y Kankuro no paraba de inventar cosas para divertirlos, además era sumamente divertido ver los aprietos en los que Temari ponía a Shikamaru.

-Hinata, buenos días- tallándose un ojo y con aspecto modorro Sakura levantó una mano en señal de saludo.

-Buenos días Sakura- la jovencita ladeó la cabeza gentilmente sonriendo al ver el estado de su amiga.

-Lo juro, no vuelvo a tomar-

-Siempre dices lo mismo- ambas estallaron en risas y caminaron hacía el comedor, los domingos solían ser días muy relajados y eran exclusivamente para tareas domesticas, nada de entrenamientos ni tácticas.

-¿A quien le toca el desayuno?- Sakura parpadeó.

-A Sai-kun- Hinata puso un dedo bajo su barbilla meditando –O por lo menos eso creo, lo vi leyendo un libro de cocina ayer-

-Por favor dime que no estaba leyendo pescados y mariscos, no soportaría una jaiba para el desayuno-

-No, era "cocine sabroso"- la Hyuuga soltó una risita –Con que no nos vuelva a dar ratón de campo asado me conformo-

-¡Hinata esas son la clase de cosas que conviene olvidar!- sacudiendo la cabeza la joven de mirada jade se abrazó a si misma.

-Lo siento- apenada sonrió tímidamente.

-¡Chicas!, ¡Buenos días!- animado para un nuevo día Kiba las saludo desde el patio, los dos cachorros de Akamaru mordisqueaban su sandalias mientras intentaba en vano darles con el chorro de la manguera y bañarlos.

-¡Buenos días Kiba!-

-Buen día Kiba-kun-

-¿No saben si Lee sigue dormido?- el chico frunció el ceño –Sakura darle sake a medianoche no es divertido, ahora tú vas a limpiar el desastre que hizo en la sala-

-¡Hey!- la chica sonrió nerviosamente –No es justo, ya no sabía lo que hacía, estaba borracha-

-Nada de excusas- viéndola feamente Kiba la señaló con un dedo –Tu lo emborrachas tú limpias, me obligaste a hacerlo cuando lo hice la semana pasada-

-¿Por qué todo el mundo emborracha a Lee-kun?- Hinata cerró los ojos sonriendo –El pobre siempre despierta sin saber que paso-

-¡Hablan de mí!- a lo lejos se dejo oír la voz del muchacho y todos zamparon carrera a entretenerse con algo, nada era peor que Lee con una de sus "dinámicas de la juventud" una vez que tenía resaca, Kiba empezó a corretear a los cachorros con la manguera y las chicas corrieron al comedor.

-¡Buen día Sai!- estirándose Sakura echó un ojo a lo que el muchacho cocinaba, siempre era entretenido ver a Sai haciendo tareas domesticas, seguía las instrucciones al pie de la letra de tal manera que incluso cocinaba con mandil.

-Buen día Sakura, Hinata- el muchacho hizo una leve inclinación y siguió con lo suyo.

-¿Dónde esta Shikamaru?-

-Dijo que era problemático despertar-

-Sí ya sabes, así es él-

-Suerte con la limpieza Hinata- sonriendo Sakura le guiñó un ojo a su amiga –Es labor de titanes hacer trabajar a Kiba y al perezoso-

-Suerte con las compras- la joven de ojos perla le sonrió de vuelta a la de cabello rosa –Sai-kun no siempre tiene sentido común-

-Querrás decir que no tiene sentido común en lo absoluto- la de ojos jade susurró por lo bajo y ambas sonrieron mientras un Sai ajeno a todo le daba la vuelta a su recetario preguntándose que demonios significaba "bátalo a punto de listón"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Naruto despertó molido, completamente exhausto, girando con pereza la mirada descubrió que su reloj de foca en la pared anunciaba que eran las doce del mediodía, menudo lío, hacía meses que no se despertaba tan tarde.

-¡Ea!- con sorpresa descubrió que la cabeza de Neji se amoldaba a la perfección en su estomago y que Sasuke estaba acostado a su lado tan cerca que con solo estirarse un poco podría besarlo.

-¡¿Pero que se supone que están haciendo metiéndose en mi cama?- hiperactivo y ruidoso como era puso el grito en el cielo despertando a los otros dos.

-Mierda Naruto…- gruñendo Sasuke se aferró a una maloliente almohada y probó taparse las orejas.

-Maldición- Neji sacudió la cabeza, se había torcido el cuello por la incomoda posición.

-¡No lo tomen con tanta calma!- gruñendo los botó a ambos de su mullido lecho.

-Agradecido deberías estar de que limpiamos tu casucha- estirándose Sasuke observó el reloj sorprendiéndose por la avanzada hora.

-Es tarde- Neji también abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-No se vuelvan a meter en mi cama- poniéndose de pie en un salto el rubio caminó hacía el baño –Supongo que hoy salimos a buscar respuestas-

-Supones bien- los otros dos le contestaron al tiempo.

-De acuerdo- y se metió a bañar preguntándose porque había soñado con una chica de cabello negro azulado y ojos perla que le decía "te amo" al tiempo que se sonrojaba.

**Centro de Konoha. 4:00 P.M**

-Hemos perdido todo el día en bañarnos y desayunar- molesto Neji se giró a sus compañeros.

-Perdóname señor elegante pero no soy yo quien tarda cuarenta minutos bañándose- Sasuke habló con su fría voz habitual.

-No tardo cuarenta minutos- gruñó por lo bajo.

-Bueno basta- Naruto resopló, estaba cansado de no tener ninguna pista, tal vez sería buena idea ir directo con Tsunade y pedirle que les contara toda la historia.

-Alguien viene- Neji se cruzó de brazos.

-Ah-

-Creo que sé quien es- los tres muchachos giraron la cabeza al tiempo en dirección al techo donde un hombre de cabello gris y con un ojo cubierto les sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Muchachos, que gusto verlos!-

-Kakashi-sensei- los tres respondieron al tiempo.

-Cuanto han crecido- bajando de un salto se puso frente a ellos –Naruto te pareces un montón a tu padre-

-Eso dicen- sonriendo halagado se paso una mano tras la nuca.

-Sasuke… la verdad no te pareces a Fugaku-

-Mpfg- el Uchiha giró la vista a otro lado, vaya burradas que se le ocurría decir después que volvía luego de 6 años.

-Y Neji…- pareció dudar un poco -¿Ya sabes lo que vas a hacer?-

-¡¿Usted sabe lo que esta ocurriendo en el clan Hyuuga?- inquieto Naruto dio un paso adelante.

-Bueno, la verdad nadie lo sabe exactamente- metiendo una mano en su bolsillo el ninja copia se rascó con la otra la barbilla –Pero todo el mundo estaba en espera de saber que iban a hacer contigo-

-¿Conmigo?- confundido Neji se señaló a si mismo.

-Muchachos, seamos sinceros- soltando un suspiro Kakashi echó a caminar con los jóvenes siguiéndolo –Son los más fuertes… quizás los mejores de todas las aldeas ninjas, acabaron con Akatsuki, son una leyenda, ¿Se imaginan que un potencial así siguiera como miembro del Bouke? Y peor aún luego de que paso lo de Hinata-

-¿Qué paso con Hinata-sama?- el castaño arqueó una ceja.

-Es parte del Alfa Jounin, ¿No es genial?- el ojo visible de Kakashi se curvó en una sonrisa.

-Hablando de ese grupo- Sasuke se cruzó de brazos -¿No es una exageración eso de su fuerza descomunal y de que son mejor que los ANBU?-

-No, no lo es- repentinamente el rostro de Kakashi se volvió serio –No lo es-

-Kakashi-sensei…- el rubio se posicionó a un lado de su antiguo maestro y frunció ligeramente el ceño –Pero yo… es decir, nosotros tres…-

-No, eso no tiene punto de comparación- nuevamente el maestro volvió a sonreír –Ustedes tres son infinitamente más fuertes, ninguno, ni Sakura, ni Lee, ni Sai, nadie los iguala en fuerza y poder-

-¿Entonces por que tanto alboroto?- arrogante el Uchiha arqueó una ceja.

-Yo he dicho que individualmente ninguno podría derrotarlos, pero el Alfa Jounnin los haría papilla sin dudar-

-No entiendo- Neji alzó las cejas -¿Esta diciendo que como grupo no tenemos oportunidad contra ellos?-

-Trabajo en equipo, precisión total, confianza ciega, coordinación perfecta, ningún enemigo del Alfa Jounnin ha salido con vida después de enfrentarlos-

-Pero eso es imposible- Naruto entreabrió los labios buscando las palabras adecuadas para lo que quería decir.

-¿Dices que no existe un equipo perfecto?-

-Exacto- Sasuke se cruzó de brazos –Nadie puede confiar de tal manera en su compañero al grado de arriesgar la vida en combate pensando que él te cubrirá las espaldas-

-Es una larga historia que pocas personas saben y que no me corresponde contar a mí- observando al horizonte Kakashi metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos –Pero si existe un equipo perfecto, un equipo sin fallas es éste, Shikamaru es el que crea los planes, cada variación, cada detalle fríamente calculado, Sakura es la mejor medico que ha existido, Tsunade esta de acuerdo en que ya ha rebasado sus conocimientos, Lee y Kiba se encargan del ataque a corta distancia y Sai y Shikamaru a larga distancia, en cuanto a Hinata…-

-Hay algo, una técnica extraña…- Sasuke posó la mirada al frente para no ver a su maestro a los ojos –Esa chica, por un momento…-

-¿El Sharingan fue anulado?-

-¡¿Cómo lo sabe?- Naruto dio un salto.

-Era de esperarse- el ninja copia se encogió de hombros –No es que su técnica sea mas fuerte que el Sharingan, de hecho es una técnica que recién ha podido crear y como se deben haber dado cuenta no la controla muy bien que digamos, la razón por la que ha anulado por unos momentos al Sharingan es porque si lo recuerdan la línea de sangre de los Uchiha nace de una variación del Byakugan-

-El Byakugan en genjutsu tiene prioridad sobre el Sharingan- Neji abrió la boca sin acabar de creerlo –Pero el Byakugan es una técnica para un ataque físico-

-Si bueno, nadie había intentado combinarlo con genjutsu y después de todo la maestra de Hinata es Kurenai, la experta en esa área-

-¿Ella le ayudo?-

-Tal parece- el maestro se volvió a encoger de hombros.

-Por cierto, ¿A dónde nos llevas?- Sasuke enarcó una ceja –No hemos dejado de caminar-

-Siempre tan observador- con un movimiento tronó los huesos de su cuello –Es que acostumbran pasar por aquí a esta hora-

-¿Quiénes acostumbran pasar por aquí?- pero la pregunta de Naruto quedo en el aire.

-¡Vamos Sai!- entre risas Sakura jaló a su compañero del brazo.

-Sakura que esto pesa- siguiéndola a duras penas Sai cargado con una enorme canasta con comida trató de seguirle el ritmo.

-Lee dijo que quería espinacas-

-Lee siempre quiere espinacas- en el rostro del muchacho se pintó la resignación.

-Kiba dijo que unos kilos de croqueta-

-Leí en un libro que los perros también se deben de poner a dieta-

-Shikamaru dijo que nos hacían falta shurikens- lo observo de reojo acusadora.

-Kiba dijo que lanzarlos nos hacía estrechar lazos de amistad, en serio- el joven sonrió nerviosamente y Sakura se giró hacía él jalándole las mejillas sabedora de que con tremenda canasta en las manos no podría hacer nada por detenerla.

-Por eso me gustas tontito, pero no necesitas ser tan ingenuo-

-¡Sakura!- y entonces el momento de camaradería se rompió, ambos muchachos giraron la vista, ambos entreabrieron los labios y ensancharon los ojos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Naruto?- Sakura pronunció el nombre lentamente, como si no alcanzara a reaccionar, para el rubio fueron momentos de agonía, sabía que su despedida no había sido la mejor, sabía que la había dejado llorando y destrozada, sabía que la había lastimado, pero aún así pensaba que era lo mejor.

-Sasuke Uchiha, Hyuuga Neji- Sai aún con la canasta en brazos los observó como quien ve a un conocido que vuelve luego de ir cinco minutos a la tienda.

-Sakura-chan… yo…- cohibido el rubio intentó decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero no fue necesario, al momento siguiente el cuerpo de su amiga ya se encontraba entre sus brazos.

-¡Naruto!- sonriendo y casi llorando la chica se aferró a él -¿Por qué nunca avisabas si estabas bien o mal zoquete?, no sabes lo que me preocupe por ti-

-Sakura-chan, yo pensé… creí que después de cómo nos separamos…-

-Nunca dejaremos de ser amigos tonto- sonriendo se separó de él dándole un golpecito en el brazo.

-Amigos- pero esta vez cuando el rubio repitió lentamente la palabra no le supo mal, al contrario, le transmitió una ansiada calma.

-Neji- con los ojos sonrientes aún la chica giró hacía el castaño quien inclinó un poco la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento –Supongo que deseas…-

-Hablar con Hinata-sama- el muchacho la observó fijamente –Hay cosas que debo saber-

-Si… supongo- soltando un suspiro la joven se pasó una mano por la nuca, Sasuke observaba todos sus movimientos atentamente, a lo largo de su vida había visto muchos tipos de Sakura, estaba la Sakura infantil de enormes ojos verdes que lo seguía a todos lados chillando "Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun", estaba la aguerrida jovencita de cabello corto y carácter rudo que había sujetado a Sai frente a él por el cuello gruñendo algo de traiciones y amenazas y finalmente estaba esa joven, vistiendo un pantalón corto blanco y una blusa rosa a juego con sus dos coletas del mismo color, una imagen fresca y relajada de una nueva Sakura, una que él no conocía.

-Sasuke-kun- finalmente giró hacía él sonriendo amablemente, sin nervios, sin lagrimas, sin su corazón latiendo como loco –Que bueno que hayan vuelto-

-Ah- intentó de responder algo más largo pero había ciertas costumbres que estaban demasiado arraigadas.

-Sai y yo estábamos haciendo las compras- la chica señaló al muchacho y entonces Naruto se adelantó un paso.

-Sai, no te lo había podido decir antes pero nunca pude explicarte porque no te volviste a reintegrar al equipo después de tú lesión, la cosa fue que…-

-No te preocupes Naruto-kun- el muchacho sonrió, aunque su sonrisa había cambiado, ya no era aquella carente de sentimiento –Creo que me fue mucho mejor al quedarme-

-¿Lo dices por mí?- juguetona Sakura le dio un discreto codazo.

-¿Por quien más?- todos rieron por la broma pero Sasuke simplemente entrecerró la mirada, ese tal Sai nunca le había caído bien.

-Sakura ¿Nos invitarías un té en su casa?- intentando hacer algo por los muchachos Kakashi intervino.

-Ah, sí, supongo…- ella parpadeó para luego sonreír –Hoy le toca el aseo a Hinata así que probablemente el té se los tenga que hacer Lee, espero no les moleste-

-Para nada- con un aventón Kakashi empujó a los tres jóvenes quienes no sabían de que iba la cosa –Por cierto, creo que los caminos de la vida me están llamando, nos vemos- y sin más desapareció en una nube de humo.

-Ese hombre- la chica gruñó –Siempre es lo mismo con él-

-Kakashi-sensei siempre será Kakashi-sensei- Naruto giró con melancolía hacía donde momentos antes se encontraba su maestro.

-Bueno, pero la invitación sigue en pie, vamos a casa- la chica les hizo una seña a sus antiguos compañeros para que la siguieran y Neji apiadándose de Sai cogió una asa de la pesada canasta para ayudarle.

-Sakura, ellos…- Sai dejo la frase en el aire.

-¡Ah, cierto!- dándose un golpecito en la frente la joven se giró hacía ellos sin dejar de caminar –Seguramente no lo saben pero se ha creado un nuevo grupo llamado Alfa Jounnin y formamos parte de él, también están Lee, Kiba, Hinata y Shikamaru-

-¿Y por que se formó el grupo?- Sasuke que no había mediado palabra se cruzó de brazos de manera indiferente, por un momento Sakura sintió que algo dentro de ella se estrujaba como si hubiera reabierto una vieja herida pero sacudiendo la cabeza volvió a rehacerse al instante, Naruto y Sasuke siempre serían parte importante de su vida, ambos siempre serían su adorado y amado equipo 7, pero las cosas habían cambiado mucho en esos tres años y ella ya no tenía porque dar explicaciones.

-Se formó porque tuvimos una misión donde no nos acompañaba ningún capitán, ¿Lo recuerdas Sai?- el muchacho ante el recuerdo también sonrió, una sonrisa que mostraba algo de tristeza.

-Si, lo recuerdo-

-Un equipo normal tiene 4 integrantes pero uno de ellos es el capitán, como nosotros no teníamos capitán se añadieron dos personas más al grupo, al final trabajamos tan bien que decidieron dejarnos como un equipo fijo y así surgió todo-

-Ya estamos- Sai lanzó un suspiro, sabía que a Kiba, Shikamaru y Lee no les iba a agradar nada que hubieran llevado a Naruto y a Sasuke a la casa, pero no habían encontrado el modo de zafarse.

-Pasen, seguro Hinata esta…- Sakura estaba por agregar otra cosa pero entonces todos pudieron ver a una mojada Hinata que corría por el jardín.

-¡Basta, basta!- entre risas la chica trató de escapar de la manguera de Kiba.

-Dijiste que lavara toda la ropa sucia y yo acepte con la condición de que fuera "toda" la ropa sucia-

-Pe-pero no la que traigo puesta Kiba-kun- la chica sonrió poniendo las manos a modo de escudo pero entonces una sombra oscura atrapó sus pies inmovilizándola.

-Objetivo capturado- sonriendo de medio lado el Nara apretó el agarre de su sombra.

-¡Shikamaru-kun eso es trampa!- abriendo grandes los ojos la jovencita se quedo tiesa ante el poder de la técnica.

-¡Súper ataque de agua!- el chorro la mojó de lleno dejándole el cabello empapado y la blusa completamente pegada a la piel.

-¡Ki-Kiba-kun!- calada hasta los huesos la jovencita se estremeció.

-¡Ja Hinata, te ves mejor así, necesitabas un baño!- sonriendo el muchacho se dirigió hacía ella y Shikamaru soltó la técnica.

-Eran dos contra uno- abrazándose a si misma hizo un mohín con la boca –No fue justo-

-En la vida nada es justo preciosa- alzándole la barbilla Shikamaru arqueó una ceja y la jovencita se sonrojó furiosamente, no importaba que le hicieran la misma broma todos los días, siempre se sonrojaba cuando Shikamaru y Kiba empezaban su plan "avergoncemos a Hinata".

-Ya van a empezar esos dos- Sakura soltó un suspiro poniendo las manos en su cadera mientras Sai abría el pesado portón para que pudieran entrar.

-¿Qué hacen?- Neji frunció un poco el ceño, ese tal Shikamaru se estaba acercando mucho a su prima.

-Bueno, ya saben que Hinata es algo tímida- la joven de cabello rosa se encogió de hombros –Esos dos utilizan eso para hacerla sonrojar, al parecer les resulta muy divertido-

-No le encuentro lo gracioso- incluso Naruto se sorprendió del comentario que él mismo había hecho pero cruzándose de brazos trató que no pareciera muy personal –Molestar a una chica solo por diversión, eso es cruel-

-No creo que sea cruel- Sai que a pesar de todo aún tenía dificultades en cuanto a los sentimientos giró hacía el rubio –Después de todo Shikamaru y Hinata se van a casar-

-¡¿Qué?- la boca de Neji se desencajó y Naruto sintió como si -casi literalmente- alguien le diera una patada en el estomago, ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso?, ¿Qué no Hinata había arriesgado su vida por él?, ¿Qué no le había dicho que lo amaba?, ¿Qué no se suponía que estaba esperando su respuesta?, ¡Que lo esperaría!.

-Eso no…- Sakura intentó intervenir al sentir que una cantidad especial de chakra empezaba a escapar del cuerpo de su amigo.

-Se van a casar en primavera- Sai sin darse cuenta de las cosas que estaba provocando siguió con su monologo poniendo una mano bajo su barbilla y observando el cielo –Cuando haya muchas nubes en el cielo- y ese fue el detonante, Naruto apretó los puños, a lo lejos Shikamaru ponía ambas manos sobre los hombros de Hinata mientras ella intentaba en vano huir y Kiba cerraba la retaguardia con la manguera preparada por si el rehén intentaba algo extraño.

¿Por qué se sentía tan estupidamente ofendido?, es decir, a él no le gustaba Hinata en primer lugar, siempre la había considerado su amiga, no es que le atrajera en particular, era tímida y medio rara, siempre había pensado eso, pero entonces ¿Por qué esos deseos de partirle la cara a Shikamaru y molerse a golpes con Kiba hasta que se le acabaran las fuerzas?, sabía que los impulsos que lo estaban guiando no eran lógicos, probablemente lo único que pasaba es que se sentía en cierta forma engañado porque ella había dicho que lo amaba y al final de cuentas el amor que supuestamente sentía había sido tan volátil como el aire pero…

-Naruto- instintivamente Sasuke sujetó a su amigo por el brazo para intentar tranquilizarlo pero el resultado fue que una bola de chakra rojo surgiera de su piel quemándole la mano.

-Demonios- el Uchiha gruñó por lo bajo retirando rápidamente su brazo.

-Lo siento- apretando los puños Naruto desapareció en una nube de humo.

-No te preocupes, habla con la Hyuuga yo me encargo- con el semblante serio Sasuke también desapareció, no sin antes mandarle una mirada apreciativa a Sakura quien simplemente se irguió un poco más de lo habitual.

-¿Hinata-sama se va a casar con el Nara?- Neji aún algo aturdido giró hacía la joven medico quien antes de decir cualquier cosa le jaló fuertemente a Sai una oreja.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no confundas la realidad con las bromas?-

-¿Entonces no es cierto?- un poco más relajado Neji soltó el aire que inconscientemente estaban guardando sus pulmones.

-Lo que pasa es que Shikamaru siempre dice que se va a casar con Hinata porque es la menos problemática de todas las mujeres que ha conocido y que su boda va a ser en primavera cuando haya muchas nubes, es una tontería, solo una broma- la de cabello rosa intentó explicarse pero apenas iba a agregar otra cosa cuando ambos tuvieron que girar la vista.

-¡Neji-nisan!- Hinata de pie frente a ellos observaba a su primo con un brillo casi demencial en la mirada, como si no acabara de creérselo.

-Hinata-sama yo…- tuvo que tragar saliva y reprocesar las imágenes que estaba viendo, su prima, esa jovencita tímida que siempre vestía pesadas chaquetas estaba ahora frente a sus ojos, pero solo usaba un pantalón viejo de mezclilla y una playera negra que se ajustaba a su piel por efecto del agua, en la mansión Hyuuga jamás le permitirían vestir de un modo tan poco elegante y sin embargo, lucía tan… ¿Bonita sería la palabra?

-Abrázalo- cruzado de brazos tras de ella Kiba sonrió de medio lado –Si quieres hacerlo solo hazlo, aunque lo mojes-

-¡Gomen Neji-nisan!- y dejando escapar los sentimientos que se anidaban en su corazón gracias a su amigo la chica se abalanzó sobre sus brazos, Neji no pudo hacer otra cosa que recibirla y estrecharla contra él, su pequeña cabeza se amoldó contra su pecho y hasta ese instante fue consciente de que nunca, ni siquiera cuando eran niños se habían abrazado, era mucha la diferencia entre el Souke y el Bouke.

-Es mejor dejarlos solos- Sakura jaló a los otros tres muchachos que por una vez la siguieron dócilmente.

-Hinata-sama, me da gusto verla- sin soltarla acarició su cabeza dándose cuenta con sorpresa que había deseado hacer eso desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Y yo estoy feliz de verte a ti ni-san- lentamente se separó de él, sus mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes.

-Hinata-sama, esto es precipitado pero yo… ¿Podría contarme que demonios sucede?-

-Hay cosas que es mejor no saber- la jovencita retrocedió un paso y bajó la mirada, no volvería atrás, se había prometido que no reviviría esos crueles momentos –Neji-nisan ¿Aceptaras el puesto de heredero?-

-Ah- aturdido por lo directo de la pregunta no supo que contestar, de cierta manera sentía como si le estuviera quitando el puesto que por derecho le pertenecía a ella.

-Creo que lo mejor sería que aceptaras- ella entonces lo observó dulcemente –Llevaras al clan Hyuuga a una mejor era, lo sé-

-Hiashi-sama me dijo que…-

-¡Ah cierto!- sus ojos se iluminaron –Estuve investigando mucho y descubrí algo, agáchate un momento por favor- parpadeando ante lo extraño de la situación el joven hizo lo que le pedía pero su asombro fue mayúsculo al notar como ella retiraba la banda que siempre llevaba en la frente, por un momento se sintió expuesto, mientras el sello del pájaro enjaulado permaneciera cubierto incluso podía olvidar que era parte del Bouke y que estaba a merced del Souke, pero ahora…

-Hinata-sama…- giró sus ojos blancos hacía ella, pero supo al instante en que la joven acariciaba su frente que no le haría daño, no ella.

-Neji-nisan ¿Sabías que cualquier Souke puede activar este sello?-

-Sí- la sujetó de la muñeca separándola lentamente de él, quizás para ella las cosas fueran diferentes pero lo que era él seguía siendo parte del Bouke, no se podía permitir tantos acercamientos.

-¿Pero sabías que solo una persona es capaz de quitar el sello?-

-¿Qué?-

-La persona a la que le debes protección te puede dejar en libertad- ni siquiera pudo procesar bien la información, de pronto sintió que la cabeza le dolía con una intensidad atroz, su piel le ardía como si fuera a incendiarse y se tiró al suelo apretando los dientes para no aullar de dolor ¿Cuánto duró el suplicio?, no lo habría podido decir en realidad, lo único de lo que fue consciente fue que cuando todo terminó se encontraba tirado en el suelo, por algunos instantes contempló el cielo que sin importarle su dolor seguía claro y celeste, la brisa meciendo lentamente su cabello.

-¿Hinata-sama?- ladeó con dolor la cabeza y la descubrió tirada a su lado, un hilillo de sangre escurría de su boca y sus ojos dulces lucían cansados y preocupados.

-Lo siento Neji-nisan, no sabía que iba a dolerte tanto-

-Hina…- el murmullo murió en sus labios, había intentado levantarse y auxiliarla pero se había quedado con la mano simplemente extendida hacía su dirección.

-Neji-nisan… ahora que… ahora que ya no tienes el sello…- lentamente rozó con la punta de sus dedos su frente mientras sus ojos se iban cerrando en contra de su voluntad –Ahora que ya no lo tienes… ya eres libre… ve y… ve y vuélvete el heredero del clan Hyuuga…- y entonces Neji lo entendió, que le habían ofrecido el puesto porque seguiría teniendo el sello, porque si intentaba algo extraño como querer unificar las ramas podrían controlarlo, porque seguiría siendo su vasallo a pesar de estar en lo alto del poder, una marioneta.

Pero ahora su prima le había otorgado la libertad, ahora podía volar, extender sus alas y sin embargo…

-Hinata-sama…- extendió su mano acariciando la de ella, sin embargo el arrogante halcón en realidad buscaba calor, no la había protegido antes porque fuera su obligación, ahora lo entendía, la había protegido porque así lo sentía, porque así lo quería.

-Hinata-sama… hasta que encuentre a su persona indicada… yo seré su halcón- y cerró los ojos sumiéndose también él en el sueño, había tomado su decisión.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Notas de Okashira Janet: Bueno mis estimados, aquí hago entrega de un nuevo capitulo haciendo un espacio entre mis tareas y exámenes, un consejo, no entren a medicina, se van a quedar sin vacaciones.

Agradezco de todo corazón a:

**Claressa**

**Uchiha Em**

**Heero Kusanagi**

**Etolplow**

**Black-sky-666**

**Eiko298**

**Myri Weasley28**

**Wily2513**

**LeenaParis**

**Tommyhiragizawa**

**Shinofan**

**Hinata147hyuuga**

**Linkz_hyuuga**

**Misao koishikawa**

**Ali**

De verdad agradezco mucho sus comentarios, las dudas que mas saltan es ¿Qué hicieron Naruto y Sasuke? Y ¿Quiénes son mas fuertes?, creo que en este capitulo Kakashi ya explicó el segundo punto en cuanto a lo primero, supongo que ya se lo imaginan.

Alguien por ahí pregunto si Hinata no debía haber visto a los muchachos si estaba usando el Byakugan, la respuesta es no porque en realidad no estaba usando el Byakugan de el estilo Hyuuga sino una nueva técnica que apenas esta inventando combinada con su línea de sangre.

Creo que se me pasan algunas cosas pero ya no me acuerdo, mil gracias por su apoyo, besos Ciao

_4 de Julio del 2009 Sábado_


	3. Voy a estar bien

**REGRESA A MI**

**Capitulo 3: Voy a estar bien**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

-Ah…- echando una ojeada levantando ligeramente la cortina Shikamaru notó como ambos primos platicaban muy cerca uno del otro.

-Me pregunto que hará Neji ahora- Kiba se dejo caer en el sillón de la sala y jugueteó con el collar que pendía de su cuello, todos sabían que los Hyuuga planeaban dejarle el puesto de heredero al joven y a decir verdad luego de platicarlo con Hinata incluso él pensaba que eso era lo mejor, después de todo los de ojos perla no se merecían tenerla de vuelta, no después de lo que había pasado.

-Y Sakura…- los ojos oscuros del Nara se clavaron en la chica y ella retrocedió instintivamente un paso, maldiciendo por dentro la capacidad de deducción de su amigo.

-¿Qué pasa?- trató de sonar normal.

-Neji… no regresó solo me supongo…- al instante Kiba saltó como si un resorte hubiera estado bajo de él.

-¡¿Viste a ese desgraciado?-

-Vamos Kiba, no es para tanto- la muchacha sonrió pasándose una mano tras la nuca.

-Si lo es y lo sabes- nuevamente los ojos profundos de Shikamaru se hundieron en ella como si la acecharan, como si la persiguieran.

-Ya no soy la niña de antes- puso una mano sobre su pecho sonriendo lo más relajado posible, cosa que se le hacía difícil por la bola de sentimiento amargo que sentía alojándose en su garganta –No necesitan preocuparse tanto por mí-

-Finges muy bien- metiendo ambas manos dentro de las bolsas de su pantalón Shikamaru avanzó hacía ella –Pero no tienes que hacerlo delante de nosotros, nos conocemos, sabemos lo que ha sucedido, lo que cada uno de nosotros ha sufrido, no tienes porque…-

-Estoy bien, de verdad- con sus manos hizo un escudo frente a ella, sabía que si Shikamaru se acercaba más, si Kiba maldecía en contra de Sasuke otra vez, si Sai le ponía una mano sobre el hombro rompería en lagrimas y había jurado no volver a llorar, no por él.

-Chicos…- rompiendo el momento la voz sin matices de Sai se dejo escuchar haciendo que todos giraran a la ventana donde el muchacho apuntaba algo a lo lejos.

-¡Pero que mierda!- gruñendo Kiba abrió grandes los ojos, cerca del portón principal Neji y Hinata se encontraban tendidos sobre el suelo y o mucho se equivocaba o ambos estaban inconscientes.

-Lo hizo- Shikamaru se mordió el dedo pulgar frunciendo el ceño al tiempo que corría como los demás hacía fuera, era claro, nadie podía ser tan fuerte como para dejar a Neji y a Hinata los mejores shinobis del clan Hyuuga fuera de combate, solo había una opción, la chica había usado la técnica prohibida de remover el sello del pájaro enjaulado.

-¡Mierda Hinata!, ¿Acaso nunca piensas en las consecuencias de tus actos?- gruñendo Kiba tomó a su compañera en brazos al tiempo que Sakura checaba rápidamente sus signos vitales.

-Neji-san tampoco se ve bien- Sai incorporó la cabeza del joven Hyuuga la cual colgaba completamente inerte.

-Sus reservas de chakra están bajas al máximo y su pulso ha disminuido pero no hay nada que podamos hacer más que mantenerlos en reposo- la joven de cabello rosa soltó un enorme suspiro –Suerte que ambos son tan fuertes o no lo hubieran podido soportar-

-Esta tontuela- más relajado Kiba besó la frente de su amiga y la meció de un lado a otro.

-Siempre tan impulsiva- Shikamaru también la golpeó suavemente con los dedos en la frente para después pasar a ayudar a Sai que ya empezaba a echarse a Neji a la espalda para subirlo a un cuarto.

-Pongámoslo en el cuarto de visitas-Sakura se echó el rebelde flequillo hacía atrás sonriendo –Ahora que lo pienso será la primera vez que lo usaremos para eso-

-Sí, siempre termina siendo hogar de los mini Akamaru cuando hay lluvia- Shikamaru entrecerró los ojos soportando el peso de Neji –Ojala Lee estuviera aquí, él si que es bueno para cargar cosas-

-No podemos quejarnos, ya saben que adora irle a dar una vuelta a Gai-sensei-

-Si, además Neji no es una "cosa" exactamente-

-Me pregunto si deberíamos avisarle a alguien que se encuentra bien…- y entonces se hizo el silencio y Sakura bajó la mirada mordiéndose los labios, si había que avisarle a alguien ese alguien eran sus amigos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-¡Naruto!- molesto Sasuke entró al departamento alzando la voz y frunciendo levemente el ceño, algo realmente grave para los estándares Uchiha.

-¡Naruto!- volvió a gritar tomando aire, no quería perder él también el control, no era su estilo –Hablemos de esto-

-No hay nada que hablar- la voz del rubio era baja e innegablemente ronca, Sasuke ya tenía mucha practica con experiencias como aquella así que soltó suavemente el aire que retenían sus pulmones y se dejo caer sobre el único sillón del lugar.

-Si no hay nada que hablar no entiendo porque estas tan molesto-

-No estoy molesto- sus ojos azules habían tomado un tinte turbio.

-Esta bien, no estas molesto, ¿Por qué te fuiste?-

-Era un asunto personal de Neji- intentando relajarse y sonar coherente el rubio se dirigió al refrigerador y sacó una lata de refresco –No pintábamos nada en ese cuadro-

-Ah, ¿no crees que tomar soda a esta hora es…?-

-¿Podrías callarte?- en dos pasos el rubio se dejo caer sobre el sillón echando la cabeza hacía el respaldo –No tengo ganas ni tiempo para sermones-

-Era un comentario- los ojos fríos del Uchiha se posaron nuevamente al frente –Pensé que seguía gustándote Sakura-

-Pensé que no te gustaba hablar de eso-él a su vez le echó una mirada de reojo empinando su lata.

-Bueno… los sentimientos, no digo que sean malos, pero hay veces que lo mejor es cortarlos-

-¿Cómo lo hiciste con mis sentimientos cuando teníamos doce años?- sus ojos azules se nublaron en nostalgia.

-Era…- las palabras murieron en su garganta –Era necesario…-

-Si no te hubieras ido quizás hubieras descubierto la verdad acerca de Itachi, quizás…-

-El quizás no existe- ahora era él quien tenía un tinte ligeramente molesto en la voz.

-Tienes razón- Naruto decidió dejar las cosas en paz y se masajeó la sien –La vida da vueltas muy raras, al final estas de nuevo aquí, es lo que cuenta-

-De vuelta- y las palabras le sonaron tan amargas en el paladar que tuvo que pararse y caminar hacía el refrigerador, el sabor dulce de un refresco en la boca empezaba a hacerle falta.

……

…

**..**

**.**

-Hinata, eres tan inocente…- dando un suspiro Sakura se sentó en la cama al lado de su amiga y le acarició la mejilla, la joven Hyuuga estaba profundamente dormida ¡Justo cuando más falta le hacía!, los chicos se habían ido a encargar de Neji y ahora ella estaba ahí, en la enorme cama de la heredera con la luna entrando por la ventana bañándolas a ambas.

Tenía tantos deseos de contarle lo que había pasado, la manera en que su corazón se había parado al ver a Naruto, el golpe casi mortal que se había llevado su pecho al descubrir a Sasuke, al ver sus ojos negros, su deslumbrante belleza, sus ojos fríos, su rostro sin cambios, al comprobar una vez más que él no tenía y nunca tendría palabras para ella. Los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su pecho eran tales que fácilmente podría soltarse a llorar, ahora que lo pensaba eso era lo que más quería, abrazarse a la cintura de Hinata y llorar, llorar y llorar mientras la joven de ojos perla le pasaba los dedos por el cabello susurrando su clásico "tranquila, todo va a estar bien".

Con Hinata no podía sentirse fracasada por llorar por Sasuke, con Hinata no sentía que debía esconder sus sentimientos, no, porque Hinata la conocía, porque Hinata también había llorado en sus rodillas, porque abrazadas ambas habían pasado noches sollozando, apoyándose una en la otra, encontrando la clave, la idea, la esperanza para no sucumbir.

-Despierta pronto tontita- con cariño le revolvió el cabello sonriendo dulcemente –Tengo cosas que contarte- pero entonces su mirada se ensombreció, seguro que para Hinata no sería asunto fácil encontrarse de nuevo frente a frente con Naruto, a decir verdad ni ella misma sabía como reaccionaría.

"Naruto-kun no me debe nada ni me ha hecho nada malo nunca, solo será como ver a un viejo amigo" ella decía eso siempre pero todos sabían que las cosas no eran así, ella se le había declarado y él…

-¡Sakura!, ¿Estas ahí?- desde el otro lado de la puerta la voz de Shikamaru la obligó a levantarse.

-Solo estaba acomodando a Hinata-

-Que bien- la chica abrió la puerta encontrándose al Nara apoyándose en la pared.

-No tienes que preocuparte tanto por mí- frunció infantilmente el ceño –No me voy a poner a llorar solo por verlo-

-No me importa si lloras- él dio la vuelta dándole la espalda –Solo no llores frente a él-

-Lo que diga capitán- la chica se cuadró como un cadete ahogando una sonrisa y él gruñó alejándose murmurando algo acerca de "mujeres problemáticas, uno que se preocupa por ellas".

-Serás Shikamaru…- lentamente empezó a bajar la mano y estaba tan ensimismada viéndolo alejarse por el pasillo que no sintió cuando Sai apareció a un lado de ella materializándose casi como por arte de magia (o de tinta en este caso).

-¡Sai!- gritó sujetándose el pecho del lado del corazón -¡Casi me matas de un susto!-

-Sakura leí en un libro que ver personas del pasado siempre trae recuerdos guardados en el fondo de nuestros corazones-

-En ese caso algo debió despertarse en ti- la chica le hecho una mirada de reojo –Naruto y Sasuke también son personas de tu pasado-

-Ignoró si sentí algo al ver a Uchiha-san, pero me alegre mucho de ver a Naruto-kun… por lo menos eso es lo que creo-

-Eso esta bien, éramos amigos después de todo- lo miró comprensiva pero en los ojos de él pudo leer cierta ansiedad.

-Sin embargo hay un sentimiento que esta por encima de esa alegría, Sakura… la tristeza de tus ojos, es un sentimiento que no quiero volver a mirar-

-Sai…- y entonces rodeó con sus brazos la cintura del joven y pegó la cabeza a su pecho sabedora de que el muchacho no correspondería el gesto, había pasado largas semanas queriendo discernir entre cual era un abrazo amistoso, cual uno amoroso, cual uno de pésame y cual uno falso hasta que confundido había decidido que simplemente no abrazaría a nadie.

-Eres un tonto pero esta bien- se separó lentamente de él notando que sus ojos parecían buscar algo en ella –Voy a estar bien no te preocupes-

-Entendido- y entonces se disolvió en una mancha de tinta y se esfumó, ella solo pudo soltar un largo y comprensivo suspiro.

**KONOHA 11:00 A.M**

-Esto de despertar tarde se esta haciendo costumbre- gruñendo aún entre el mundo de los sueños Naruto se removió bajo las cobijas feliz de que Sasuke hubiese usado el sillón para dormir y no tener que despertar con la cara de su amigo a escasos centímetros de sus labios (una escena realmente desagradable para despertar por las mañanas).

-Levanta- y hablando del rey de Roma el Uchiha lo observaba parado en medio de la habitación con sus ojos negros bien fijos en él, seguramente el muy maldito lo había despertado con el puro poder de su penetrante mirada.

-¿Qué pasa?- intentó hacer tiempo cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada.

-Nos ha llegado un mensaje-

-¿Tan pronto misión?- el rubio apartó las sabanas abriendo grandes los ojos –Pero si acabamos de llegar-

-No es misión- el Uchiha arrugó el papel en su mano -¿No te has dado cuenta que falta algo?-

-Neji no es una cosa en realidad- sacudió la cabeza y luego volvió a centrarse en su amigo -¿Qué pasó con él?, ¿Salió temprano?-

-Parece que tu amiguita Hyuuga le hizo algo, esta en la mansión del equipo ese-

-¿Hinata-chan le hizo algo?- aunque no quería que se notara su sorpresa fue demasiado evidente.

-Al parecer, se encuentra desmayado y no debe moverse, al menos por un rato-

-¡¿Pero como?- de un salto se puso de pie –Neji no es cualquier papanatas él…-

-Al parecer la chiquilla ya no es lo que era antes- entrecerrando la mirada Sasuke frunció muy levemente el ceño –Harías bien en tener cuidado con ella-

-Se nota que no la conoces- el rubio lo observó con desenfado –Voy a bañarme y luego iremos, esto debe ser un error-

-Eso veremos- sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro el Uchiha se cruzó de brazos al tiempo que su amigo entraba a la regadera y el característico sonido del agua corriendo se dejaba escuchar.

-Tsk- dejo escapar un leve gruñido y volvió a sentarse en el sillón, el mensaje había llegado muy temprano y desde entonces su cabeza no había dejado de darle vueltas al asunto, por mas cosas que hubieran pasado se negaba a creer que la chica Hyuuga hubiese atacado a su primo y aunque así fuera estaba completamente seguro que en un duelo de poder la chica saldría perdiendo ante la fuerza de Neji, eso estaba comprobado.

¿Sería que lo habían atacado entre todos?, ¿Acaso estaba celosa o dolida de que le hubieran cedido su puesto al genio Bouke?, dejarlo solo en aquel lugar había sido un maldito error ¿Y si el mensaje era una trampa?, por un segundo sus labios se entreabrieron y tuvo que pasar saliva, no, no podía ser eso, Sakura jamás haría algo como aquello, si no por él por lo menos no por Naruto, la de ojos jade jamás atentaría contra Naruto, aunque contra él…

-Sasuke- la voz del rubio lo sacó de sus pensamientos –Sasuke que ya estoy-

-Siempre te tardas más- con la mirada algo extraviada giró hacía él.

-Sí bueno, quiero ver como esta Neji-

-Ah- ambos se pusieron de pie, el rubio aun estilaba agua, bermudas color marrón y camisa de resaque blanca, por alguna extraña razón el Uchiha pensó que su amigo intentaba parecer provocativo pero luego deshecho rápidamente la idea, si Naruto quería cambiar de estilo no era él (quien había pasado años con una especie de bollas de serpiente en la cintura) quien le iba decir que no lo hiciera.

-¿Crees que nos reciban?- sin nervios ni dudas el de ojos azules metió ambas manos en las bolsas de sus bermudas, la aldea empezaba a despertar y con ella un coro de chicas que se asomaban a los ventanales para verlos, eso de ser popular entre las mujeres no era tan genial después de todo, ahora entendía porque Sasuke ponía esa cara de poker y pasaba completamente de ellas cuando se ponían a chillar por él.

-Si nos mandaron el mensaje es lógico pensar que íbamos a ir a ver a Neji- ambos saltaron al tiempo hacía un tejado esquivando así a un grupo de chicas que intentaba armarse de valor para encararlos.

-Ya, pero Shikamaru y Kiba no parecían exactamente muy amigables-

-Como si nos interesara-

-Supongo- luego siguió un denso silencioso, ambos demasiado sumidos en sus pensamientos como para iniciar una conversación y cuando se dieron cuenta se encontraban frente a la mansión.

-Pero que tonto…- Naruto sonrió de medio lado –Le iba a pedir a Neji que usara su Byakugan para ver si en realidad se encontraba dentro-

-La costumbre- para no abrir el portón ambos lo saltaron de un solo impulso y al instante siguiente un enorme perro blanco con todo el cabello erizado les gruñía con sus enormes colmillos, afilados cual dagas, presto a atacar.

-¡Por Kami!- el rubio dio un paso atrás –La ultima vez que vi a Akamaru me llegaba por la cintura-

-La ultima vez que lo vi parecía un peluche en la cabeza de su dueño- Sasuke echó un poco la cabeza hacía atrás, el perro parecía echar ácido por la boca y un denso calor empezaba a quemarle en la cara, de verdad que el can era enorme.

-Akamaru nunca será un peluche- salido de la nada Kiba puso una mano sobre la cabeza del enorme perro quien se calmó al instante y empezó a mover juguetón la cola.

-Kiba- Naruto no planeaba ser tan amable como en el primer encuentro.

-A decir verdad me molesta la presencia de los dos, pero supongo que nada se podrá hacer- sin cambiar la seriedad de su rostro el muchacho palmeó a Akamaru para que lo siguiera y los otros dos tuvieron que hacer lo mismo –Los lazos entre amigos son sagrados, no puedo impedirles que vean a Neji pero no se acerquen demasiado a Sakura, por lo menos tú Uchiha- los ojos castaños del muchacho se detuvieron en el anterior traidor quien alzó arrogante el mentón como diciendo sin palabras que lo que Kiba dijera o dejara de decir lo tenía sin cuidado.

-¡Naruto-kun!- sorprendido de escuchar una voz que sonaba sinceramente alegre el rubio giró la mirada para encontrarse con Rock Lee quien le guiñó un ojo alzando el dedo pulgar en señal de animo.

-Lee…-

-¡Que gusto verte!- Sasuke no hizo ni el menor comentario acerca de que el de grandes cejas parecía demasiado concentrado en su amigo como para prestarle mayor atención, después de todo nadie hasta ese momento lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos en la aldea, por lo menos Sakura había sido amable, y hablando de ella…

-Sai ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso por favor?-

-¿Hacer que?-

-Verme así-

-¿Cómo así?- ingenuidad en las palabras del muchacho.

-Así, solo así, ¡Lo haces de nuevo!- las voces de Sakura y el ex ANBU se escuchaban en la cocina.

-Ya están de nuevo- Kiba enarcó una ceja, se le acababa de ocurrir una idea, solo una pequeña comprobación de algo que había mencionado Shikamaru hacía poco –Me pregunto cuando dejaran de coquetear y pasaran a algo más esos dos…-

-¡Que dices!- abriendo enormes sus ya de por si grandes ojos Lee se señaló a si mismo apuntándose con el pulgar –Sakura-san es mí Sakura-san-

-¡Vamos Lee!- enseñando un peculiar colmillo el castaño se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza –Admite que Sai te tiene la batalla ganada-

-¡Noo, Sai-kun, no me dejare vencer tan fácilmente!-

-Mpfg- Naruto le metió un discreto codazo al Uchiha cuando éste dejo escapar un gruñido de advertencia desde el fondo de su estomago, el hecho hubiera pasado desapercibido pero Kiba estaba demasiado concentrado en verlos por el rabillo del ojo como para dejarlo pasar y la verdad debía admitir que el resultado de su experimento lo había desconcertado.

-Bueno, si así están las cosas me voy, cielos, debes dejar de aprender al pie de la letra lo que dicen los libros- soltando un suspiro Sakura abrió la puerta para ingresar a la sala, el corazón le dio una vuelta y sintió que las piernas se le derretían ahí mismo cuando al salir del salón se encontró frente a frente con unos fijos ojos negros.

-¡Ah!- sin embargo su ceja se levantó levemente como si no le diera mayor importancia al caso –No sabía que ya habían llegado ¿Quieren desayunar algo?-

-Venimos a ver a Neji- bruscamente Sasuke se cruzó de brazos.

-De seguro Sasuke-teme ya almorzó Sakura-chan- el rubio se metió en medio tratando de aligerar las cosas –Lo que pasa es que estamos algo preocupados por…-

-¿Qué demonios le hicieron?- más directamente de lo que él mismo hubiera querido el Uchiha encaró a la chica con sus siempre fijos ojos puestos con intensidad en ella.

-¡Escucha Uchiha…!- Kiba saltó presto a irse a los golpes pero Sakura intervino rápidamente, no deseaba un pleito y mucho menos por una tontería, tenía que aprender a vivir sabiendo que Sasuke estaba cerca, tendría que empezar de nuevo, pero lo haría.

-Sasuke-kun no es lo que tu piensas y Kiba…- giró a ver a su amigo transmitiéndole algo de comprensión con la mirada –Tú responderías igual si en vez de Neji fuera uno de nosotros-

-Tche- regañado como un niño el Inuzuka bajó la barbilla cruzándose de brazos y Akamaru que había entrado a la casa tras él bajó también las orejas compadecido por la suerte de su amo.

-Sakura-chan, ¿Qué sucedió con Neji?-

-Pueden verlo ahora- la joven doctora inclinó un dedo en su dirección para que la siguieran a través de las escaleras.

-Lindo lugar- ahogado por el pesado silencio Naruto intentó hacer plática aunque fuera acerca del color de las paredes.

-Hinata tiene buen gusto- y sin embargo la mención de la chica volvió a remover cosas en ambos hombres, aunque el sentimiento era muy distinto en cada uno.

-¿Qué le hizo esa chica a Neji?- el Uchiha habló demandante.

-Hinata sería incapaz de hacerle algo a su querido primo- abriendo con inusitada fuerza la puerta del cuarto del Hyuuga la chica levantó la barbilla observando con fiereza a su antiguo compañero de equipo –Ella lo quiere más de lo que puedes imaginar-

-Y por eso lo ha dejado tirado en cama- el sarcasmo era palpable.

-Observa y luego hablamos- apretó los dientes intentando contener las ganas de gritarle algo a ese ser tan abstracto, si había algo que no soportara Sakura Haruno es que hablaran o pensaran mal de sus amigos.

-Gracias por traernos- como nota final la chica le sonrió al rubio antes de alejarse, Naruto no tenía la culpa de lo que estaba pasando.

–Sasuke no tenías porque…- "ser tan grosero" iba a agregar pero detuvo sus palabras cuando notó que ya el Uchiha se encontraba a un lado de la cama moviendo de mala manera a su compañero "supuesto" herido.

-¡Pero que diablos haces!- alarmado se acercó a él –Necesita descansar-

-El sello- la voz de Sasuke sonaba seca.

-¿Qué sello?-

-El sello-

-No entiendo de que demonios hablas-

-Su frente- y entonces Naruto observó, o mejor dicho, no encontró lo que tantas veces había visto en la piel de su amigo.

-¿Dónde esta…?- dio un paso atrás como tratando de asimilar los hechos.

-No esta- aún aturdido Sasuke rozó con los dedos la frente del dormido muchacho para asegurarse que no era una ilusión.

-Hinata-chan le quito el sello-

-No saques conclusiones tan precipitadas-

-Pero es la única solución posible-

-He dicho que…-

-Podrían callarse los dos…- lentamente Neji abrió un ojo, aún le dolía horrores la cabeza y se sentía mareado y medio moribundo pero el jaleo que estaban armando lo había despertado.

-Neji ¿Podrías explicarnos que demonios pasa aquí?-

-Lo que dijo Naruto- deseando que se callaran y lo dejaran en paz el muchacho cerró los ojos.

-¡¿Entonces Hinata-chan te quito el sello verdad?- el Hyuuga asintió levemente con la cabeza, de veras que la voz de su hiperactivo amigo le reventaría el tímpano a cualquiera.

-¿Por qué?- un poco más sereno Sasuke se recargó en una pared.

-Para que me vuelva el heredero- el joven volvió a abrir los ojos que esta vez brillaban con luz propia.

-¿Te cedió el puesto?- por la impresión el rubio paró de gritar cosa que el aturdido Neji agradeció.

-Hai-

-¿Y donde esta ella ahora?- aún sin acabar de fiarse el Uchiha enarcó una ceja –No la hemos visto cuando entramos-

-Hinata-sama- la desazón se pintó en el rostro del muchacho –Ella, ella estaba en el suelo, le salía sangre de los labios, intenté ayudarla pero…- con desesperación intentó pararse pero ambos shinobis se lo impidieron.

-No lograras nada en ese estado- con su rostro frío de siempre el poseedor de Sharingan lo retuvo presionándolo contra la cama.

-No te preocupes, iré y peguntare como esta- sonriendo el rubio soltó lentamente el brazo de Neji como asegurándose de que no saltaría para ir a buscarla por su propia cuenta, sabía lo impulsivo que podía llegar a ser su amigo cuando alguien de su cariño (que eran pocos) estaba en peligro.

-Ya lo oíste- Sasuke tomó rápidamente el mando de líder y observo fijamente al castaño –No te mueves de aquí hasta que vuelva el usurantonkachi-

-Te oí teme- frunciendo el ceño el de ojos azules salió del salón cerrando con delicadeza la puerta, algo no muy común en él, en cuanto escuchó el característico "clic" del cerrojo al pasarse sintió que una nueva y extraña sensación lo recorría desde la punta de los dedos hasta pasar por todo su cuerpo.

Tomando aire decidió relajarse, tenía muchas preguntas y también quería respuestas, podía recordar nítidamente el momento, hace ya tres largos años en que Hinata se había puesto en contra de Pain al tiempo que anunciaba a los cuatro vientos que lo amaba, sabía que había sido cobarde e insensible de su parte irse de nuevo a la caza de Akatsuki y de Sasuke sin darle una apropiada contestación pero, ¿Acaso eso era lo suficientemente grave como para que ahora todos se pusieran en su contra y le dijeran que no podía acercársele?.

-Serás tonta…- estaba por bajar y preguntar en la cocina a Sakura donde estaba Hinata cuando escuchó una voz conocida.

-Siempre haces las cosas sin pensar y luego terminas tumbada en una cama, de verás que eres problemática- concentrándose Naruto logró disminuir su chakra al tiempo que lanzaba un espejo especial para que se incrustara en el techo, esa técnica le había servido mucho para poder espiar en esos tres largos años, ahora ya no era aquel muchacho gamberro que se lanzaba contra todo haciendo escándalo, tanto tiempo al lado de dos genios del silencio habían hecho mella en él.

-Cuando te recuperes me las pagaras- por el espejo podía ver a Shikamaru sentado al borde de una cama y aunque no distinguía bien quería creer que aquellas largas hebras oscuras junto a él eran los cabellos de Hinata ¿Sería que la chica también había quedado en la misma condición que Neji?

-Despierta pronto- con delicadeza Shikamaru se inclinó sobre la jovencita y por mero instinto Naruto apretó los puños para luego sacudir la cabeza y relajarse, si Shikamaru y Hinata eran algo él no pintaba nada en ese cuento, se había ido por tres años así que no podía regresar y exigir que los sentimientos de la muchacha continuaran intactos, lo sabía y lo entendía pero…

-¡Shika!, ¡Shika te habla Kiba!-

-Voy, voy, mendokuse- soltando un suspiro se separó de la muchacha y caminó hacía la puerta, ágilmente Naruto trepó al techo, los expertos en búsqueda eran Hinata y Kiba así que mientras el chico perro no estuviera por ahí él no tenía nada que temer. En cuanto el moreno se alejó por los pasillos el rubio se descolgó haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Quería respuestas y no iba a esperar más para tenerlas, si era necesario despertaría a Hinata -como Sasuke lo había hecho con Neji- con sumo sigilo entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él, si alguien entraba quería tener tiempo (en lo que giraban la perilla) de escapar por la ventana.

Ya estando dentro de la habitación caminó seguro hacía ella, iba a despertarla, iba a hacerle unas cuantas preguntas, iba a rechazar -luego de tres años- sus sentimientos intentando no ser muy cruel con ella y reiterándole que siempre podían ser amigos, iba a hacer muchas cosas en realidad… pero todas sus ideas, todos sus proyectos, todos sus planes se vinieron abajo cuando recostada sobre las sabanas observó ese especie de ángel bajado del cielo, el cabello negro con reflejos azules enmarcaba a la perfección un rostro de largas pestañas, nariz pequeña y gruesos labios, al parecer Sakura le había cambiado la ropa porque vestía un pantalón corto de franela y una camisetita de tirantes blanca, una piyama muy apropiada para una chica como ella durmiendo sola en su habitación, pero bastante provocadora para un pobre chico que no sabía de que iban sus sentimientos.

-Ah…- sin darse cuenta recorrió el espacio que lo separaba de ella y tocó con la yema de sus dedos su -aún en sueños- sonrojada mejilla, sintió su piel vibrar y retiró la mano como si le quemara, el sentimiento le había gustado, algo que no tenía planeado.

-Hinata…- tragando saliva le habló para despertarla, pero había pronunciado su nombre tan bajo que ni siquiera él mismo había sido capaz de oírse con claridad.

-Hinata…- ni siquiera notó que había dejado el "chan" olvidado, como si tocara una especie de figura de porcelana pasó lentamente sus dedos por encima de su brazo, sintiendo, reconociendo, comprobando la frescura y belleza de su piel.

-Ah…- tartamudeó intentando encontrar su voz, intentando recuperar la fuerza que en el ultimo instante se le había evaporado, con un furioso sonrojo en su cara se dio cuenta de que ansiaba tocarla, no superficialmente como lo había estado haciendo hasta ese instante sino más profundo, aquellos labios lo llamaban, aquella cintura parecía querer ser encontrada por sus manos, aquellas torneadas y blancas piernas clamaban ser descubiertas por él.

Asustado retrocedió pensando si ese era el resultado de haber estado tres años en compañía de puros hombres o su largo entrenamiento con el viejo pervertido de Jiraiya, como fuera Hinata no tenía porque ser victima de sus insanos y vergonzosos deseos, ella era una chica recatada, una jovencita amable y buena, una…

Y entonces recordó a Sai diciendo que se casaría con Shikamaru, recordó el momento en que el Nara se inclinaba sobre ella para besarla o sabrá dios que cosas más y como si de una afrenta personal se tratase sintió un profundo deseo de partirle la cara en dos a su antiguo camarada, pero más que eso, un fuerte deseo de sujetar a esa chica por la nuca y besarla hasta que el aire se le acabara y ella tuviera que clamar por más.

-Hina-chan…- hacía tiempo que no sentía los instintos del zorro dentro de él pero ahora podía sentirlo como si se fusionara con su propio ser, sediento, descompuesto, completamente salvaje. A horcajadas trepó a la cama sobre ella, con los brazos y las rodillas apoyadas a sus costados, inclinó la cabeza para olerla, recorrió apenas rozándola todo su rostro, su cabello, su cuello, nunca había hecho algo tan atrevido pero sabía que no podía detenerse.

-Hina-chan…- el nombre le sabía a pecado y salvación, entreabriendo los labios empezó a bajar la cabeza para rozar los de ella, para sentir los de ella…

-¡Lee!, ¿Podrías ver si Shikamaru esta con Hinata?-

-¡Yosh!, ¿Pero no le había hablado Kiba-kun?-

-Fíjate de todos modos- como si una descarga de adrenalina se hubiera liberado sobre su cuerpo el rubio se apoyó con las manos sobre la cama y salió disparado como una palanca hacía la ventana que como había verificado antes estaba abierta (ya había hecho el ridículo en una ocasión de saltar con la ventana cerrada y Neji no había parado de sonreír socarronamente cerca de una semana cada vez que se acordaba).

-Hinata-chan- amable y tierno como siempre con las mujeres Lee entró a la habitación despeinando el cabello de la chica que permanecía dormida –Sigues sin despertar, Sakura-san dijo que te tardarías otro buen rato porque casi te acabaste tu chakra en esa tecnica- cariñoso el muchacho le sonrió –De verdad agradezco que hayas dejado libre al fin a Neji, sabes que él siempre ha sufrido mucho por eso y… bueno, aunque llevamos tiempo sin vernos nunca dejara de ser mi buen amigo- el joven sonrió ampliamente al estilo " que arda la llama de la juventud".

-Sabías que una vez cuando Neji y yo entrenábamos…- y entonces Naruto se deslizó por la pared exterior para poder meterse por otro balcón al tiempo que sacudía sus rubios cabellos de un lado a otro, no entendía que demonios le había pasado, para él era claro que no quería a Hinata, había pasado mucho tiempo enamorado de Sakura y aunque ahora se daba cuenta de que ya no sentía lo mismo fijarse repentinamente en una persona que siempre le había parecido tan extraña…

-Es bonita, no, es hermosa…- se sorprendió a si mismo por decir las palabras en voz alta pero el resultado fue el efecto deseado, logró tranquilizarse, seguramente eso era todo, había visto a Hinata demasiado bonita y como todo hombre había reaccionado al llamado de sus hormonas, era un proceso natural y…

-¡¿Pero que estoy diciendo?- al punto de las lagrimas se dio un golpe con una mano en la frente, esas eran el tipo de cosas que dirían Neji o Sasuke ¡No él!, con resignación volvió a meter las manos en las bolsas de sus bermudas y caminó al cuarto que le habían asignado a Neji, le diría que su prima estaba bien… solo eso.

**Mansión Alfa Jounnin 9:00 A.M**

Hinata abrió los ojos y notó con sorpresa que se sentía mareada y que su visión parecía estar doble o algo difusa, por un momento no supo donde estaba ni que era lo que se suponía debía estar haciendo en esos instantes. Asustada se incorporó a medias pensando que seguramente había tenido una misión que había terminado mal pero lo ultimo que recordaba de peleas era la subversión que habían tenido que aplacar en Suna.

-¿Dónde…?- luego de un breve instante pudo reconocer su cuarto y entonces las imágenes empezaron a llegar a ella como en un video que avanzara hacía atrás.

Podía recordar a Neji y luego ella abrazándolo, su intento de retirar el sello… ¿Había funcionado?, temblorosa se paró de su cama, tenía que encontrarlo, tenía que saber que estaba bien.

-Neji-nisan…- intentar activar el Byakugan para encontrarlo sería como exprimir las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban así que ignoró ese método y avanzó con dificultad hasta la puerta, los mareos no se iban ¿Eran esos los efectos secundarios?, sentía que caería en cualquier momento.

-Ne…-

-¡Hinata!- las rodillas le fallaron y se vio envuelta en unos brazos que casi la asfixiaron por unos momentos.

-K-Kiba-kun…- sintió los calidos labios de su amigo dándole besitos por toda la cara, rozando la comisura de sus labios y estrechándola tan fuerte contra él que podía sentir a la perfección los músculos de sus piernas contra los suyos.

-Kiba-kun…- volvió a repetir el nombre bajito como si su voz estuviera a punto de perderse y él la soltó comprendiendo que en esa ocasión no se pondría roja y al punto del desmayo por su broma.

-Que bueno que estés bien-

-¿Y Neji-nisan?-

-Él esta bien- el castaño sonrió de medio lado –Se durmió como un bebe luego de que Sakura le diera ese intragable brebaje suyo para que recuperara sus fuerzas, el pobre se puso morado-

-Me imagino- en su cara se dibujo una cansada sonrisa.

-Deberías regresar ¿Sabes?- le jaló con delicadeza la muñeca hacía su cuarto pero ella opuso resistencia al tiempo que sus ojos se abrían grandes como si acabara de comprender algo.

-Si Neji-nisan…-

-No lo digas-

-Entonces él…-

-Olvídalo- Kiba la apretó con fuerza por los hombros.

-Naruto-kun…-

-Prometiste olvidarlo- la observó con firmeza –Prometimos dejar las cosas que nos hacían daño atrás-

-Naruto-kun nunca me hizo nada malo…- la joven bajó la mirada intentando huir de los ojos acusadores de su amigo –Fui yo la que me enamore de él-

-¡Pero es tiempo pasado!- sin darse cuenta la zarandeó como queriendo despertarla –Tú ya no lo quieres, no lo necesitas, eres tú porque así lo deseas-

-Sí- levantó entonces la mirada y respiró hondamente –Porque yo soy quien quiero ser, gracias por recordármelo Kiba-kun-

-De nada ¿Para que están los noviecillos?-

-Tú no eres mi noviecillo Kiba-kun- le sonrió con cansancio.

-Oye, si Shikamaru se va a casar contigo yo bien puedo ser tu noviecillo mientras eso ocurre-

-Shikamaru-kun bromea- la jovencita se apoyó en el hombro de su amigo para no caer, realmente se sentía débil.

-Deberías volver a la cama- casi a rastras la llevó de nuevo a que se recostara.

-Esta bien- se dio por vencida resignada a no ver esa noche a su primo-Pero Kiba-kun ¿Podrías pedirle a Sakura que venga un momento?-

-Ah, claro…- acomodándole la almohada giró una ultima vez hacía ella, en sus ojos castaños un pequeño llamado, como una alarmita.

-No te preocupes- pero ella lo calmó sonriéndole ampliamente –Voy a estar bien- y cuando Kiba le sonrió en respuesta y salió del cuarto ella se sujetó con manos temblorosas la cabeza al tiempo que una bola amarga de algo que no supo reconocer se anidaba en su estomago subiendo hasta su pecho, Naruto estaba de vuelta, Naruto estaba de vuelta y ella que se sentía tan tonta, ella que ahora no sabría como actuar frente a él después de haberle declarado sus sentimientos hace tres años, ella que se inclinaba sobre sus sabanas tratando de abrazarse a si misma, que se mordía los labios para que no se le escapara un sollozo.

-Voy a estar bien- repitió la frase lentamente, como si aquello calmara la acidez reinante en su estomago.

-Voy a estar bien- y se sorprendió a si misma relajándose, sintiendo como lentamente su cuerpo volvía a la normalidad y las lagrimas que habían estado a punto de salir se secaban como por arte de magia.

-Porque yo… soy Hinata Hyuuga- y sonrió dejando reposar la cabeza sobre la almohada, el destino daba vueltas muy raras pero no se debía pelear en su contra, algo bueno saldría de todo eso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Notas de Okashira Janet: Solo decir que los momentos del final los acabo de sentir, solo que no por las mismas razones que Hinata (bueno fuera) sin más me despido, deséenme suerte para mis exámenes del lunes.

AGRADESCO A:

**MIKA**

**Eiko298**

**Armen**

**Dana Haruno**

**Claressa**

**Black-sky-666**

**MyryWeasles28**

**Heero Kusanagi**

**Ali**

**Uchiha Em**

**LeenaParis**

**ETOLPLOW**

**AisakaTaiga**

**Tommyhiragizawa**

**Wily2513**

**Hina Himura**

Esta vez solo decir una cosa, eso acerca de Neji… no lo creo, pero bueno, todo puede pasar, cuídense, mil gracias por leer Ciao

_Sabado 11 de Julio 2009… ¡2:20 A.M! Que sueño_


	4. Fingiendo

**REGRESA A MI**

**Capitulo 4: Fingiendo**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

-¿Hinata?- Sakura abrió lentamente la puerta del cuarto de su amiga y la joven de ojos perla se enderezó en la cama como si estuviera haciendo algo malo momentos antes.

-Sakura-

-Que bueno que estas bien- la de ojos verde jade se sentó lentamente a su lado –Neji esta muy bien así que no debes preocuparte-

-Me alegro…- jugueteó unos cuantos segundos con sus dedos bajando la mirada.

-Hinata…- Sakura soltó un suspiro, sabía a que venía eso.

-Lo-lo viste, ¿Ver-dad?- la joven Hyuuga preguntó con timidez.

-A los dos- cerrando los ojos se dejó caer sobre el colchón y sonrió amargamente.

-¿Y…?- ansiosa se inclinó sobre su amiga quien soltó un bufido.

-No sabes como se pusieron Kiba y Shikamaru, a veces creo que esos dos…-

-Sakura…- con la voz en un hilo la joven Hyuuga le sujetó el brazo, sus dedos eran fríos cual hielos.

-Ah…- abrió lentamente los ojos –Sasuke-kun sigue siendo un insensible y Naruto…- una sonrisa adornó su cara –Sigue igual de bruto y unas diez veces mas atractivo-

-¡Ah!- su gemido desolado fue suficiente para que la joven medico se levantara y le pasara los brazos alrededor de la cintura apoyando la barbilla en su hombro.

-Vas a estar bien-

-Sí, lo estaré, pero… ¡Me gustaría tanto que este momento no llegara!-

-Sabíamos que sucedería…- lentamente la soltó -¿O era preferible que murieran?-

-¡No, claro que no!- gritó con vehemencia y luego se tiró de cara contra el colchón ahogando un suspiro –Lo sigo amando como la boba de hace tres años, ¿Acaso no he aprendido nada en todo este tiempo?-

-Tus sentimientos son fuertes Hinata- le acarició con cariño la cabeza –Pero prometimos que…-

-Lo sé- levantó la mirada encarando a su amiga –No volveremos atrás, solo el momento, no regresar a…-

-Lo que nos hace daño- murmuraron las dos al tiempo y luego sonrieron, una sonrisa melancólica.

-Y Sakura… en cuanto a Sasuke-san…-

-Ya sabes que soy la ama y señora del disfraz- aguantando una risa se dejo caer de nuevo en la cama y Hinata hizo lo mismo quedando las dos tendidas viendo el techo.

-¿Entonces no se enteró de nada?-

-Para él como si se hubiera borrado de mi corazón- la chica se tocó el pecho –Y espero que así sigan las cosas, no volveré a ser la Sakura llorona que gimoteaba tras de él-

-Me gustaría ser como tú, tratar a Naruto-kun como si no hubiera pasado nada…-

-Lo lograras, a tú estilo, las mujeres sabemos fingir-

-Mentir querras decir- y ambas sonrieron al tiempo que sus dedos se entrelazaban como una muda esperanza, como un silencioso acto de compañerismo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Oye Sasuke-teme- Naruto echado sobre el sillón de su departamento se rascó la cabeza sin prestar atención a los dibujos animados en la televisión donde un pelirrojo con una cruz en la mejilla hablaba sobre bondad y cambiar para bien.

-¿Qué?- tan directo como siempre el de ojos negros giró hacía su amigo, no estaba de muy buen humor.

-Esto…- no sabía por donde empezar pero al fin se armó de valor –Sabes que hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho y…-

-Ve al grano-

-Bien, bien…- susurró al viento revolviéndose la rubia melena –Esto, antes en casa de Sakura-chan…-

-Esa es una mansión para un equipo especifico de la aldea no la casa de Sakura- el Uchiha alzó una ceja.

-¿Te gusta Sakura-chan?- decidió preguntar a bocajarro.

-¿Te gusta la chiquilla Hyuuga?- frunciendo el ceño devolvió la misma pregunta.

-No estamos hablando de mí-

-Yo quiero que hablemos de eso-

-Yo pregunte primero- el rubio ahogó un bufido.

-Y yo después, has estado muy raro, de seguro que si uso mi Sharingan para ver que demonios te escondes…-

-Ni se te ocurra- siseó molesto –Inténtalo y el buen Kyubi saldrá a pasear un rato-

-Por favor, no lo dejas salir desde que acabamos con Danzou-

-¡Ese no es el asunto!- sacudiendo la cabeza el de ojos azules se cruzó de brazos poniéndose serio –He notado como miras a Sakura-chan y sabes lo despistado que soy-

-¿Celoso?- enarcó una ceja pero al ver el rostro impasible de su amigo supo que las cosas iban en serio –No digas tonterías, la veo como siempre, una compañera-

-¿Una molestia?-

-No- se apresuró en aclarar, le quedaba arrogancia de sobra pero debía ser sincero con sus sentimientos –Ha madurado, es un alivio ver que ya no me persigue como una chiflada-

-Sasuke, ¿Sabes por que te he seguido tanto tiempo?, ¿Por qué te he forzado casi a volver?-

-Porque eres un maldito usurantonkachi- soltó un bufido –Idiota hasta el final-

-No- sonrió de medio lado –Porque ella me lo pidió-

-¿Una promesa de amor?-

-No veo el amor para mí por ninguna parte- cerrando los ojos echó la cabeza hacía atrás.

-¿Qué insinúas?-

-Ella te amaba-

-Eso es pasado-

-Sí, tal vez…- y las palabras del rubio se le voltearon sobre la cara como si le hubieran echado encima un vaso de agua fría.

-Ah…- Naruto abrió los ojos al oír como su amigo crujía los puños de sus manos.

-¿Ah?- frunció el ceño -¡Si me gusta mierda!- se dejó caer sobre el sillón –Soy hombre, ¿Qué quieres?-

-Yo no he dicho nada-

-Pero los sentimientos son transitorios- su rostro frío se relajó lentamente –Seguramente la olvidare pronto-

-¿Y por que no mejor intentar algo?- el rubio habló lentamente, como intentando no decir algo indebido.

-¿Hablas de cortejarla o algo así?- levantó una ceja casi hasta un punto inimaginable.

-No le veo lo malo, ya lo dijiste antes… eres un hombre-

-Esas cosas no van conmigo-

-Por favor Sasuke, la etapa del vengador ya quedo atrás, estamos en busca de una nueva vida y así sigamos siendo ninjas para toda nuestra existencia eso no nos impide encontrar el amor-

-No sabía que te me ibas a poner romántico- sonrió de medio lado.

-Yo solo digo que deberías luchar más por lo que quieres-

-¿Y tú?, ¿No deberías echarle el guante a la Hyuuga esa?-

-Ya lo dije antes, es solo una amiga- la saliva pasó lentamente por su garganta reseca.

-Ya veo- con la elegancia que siempre lo caracterizaba se sentó al lado de su amigo –Entonces, supongo que no te importara que lo verifique-

-¿Verificar que?- ahogando una maldición el rubio intentó pararse y huir del Uchiha pero era demasiado tarde, de pronto se vio en una cavidad roja, como cavernas dentro de cavernas.

-Así que así es tu mente, que oscuro…- parado a corta distancia Sasuke oteó a su alrededor.

-¡Mierda Sasuke!- lo sujetó por el cuello clavando en él sus ojos azules que brillaban con furia -¡No tienes permiso de entrar a mi mente cuando te de la gana!-

-Solo quería ver si lo que decías es cierto- sin inmutarse siquiera el moreno se soltó del agarre y empezó a caminar por aquella especie de bóveda húmeda y siniestra.

-Pues lo único que encontraras si sigues es el Kyubi y…- ambos callaron, se escuchaba una cancioncilla lejana, una voz infantil.

-Pensé que no te gustaba cantar-

-Esa no es mi voz- el joven se cruzó de brazos –Por si no lo has notado es una voz de chica teme-

-Ya- ambos dieron vuelta entonces siguiendo el sonido, por el grado de oscuridad era difícil guiarse, luego de unas breves maldiciones y que ambos chocaran uno con el otro en la oscuridad reinante pudieron llegar a una especie de luz, en el centro -como si estuviera completamente solo- se encontraba Naruto cuando tenía siete años, su rostro reflejaba molestia.

-¡Ah!- el rubio mayor abrió grandes los ojos -¡Ese soy yo!-

-Vaya Sherlock…- Sasuke soltó con sarcasmo y justo cuando el joven de ojos azules estaba por meterle un rasengan por un lugar que no le iba a gustar el niño bajo la luz se puso en pie de un salto.

-Siempre tengo la impresión de que me siguen…- el pequeño frunció más el ceño y giró a ambos lados como si buscara la presencia de algún posible enemigo, parecía algo nervioso –Claro, soy muy importante ¡dattebayo! – el chiquillo entonces pasó saliva –T-tal vez se trate de Sakura-chan…- sus ojos se iluminaron -¡Sakura-chan que me quiere declarar sus sentimientos, si!- acto seguido el pequeño echó a correr gritando de cuanto en cuanto "¡Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan!".

-Ahm…- aburrido por la falta de secretos en la mente de su amigo el moreno se cruzó de brazos pero cuando iba a murmurar algún comentario acido vio algo que se movía lentamente entre las sombras, una especie de silueta pequeñita y en apariencia frágil.

-Naruto-kun…- acto seguido la imagen desapareció en el aire.

-¡Ahí esta!- el de ojos azules señaló donde momentos antes se encontraba la figura –Me siguió toda mi niñez y no podría jurarlo pero diría que también parte de la adolescencia cuando volví a Konoha, creo que es un fantasma o algo así-

-¿Un fantasma?- el Uchiha alzó una ceja..

-Sí- cruzándose de brazos Naruto puso cara de pensar en algo muy complejo –Nunca pude ver quien era y cuando era pequeño me daba miedo y me ponía nervioso pero al final aprendí a tenerlo cerca, cuando nos volvimos gennin deje de sentirlo… eso me puso algo triste la verdad- confundido se rascó la cabeza –No parecía una presencia maligna ni nada por el estilo, a veces hasta podía jurar que me daba ánimos en el aire-

-Ah…- Sasuke entrecerró la mirada, solo alguien tan idiota como Naruto no se hubiera dado cuenta de quien lo había seguido toda la vida desde las sombras.

-Sasuke-teme ¿Crees que podría ser que uno de mis padres me estaba cuidando?-

-Los muertos, muertos están- el moreno siguió avanzando en busca de otro dato relevador y el rubio se sumió tanto en sus pensamientos siguiéndolo a corta distancia que olvido reclamarle por estar invadiendo su mente.

-Bueno, entiendo que los fantasmas quizás no…- pero entonces todo en su ser se congeló, el corazón empezó a bombearle con una fuerza apabullante y se puso completamente rojo como un tomate a punto de explotar.

-¡Ah!- Sasuke enarcó una ceja, un sereno rubor se apoderó pálidamente de sus mejillas, frente a ellos una Hinata en piyama (una muy pequeña en realidad) tenía la cabeza ladeada y el cabello cayendo hasta el piso sentada con las piernas a sus lados, una expresión de completa inocencia en su rostro y un escote que dejaba a la vista unos grandes y apetecibles senos que llamaban a la lujuria.

-Naruto…-

-¡Esto no es lo que crees!-

-Parece que…-

-¡Yo nunca la vi así en serio, no sé porque esta esto aquí, es decir, es mi mente, digo, no es como si, la verdad…!- el rubio señaló con las manos hacía todos los puntos poniéndose cada vez más y más rojo y Sasuke soltó algo parecido a un suspiro.

-La verdad no se de que te avergüenzas- a grandes trancos el moreno caminó hacía la Hyuuga y Naruto que no sabía de que iba la cosa lo siguió sin saber que hacer.

-Bueno porque…-

-Es tu mente después de todo y lo normal sería que te soñaras poseyéndola ¿No crees?-

-¡Pero…!- la sangre le bajó hasta los pies –Y-y-yo… ya dije que es solo una amiga…-

-¿Y?- con su semblante frió de siempre el Uchiha sujetó la barbilla de la chica y giró su rostro para verle la cara –Somos hombres, son los deseos del cuerpo que se visualizan en nuestra mente, no es que pensemos hacerlo en realidad, yo a veces soñaba con Karin y créeme, jamás me metería con ella-

-Ah-ah-ah- el rubio tartamudeó, los labios de la chica se veían gruesos y llamativos… ¡¿En que estaba pensando?

-¿La deseas?-

-Sasuke creo que te estas pasando- su voz sonó débil, casi como un hilo, lo único que quería era que salieran de allí, que volvieran a su sala y se sentaran en el sillón como gente normal ¡Que salieran de su mente!

-Solo tómala- de un movimiento el Uchiha sujetó la blusa de la chica y la rasgó en dos dejando a la joven en ropa interior con la misma expresión perdida del principio.

-¡Sasuke!-

-No es Hinata Hyuuga idiota- gruñó entre dientes –Es solo una imaginación, no es como si estuvieras haciendo algo malo, es el poder de la mente-

-Déjala en paz- de un movimiento se sacó la chaqueta y cubrió celosamente a la chica observando de fea manera a su amigo –Hinata no es un juguete-

-Ah…- el moreno apretó los puños, así que eso era, estaba enamorado, jodida y perdidamente enamorado, no el amor caliente que surge de la atracción sexual, no el amor fogoso de un cuerpo atrayente, era el amor puro de alguien que ha sido hechizado por Cupido.

-Y ahora vámonos de aquí-

-Lo que digas…- gruñó nuevamente por lo bajo y logró que ambos salieran, ya estando en la sala cada quien se fue por su lado, demasiado molestos el uno con el otro como para tomarlo a juego, a Naruto el hecho de que le hiciera tamaña barbaridad a Hinata, así fuera un invento de su imaginación era una soberana ofensa y estaba seguro de que hubiera reaccionado de igual forma si se lo hubiera hecho a cualquier otra mujer y en cuanto a Sasuke estaba enfadado por descubrir que Naruto, el único amigo verdadero que le quedaba aparte de Neji había caído presa de esa insufrible Hyuuga, primero Neji que la prefería a ella que a ser heredero de su clan y ahora Naruto que la quería lo suficiente como para no tocarla aún a sabiendas de que la deseaba como un loco.

-Hinata Hyuuga…- en sus labios el nombre de la chica surgió rencoroso y amargo, nunca había notado nada especial en ella, era débil, casi invisible, tímida e insignificante, ¿Por qué ahora los hombres más importantes de la aldea parecían pendientes de ella?, también Kiba y Shikamaru parecían especialmente preocupados por su bienestar.

Esa chiquilla con la que no había tenido nunca ni el más mínimo contacto se estaba volviendo su dolor de cabeza, algo habría que hacer para remediarlo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**-**El dios Kronos no debe estar muy a gusto conmigo hoy- Sakura miró el reloj de su muñeca y amarró su cabello en una coleta alta tomando a la pasada una libreta.

-No tengo ni la más minima idea de quien sea el Dios Kronos- aún frotándose un ojo Kiba avanzó tras ella, detestaba los exámenes físicos que debía realizarse cada semana.

-El dios Kronos es el dios del tiempo- la chica lo observó de reojo –En la mitología griega-

-Estupidos griegos- el castaño se cruzó de brazos, era una mañana fría y algo gris, por el lado del comedor se escuchaban las voces de Lee y de Shikamaru, seguramente Hinata seguía entrenando, ya la vería en el desayuno.

-Esto ha estado muy kronotropico últimamente- la de ojos jade observó el cielo.

-Odio cuando te pones la bata y tomas ese aire sabiondo- el muchacho hizo un mohín con la boca –Detesto tus tecnicismos-

-Lo siento- sonrió ampliamente –Quería decir que el tiempo esta cambiando-

-No creo que te refieras exactamente al clima…-

-Ya- la joven medico sonrió ante la agudeza de deducción de su amigo, pasar tanto tiempo al lado de Shikamaru afectaba a cualquiera.

-¿Qué me vas a checar ahora?-

-Extiende las manos por favor- ambos entraron a una pequeña sala blanca y el Inuzuka extendió sus manos.

-Quiero revisar que tal va tu técnica de paquionica-

-Onica me suena a uñas…- el castaño la observó de reojo en espera de haber acertado o ya de perdido acercarse a la respuesta.

-Pues sí- concentrada la joven observó las uñas de su amigo bajo efecto de una lupa –Onicos significa uña-

-¿Y paquio?-

-Duro, grueso…- distraída en su labor la muchacha contestó en un susurro.

-Entonces es solo una forma muy recatada de decir que puedo endurecer mis uñas hasta volverlas garras-

-Sería una megapaquionica pero sí…- cortó un pedazo de la uña de su amigo y la llevo al microscopio, sin tener nada que hacer el castaño empezó a juguetear encima del banco donde estaba sentado.

-La piel tiene distintas capas, las uñas supuestamente son tejido muerto, pero en tu caso al iniciar un ataque las células están vivas y deben reproducirse rápidamente para alcanzar la altura y el grosor deseado-

-¿Algún problema con eso?- arqueó una ceja.

-No por ahora pero no olvides tomar el concentrado que te di-

-Sabe horrible…- como un niño pequeño volteó la cara y puso morros.

-¡Bueno es una medicina que querías!, ¿Qué supiera a fresa?-

-Ya…- cerró los ojos tragando saliva, Sakura enojada era algo peligrosa.

-Mas te vale-

-¿Qué es eso?- señaló unas hojas sobre el escritorio para cambiar de tema.

-¡Ah!- el rostro de Sakura se iluminó, señal de que era algo que le estaba saliendo bien y de lo cual se sentía orgullosa –Son algunos planos que tengo diseñados para Hinata, ya sabes que el canal de chakra que puede ver el Byakugan tiene que ver con el sistema circulatorio sanguíneo-

-Ah, sí-

-Bueno, creo que podríamos utilizarlo para mejorar el genjutsu pero espero que Shikamaru le eche un ojo a ver que piensa-

-De seguro algo bueno se les ocurrirá- el muchacho bajo del asiento de un salto.

-Kiba…- antes de que el joven pudiera salir la chica lo observó con el ceño fruncido –Sabes que Akamaru puede usar la técnica del ácido pero no quiero que la utilices tú, no hasta que sepa como tratarla-

-Ya- soltó un suspiro, sabía que lo diría ¡Y él que tenía tantas ganas de ponerla en marcha!.

-Tú estomago y en consecuencia el jugo gástrico tiene un Ph de 1 o 2, el resto de tu sistema no esta preparado para algo así, te derretirás el esófago-

-Mmm-

-No quiero verte aquí con una ulcera a punto de tronar Kiba- lo señaló con el dedo, la amenaza iba en serio.

-Tu ganas- gruñó por lo bajo metiendo ambas manos en la bolsa de su pantalón.

-Espera no te vayas, debo tomarte la temperatura-

-¿Para que?- sin voltear la cabeza ni detenerse respondió con sarcasmo –Siempre esta en 34-

-Sí…- los ojos verdes lo observaron con melancolía mientras se alejaba –Siempre esta en 34-

…

…**..**

…

**..**

**.**

Hinata se dejo caer sobre el pasto y empezó a respirar agitadamente, se había sentido lo suficientemente bien como para empezar a entrenar un poco pero definitivamente no era uno de sus mejores días, se cansaba tan rápidamente que tenía que detenerse, realmente las técnicas prohibidas eran exactamente eso por algo.

-Neji-nisan…- el nombre de su primo escapó de sus labios sin que pudiera evitarlo, lo había ido a ver en la mañana pero el muchacho dormía profundamente, acercándose lentamente a su cama la chica le había acariciado la frente, ¡Cuánto hubiera dado por poder quitarle el sello antes!, pero eso era cosa del pasado ahora Neji era libre, libre de irse a donde quisiera.

-¡Ah!- tuvo que taparse la boca con las manos y casi salir corriendo de la habitación para no dejar salir su turbación frente a su primo, hasta ahora nunca lo había pensado pero Neji, la ultima persona que la ataba al clan Hyuuga, la ultima persona que seguía bajo sus "ordenes" ahora estaba libre, repentinamente sintió un mareo.

No es que hubiera cambiado de opinión, claro que no, si el destino le pusiera la misma prueba volvería a usar la técnica prohibida para dejar a su primo libre una y otra vez, era simplemente que el guardián que había estado a su lado toda la vida ahora era libre completamente, ya no más mentiras, ya no más cortesías, si Neji la seguía odiando podía decírselo sin temor, si siempre la había despreciado, si la odiaba…

-Neji-nisan…- balbuceó el nombre casi con temor, podía pasarle lo que fuera, su padre, el consejo, el clan entero podía odiarla y despreciarla… pero no Neji, no lo soportaría si así fuera.

-¡Hinata!- levantó la cabeza casi por inercia y notó a una figura femenina vestida con un largo blusón al estilo japonés agitando la mano en el aire.

-Tenten-san…- parpadeando ladeó la cabeza al tiempo que la castaña brincaba la cerca cayendo gracilmente en medio del área de entrenamiento.

-Me llego el rumor por ahí de que mi taciturno ex compañero de equipo ha vuelto- la chica se llevo un dedo a los labios sonriendo.

-Así es- respetuosa como siempre Hinata le sonrió de vuelta -¿Quieres verlo?-

-Si por favor- la joven observó el cielo con aprensión –Le dije a mi equipo que nos veríamos en el área de entrenamiento 12 a las diez en punto, si llego tarde empezare a ser como Kakashi-sensei-

-Nadie puede llegar tan tarde como Kakashi-sensei- la joven de ojos perla sonrió por lo bajo –Pero te llevare ahora de todas formas-

-Gracias- resopló acomodando el mechón de su pelo que le tapaba la visión –Son unos chiquillos de lo más traviesos-

-Siempre hablas de tus alumnos como si fueran unos niñitos- la Hyuuga sonrió guiándola por los pasillos –Cuando en realidad eres tú quien es la sensei más joven de la historia-

-No es para tanto- y sin embargo sonrió orgullosa.

-Te dejo con Neji-nisan- temerosa de encarar a su primo decidió abrir la puerta y excusarse como para darles tiempo a solas.

-¡Gracias Hinata!- la castaña ni siquiera notó el nerviosismo de su anfitriona y entró a grandes zancos al cuarto de su compañero cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-¡Neji!-

-Tenten…- abrió un ojo observando con cansancio a su compañera, aún le dolía un poco la cabeza pero estaba feliz de verla.

-Vaya, pero si te han dejado hecho papilla- la chica soltó un silbido.

-No exactamente-

-¿Es cierto lo del sello?- sin el menor recato se inclinó sobre él y le aparto el cabello para ver su frente.

-Tenten…- siempre era lo mismo con ella, impulsiva a más no poder.

-¡Que felicidad Neji!- sus ojos brillaron -¡Eres libre!-

-Ah…- él desvió la cabeza observando sin cambio en su rostro las extrañas curvas que formaba la sabana sobre el colchón.

-Bueno hombre, no pareces muy animado- la chica se dejo caer a un lado de él cruzando las piernas como un árabe.

-Hay cosas que desconozco…-

-Eso te pasa por irte tres años- la chica se encogió de hombros –Se suponía que solo ibas a suplir a Sai-kun en lo que se recuperaba de su hombro y acabaste echándote toda la misión-

-Sabes lo importante que era la misión para Konoha, aunque Sai era un ANBU yo era miembro del clan Hyuuga, no solo era el poder sino el nombre, el ultimo descendiente Uchiha, el hijo del cuarto y un miembro del clan mas poderoso de la aldea de la hoja-

-Ah…- la castaña suspiró –El equipo perfecto-

-Tuvimos nuestros altibajos y discutimos muchas veces pero en batalla siempre entregábamos lo mejor de nosotros-

-Ni que lo digas- señaló su estomago desnudo –Las heridas hablan por si solas-

-Tenten…- gruñó tapándose con la sabana.

-Así que robaste el puesto de Sai-kun para cubrirte de gloria-

-Créeme, pelear con Akatsuki no es algo que muchos pelearían por tener el honor-

-Bromeaba, bromeaba- la chica levantó las palmas de ambas manos sonriendo.

-Tenten, hay algo que quiero preguntarte- con dificultad se incorporó a medias en la cama –Es acerca de mi prima-

-Hinata fue expulsada del clan Hyuuga luego de fallar en una misión, es todo lo que sé, nunca he querido preguntarle- la joven se removió incomoda –Fueron días malos para todos-

-¿A que te refieres?- interesado se inclinó hacía delante.

-Fue poco después de que te fueras, Konoha fue atacada por ese tal Zetsu y unos extraños seres, el cielo se cubrió de neblina y ceniza y era difícil respirar, en la confusión con Tsunade-sama sin reaccionar y Danzou lejos de Konoha no había líder a quien seguir así que se le dio el mando provisional a Kakashi-sensei-

-Prosigue-

-Bueno, él ordenó que se evacuaran las calles y poner a resguardo a civiles y niños, Ino y yo fuimos las elegidas para coordinar esa labor, con la cantidad de heridos que habíamos tenido luego de lo de Pein y Konoha en cenizas las fuerzas de la aldea menguaban, la única salvación era retener al enemigo fuera de los limites y así se hizo-

-¿Usó a los ANBU?-

-No, estaban ocupados con una falsa alarma y apenas venían de regreso, se tuvo que hacer uso de las fuerzas que quedaban, los Chunnin, Shikamaru era el mas apto para líder así que se le dio la guía de Hinata, Sakura, Lee, Kiba y Sai, a Shino y a Chouji se les mandó cubrir la puerta sur-

-¿Qué paso?-

-Nadie lo sabe en realidad- la jovencita hundió la barbilla entre sus rodillas rememorando aquel momento –Cuando llegaron los ANBU las cosas se habían salido de control y de no ser por ellos habríamos perdido, cuando termine de poner a resguardo a los civiles y salí nuevamente Sai llevaba en brazos a Sakura quien tenía la camisa desgarrada y llena de sangre, Shikamaru corría con expresión desesperada hacía la clínica llevando en la espalda a Kiba, Lee que apenas se podía mantener en pie caminaba lentamente con expresión de impotencia y a su lado Hinata con la ropa igualmente desgarrada y sangrando por todas partes balbuceaba con la mirada perdida "esta muerto", "es mi culpa" una y otra vez, tan aturdida que ni siquiera podía llorar-

-¿Quién había muerto?-

-No lo sé- la joven frunció el ceño –Nunca lo supimos, el caso es que después de eso no los volvimos a ver como en un mes y luego se corrió el rumor de que habían usado una técnica prohibida y debían ser exiliados de Konoha, sin embargo se jugaba mucho, los descendientes de los clanes con mayor renombre en la hoja se encontraban ahí así que se les hizo sellar un juramento y pasar a formar parte de la hoja, ya no como personas sino como armas, fue un escándalo y el clan Hyuuga decidió lavarse las manos de todo eso, es todo lo que sé-

-¿Y los demás?-

-El clan Inuzuka defendió como ninguno a los muchachos y el clan Nara siempre les dio su apoyo incondicional-

-¿Entonces solo los Hyuuga expulsaron a Hinata?-

-Tal parece- la castaña soltó un suspiro –Lo siento mucho en verdad por tu prima-

-Ahh- cerró la boca antes de decir algo indebido, pero a decir verdad creía que su prima se encontraba mejor ahora lejos del clan.

-¡Ah Neji!, ¡Pero mira que tarde es!- parándose de un salto la chica huyó a la puerta –Lo siento te veo luego-

-Espera ¿A dónde vas?- la observó confundido y ella sonrió animadamente en respuesta.

-Soy sensei de un grupo de gennins ¿No es genial?-

-Eres muy joven-

-La más joven de la historia- puso ambas manos en su cintura y sonrió -¿Estas feliz por mí?-

-Te lo aseguro- y entonces una tenue sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-¡Nos vemos Neji!- y cerró de golpe la puerta, el genio Hyuuga pudo escuchar sus pasos acelerados que saltaban por la ventana, realmente Tenten había crecido, sensei de su propio grupo…

_Hinata con la ropa igualmente desgarrada y sangrando por todas partes balbuceaba con la mirada perdida "esta muerto", "es mi culpa"_como un lejano deja vu recordó las palabras de su antigua compañera ¿Quién podría haber muerto en esa batalla para que Hinata se pusiera en ese estado? Y ¿Por qué el clan Hyuuga había sido el único que había desterrado a su heredero?

-Ah…- tambaleando se levantó del colchón, no se sentía especialmente bien pero tampoco se iba a quedar ahí acostado hasta que los cerezos florecieran.

-¡NEEJII!- Pero no pudo ni dar un paso cuando ya el ferviente seguidor de la llama de la juventud entraba con un plato bien servido en manos –Sabía que intentarías huir en cuanto pudieras-

-No estaba huyendo- resignado volvió a sentarse.

-Hoy el almuerzo es cortesía de la bestia verde de Konoha- guiñándole un ojo le pasó el platón.

-Ya no eres tan verde- tomando los palillos Neji lo miró de reojo, su amigo usaba un traje completamente negro y solo una banda verde en la cabeza que lo señalaba como miembro de la hoja.

-Sí bueno…- se rascó al descuido la cabeza –El uniforme, ya sabes-

-¿Vas de misión?-

-No- volvió a sonreír brillantemente –Nos tomaremos esta semana de descanso, o quizás dos para inventar nuevas técnicas y perfeccionar un par de cosas-

-¿Inventar?- alzó la ceja.

-Sí, Shikamaru-kun es bueno para eso y Sakura-san le ayuda mucho, les gusta experimentar ya sabes- pasó ambos brazos tras su nuca desviando la mirada al techo.

-¿Has aprendido alguna nueva técnica?-

-Konoha Daitirambos- el muchacho soltó un suspiro –Pero es muy difícil y gasta mucho chakra, aunque solo necesitó alcanzar e inmovilizar al objetivo para que Shikamaru-kun lo atrape o Kiba-kun usé su teratonoide no jutsu, luego de eso tengo veinte segundos de descanso en lo que puedo recuperarme-

-¿Konoha Daitirambos?-

-Quiere decir el traslado de Konoha o el viaje largo de Konoha, a Sakura-san le gusta bautizar nuestras nuevas técnicas en griego, es el idioma de la medicina- el chico se encogió de hombros.

-¿Entonces teratonoide?- Neji intentó forzar su memoria, recordaba ese termino de algún lado.

-Quiere decir con forma de monstruo, aunque Kiba-kun literalmente se transforma en un monstruo-

-Ya… tienen bien grabadas sus rutinas ¿No?-

-Algo así- el de grandes cejas se tiró en la cama -¿Vas a volverte el heredero Hyuuga?-

-No-

-Imagine que algo así dirías- sonrió por lo bajo cerrando los ojos –Pero le darás un gran disgusto a Hinata-chan-

-Quiero saber la verdad, no haré nada hasta descubrirla-

-Ya…, hay cosas que no debes saber Neji, que es mejor no saber-

-La verdad siempre es mejor que cualquier mentira-

-Pero a veces es mejor la ignorancia- el de cabello negro se levantó de la cama –Supongo que Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun vendrán a recogerte-

-Supongo…- y en los ojos de su amigo vio como si de alguna forma esos dos tuvieran algo que ver en todo ese asunto.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Shikamaru- cruzado de brazos Kiba se acercó a donde el Nara jugaba solo una partida de ajedrez.

-Tu tono es problemático-

-Es porque tenemos problemas- carraspeó por lo bajo –A Sasuke en verdad le gusta Sakura-

-¿Cómo sabes?- arqueó una ceja, su mano tembló levemente sobre el alfil.

-Lo sé con un demonio, hice la prueba ayer y el que salto no fue Naruto fue Sasuke-

-¿Entonces a Naruto ya no le gusta Sakura?-

-Bueno… no podría asegurarlo pero…-

-Lo que menos necesitamos es que ahora venga Naruto a romperle más el corazón a Hinata, no lo hará a propósito pero es lo mismo y ni se te ocurra decirle palabra a Sakura acerca de Sasuke-

-Ni que estuviera loco- gruñó por lo bajo.

-¡Muchachos!- Sai se acercó alzando una mano -¿Es esta una reunión de camaradas que discuten ante el inicio de un gris atardecer?-

-De verás Sai… das miedo…- unas rayas moradas aparecieron bajo los ojos del Inuzuka

-Solo hablábamos- Shikamaru se pasó una mano por la cabeza -¿Cómo va la nueva técnica?-

-Bueno… creo que sería una falta de ética y bastante inhumano intentar probarla, además usarla contra alguien de la aldea me convertiría en un criminal, al menos eso dice el libro de leyes que leí en la biblioteca-

-Bueno, convertir la sangre de una persona en tinta es a mi punto de vista una gran, gran, pero gran falta de ética- Kiba se apoyó en uno de los muros –Pero será bueno usarla en nuestra próxima misión a la niebla-

-¿Aceptaron la misión a la niebla?- acabada de bañar y con un inconfundible rubor en las mejillas Hinata caminó compungida hacía ellos –Siempre me da miedo ir a ese lugar-

-Vamos Hinata, son solo ninjas… locos, sanguinarios, asesinos, y monstruosos pero ninjas al fin y al cabo-

-No le des ánimos- Shikamaru gruñó por lo bajo –Mendokuse-

-Ya que entrené iba a pasar a visitar a Shino-kun ¿No quieres ir tu Kiba-kun?-

-Iría con mucho gusto pero los dos locos quieren hacer pruebas en mí, es antihumano, llamare a protección animal-

-Decídete ¿eres humano o perro?- el Nara arqueó una ceja.

-Los dos se oyen tan bien…-

-¡Bueno, regreso más tarde!- afianzando la cinta en su frente la chica se despidió con una mano y echó a correr, no tomaría el camino central porque no quería toparse con los pervertidos de siempre pidiéndole una cita y tampoco tenía ganas de escuchar a Kakashi-sensei diciéndole algo acerca de sus libros Icha Icha para ponerla roja, no, tomaría el camino del río, así de paso se daba una vuelta por ese lugar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Cuando Naruto abrió los ojos Sasuke ya se había ido y gruñó sonoramente al darse cuenta que pasaban de las once de la mañana, eso de despertar tarde se hacía costumbre.

El gorro de foca que aún a sus dieciocho años usaba para dormir resbaló de su cabeza quedando sonriendo inerte sobre el colchón, estirando un brazo ahogó un sonoro bostezo pero casi al instante su mente volvió a la lucidez que la caracterizaba, recordó la pelea con Sasuke, el estado de Neji y el extraño secreto que rodeaba a sus antiguos amigos; quedarse pensando como bobo sentado sobre su cama no lo iba a llevar a ninguna parte, debía pararse, investigar, quizás ir a recoger a Neji como excusa para entrar una vez más a la mansión y claro, hacer las paces con el maldito de Sasuke, que horror.

-Teme…- gruñendo por lo bajo entró a la regadera aventando la ropa alrededor, se notaba la falta de una mano femenina en el departamento, Sasuke era muy organizado pero solo con sus cosas así que la ropa sucia y mojada de Naruto ya tapizaba el piso del baño y ni hablar de los cuencos de ramen apilados en el lavabo de la cocina.

De cualquier manera y maldiciendo porque su pie se había enredado con los cables de algún electrodoméstico salió mojado y sin secarse de manera consciente se encasquetó una playera roja y unas bermudas negras, frente al espejo se acomodó el cabello para que se levantara rebelde y acomodó el colguije que le había dado hace ya varios años Tsunade en su cuello.

-Listo- un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas cuando pensó que era una tontería arreglarse tanto, después de todo no es que quisiera lucirse ante alguien en especifico en realidad.

Intentando apartar el recuerdo de una Hinata en piyama dentro de su mente salió del apartamento y brincó al primer tejado cercano, ni siquiera sentía hambre, unas ganas locas de plantarse frente a la mansión Jounin hacían mella en él, ¿Estaría ya Hinata despierta?, nuevamente sacudió la cabeza, no era momento para pensar en eso, frunciendo un poco el ceño siguió saltando, mejor tomaría el camino del río, no quería entretenerse si es que se topaba a alguien por la aldea.

…**..**

…

**..**

**.**

Hinata bajó al suelo y siguió su camino en silencio y con calma, Shino no la esperaba así que no tenía porque darse prisa en llegar, también quería darle una vuelta a su sensei y cargar en sus brazos al pequeño Asuma que ya era un niño de lo más travieso pero mejor se esperaría para ir acompañada de Shikamaru, de seguro que a su compañero le apetecía ver al chiquillo.

-¿Enemigos?- instintivamente puso un pie atrás y flexionó las rodillas hasta adquirir la pose de pelea propia de su familia, una silueta alta y sombría estaba de pie sobre un árbol.

-Tu deberías responder eso- la voz del extraño no le era conocida, desesperadamente buscó en su mente alguien que fuera capaz de burlar las defensas de Konoha, un enemigo que buscara venganza pero ningún nombre acudió a ella.

-¿Quién eres?- tragó saliva intentando no perder el coraje, si la cosa seguía así activaría el Byakugan.

-El ultimo Uchiha- se dejo caer frente a ella con la soberbia que ya le era propia.

-¡Uchiha-san!- abrió grandes los ojos pero no retiró la pose defensiva.

-Debo hablar contigo- frunció un poco el ceño.

-No-no entiendo- lentamente retiró la pose de batalla, en el pasado dudaba mucho que Sasuke le hubiera dirigido en alguna ocasión la palabra así que decir "hablar como viejos compañeros" quedaba descartado, ¿Sería que quería preguntarle acerca de Sakura?.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Neji?- su voz era demandante.

-Le retire el sello- sobresaltada por la violencia de la pregunta tuvo que contenerse para no dar un bote.

-¿Por qué?-

-Quiero que sea libre para suceder el clan-

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Disculpe?- dio un paso atrás cuando Sasuke se dirigió raudo hacía ella, por un momento de pánico creyó que la golpearía pero el muchacho simplemente golpeó las manos tras el tronco a sus espaldas dejándola arrinconada.

-No veo tu ganancia en todo esto-

-Fui exiliada del clan- su voz surgió en un susurro –Ya no había nada que pelear-

-Ese cuento de que le cedes todo a tu primo quien intentó matarte en el pasado no te lo creo- sus ojos la observaron crueles.

-¡Neji ha cambiado!- por primera vez alzó la voz claramente ofendida pero luego recordó la situación en la que se encontraba y se sonrojó nuevamente apocándose.

-No te creo que renuncies tan fácil al clan y no te creo tampoco que actúes por la pura bondad de tu corazón, eso solo el idiota de Naruto puede tragárselo- ante la mención del rubio la chica volvió a sonrojarse furiosamente –Algo te tramas, lo presiento-

-Uchiha-san…- lentamente colocó sus pálidas manos en los brazos del muchacho y retiró delicadamente su prisión sin girar a verlo –Usted puede creer lo que quiera pero en realidad mi intención no es perjudicar a Neji-nisan-

-¿Y que hay de Naruto?- esta vez los ojos de ella se clavaron rápidamente en los de él, su corazón palpitando con violencia.

-¿Q-que pasa con Na-naruto-kun?-

-Él esta enamorado de Sakura siempre lo ha estado- se cruzó de brazos observadora fieramente -¿No piensas entrometerte en eso, o sí?-

-Ah…- de haber podido se hubiera soltado llorando, siempre lo había sabido, que Naruto en realidad amaba a Sakura por encima de todas las cosas pero...

-¿Lo harás?- había cierto tono de rabia en sus palabras.

-No debe preocuparse por eso Uchiha-san- clavó la mirada en el suelo tratando de hablar sin tartamudear y de preferencia lo suficientemente alto para que él la oyera –Sakura es mi amiga, quiero lo mejor para ella y si es su decisión…- pasó saliva, claro que ella conocía cuales eran los sentimientos de Sakura, cada vez se le hacía más difícil entender como su mejor amiga se había fijado en ese hombre tan extraño y atemorizante.

-Correcto, entonces espero que no intentes nada con Naruto, él es un idiota y preferiría traicionar a su corazón antes de hacerle daño a alguien-

-¡Ah!- las frías palabras la golpearon como una bofetada, eso quería decir que Naruto amaba a Sakura, la seguía queriendo después de tantos años pero el rubio era capaz de mentir y decir que todo había quedado en el pasado solo por no dañarla a ella.

-¿Entiendes cierto?- por primera vez en toda esa actuación Sasuke se sintió ligeramente incomodo al notar el dolor que reflejaba la cara de la antigua heredera.

-Sí, sí, yo solo… solo quiero la felicidad de Naruto-kun, gra-gracias por decirme sus verdaderos sentimientos Uchiha-san…- hizo una ligera reverencia y le sacó la vuelta para continuar su camino, se sentía como una muñeca rota, completamente carente de metas y de sueños, tan patética que incluso sintió el impulso de reírse, Naruto no necesitaba a alguien tan débil como ella a su lado, él necesitaba a alguien como Sakura… lastima que ella a su vez estuviera enamorada del hombre equivocado.

Por un momento Sasuke la vio alejarse, de pronto la chica irguió la cabeza y enderezó los hombros, era obvio que peleaba fieramente contra las ganas de llorar, algo parecido a la culpa lo hizo titubear unos segundos ¿Y si no era una mentira?, ¿Y si ella realmente amaba a Naruto?, negó rápidamente con la cabeza cruzándose de brazos, que ella quisiera a Naruto no era el problema, lo de verdad malo era que Naruto respondiera a esos sentimientos, el amor solo servía para destruir y esa chica era más peligrosa de lo que aparentaba a primera vista.

Aún con el ceño fruncido pronunció el jutsu que lo hizo desaparecer envuelto en unas volutas de humo y justo cuando él desaparecía a espaldas de la joven alguien aparecía por enfrente.

-¿Hinata-chan?- el corazón del rubio latió con fuerza, el de ella se encogió con dolor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **¡Hola!, bien, lamento la tardanza, el curso de la universidad no me dejaba vida pero finalmente ha terminado y pude volver a casita (Aunque solo serán dos semanas de vacaciones que injusticia). Estos días me la he pasado leyendo todos los libros que me faltaban de Harry Potter y ayer he ido a ver la película con mi hermanita, es cierto que no se parece en nada al libro pero me he divertido un montón de cualquier forma.

En cuanto al anime he de decir que Suigetsu me ha gustado un montón, en el manga no pude sentir todo ese carisma que irradió en la serie animada, incluso Karin me ha caído en gracia, pero bueno, dejémonos de eso, agradezco a:

**Armen**

**LeenaParis**

**CissaCheshire**

**ETOLPLOW-KUN**

**Heero Kusanagui**

**Claressa**

**Hatake Nabiki**

**Susuna**

**Wily2513**

**Tommyhiragizawa**

**Angelunny**

Bueno, en esta ocasión recibí puros halagos y ninguna pregunta excepto ¿Qué se trae Shikamaru con Hinata?, creo que los lazos que atan a este equipo se irán develando poco a poco, he dejado unas cuantas pistas regadas en este capitulo pero no sé si me pasé de ocultista. En fin, espero actualizar pronto aunque con eso de la universidad…

Y a tommyhiragizawa, amiga, en un rato te llamo a ver si podemos vernos, otra loca sesión de tomar café y delirar por horas acerca de nuestros animes favoritos jaja, bueno, después de todo cuanto tenemos sin vernos ¿Un año?, cuídate, nos vemos.

Y a todos los demás mil gracias Ciao

_30 de Julio del 2009 Jueves _


	5. Entre pesadillas

**REGRESA A MÍ**

**Capitulo 5: Entre pesadillas**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

-¿Hinata-chan?- aún sorprendido y con el corazón latiéndole como un tambor Naruto se descolgó del árbol donde se encontraba parado y cayó limpiamente frente a ella.

-Naruto-kun, que-que gusto verte…- ella tartamudeó frotando de manera nerviosa sus dedos índices y sin volver la vista ni por un momento hacía su cara, lo único que quería era correr, alejarse de ahí, sorberse sus lagrimas.

-No te había visto en un buen tiempo- el rubio sonrió ampliamente apreciándola sin ninguna clase de recato, después de todo la muchacha estaba demasiado concentrada en mantener la vista baja como para notar que Naruto recorría con sus ojos cada parte de su cuerpo.

-Desde hace tres años, pa-parece…- aunque su voz ya no era tan débil como antaño seguía teniendo un cierto aire musical.

-¡Oh Hinata-chan!- el joven abrió los brazos sin dejar de sonreír -¡Vaya que has cambiado!-

-Tú también Naruto-kun…- lo dijo sin creerlo en realidad porque a ser sincera de tan nerviosa que estaba solo había alcanzado a verle la parte baja de sus bermudas, mentalmente se dijo que era una tonta, ¿Qué le había dicho Sakura?, que no dejara que le afectara, que fingiera, si se esforzaba podía ser capaz de engañar incluso a su propio corazón, pasando saliva se animó a levantar la vista, al instante descubrió los hombros fuertes enmarcados por una ajustada playera roja, el cuello ancho, la barbilla atrayente y sus siempre hermosos ojos azules.

-¡Ven acá!- sin dejar de reír Naruto la tomó por una mano y la atrajo hacía él sin ningún esfuerzo encerrándola en un apretado abrazo –Pensé mucho en ti…- lo ultimo se lo dijo susurrándoselo en el cabello cerca del oído.

-¡Ah!- su corazón se desbocó como un potro salvaje, todo su cuerpo parecía arder y sentía como le punzaban las manos, ¿Sería cierto?, ¿Habría pensado en ella?, como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima lo recordó, Naruto en realidad seguía enamorado de Sakura, él amaba a su antigua compañera de equipo.

-Sigues sonrojándote como un tomate cuando te veo- el rubio la soltó de la misma manera en que la había abrazado y puso una mano en su cadera sin dejar de sonreír, recordaba que Hinata a los catorce años se le había antojado bastante linda pero el cambio ocurrido en los últimos tres años había sido casi de otra dimensión, su cuerpo ahora ya no tenía ni rasgo de una niña, era el de toda una mujer, cintura perfectamente estrecha, caderas amplias, senos bastante grandes, quizás lo único que conservaba de aquella época era su rostro ingenuo y su cabello largo con destellos azules.

-Lo-lo siento Naruto-kun…- giró el rostro sintiendo que se ahogaba, debía escapar de ese lugar, ella no era tan fuerte como Sakura, no podía fingir, lo amaba completa y ciegamente, siempre lo había hecho, desde que eran unos niños.

-¿Qué lo sientes?- sin entender de que iba la cosa el joven colocó una mano tras su nuca.

-¡Ah!- Hinata se inclinó rápidamente haciéndole una marcada reverencia –Me siento muy feliz de ver nuevamente a Naruto-kun después de tanto tiempo pero debo irme, quede con verme con Shino-kun y…-

-¡Espera!- sin pensarlo siquiera un segundo la sujetó por la muñeca impidiéndole marcharse -¿No puede esperar Shino?, hay tantas cosas que quisiera decir, cosas que hay que aclarar…- repentinamente la voz se le perdió en un susurro, era cierto, Hinata se le había declarado hace ya muchos años, era justo que le diera una respuesta pero… ¿Cuál era esa respuesta?, no se había puesto a analizarlo, decirle "Hinata he descubierto que yo también te amo" sería una mentira porque no lo sentía así, pero decirle "Lo siento, no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos" era algo que le aterraba, no quería perderla aunque si era sincero nunca la había tenido, en toda su vida jamás le habían dicho antes que lo amaban, era un sentimiento que desconocía por completo y de pronto estaba Hinata ahí, enfrente, regalándoselo y él no sabía que hacer con esos sentimientos.

-¿A…clarar?- la voz de la joven surgió como un tembloroso susurro, Naruto aún la sujetaba por la muñeca pero ella estaba lo más lejos posible de él, con el rostro volteado al lado contrario.

-Es…- lentamente el aplomo que había tenido hasta el momento lo abandonó casi por completo –Es acerca de eso… lo que ocurrió con Pein hace tres años, yo… bueno, yo te debo una respuesta…-

-¡Ah!- sus ojos se abrieron con ansiedad, sabía lo que venía a continuación pero no quería oírlo, no podría soportarlo y los demás… Kiba… no podía dejar que le afectara.

-Hinata-chan yo…-

-¡Ya no es necesario decir nada acerca de eso Naruto-kun!- se giró hacía él con una amplia sonrisa cerrando los ojos, si la veía, si el veía su mirada dolorida sabría que estaba mintiendo.

-Pero…- anonadado el rubio soltó lentamente su mano.

-Fue hace tres años, yo no sabía realmente lo que decía, solo actúe sin pensar y no respete tus sentimientos, ya no soy esa persona, no volveré a ser egoísta, Naruto-kun tiene una persona especial en su corazón y yo no voy a entrometerme para nada- dio un paso atrás sin dejar de sonreír y agitó una mano en señal de despedida –Espero que Naruto-kun pueda conseguir la felicidad, yo estaré bien con su decisión- y sin más la chica dio media vuelta y desapareció entre los árboles, el rubio levantó una mano, su cabeza se había quedado en blanco, sus ojos completamente abiertos, su boca reseca.

-Pero tú… creo que tú eres mi felicidad…-

…**.**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

Sasuke llegó a la mansión Alfa Jounnin y abrió el pesado cancel con la mente completamente en otro lado, ¿Era culpabilidad eso que sentía?, ¿Por mentirle a la chica Hyuuga?, sacudió la cabeza, nunca antes sentimientos como ese lo habían afectado y no era el momento para que ocurriera.

-Lee… ¿Podrías estarte quieto un segundo?-

-¡Yosh!-

-Lee… te volviste a mover…-

-Dijiste un segundo Sakura-san- guiado por las voces Sasuke avanzó hasta rodear la primera esquina de la casa, por el rabillo del ojo observó a Kiba que lo veía pasar con los brazos cruzados, ese tipo era un pesado pero había que admitir que su capacidad para detectar personas sobrepasaba incluso a la de Karin.

-Lee, necesito hacerte unas pruebas, quédate quieto- la muchacha frunció el ceño, su cabello recogido en una coleta alta hacía lucir sus grandes ojos verdes como los de un gato que justo en esos momentos se encontrara enfurruñado.

-Ah… Yosh…- algo desganado el muchacho procedió a quedarse quieto como estatua, al frente y sentado sobre una piedra Shikamaru soltó una risita socarrona.

-Deltoides bien, radio bien, cubito bien…- la joven fue pasando la mano cargada de chakra por encima de su brazo comprobando el estado de los huesos y músculos de su amigo.

-No hay de que preocuparse Sakura-san- dándose un golpecito en el pecho el de pobladas cejas cerró los ojos –Soy fuerte como un toro-

-Ya…- la chica sonrió y Sasuke estaba a punto de dar otro paso para hacerse notar cuando comprendió con enfado que no podía moverse más porque el especialista en sombras lo había capturado a pesar de estar dándole la espalda en esos momentos.

-Vengo por Neji- casi escupió las palabras.

-Sasuke-kun- Sakura giró hacía él –Gusto en verte-

-Pues no lo parece- el Uchiha habló entre dientes y Shikamaru soltó la técnica rascándose una oreja.

-No sé si Neji esta listo para irse pero en todo caso te llevare con él- la muchacha metió la mano en la bolsa de su bata medica y sacó unos papeles que le pasó al Nara –Shika, por favor piensa en como desarrollar lo que habíamos estado planeando-

-Ah- los ojos del joven se ensombrecieron -¿Estarás bien?-

-Por supuesto- en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo- el joven entonces se levantó y metiendo ambas manos en sus bolsillos desapareció por una puerta sin dirigirle una sola palabra al recién llegado, Lee por su parte le puso una mano sobre el hombro a la chica antes de irse.

-Sakura-san, si me necesitas…-

-Lo sé- una media sonrisa se pintó en su cara antes de avanzar hacía el Uchiha -¿Nos vamos?-

-Mpfg- pero cuando ambos emprendieron el camino a la habitación del Hyuuga Sasuke no pudo evitar observar su cuello, admirar lo bien que tenía cuidadas las uñas e incluso se perdió unos momentos recordando que a pesar de lo mucho que había cambiado seguía oliendo igual, a cerezos.

-¿Naruto no vino hoy?- la joven con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su bata trató de hablar lo más normalmente posible aunque sus nudillos se estaban apretando de tal manera que se enterraba las uñas en la piel, estar cerca de Sasuke Uchiha y no perder el control era tarea de titanes.

-Ese idiota sigue dormido- con su irritación habitual Sasuke frunció un poco el ceño.

-¿Por qué no lo despertaste?, seguro que hubiera querido ver a Neji-

-Anoche tuvimos una discusión y…- Sasuke frunció el ceño callándose de golpe ¿Por qué demonios le había contado eso a Sakura?, no era como si fuera particularmente de su incumbencia.

-¿Por alguna tontería como en los viejos tiempos?- al descuido Sakura formuló la pregunta, lentamente la tensión que sentía se fue disipando, ahora podía darse cuenta, hablar con Sasuke siendo los dos personas adultas y maduras era más fácil de sobrellevar.

-No, no por una tontería- muy a su pesar Sasuke dejo salir un gruñido, solo recordar los sentimientos de Naruto lo hacía ponerse mal, el amor no era algo que construyera, muy al contrario, era un efecto destructivo, además esa chica Hyuuga, había algo extraño en ella y Naruto era lo suficientemente idiota como para dejarse llevar por su corazón sin ponerse a analizar fríamente antes.

-Si no fue una tontería como "¿Qué marca de ramen cenaremos hoy?" entonces no me imagino porque habrán peleado- la chica enarcó una ceja observando de reojo a su antiguo compañero, sus ojos negro onix parecían molestos pero Sakura podría decir con seguridad que no era por ella que estaba enfadado.

-Es…- él a su vez giró a verla de reojo, el Alfa Jounnin era un grupo extraño, lo había deducido desde la primera vez que los había visto y lo había confirmado con los comentarios de Kakashi, descubrir sus secretos era algo que ansiaba pero intentar un genjutsu con su antigua compañera de grupo le parecía sumamente grosero y desconsiderado de su parte.

-¿Pelearon por…?- los ojos verdes de la chica lo observaron curiosos animándolo a continuar al tiempo que abría la puerta del cuarto de Neji.

-Esta enamorado de la persona equivocada- el Uchiha dijo todo rápidamente girando la mirada a otro lado.

-¿De… la persona equivocada…?- de la impresión se quedo con la boca abierta y la mano en la perilla, ¿Seguiría Naruto enamorado de ella?, no, eso sería terrible, cierto que Hinata siempre lo había sabido e incluso bromeaban acerca de eso, pero una cosa era reír estando ellos lejos que teniéndolos cerca.

-¿De que hablan?- Neji que ya estaba incorporado a medias sobre la cama se llevo una mano a la frente, aún sentía mareos y algo de dolor de vez en cuando pero quería compartir la información que había conseguido de Tenten con sus compañeros de equipo.

-Nada, solo le decía a Sakura que el estupido de Naruto se quedo dormido y…- Sasuke iba a continuar inventando algo pero entonces todo en el cuarto pareció paralizarse, Sakura soltó un ligero quejido, tan débil como el maullido de un gatito, su mano se dirigió directamente a su corazón y sus ojos se abrieron grandes al tiempo que como en cámara lenta caía hacía delante.

-¡Sakura!-

-¡Sakura-san!- ambos hombres gritaron pero fue Sasuke quien se aventó de espaldas al suelo para que ella cayera sobre su pecho, en el instante de confusión ambos se deslizaron por el piso hasta chocar con un jarrón que cayó a su lado y se hizo pedazos.

-¡Sasuke!, ¿Están bien?- preocupado Neji se paró de un salto de la cama.

-Oh, demonios- Sakura susurró sin fuerzas llevándose una mano a la cabeza y colocando la otra en el pecho de Sasuke para medio incorporarse –Gracias Sasuke-kun, perdón por aplastarte-

-Espera un momento- con los ojos fijos en ella el Uchiha la sujetó por la muñeca impidiéndole moverse -¿Qué demonios paso?-

-Tal parece que me maree- deshaciéndose de su agarre la joven se paró alisándose la bata.

-Sujetaste tu corazón, lo vi- con el ceño fruncido y un cierto tono peligroso Sasuke se levantó tras ella.

-Figuraciones tuyas- se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja con aire ausente.

-¡No me figuro nada maldición!- un pesado silencio se hizo después del grito del joven, Neji estaba perplejo, nunca antes había visto a su compañero de equipo perder de esa manera el control y por otro lado Sakura había dado un paso atrás sin saber como debía responder ¿Era eso preocupación por ella?, ¿O era acaso que estaba viendo una vez mas su carácter prepotente?.

-Nada ocurre conmigo, no he dormido muy bien últimamente eso es todo- decidió responder diplomáticamente, como lo haría con un paciente, sin mezclar sentimientos.

-Sakura no me mientas- sus ojos entrecerrados eran un mal augurio pero ella simplemente se enderezó de hombros.

-Te dejo con Neji-san, estaré cerca por si me necesitan- y sin más cerró la puerta para luego sentir como su corazón golpeaba violentamente contra su pecho, acababa de ver a Shikamaru, Lee había salido bien en su examen, Kiba jugaba con Akamaru y en cuanto a Hinata y Sai… preocupada echo a andar rápidamente hacía el patio, debía encontrar a los demás.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Hinata, escúchame Hinata- sus ojos perla desenfocados no lograban dar con su imagen.

-Hinata, ponme atención, Hinata- desesperadamente intentó reconocerlo, el dolor era atroz.

-Los sentimientos no son mas que palabras, no se pueden tocar, no se pueden comprar ni vender, son fantasías que uno puede manipular, las palabras no tienen significado hasta que uno les da un sentido emocional, en ese caso, definitivamente el amor no puede matarte a menos que así tú lo desees-

-Shi-Shino-kun…- transpirando y asustada se aferró a las ropas de su antiguo compañero de equipo, no recordaba haber llegado con él, no recordaba más que haber huido de Naruto y de la inevitable verdad.

-El suicidio no es una respuesta, es un error, después de la muerte no hay nada-

-Shino-kun…- sacudió la cabeza y sintió como él la arrullaba entre sus brazos, podía ver un campo enorme frente a ellos, una gran cantidad de flores y un pequeño riachuelo ¿Cómo había llegado al campo de la familia Aburame?, no recordaba haber caminado hasta ahí.

-A veces creo que es mejor poner una barrera a los sentimientos como lo hizo Sabaku no Gaara-

-Gaara-san… él ya acepta sus sentimientos- su voz salió lenta y algo ahogada, aún se sentía mal.

-Entonces deberías seguir mi ejemplo- sin soltar su espalda con una mano con la otra se acomodó las gafas.

-Si Shino-kun no tuviera sentimientos entonces no me estaría reanimando en su regazo- la joven sonrió débilmente y el asintió con la cabeza.

-Los camaradas deben apoyarse los unos a los otros-

-Shino-kun es muy amable- intentó retirar el peso de su cuerpo de encima del joven pero descubrió con sorpresa que estaba demasiado cansada como para intentarlo.

-Estas cansada, escuche que habías realizado la técnica prohibida para liberar a tu primo y luego esto…-

-Lo lamento…- apenada bajó la cabeza y los mechones de cabello cubrieron sus ojos, a veces le daba coraje consigo misma por no ser tan fuerte como los demás, si por lo menos tuviera el valor de Sakura, la fiereza de Kiba o la sangre fría de Shikamaru…

-No debes lamentar algo que es parte de tu personalidad pero te recomiendo controlarte un poco, no quisiera perder a uno de mis valiosos camaradas-

-Shino-kun…- sus ojos se llenaron lentamente de lagrimas pero él fingió no verlas.

-Seguramente Kiba ya viene para acá, siento uno de mis insectos confirmándolo-

-Ah…- bajo la cabeza avergonzada y Shino volvió a palmearle la espalda permitiendo que se refugiara en su pecho.

-Kiba suele parecer muy agresivo, ya lo conoces tú, pero solo piensa en tu bien, tú sabes que él…-

-¡No lo digas!- sus ojos empañados giraron a verlo angustiados –Yo en vez de ser una ayuda, en vez de hacerle un bien solo consigo dañarlo, si no fuera por mi…-

-Si no fuera por ti no estaría aquí Hinata- con el cabello desordenado y el rostro sonrojado por el esfuerzo Kiba dio dos trancos hacía ella y la tomó en brazos quitándosela a Shino quien simplemente volvió a acomodarse las gafas, que falta de educación la del Inuzuka pero ése ya con nada aprendía.

-Hinata, quien lo lamenta soy yo- y ya con las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas Hinata se dijo que eso mismo era lo que la destrozaba, que Kiba seguía diciendo que era su culpa.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Cuando Naruto llegó a la mansión Alfa las cosas estaban algo extrañas, escuchó a Sakura preguntarle —algo desesperada— a Shikamaru si todos estaban bien y luego el Nara había girado a verlo y había murmurado algo que sonó como "He estado pensando que quizás deberíamos decirles los motivos para que entiendan nuestras demandas" pero entonces la de cabello rosa había negado tajantemente diciendo que estaba segura de que todo empeoraría de hacer algo así.

Luego Sai y Lee que hasta el momento lo habían tratado amablemente lo observaron con cierto rencor velado aunque bueno, Naruto no podía estar seguro, era un sentimiento extraño el que anidaba en su mirada, como si él fuera el culpable de algo.

En esa ocasión nadie lo guió hasta el cuarto de Neji y cuando llegó Sasuke murmuraba algo de hacerse el enfermo un poco más.

-¿De que demonios hablan?- cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y los otros dos lo miraron por breves instantes para luego seguir en lo suyo.

-¡No me ignoren idiotas!- el rubio no andaba de humor para sus pasadas.

-Habla más despacio Usurantonkachi- Sasuke lo miró de mal modo y luego le señaló con la cabeza una silla.

-Sasuke piensa que lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es hacerme pasar por convaleciente un poco más para poder investigar lo que sucede-

-Sakura-chan es una buena medico- el rubio se rascó la cabeza inquieto –De seguro se dará cuenta de que ya no tienes nada-

-Puedo moldear mi chakra, confundirla, quizás tapar uno o dos conductos- el castaño arqueó una ceja –Pero no he podido hablar con Hinata-sama desde que estoy aquí- tanto Sasuke como Naruto se sobresaltaron al oír mencionar a la chica y luego se miraron de reojo, una sola mirada basto para comprenderse, dejarían el asunto de lado por el momento, no había tiempo para seguir peleados.

-Pero mientras estés aquí podrás intentar convencer a alguien para que hable, Lee que fue tu compañero de equipo o incluso Sai, parece que a ti nadie te odia como a nosotros- Sasuke se cruzó de brazos.

-Me parece que es porque no intentaría nada con mi propia prima y por otro lado Sakura-san no es una persona muy allegada a mi que digamos, eso sin mencionar que jamás me fijaría en la chica que le gusta a un amigo- el Uchiha no supo si hacía el comentario por él o por Lee pero de cualquier forma se cruzó de brazos enfadado.

-Ah bueno…- incomodo Naruto giró la vista hacía la otra esquina de la habitación, Neji tenía toda la pinta de ser muy protector con su prima, no tenía caso hablar en esos momentos de sus confusos sentimientos.

-Entonces este es el plan- poniéndose frente a los otros dos, sentado con las piernas abiertas Sasuke se inclinó hacía delante –Neji, no sé como lo vas a hacer, no sé como lo vas a lograr pero necesitamos que incapacites a ese Inuzuka para que podamos entrar a la mansión de noche-

-¡Pero que demonios!- Naruto saltó, cierto que ya en muchas ocasiones anteriores habían allanado guaridas, refugios, casas y otros sitios por el estilo para conseguir información ¿Pero inmiscuirse en la casa de sus amigos?

-Es necesario- Sasuke frunció el ceño –Según lo que contó Neji este equipo es un grupo justamente por una técnica prohibida que fue lo suficientemente peligrosa y oscura como para que estuvieran a punto de ser desterrados de Konoha, es algo que debemos averiguar-

-Sakura-chan…- Naruto tragó saliva con pesar, no comprendía como era que su antigua compañera de equipo había podido terminar haciendo una cosa tan peligrosa con lo ordenada y obediente de las reglas que solía ser casi siempre.

-¿Estamos de acuerdo?- Sasuke los observó con una mirada que no dejaba lugar a negativas.

-Déjame ver si entendí- Neji se masajeó la sien –Debo inmovilizar al Inuzuka porque descubrirá su olor en un santiamén ¿Cierto?-

-Exacto-

-Se olvidan de Hinata-chan- Naruto volvió a girar la mirada, sentía los ojos de Sasuke fijos en él –Ella también puede descubrirnos con el Byakugan-

-Dudo que lo intente- Neji titubeó un instante –Me han dicho que tampoco se ha recuperado del todo y, al igual que yo, no creo que pueda usar nuestra técnica aunque lo desee-

-Hecho- Sasuke se cruzó de brazos –A las doce de la madrugada lo haremos, esténse preparados- los tres hombres entonces asintieron con la cabeza, eso se sentía como regresar de misión.

…**.**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

-¿Cuándo nos vamos a la niebla?- era de noche y en el ambiente se sentía cierto nerviosismo oculto por una fingida alegría por la nueva misión, Neji aún algo deshecho por haber tenido que auto cerrarse dos canales de chakra apenas y veía como volaban los comentarios de un lado a otro de la mesa.

-Creo que habrá un problema con eso- Shikamaru frunció el ceño –Gaara quiere que vayamos a la arena en una semana-

-¡Pero si acabamos de volver!- Sakura abrió grandes los ojos.

-Lo sé- el Nara se encogió de hombros –Pero parece algo realmente importante-

-Por mí no hay problema en volver- sonriente Kiba despeinó con brios el pelaje de Akamaru, Neji lo observo de reojo, no tenía nada en su contra pero por el bien de la misión…

-Lo siento ¿No tiene alguien… algo de alcohol…?- muy a su pesar sintió que sus mejillas ardían, no era muy dado a las bebidas embriagantes pero no se le ocurría otra manera de dejar a los chicos fuera de combate que emborrachándolos, si no se equivocaba recordaba que Hinata había dicho hace ya mucho tiempo que cuando alguien picaba a Kiba éste podía tomar hasta caer desmayado, esperaba que siguiera comportándose así.

-¿Alcohol Neji?- sorprendido Lee abrió grandes los ojos –Pero si tú…-

-La gente cambia- giró la mirada abochornado pero Kiba se paró de la mesa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Yahoo!, ¡Hasta que viene alguien que le gusta divertirse!-

-¿Juego con bebida?- Sakura se llevo una mano a la frente, podía ponerle a sus compañeros mil trabas para no jugar, pero a decir verdad sentía que a todos les hacía falta algo de diversión después de lo ocurrido.

-¿A que jugamos?- con una botella en la mano y amplia sonrisa en la cara Kiba giró hacía Neji en busca de una idea pero éste casi se atragantó, si casi nunca tomaba mucho menos conocía un juego con bebidas.

-¿Por qué no zorra-zorra?- con su sonrisa simple de siempre Sai alzó un dedo y Neji hizo tal mueca que de haberlo visto alguien se hubiera echado a reír.

-Ustedes y sus juegos groseros- Sakura frunció el ceño.

-Bueno juguemos a caricachupas-

-Como si hubiera mucha diferencia…-

-Lo que sea-

-Vamos formen un circulo-

-Lee tú eres el juez-

-¡Quiero jugar!-

-¿Y permitir que rompas el mueblaje nuevo?, ni en sueños-

-¡Malos!-

-Empezamos a la cuenta de 3,2,1 y…- Neji no sabía de que iba la cosa, de pronto habían hecho un circulo dejando la botella en medio y todos preparaban las manos como si fueran a hacer algo ¿Era un jutsu?, ¿Un duelo de destreza?.

_-¡Bienvenidos!__- _Kiba empezó cantando y todos los demás aplaudieron dos veces y luego golpearon sus muslos dos veces, sintiéndose estupido Neji repitió torpemente sus movimientos.

-_¡Caricachupas!- _negando con la cabeza Sakura siguió el estribillo mientras los demás seguían aplaudiendo.

-_¡Les presenta!- _Shikamaru con una sonrisa de lado siguió el juego y Neji que ya le había agarrado la manera al ritmo golpeó sus piernas sin equivocarse.

_-¡Nombres de…!-_

_-¡Animales!- _

-Gato-

-Pollo-

-Perro-

-Caballo-

-Delfin-

-Ballena-

-Vaca-

-…- Neji se quedo con los ojos abiertos sin saber que decir, ¿Por qué no venía un estupido nombre de un animal a su mente?, ¿Sería porque estaba sumamente nervioso?, ¿Sería porque se sentía infantil y humillado?

-¡Pierdes!-

-¡Fondo, fondo, fondo!- todos empezaron a gritar y el joven genio se vio de pronto con la botella de licor en las manos y empinándola hasta que la garganta le caló como si por ella pasara una correa.

-¡Va de nuevo!- y entonces giró a ver a Kiba, si quería emborrachar a ese tipo iba a tener que aguantar mucho… en verdad mucho.

…**..**

…

**..**

**.**

Naruto se deslizó lentamente por el árbol que terminaba en el portón de la mansión Jounnin y cerró los ojos, el Naruto que estaba a medio patio desapareció con un "Puff" y las memorias que tenía volvieron a él automáticamente.

-Akamaru ya esta bajo el genjutsu, seguirá dormido y creerá que nuestro olor es el del Inuzuka- Sasuke susurró tras el rubio.

-No hay guardias, sin embargo la casa esta protegida por enfrente, alguna especie de alarma de chakra-

-Entremos por atrás- ambos intercambiaron miradas de asentimiento y empezaron a deslizarse hacía atrás, un árbol enorme dejaba espacio para entrar a dos habitaciones pero no era muy recomendable intentarlo porque seguramente ahí dormía alguno de los habitantes.

-Una replica me informa que Lee esta haciendo guardia abajo, al parecer hubo alguna especie de fiesta porque… bueno, no esta seguro…- Naruto se rascó la cabeza –Pero cree haber visto botellas de alcohol, aunque eran demasiadas para una sola noche, bueno, pudo haberse confundido, esta muy oscuro…-

-¿Qué demonios hizo Neji?- Sasuke gruñó por lo bajo, nunca había visto una noche tan oscura, las estrellas apenas alumbraban y de la luna no había ni el rastro.

-Sasuke no podremos entrar a no ser que lo hagamos por aquí- Naruto señaló las dos habitaciones a las que se podía llegar con la rama del árbol –Por lo menos no haremos tanto ruido-

-Vamos a la que tiene la ventana abierta- ambos asintieron y se deslizaron por la gruesa rama, si no era factible entrar sin ser descubiertos no lo intentarían, arriesgaban demasiado.

-Veamos- el Uchiha se acercó un poco más, el frondoso follaje los ocultaba por completo pero era tan cerrada la noche que no veía nada hacía el interior.

-Si quieres puedo usar los ojos del Kyuubi- Naruto comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Tú no eres el único con ojos especiales-

-Presumido-

-Ya quisieras- y sin más ambos abrieron unos ojos rojos como la sangre, los de Sasuke girando en aspas negras y los de Naruto rasgados como los de un felino, lo que hallaron dentro del cuarto no se lo esperaban, Sakura dormía con un short muy corto y una camisetita de tirantes que no se había puesto muy bien que digamos porque la tenía subida de tal manera que se veía parte de su vientre y un poco más arriba, no se había deshecho la coleta y tenía el largo cabello desparramado hasta caer al piso, Naruto tuvo que admitir que se veían en realidad bonita y Sasuke sintió tal tentación de dar un salto adentro y tocarla que por un momento creyó que haría algo descabellado.

-Nnnn…- sin embargo la muchacha se removía en la cama, parecía luchar entre sueños contra algo.

-Nnno…nnno…- su susurró era ahogado y con una nota de verdadero dolor, instintivamente Sasuke apretó un puño y Naruto entrecerró la mirada.

-No… déjame… suéltame…- su respiración empezó a agitarse.

-Suel-ta-me…- cada vez su pecho subía y bajaba con mayor intensidad, sus puños se apretaban y volvían a aflojarse estrujando la manta bajo su cuerpo.

-De-ja-me, suéltame por favor… no lo hagas… no lo hagas…- las lagrimas empezaron a escapar de sus ojos aún cerrados, Sasuke apretó de tal manera los puños que en cualquier momento era claro que se provocaría la sangre, no entendía que era lo que pasaba, no entendía quien podría haberle hecho daño a Sakura, pero quien hubiera sido las pagaría caras, muy caras.

-¡Suéltame!- el grito desgarrador provocó que el corazón de Naruto se encogiera, si él lo hubiera sabido, si Sakura le hubiera dicho algo, ¿Qué le habían hecho?, ¿Quién?

-¡Sai!, ¡Ayúdame Sai!, ¡Sai!- la joven empezó a gritar más fuerte, las lagrimas escapaban sin control.

-¡Lee, Lee, Sai ayuda a Lee!, ¡Lee!- la chica ya lloraba sin parar y justo cuando Naruto estaba por entrar a consolarla y Sasuke casi reventaba de ira por pensar en quien podría haberla lastimado de esa manera una figura de mujer entró al cuarto encendió una lámpara y sacudió suavemente a Sakura.

-Sakura, Sakura…- su voz era suave como un murmullo y tan tranquilizante que incluso Naruto y Sasuke volvieron a recuperar la calma afuera.

-Sai, Lee… yo…- Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos, por un momento no pudo enfocar bien, lo ultimo que recordaba antes de llegar a su habitación y tirarse de cualquier modo en la cama era haber jugado tantas veces (y haber tomado tanto alcohol) que casi había perdido el sentido, su garganta le raspaba y se sentía algo mareada.

-Estabas teniendo pesadillas otra vez- con gran ternura Hinata le sacó lentamente la liga que ataba su cabello y luego deslizó los dedos por el cabello rosa para tranquilizarla.

-¿Estaba gritando otra vez?- dando un enorme suspiro Sakura se llevó una mano a la cara y negó con la cabeza –Soy un asco-

-Claro que no, eres una persona muy fuerte- la joven Hyuuga le sonrió sin dejar de acariciar su cabello –Lo sobrellevas muy bien-

-Claro, por eso me despierto gritando en la noche, recordando…- giró la mirada y mordió sus labios –Recordando eso…-

-Yo a veces también me despierto llorando- la joven Hyuuga jugueteó nerviosamente con los dedos –Muchas más veces de las que tú tienes pesadillas-

-Pero tú no gritas por la noche- sacudiendo la cabeza Sakura intentó despejarse, el rastro de sus lagrimas se perdía hasta desaparecer por su pequeña camiseta.

-Pero…-

-Aparte Hinata, recordemos que además de…- de pronto Sakura pareció sumamente incomoda, giró la mirada al techo y luego a la pared-Además de todo…- su voz se había vuelto más baja que un susurro –A ti también intentaron quitarte los ojos…-

-Ah…- la chica se llevo una mano al rostro sonrojándose.

-Lo siento Hinata no quise…-

-Descuida, lo importante es que ya estas bien, bueno…- pareció dudar y Sakura se echó a reír.

-Esto es lo que pasa por tomar tanto alcohol por la noche, nos vamos a destruir el higado-

-Sin dejar de lado las alucinaciones colaterales- Hinata sonrió tiernamente y Sakura volvió a soltar una carcajada.

-Ya sé, siento que la cabeza me da vueltas-

-Siempre y cuando no vomites como Neji-nisan, creo que nunca lo había visto tan mal, no parecía estarse divirtiendo mucho- Hinata puso un dedo bajo su barbilla preocupada –Hasta parecía que se estaba obligando a jugar-

-¿Por qué haría algo así?- Sakura arqueó una ceja y luego se sentó en la cama abrazándose las rodillas y palmeó el espacio a su lado para que la Hyuuga se sentara.

-No sé, me dio la impresión…- la jovencita se sentó confundida al lado de su amiga y entonces si que Naruto tuvo que pasar saliva, Hinata dormía con el cabello suelto y con una sola cosa sobre la ropa interior, una larga camisa celeste que le quedaba grande de las mangas y le tapaba hasta medio muslo, claro que al sentarse como Sakura sobre el colchón el rubio podía ver sus blancas y torneadas piernas e incluso sus delicadas bragas negras se dibujaban de vez en cuando entre las sombras.

-Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo de aquello- dando un suspiro Sakura hundió la barbilla entre las piernas –Debería haberlo superado-

-Un… un ataque de ese tipo jamás se olvida… aunque lo intentemos- los ojos perla de la chica se entristecieron.

-Lo lamento, solo he logrado que recuerdes cosas tristes- Sakura sonrió cerrando los ojos apenada.

-¡No, no, esta bien!- Hinata negó rápidamente con ambas manos.

-Hablemos de cosas mas interesantes- haciendo un mohín con la boca la chica puso morros –Sabes que adoro a Gaara pero me da una flojera regresar a Suna…-

-¡Ah!- Hinata se puso roja como jitomate y la de ojos verdes le largó un codazo.

-No creo que Gaara haya tomado a mal verte en el lago y tú deberías olvidarlo-

-Bueno, que-que- el Kasekage de Suna te-te vea semidesnuda en su-su lago no creo…-

-Serás tonta- la joven medico volvió a soltar una larga carcajada –Seguro que ahora le gustas más, le gustarías a cualquier hombre que te viera en cueros créeme-

-¡Sakura!-

-Lo digo en serio, de veras- rápidamente la chica tuvo que tirarse sobre el colchón para esquivar un violento almohadazo de parte de su amiga.

-Pues si vieran a Sakura en bragas se quedarían sin aliento- sonrojada hasta la medula Hinata levantó en alto la almohada lista para golpear.

-¡Pues si vieran tus pechos…!-

-¡Zaz!- Hinata le tiró la almohada en la cara pero en el ultimo momento Sakura alcanzó a sujetarla de un hombro y como resultado ambas cayeron de la cama.

-Ay dios…- Sakura se sobó la cabeza.

-Sakura mi brazo…-

-Tú eres la que lo tiene bajo mi trasero- afuera dos jóvenes se sonrojaron furiosamente, la cara les ardía y algo extraño sucedía con su vientre que parecía dar vueltas.

-Ya-ya me voy a mi cuarto…- Hinata intentó huir a gatas, a pesar de la lámpara había poca luz.

-A donde vas cobarde, tenemos una platica pendiente- Sakura la sujetó del tobillo.

-Sakura… por favor…-

-¡Oh no!- entrecerró los ojos –Kasekage-Hinata, amor, amor, amor-

-Sabes que no es así…- su sonrojo cada vez era mas evidente.

-Si no es porque Shikamaru le dice que eres su prometida ya te hubiera enseñado lo que es capaz de hacer la arena en la cama-

-¡N-no es cierto!- sus ojos se abrieron casi con horror y Sakura no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reírse.

-Sabes que si lo es-

-Matsuri-san esta enamorada del Kasekage y él…-

-¿Te vas a dejar vencer por Matsuri?- los ojos verdes se entrecerraron.

-¡A mi no me gusta el Kasekage!-

-Aburrida…- de un tirón la puso a su lado y Hinata se dijo con pesar que era malo eso de que su amiga tuviera una fuerza digna de Samson –Si yo tuviera a un hombre como el Kasekage le haría esto y aquello-

-Sakura no haría esto y aquello…- Hinata tragó saliva girando la mirada –Porque si no podría hacerlo con Sai-kun que esta deseoso de aprender-

-¡Oh golpe bajo!- falsamente indignada Sakura empezó a hacerle cosquillas a su amiga y esta empezó a reír intentando zafarse.

-Sakura onegai, compasión, yo-yo tuve un ataque hoy…- pero ni siquiera podía hablar bien entre tanta risa.

-Lo mejor para el corazón es la risa- la de cabello rosa puso entonces ambas rodillas a los lados de la cintura de su amiga quedando sobre ella, afuera tanto Naruto como Sasuke abrieron grandes los ojos e inconscientemente se inclinaron hacía delante, el sonrojo cada vez mayor en sus rostros y el extraño hormigueo bajando hasta su entrepierna y entonces…

-¡Melanoshuriken!-

-¡Byakugan!- Naruto dio una vuelta impresionante en el aire, su cabeza quedo vertical en caída libre hacía el suelo, en menos de un segundo realizó dos copias que cayeron al suelo antes que él y lo sujetaron en brazos antes de que su cabeza chocara contra el piso, los shurikens de Sakura le habían pasado tan cerca que le habían hecho un profundo corte en el hombro.

Sasuke corría por el bosque, había bajado del árbol de un salto y Naruto corría tras él, debían llegar a un lugar seguro, debían salir lo antes posible de los terrenos de la mansión, debían…

"Naruto no correría tras de mí porque Naruto estaba adelante" en el ultimo instante las aspas de sus ojos giraron furiosas y se sujetó con hilos de chakra al tronco del árbol a escaso metro de romperse el cuello, esta vez había logrado zafarse más rápidamente de la técnica de la chica Hyuuga pero se había salvado por un pelo, ya en el suelo ambos hombres intercambiaron una mirada y desaparecieron en una voluta de humo, fue como si nunca hubieran estado en ese lugar.

-¿Pudiste ver quienes eran?- Sakura se asomó a la ventana pero no vio ni rastro de intrusos.

-No, lo siento…- Hinata se llevó una mano al ojo, se sentía cansada –Solo vi el chakra de dos personas-

-Vaya pervertidos ¿Crees que haya sido Kakashi-sensei?-

-Tal vez… era un chakra fuerte-

-Cuando lo vea lo voy a…- la chica alzó un puño en señal de amenaza y Hinata rió débilmente –Hablando seriamente Hinata no dejes que te afecte lo de Naruto, te lo iba a decir pero con tu primo en la noche…-

-Lo siento, no volverá a pasar- ambas entonces giraron a ver a la luna, por un momento permanecieron en silencio pero luego Sakura arqueó una ceja.

-¿Desde cuando te diste cuenta de que estaban ahí?-

-Desde que levante la almohada, sus chakras parecieron excitarse-

-No hay duda, era Kakashi-sensei, si será pervertido- y ambas sonrieron.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Notas de Okashira Janet: Antes que nada lamento la demora pero en verdad que la universidad no me deja tiempo para nada, agradezco a:

**Heero Kusanagi**

**.deva**

**LeenaParis**

**Aiko uchiha**

**Coste**

**ETOLPLOW-KUN**

**Links-hyuga**

**Claressa**

**Black-sky-666**

**Susuna**

**Hinata147hyuuga**

**Armen**

**Anika-san**

**Hatake Nabiki**

**Rein**

**Miry Weasley28**

**Angelunny**

**Hina Himura**

**La Poeta**

**Himeko6**

En cuanto a la ultima personita, claro que me encantaría que hicieras un doujinshi con este fic, me halagarías un montón pero ¿Podrías escribir tu e-mail con separaciones en el review? Es que si no, no sale la dirección, y no le pongas puntos ni arroba (esto va para todos los que me dejan mensajes anónimos, fanfiction quita las direcciones de correo así que escríbanlo con separaciones)

En cuanto a sus comentarios, la persona unánimemente mas odiada de este fic es sin lugar a dudas Sasuke, no esperaba que lo detestaran tanto, fue algo sorpresivo en verdad jeje. También hay algo de confusión en cuanto a la protección desmedida de Shikamaru y Kiba pero las cosas ya se van aclarando ¿O no? Este capi si que estuvo lleno de pistas, espero sus teorías. Bueno me voy porque debo estudiar Ciao

_21 de Agosto del 2009 Viernes_


	6. No mas secretos

**REGRESA A MI**

**Capitulo 6: No más secretos**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

_Capitulo dedicado a mi amiga __**tommyhiragizawa **__por su cumpleaños, espero que sigas cumpliendo muchos más amiga, mil besos._

….

Naruto corrió sintiendo como el pasto mojado acariciaba sus talones al pasar ¿En que momento había comenzado a llover?, no lo había notado, la noche era oscura.

-¡Arriba!- pudo escuchar la voz de Sasuke que lo instaba a saltar la cerca de la mansión Jounnin, ¿Se daría cuenta Lee de que había intrusos y saldría a revisar?

-Tuc-tuc-tuc- las gotas de lluvia cayendo a su alrededor, la negrura de la noche, la espalda ancha de Sasuke frente a él y en su mente un solo pensamiento… Hinata.

La sonrisa de su cara era amplia, amplia como la frente de Sakura, incluso más amplia que la que ponía el pervertido de Jiraiya cuando veía a una mujer como kami la había traído al mundo… bueno, mala analogía…

-Naruto- escuchó la voz del último Uchiha, un llamado seco y rasposo.

-¿Qué?- pero incluso en esa simple palabra su felicidad era latente ¿Por qué estaba tan feliz?, ¿Por qué sentía ese remolino de emociones carcomiéndole el estomago y queriendo salir por su garganta en un grito similar a un aullido eufórico de rabiosa felicidad?

-Ah… nada…- ambos siguieron trepando árboles, saltando de rama en rama, en perfecta sincronía.

-Oh- el rubio apretó los labios intentando esconder su grado de euforia, que le parecía extraño incluso a él, pero aún así sus ojos azules eran un delator de su interior en éxtasis.

-Bueno…- Sasuke carraspeó –No es que… - pocas veces Naruto había visto a su amigo perdiendo el hilo de sus ideas pero estaba tan, tan feliz, que ni siquiera reparó en el hecho.

-¿No es que, que?-

-No es que hallamos avanzado mucho…-

-¿Avanzado mucho en que?- ladeó su cabeza, sus ojos brillando.

-En lo que íbamos a hacer- Sasuke se detuvo, sus hombros ligeramente hacía abajo.

-¿Qué íbamos a hacer de que?- él sonrió, los cabellos rubios mojándose bajo la tormenta y la limpia sonrisa plasmada en la cara.

-De eso, lo que íbamos a hacer- el Uchiha se giró violento hacía él.

-¿Ah?- Naruto arqueó una ceja, las mejillas de Sasuke estaban rojas ¿Cuándo había sido la ultima vez que había visto las mejillas de Sasuke rojas?

-¡No digas "ah"!- los ojos azules parpadearon, pero la sonrisa era inevitable, amplia, grande, fresca.

-¿Ah?, ¿Por qué?-

-¿Por qué, que?-

-¿De que?- entonces y sin querer hacerlo en realidad ambos se vieron a los ojos y aunque Naruto lo intentaba no podía parar de sonreír y aunque Sasuke tragó saliva sus mejillas siguieron rojas.

-Estas sonriendo como bobo-

-Tú pareces un tomate-

-Usurantonkanshi-

-Dobe-

-Esto…-

-Bueno…- volvieron a verse fijamente, sin secretos ni mentiras entre ellos ambos pudieron ver con claridad lo que los ojos del otro anunciaba a gritos, habían caído presos, completamente atrapados, y aunque Sasuke sabía que no era el momento indicado tuvo que tomar aire y valor al mismo tiempo, había sido un mal amigo, debía admitirlo, ahora había que intentar recomponerlo un poco.

-Naruto debo decirte algo…-

-¿Qué?, ¿Ahora?- el rubio parpadeó apartándose los rubios mechones de la frente.

-Si- como por arte de magia sus mejillas volvieron a la palidez normal y el de ojos azules sintió como su efusiva felicidad bajaba un poco de intensidad.

-Pues dilo…- recordó —como en una cámara en reversa— que antes de su incursión nocturna ambos habían estado molestos uno con el otro.

-Es acerca de la chica Hyuuga…- los ojos negro ónix se clavaron en él casi hasta traspasarlo.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- sintió como su estomago se revolvía inquieto, sus sentimientos apenas empezaban a aclararse pero de algo estaba seguro, no iba a soportar que Sasuke hablara mal de ella.

-Bueno ella…- volvió a tomar aire, lo que iba a hacer era lo correcto, era de hombres responsabilizarse de sus actos –Me encontré con ella en la mañana, en el río-

-¿En el río?- por un momento al rubio se le confundieron los pensamientos —lo que se reflejó en su rostro— ¿Cómo la había encontrado en ese lugar si justo ahí y a la misma hora se había topado con ella?

-La vi antes de que tu llegaras, intercambiamos unas cuantas palabras-

-Y… ¿Qué le dijiste?- la voz le tembló de manera casi imperceptible, repentinamente descubrió que los celos infantiles que poseía por su amigo de cuando tenían doce años renacían en él como si no hubiera años de distancia desde la época en que Sasuke era el centro de atención de todas las chicas y él se quedaba sentado en el banco con el ceño fruncido y el ego por los suelos.

-Le dije que… que tu seguías amando a Sakura, que no se metiera en medio-

-¡¿Qué le dijiste que?- el grito fue instantáneo, los ojos azules se abrieron al máximo.

-Lo que oíste- lo observó fijamente, esa reacción tan alterada lo afectaba profundamente ¿Tan dentro se le había metido esa tonta niña Hyuuga en tan poco tiempo?.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué Sasuke?- Naruto apretó los puños y entrecerró los ojos, no entendía, no comprendía.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste, no sabes lo que sientes por esa chica, no quiero que entre Neji y tú surjan problemas porque la chica ha quedado en medio, mejor hacerla a un lado de manera discreta, parece que es una persona razonable-

-¡¿Razonable?- el rugido fue seguido de la mano fuerte del joven apretando el cuello del discípulo de Orochimaru quien no cambió ni un ápice la expresión de su rostro.

_-Fue hace tres años, yo no sabía realmente lo que decía, solo actúe sin pensar y no respete tus sentimientos, ya no soy esa persona, no volveré a ser egoísta, Naruto-kun tiene una persona especial en su corazón y yo n__o voy a entrometerme para nada… Espero que Naruto-kun pueda conseguir la felicidad, yo estaré bien con su decisión- _las palabras que Hinata le había dicho en la orilla del río se repitieron en su cabeza, ella había dicho que no volvería a ser egoísta, que no se entrometería entre la persona que se encontraba en su corazón y él pero ¡Maldición!, esa persona no era otra mas que ella.

-Naruto…- empezando a sentir la falta de aire Sasuke colocó una mano lentamente sobre el brazo de su amigo que lo aprisionaba con férrea determinación.

-¡¿Por qué demonios?, ¡Sasuke!, ¡¿Porque hiciste algo así?-

-Ya lo he dicho…- por instinto las rojas aspas del Sharingan empezaron a girar en la profundidad de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué no me preguntaste?- lo soltó con rabia contenida -¿Por qué tenías que meter las malditas narices donde no te llamaban?-

-Por si no lo recuerdas me dijiste que solo veías a la chica como una amiga- en medio de la lluvia que azotaba su cuerpo con fuerza el joven se llevo una mano al cuello sin dejar de ver a su amigo, quien lucía un atormentado rostro entre la frustración y la ansiedad.

-Lo sé pero…-

-¿Tan rápido cambiaste de opinión?- a pesar de estar en desventaja el Uchiha no era de los que se pusieran a la defensiva.

-¿Y por que Sakura?, sabes bien que lo que siento por ella no es ya ni parecido a ese tipo de amor, lo único que conseguirás es causar conflictos entre ellas-

-Ya las has visto, no parece que haya muchos problemas entre ellas…- por un momento ambos guardaron silencio el "tac-tac" de la lluvia cayendo a su alrededor solo era un recuerdo del lugar en donde estaban y de lo irreal de la situación.

-Volvamos a casa…- pasando saliva con amargura el de ojos azules giró la mirada al frente.

-Nos esta separando Naruto… esa chica…- pero el rubio no giró la vista atrás y tampoco pareció dar muestras de haber oído, aunque la realidad era otra, en su mente solo podía pensar una cosa, la estaba perdiendo, lenta y dolorosamente se separaba de lo que en realidad nunca había sido suyo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Neji despertó con la cabeza retumbándole y la sensación de haber tenido días mejores y, definitivamente, días en donde no sentía la urgente necesidad de regresar lo que tenía en el estomago, eso sin quitar de en medio la sed, que parecía síntoma claro de una profunda y disparada rabia.

-Maldición…- gruñendo se llevó una mano a la frente y el cabello castaño se regó a su alrededor al incorporarse a medias sobre el colchón, la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta de par en par y del otro lado Kiba dormía echo un ovillo con la cabeza recargada sobre Akamaru quien parecía mirarlo con pena mientras le revolvía lentamente los cabellos con la punta de la nariz.

-Vaya- con dolor se llevo la mano a la cabeza sintiéndose estupido por sentir celos de los apapachos que recibía el de rayas rojas en las mejillas de parte de un perro.

-Kiba-kun…- su cuerpo entero se puso tieso al instante de escuchar la melódica voz de su prima llamando al Inuzuka.

-Kiba-kun- la chica volvió a llamarlo al tiempo que se arrodillaba junto a él y le movía un hombro lentamente, llevaba puesta una camisa celeste larga y su espeso cabello caía gracioso por su espalda, por un instante Neji recordó como un relámpago el recuerdo de una mujer amable que le sonreía desde la misma posición que su prima mantenía en ese instante.

-Kiba-kun…- volvió a insistir y entonces pasó algo que provocó que el Hyuuga se parara de un salto de la cama, el Inuzuka enredo ambas piernas en la cintura de la chica y la tumbó sobre él pasando ambas manos por la espalda de la joven.

-Esss muuy temprano Hinaaa-chaaan- arrastrando las palabras hundió la nariz en el cuello de la jovencita mientras la chica se ponía al punto del desmayo y un muy molesto joven Hyuuga caminaba con autoridad hacía ellos.

-Inuzuka Kiba, le pido con toda la amabilidad posible que suelte en este preciso instante a Hinata-sama- carraspeó y levantó una ceja para demostrar su superioridad y autoridad pero el otro simplemente le mando una larga mirada como si analizara lo que estaba por hacer a continuación.

-¡Neji-nisan!- ruborizada hasta las orejas Hinata intentó zafarse del agarre de su amigo.

-¡Pero si es Neji!- Kiba que hasta esos momentos parecía reaccionar abrió grandes los ojos observando al castaño.

-De nuevo le solicito que…- pero cualquier solicitud que el joven pudiera o intentara hacer quedo en el aire porque en ese preciso instante el Inuzuka le metió una rápida zancadilla que al no esperar provocó que el genio cayera de golpe encima de su prima aplastando entre ambos al Inuzuka, quien soltando un ahogado quejido se dijo que hacer aquello no había sido buena idea a fin de cuentas.

-¡Neji-nisan!-

-¡Hinata-sama!-

-¡Que me aplastan!-

-¡Worf!-

-¿Orgía?- Sai que apenas se despertaba vistiendo un piyama de franela y una camisa blanca de resaque solo alcanzó a ver que había tres personas y un perro en el suelo y que entre los dos chicos había una chica con poca ropa y muy pero que muy sonrojada.

-¡No es lo que…!- mortalmente avergonzado Neji intentó levantarse con tan mal tino que se apoyó en la espalda de Hinata y al intentar no hacerlo colocó con turbación la mano en el redondo (y había que admitirlo) firme trasero de su prima.

-¡Ahh!- no recordaba haberse puesto tan rojo desde el antaño día en que Tenten le había metido a la fuerza en la boca una sopera y olorosa cucharada de curry.

-Neji-san no tengo nada en contra de lo que intente hacer con Hinata pero… ¿No son acaso primos?, leí en un libro que eso se conoce como incesto y que…-

-¡Basta!- rojo a mas no poder y entre tropezones nada propios de él Neji se puso de pie jalando de manera brusca a su prima quien parecía competir con él en el asunto de los sonrojos.

-Ne-Neji-ni…-

-¡Venga Hinata-sama debo hablar con usted!- y sin darle tiempo a nadie de decir nada se metió de golpe con ella en su cuarto cerrando de un portazo agresivo la entrada.

-Vaayaa- Sai puso una mano sobre la frente a modo de víscera –Creo Kiba-kun que Neji-san te ha quitado la diversión-

-¡Bah!- el castaño volvió a cerrar los ojos haciéndose un ovillo sobre Akamaru –Conozco a Neji, no le hará nada así se le presente desnuda-

-¿Es homosexual?- el ex ANBU ladeó el rostro y Kiba se revolvió incomodo mientras unas marcas rojas se pintaban bajo sus ojos.

-Tiene un sentido muy elevado del honor, pero si quieres saberlo pregunta personalmente-

-Ah… no sé si me tome a bien la pregunta- pero ya el Inuzuka volvía a sumirse en el mundo de los sueños.

Mientras tanto un sonrojado y tieso Neji caminaba por todo el cuarto dándose cuenta —muy a destiempo— que andaba descalzo, que en algún momento de la noche había mandado a volar su camisa y que justo en esos instantes la desnudez de su pecho provocaba que su prima desviara la mirada sentada muy nerviosa en la esquina de su cama.

-Ne-Neji-niisan… que-que bueno que ya te veas mejor-

-Hinata-sama siento mucho lo de hace un momento-

-No-no te preocupes- sus mejillas se volvieron rojas casi hasta el punto de arder, el recuerdo de la mano varonil y pesada de su primo sobre su trasero era algo que definitivamente no quería recordar en lo más mínimo.

-Hinata-sama desde aquel día en que volvimos a vernos no hemos tenido ocasión de cruzar palabra- mas calmado el joven se sentó en la cama, a su lado, y el cuerpo de ella vibró por entero ¿Ya había llegado el momento?, ¿Por fin Neji le diría sin más exactamente lo que pensaba de ella?, sin el sello del pájaro enjaulado él por fin era libre, libre en su pensar y en su actuar, no más mentiras ni secretos, todo lo que quisiera decir podía hacerlo sin miedo a represalias y aunque intentaba permanecer firme Hinata tenia miedo, un terrible pánico a que él siguiera odiándola y despreciándola como antaño.

-Lo que desees decirme puedes hacerlo nii-san- tomando aire enderezó la espalda mientras apretaba con fuerza las mangas de su camisa dándose valor a si misma.

-En primer lugar, ¿Por qué me ha retirado el sello?, ¿No se da cuenta que al hacerlo escapo por completo de su autoridad?, ya no seré más su esclavo ni su guardián-

-Lo-lo sé- tragó saliva intentando en vano parecer firme –Pero Neji-nisan no podía convertirse en un buen heredero teniendo el sello sobre él, el consejo podría manejarlo, imponerle reglas, subyugarlo, para que el clan Hyuuga remonte nuevamente el vuelo es necesario el poder del mejor, el mejor eres tú Nii-san- giró tímidamente hacía él, confuso y halagado Neji se puso de pie parándose frente a ella.

-Se equivoca Hinata-sama, tuve en mi corazón tanto odio por el Souke y por tanto tiempo que es probable que ese rencor salga a la luz cuando éste en el poder, entre mi gente y su gente escogeré siempre a los de la rama secundaria, mis leyes se encargaran de destruir el control de las ramas sin importarme que la continuidad del Byakugan se vea afectada yo…-

-Tú no harás nada que no sea justo Nii-san- por primera vez lo observó a los ojos fijamente –Porque crees en la justicia, eres un hombre de honor-

-¿Cómo puede estar tan segura?- se puso en cuclillas frente a ella sujetándole ambas manos -¿No recuerda acaso que intente matarla?, ¿Acaso se han borrado de su mente las palabras hirientes que le dirigí solo por que mi odio desmedido me consumía?, ¿No se da cuenta de que la ataqué solo porque era débil y la sabía inferior a mi?-

-¿Y no recuerdas tú que antes de atacarme me pediste que me retirara?- con dulzura lo observó a los ojos –Me lo advertiste y fue mi riesgo el seguir adelante-

-Usted solo busca redimirme…- desvió la mirada y entonces ella rozó delicadamente su mejilla con sus dedos.

-Solo busco poner las cosas en su lugar, regresarte lo que en realidad siempre te ha pertenecido, lo que te mereces-

-¡El puesto de heredero era suyo por nacimiento!, yo ahora no soy mas que un simple ladrón que…-

-¡Neji!- el instante siguiente fue confuso, de pronto las manos de su prima pasaron tras de su cabeza, al instante siguiente su oreja descansaba sobre el pecho de la joven el inconfundible latir de su corazón aunado a las palabras que le susurraba dulcemente al tiempo que lo abrazaba.

-Has sufrido mucho, siempre exigiéndote más, siempre intentando volar alto, tu destino estaba marcado desde mucho antes de que fuéramos conscientes de nuestra realidad, tu existencia siempre ha tenido un solo propósito y ese es el de volar y alcanzar el cielo, porque eres un halcón Neji y ese halcón es el que guiara al clan Hyuuga a una nueva era, lo sé-

-Se equivoca…- cerrando por un momento los ojos subió lentamente las manos y se aferró a las caderas de su prima, su mente por un momento volvió a la lejana época de cuando era niño, antes de que activaran en su frente el sello del pájaro enjaulado, cuando él y Hinata volaban cometas y se sentaban en la pradera simplemente a sentir el aire meciendo sus cabellos.

-Neji-ni…-

-Se equivoca, porque lo único que este halcón desea, lo único que este halcón quiere es estar a su lado, protegerla y apoyarla, porque este halcón la ama-

-Y yo te amo a ti Neji-nisan- sintiendo que los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas la jovencita acarició dulcemente los cabellos de su primo y él se estremeció bajo sus caricias, recordaba un día otoñal hace mucho tiempo, una mujer que lo resguardaba en su regazo y le cantaba acariciando lentamente su cabello, una mujer de cabello negro azulado y hermosa mirada, su tía, la madre de Hinata.

-Déjeme quedarme a su lado, no me importa el clan, tampoco las ramas, el legado que me dejo mi padre fue el del amor, él murió por su hermano y yo estaría feliz de morir por usted-

-Neji-niisan, si tu murieras por mí me causarías una terrible pena y desperdiciar tu vida cuidando de mi persona no tiene caso- la jovencita tomó aire al sentir como los dedos de su primo se cerraban con inusitada fuerza en su piel, claramente a desacuerdo con las palabras dichas –Si eres mi halcón, si de verdad deseas serlo entonces cumple por favor con mi petición, lleva al clan Hyuuga a una nueva era, elévate tan alto como nunca nadie lo ha hecho-

-¿Por qué aún después de todo sigue pensando en el bienestar del clan?- lentamente se separó de ella fijando sus profundos ojos en los claros de su prima –A lo que sé usted fue exiliada, no debería preocuparse más por ellos-

-Yo…- giró el rostro y Neji sujetó con fuerza su mano.

-¿Por qué sigue siendo amable y buena con las personas que tan mal la han tratado?-

-Porque los lazos son muy fuertes- sus ojos parecieron velarse, entonces Neji supo que había algo que le ocultaba, algo que aún no le decía.

-Hinata-sama…-

-Ya sé lo que me preguntaras pero lamento decirte que es algo que no puedo contarte, confió en ti, pondría mi vida en tus manos pero estaría arriesgando también la vida de todo el equipo-

-Pero Hinata-sama…- confundido volvió a dejar caer la cabeza sobre su regazo y la joven volvió a pasar dulcemente los dedos por su castaño cabello.

-Neji-niisan, olvida todo, vuélvete el heredero del clan Hyuuga y libérate de toda cadena, hazlo por mí-

-Hinata…-

…

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

Sasuke abrió la ventana y observó el cielo gris plomizo, el viento soplaba con inusitada fuerza pero era mejor —y mas preferible— estar afuera con ese clima que adentro con un Naruto hosco y un ambiente tenso alrededor, ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no peleaban en serio?, probablemente su ultima pelea seria había sido hace mas de tres años, e incluso en ese entonces el rencor no parecía cortar el aire con tanta fuerza.

-¿Seguirás lamentándote ahí?- enarcó una ceja corriendo la cortina y dejando la habitación en penumbras.

-No estas en posición para reprocharme nada- los ojos azules del rubio parecían inyectados de un profundo resentimiento.

-Si tanto la deseas solo debes plantarte frente a ella y hablarle de frente-

-No me creerá, no después de lo que le dijiste-

-Maldición Naruto- el Uchiha se sentó entonces frente a él –Esa chica tiene algo extraño, hay algo pavoroso a su alrededor, yo que tú…-

-¡No la conoces!- gruñó apretando los puños y Sasuke resopló molesto, era lo mismo que le había dicho Sakura ¿Por qué todos se empeñaban en protegerla?

-Quizás no la conozca pero recuerda que el Sharingan es mi técnica- sus profundos ojos se clavaron en los de su amigo con decisión –Y he podido sentir el mismo sentimiento en cada uno de sus ataques, hay algo extraño en ella, una conexión espantosa, ella…-

-¿Por qué demonios inventas todas esas cosas acerca de Hinata-chan?- el aire rencoroso del rubio fue sustituido por una franca extrañeza.

-No son invenciones- gruñó por lo bajo –Nunca antes lo había sentido, como si faltara un pedazo… un fragmento de su alma…-

-¡Oh por favor!- Naruto frunció el ceño pero por dentro sintió un mordaz escalofrío-Ahora resulta que el Sharingan puede sentir el alma, con algo de suerte puedes salir a cazar fantasmas-

-Puedes burlarte lo que quieras, pero en cuanto a mí no descansare hasta saber que demonios ocurre en ese lugar-

-¿Y que planeas hacer?, ¿Ir a preguntarle de frente a Sakura-chan que es la única que te soporta?, lamento desilusionarte pero no creo que te diga gran cosa-

-Podría…- por hacer algo levantó la cortina y entonces parpadeó sin continuar con lo que iba a decir.

-No me digas que el Sharingan ya esta sirviendo para ver fantasmas, pongamos nuestra agencia, seguro que ganamos mas dinero que atrapando a Akatsuki- el rubio se mofó aún molesto pero el otro no dio muestras de enfadarse.

-Ino-

-¿Ino?- hacía tanto que no oía ese nombre que arqueó una ceja -¿Qué tiene Ino?-

-Allí- la señaló con el dedo y entonces el rubio también se asomó por la ventana para ver como una joven y atlética rubia enfundada en unos pantalones vaqueros y una sudadera morada caminaba en medio del ventarrón con la vista perdida en algún punto del camino.

-Hacía tiempo que no la veía- Naruto sonrió de medio lado –Aunque no luce como la Ino histérica y entusiasta de siempre-

-Vamos- tomando del perchero un chaquetin el Uchiha salió hacía la gris mañana seguido de cerca por un confundido Naruto que apenas tuvo tiempo de jalar una bufanda al paso conformándose con su playera de manga larga.

-¡Hey Ino!- ambos corrieron tras de ella y la rubia dio media vuelta al oír que la llamaban.

-¡Ino espera!- el de ojos azules llego jadeando hasta ella y la chica abrió apenas un poco más de lo habitual los ojos al reconocerlo.

-Naruto, oí que habías vuelto-

-Yamanaka Ino- con las manos metidas en las bolsas del pantalón el Uchiha clavó la mirada en ella.

-Y Sasuke-kun…- ella acomodó un mechón de cabello rubio tras su oreja, por mucho tiempo había pensado que su reencuentro con el ultimo Uchiha sería de leyenda, que su corazón vibraría galopando, reavivando su viejo y salvaje amor por él, pero lo único que sentía era frío, el mismo frío que venía sintiendo desde hace tanto tiempo cuando el Alfa Jounnin se había creado y ella había terminado sola fuera del proyecto.

-Tengo algo importante que pedirte- con su grandiosidad de siempre Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y ella sonrió tristemente.

-Viniendo de Sasuke-kun no podría esperar otra cosa-

-¿El clan Yamanaka sigue siendo el mejor en técnicas mentales?-

-Sé a donde quieres llegar- la rubia se acomodó la bolsa y reemprendió el camino, los otros dos no tuvieron otra opción mas que seguirla –No entraré en la mente de ninguno de ellos-

-¿Por qué no?- Naruto que apenas entonces comprendía las intenciones de su amigo intentó poner de su parte para convencer a la de ojos celestes.

-Es un asunto privado y yo…-

-Sakura no te ha contado nada ¿Verdad?- Sasuke se posicionó cerca de ella, tan junto que Ino podía oler a la perfección su perfume que destilaba masculinidad y el olor exacto del jabón que había usado para bañarse.

-Lo que esa frentona haga o deje de hacer es…-

-Aunque son amigas no te tuvo la confianza, no te dijo nada, o es que acaso…- el Uchiha hizo una pausa dramática, Ino apuró más el paso como si quisiera escapar de sus palabras -¿O es que acaso ya no lo son?, ¿Ya no son amigas?, te ha cambiado por esa Hyuuga-

-¡No es como si me importara!- sus mejillas se volvieron rojas de enfado y sus hermosos ojos chispearon –Si ahora su amiga del alma es Hinata a mi ni me va ni me viene y además…-

-El Alfa Jounnin debió ser un golpe fuerte para ti ¿no?- rápidamente el Uchiha hilvanaba ideas, debía decir las palabras adecuadas, dar en el punto clave, necesitaba a toda costa la ayuda de la controladora de mentes para saber que terrible secreto se ocultaba tras las paredes de esa mansión, que le había sucedido a Sakura, como es que iba a ayudarla.

-No se de que hablas- repentinamente la voz de la rubia tembló y su flequillo le cubrió buena parte de la visión.

-Hablo de que tu equipo fue desintegrado, Shikamaru y Sakura, las personas en quienes habías depositado tu confianza, tus supuestos amigos y camaradas te cerraron las puertas de su nueva realidad y además…- sin saber como continuar el moreno giró hacía Naruto exigiéndole apoyo con la mirada, fue un instante de lucidez, un golpe de suerte de los que se tienen una sola vez en la vida, Naruto supo exactamente lo que debía decir, agachándose lentamente se acercó al oído de la rubia y habló en un susurro.

-Y además de todo… ¿Sai te dijo lo que estaba ocurriendo?-

-¡Ah!- como golpeada en pleno rostro Ino se quedo tiesa sintiendo como el aire le faltaba a sus pulmones, todo ese tiempo, todos esos meses había aguantado estoicamente quedar en un segundo plano, todos en la aldea solo tenían dos temas de conversación, el equipo victorioso que reunía a los tres mejores shinobis de la aldea Naruto, Sasuke y Neji que peleaban contra Akatsuki y el orgullo de la aldea, el Alfa Jounnin, el mejor equipo habido y por haber, invencible, sin fallos, sin lesiones, sin bajas, legendarios, fuertes, casi un sueño e Ino ¿Dónde quedaba ella?, Ella que había apoyado en todo momento a Shikamaru, ella que le había dado la fuerza a Sakura para seguir adelante cuando eran niñas, ella que le había enseñado a Sai a reír genuinamente, ella que ahora era simplemente una Ninja más que en sus ratos libres atendía una florería.

-Ino, descubramos la verdad- Sasuke le tendió la mano –Por ellos y por nosotros-

-Pero…- aún desconfiada, pero flaqueando, la muchacha se encogió un poco -¿Por qué lo hacen ustedes?, ¿Qué ganan en todo esto?-

-Sakura-chan- Naruto contestó rápidamente –Es nuestra compañera, nuestra amiga, nuestra camarada, nosotros en realidad necesitamos, de verdad queremos…-

-¿Es cierto?- cortando al rubio en seco Ino clavó la mirada en los ojos oscuros de Sasuke -¿Es por ella?-

-Así es- los negros ojos se entrecerraron pero para la rubia fue suficiente prueba, quien lo diría, a final de cuentas Sakura se había salido con la suya y se había agenciado el corazón de Sasuke, lastima que fuera justo cuando la de cabello rosa parecía no estar interesada en el amor.

-Estuve desarrollando una nueva técnica- volvió a echar a andar y los otros dos la siguieron –Con ella los tres seremos capaces de ver dentro de los pensamientos de una persona pero debe ser alguien que sea especialmente vulnerable a los genjutsu o que éste físicamente debilitado, Sakura no es una opción obviamente, ni tampoco Sai o Shikamaru-

-Podría ser el cejotas- Naruto se cruzó de brazos y bajó un poco la cabeza para resistir la ráfaga de viento que se estrelló sobre su cuerpo.

-Lee-san podría ser buena opción- Ino asintió –Pero en este caso todo dependerá de las circunstancias…- giró la mirada hacía atrás y soltó un suspiro –Su entrenamiento grupal siempre es a las 10-

**0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**-**¡Byakugan!- el aire frío golpeó los pómulos de Hinata al tiempo que su largo cabello se elevaba a su alrededor, bajo sus pies una gruesa capa de nieve se iba acumulando, los árboles empezaron a volverse blancos y su sangre empezó a congelarse en sus venas.

-De-demonios…- Kiba concentró su calor corporal para poder sobrevivir, a su lado Akamaru empezó a adquirir una tonalidad rojo fuego, ardería en cualquier momento y lo sabía.

-¡Disipar!- Sakura juntó ambos dedos y cerró con fuerza los ojos, últimamente le era difícil escapar del control mental de Hinata y se cansaba mucho retirando la técnica, tanto que al lograrlo no podía hacer otra cosa que caer tendida al suelo.

-Y el rey se ha movido- Shikamaru se sentó en el suelo e intentó concentrar su mente, sus dientes castañeaban, la garganta parecía congelársele poco a poco.

-Técnica tinta nivel dos- los ojos rasgados de Sai parecieron brillar con un extraño sentimiento de agonía –Cuervo negro- de sus dedos surgió un pavoroso cuervo que extendió el vuelo surcando la cabeza de Lee quien yacía tirado en el suelo aparentemente inconsciente.

-¡Ahora!- de las manos de Shikamaru las sombras se extendieron uniéndose al cuervo de Sai –Técnica de acoplamiento completa, ¡Ataque!- del cielo los copos de nieve cayeron con inusitada fuerza derribando al Nara y dándole de lleno en la cara a Sai pero a lo lejos un gemido rasgó con escalofriante horror el aire.

-¡Ah!- Hinata cayó al suelo de rodillas pero solo pudo sostenerse por unos momentos antes de desplomarse por completo al suelo, su hombro sangraba profusamente manchando la blanca nieve a su alrededor.

-No se va…- Shikamaru jadeó con los labios morados –Hinata ha caído pero la ilusión persiste…-

-Entonces lo ha logrado- Sai cayó sobre la nieve, su cuerpo entero estaba congelado, no podía sentir otra cosa que no fuera las mil cuchillas del frío clavándose en su piel.

-Lo lograste Hinata, continuar con la técnica después de perder el sentido…- Kiba sonrió dolorosamente y entonces todo a su alrededor se disipó y en el claro solo quedo él de pie mientras los cuerpos inertes de sus amigos descansaban tendidos sobre el pasto húmedo por la tormenta de la víspera.

-¿Ellos están bien?- Neji que por su estado aún delicado no se había envuelto en el entrenamiento corrió hacía donde su prima aún sangraba profusamente en el suelo.

-Sí pásame unas vendas, detendré la hemorragia en lo que despierta Sakura- el Hyuuga obedeció y corrió por las vendas mientras Kiba incorporaba a la muchacha a medias sobre el suelo.

-Es nuestra oportunidad- a varios metros de distancia Ino tomó aire –Coloquen cada uno la mano sobre uno de mis hombros, no se suelten en ningún momento o perderé sus mentes-

-Entendido-

-Ahora o nunca- en un instante la chica colocó las manos frente a ella formando un perfecto triangulo, un circulo y luego un cuadrado –Técnica secreta vaciado de recuerdos, objetivo Hinata Hyuuga, ¡Ahora!- por un momento Naruto y Sasuke tuvieron la impresión de que viajaban a una velocidad vertiginosa y salían de sus cuerpos como impulsados por un poderoso golpe, al instante siguiente Ino los guiaba entre destellos azules, risas, llantos, palabras confusas y gritos, buscaba algo corriendo entre recuerdos de la infancia y tonterías sin importancia, buscaba el momento exacto en que todo había ocurrido, el ataque de Zetsu a Konoha, el día en que todo había empezado.

El cielo estaba plomizo, Hinata corría, su corazón latía con fuerza, en el camino había tenido que activar su línea de sangre, algo malo pasaba, algo atacaba a la aldea.

-¡Hinata Hyuuga reportándose!- apenas terminó de hablar Kiba saltó sobre ella cubriéndola con su cuerpo, una explosión provocó que todos los que estaban alrededor saltaran.

-Estamos siendo atacados- Sakura puso una mano sobre su mejilla para cerrarse una profunda herida que no dejaba de sangrar –El enemigo es Akatsuki, esperamos ordenes Kakashi-sensei- una nueva bomba retumbó y entonces los recuerdos parecieron volverse un remolino de gritos, exclamaciones ahogadas y ordenes confusas.

-Sakura, Hinata, Kiba les ordenó cubrir los limites de la aldea por el frente, pónganse bajo el mando de Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten y tú…- pero Sasuke ya no alcanzó a oír lo que seguía porque Hinata había echado a correr tras de Kiba, Sakura con los ojos verdes decididos abría paso usando su puño demoledor ante cualquier incauto que se les pusiera enfrente.

-¡Hinata al frente!-

-¡Byakugan!- la entrada principal humeaba, los civiles corrían histéricos, los gennin, algunos asustados y otros confundidos, intentaban en vano servir de ayuda.

-¡Atrás, váyanse de aquí!- preocupado Kiba intentó que los niños se fueran pero justo en ese instante otra bomba los obligó a salir.

-Bien que llegan- la voz usualmente calmada de Shikamaru ahora se escuchaba tensa.

-Reprogramemos los ataques, Sakura te necesito ilesa quédate fuera del ataque, Hinata y Kiba actuaran como sebo, ataque principal, Lee y Sai refuerzos, necesito que…- pero entonces una ráfaga de dagas provocó que todos se dispersaran.

-¡¿Qué hacemos?- haciendo altavoz Hinata intentó que Kiba la escuchara.

-Llamar la atención, bajemos al claro, irán a por nosotros-

-Comprendido-

-Y Hinata…-

-¿Qué?- ambos saltaron al tiempo esquivando una hoz.

-¡No mueras!- el momento de caer al piso fue confuso, del suelo surgió algo parecido a ramas apresando los tobillos de ambos shinobis.

-¡Te tengo!- una sombra que más bien parecía un helecho se plantó frente a ellos –Te tengo chico… pero no, no eres tú…- pareció algo desilusionado –Te pareces al Kyuuby pero no lo eres…-

-¡¿Como mierdas me confundes con Naruto?- a pesar de la situación una vena furiosa apareció en la frente del chico -¡Él tiene el cabello rubio, además es un idiota!-

-Cierto, el cabello, pero debes admitir que se parecen…- con parsimonia el Akatsuki se acercó hasta estar tan cerca que Kiba se encogió pensando que buscaba olfatearlo.

-¡Ha!- Hinata se zafó de su prisión usando un golpe gentil y el extraño individuo giró hacía ella.

-Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- arqueó una ceja –Los mismos ojos de aquel niño que acompaña al Kyuuby ¿Eres su aliada o algo así?-

-¿Qué quiere con Naruto-kun?- se paró frente a Kiba protegiéndolo y fue cosa de unos instantes para que el Inuzuka también se liberara de su prisión.

-Los niños de hoy en día son muy molestos, pero me gustan tus ojos, costumbre que se me ha quedado de Itachi-kun supongo…-

-¿Ah?- unas amorfas criaturas se echaron sobre ellos buscando morderlos, tras del pavoroso ejercito una docena de ninjas preparó sus kunais.

-¡Kibaaa!- luego todo volvió a ser un revoltijo de imágenes superpuestas, las cenizas y la neblina bajaban cada vez más impidiéndole a la chica la visión, a lo lejos podía escuchar a Sakura y a Shikamaru discutiendo a gritos, luego un humo que los asfixiaba y finalmente un agudo y doloroso golpe que le perforaba el hombro mandándola a estrellarse contra un árbol.

-Zetsu-san no tiene nada que decir si no se entera- por un momento había perdido el sentido pero al recuperarlo pudo descubrir una pavorosa escena, frente a ella tres ninjas aprisionaban a Sakura contra el suelo al tiempo que otro más le desgarraba la playera.

-Mal-di-ción…- lagrimas furiosas escapan de sus ojos verdes, de su boca se desprendía un hilo de sangre.

-Cállate bonita- el Ninja que le había rasgado la blusa pasó lujurioso las manos por encima de sus pechos estrujándolos –Hacer el amor con la discípula de Tsunade, la joven genio de medicina, eso es algo digno de contarse-

-¡Idiota!- reuniendo toda la energía que le quedaba estrelló el puño en su boca mandándolo a volar pero al instante los otros tres la golpearon.

-¡Maldita!-

-¡Perra estupida!- el más cercano se subió sobre ella sujetándole las manos –Ahora te prometo que esto te va a doler-

-¡Sai!- el grito de dolor rasgó el aire pero Hinata ya no pudo saber que era lo que ocurría porque alguien la sujetó por el cuello de su blusa levantándola bruscamente del suelo.

-Con que aquí estabas ojos claros- el hombre mordió su cuello y succionó su piel con saña pero ella no podía sentirlo del todo, no podía moverse, todo transcurría como en sueños.

-¿Qué le pasa?- otro se acercó observándola curioso.

-Parece que le han inyectado veneno, no podrá moverse en un par de horas-

-No es tan divertido si la nena no se queja- se acercó tras ella y rompió con una navaja su blusa dejando su espalda al descubierto, Hinata sentía lejanamente unas manos recorriéndola, forcejeando con el cierre de su pantalón pero no podía moverse, no podía gritar, no podía llorar.

-El jefe dijo que quería sus ojos-

-Podemos divertirnos y después darle sus ojos al jefe, no hay nadie aquí que nos pueda hacer frente, han mandado a una bola de niños a defender esta decadente aldea- Hinata tuvo la impresión de que la dejaban caer al suelo, sintió frío y supo que no tenía nada mas que el sostén en la parte superior.

-¡Pero demonios que buena delantera!- tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, no quería pensar, quería desconectarse de su cuerpo, morir, solo morir antes de que lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir sucediera.

-¡Ni siquiera, ni por un segundo se les ocurra tocarla!- el rugido fue tan aterrador que incluso Hinata abrió los ojos asustada, frente a ella Kiba con los ojos rojos lucía unas escalofriantes garras a juego con su aura asesina.

-¡¿Pero que demonios?, ¡¿No estaba muerto este crío?-

-No se atrevan a tocar ni por un instante, ¡Ni por un segundo lo que es completamente mío!- al instante siguiente el Inuzuka se lanzó furiosamente contra sus atacantes, era tal su locura que causo las muertes mas violentas de toda su existencia, se movía como un animal, atacaba como un animal y sus ojos parecían los de un animal.

-K-k-kiba…- Hinata intentó llamarlo, contenerlo pero el efecto del sedante en su cuerpo la aturdía, las garras de su amigo empezaban a desarrollarse tanto que rajaban su piel, su cuerpo despedía un aura roja que amenazaba con desgarrarlo.

-¡Kiba!- Shikamaru con los ojos abiertos al máximo cayó frente al claro, por un par de segundos no supo que era lo que debía hacer pero luego giró hacía Hinata, sus ojos se encontraron, los de él llenos de culpabilidad los de ella aún húmedos y asustados.

-Lo siento…- susurró por lo bajo quitándose el chaleco desgarrado y cubriéndola con el –Debo sacarte de aquí-

-Kiba… Kiba-kun…- luchando contra los sedantes se aferró a la playera del muchacho, no iba a dejar solo a su amigo, eran demasiados contrincantes, moriría.

-He tomado demasiadas malas decisiones el día de hoy Hinata…- el genio apretó los dientes al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban por las lagrimas rabiosas que pugnaban por salir –Si es la voluntad de Kiba morir para salvarte…-

-¡Noo!- fue como si todos sus músculos se revelaran al mismo tiempo, sintió un dolor inhumano recorrerla al brincar de los brazos del Nara y tambalearse en el suelo.

-Hinata…-

-¡Es mi amigo, mi aliado, es mi Kiba!- tomó aire con fuerza y giró hacía donde Kiba había perdido todo control sobre sus instintos, incluso Akamaru parecía preocupado por la manera de desenvolverse de su dueño.

-Espera entonces- de un solo movimiento Shikamaru la puso tras él –Vete de aquí, yo lo apoyare-

-No dejare a Shikamaru-kun tampoco-

-Entiéndelo, ellos quieren tus ojos, Konoha no puede darse el lujo de perder una técnica como esa-

-¡Tampoco podemos perder a nuestro mejor estratega!- pasando saliva lo aferró con fuerza –Déjame quedarme-

-Es muy amable de tu parte decir eso…- por un momento sus oscuros ojos se posaron en los claros de ella, a su alrededor volaban armas, estallaban explosiones, había gritos y lamentos, se pregunto si Sai había podido salvar a Sakura, si Lee había tenido el suficiente tiempo para escapar, si sería capaz de sobrevivir.

-Hinata…- sonrío entonces entendiendo a Asuma, entendiendo al tercero, entendiendo la razón por la que en ocasiones los hombres se arriesgaban mas allá de sus fuerzas, mas allá de sus límites –No quiero que mueras-

-¡Y yo no quiero que muera Kiba!-

-¿Lo amas?-

-¡Ah!- sus ojos se abrieron entre la vergüenza y el desconcierto y entonces él le revolvió el cabello recuperando la serenidad, recuperando su cabeza fría y dándose cuenta de lo que debía hacer a continuación.

-Pero él si siente eso por ti, me matara si algo te sucede, por eso por favor no mueras-

-No lo haré- y entonces ambos tomaron aire y volvieron a la batalla, solo había una salida, solo había una opción y entre el dolor y la sangre, entre la agonía y la desesperación Hinata corrió hacía Kiba, no dejaría que le arrebataran otro ser querido, no dejaría que la guerra la separara de su mejor amigo, en un instante abrumador recordó a Naruto en el suelo, completamente inmovilizado por la estacas de Pain, en esa ocasión había creído que lo perdería pero no había sucedido así y si ahora, si en esta ocasión podía hacer algo por Kiba, aún a costa de arriesgar su propia vida…

-¡Kiba-kun! Y entonces el grito volvió el mundo oscuro y solo quedo flotando en el aire la imagen del joven con sus ojos castaños vueltos hacía ella, con la mano agonizante tendida a juego con los labios que pronunciaban sus ultimas palabras de amor y el corazón firmemente atravesado por una espada "Siempre te ame… Hinata".

-¡Ah!- Ino profirió un grito ahogado y se llevo la mano a la boca con los celestes ojos completamente húmedos, a sus costados tanto Naruto como Sasuke se dejaron caer en el suelo con los ojos completamente abiertos e híperventilando sin poder evitarlo.

-Él-él-Kiba murió…- la rubia se arqueó, sentía todos los sentimientos de la Hyuuga como si le hubieran ocurrido a ella, sentía el dolor en el corazón, la impotencia, la miseria, el saberse completamente inservible.

-Dios…- Sasuke pasó saliva tratando de recomponerse, en su mente los ojos humillados de Sakura destilando lagrimas de rencor no dejaban de perseguirlo, sentía rabia, sentía odio, dolor pero por encima de todo sentía la miseria, el sentimiento de que nada tenía sentido, de ser una nulidad, el sentimiento que se guardaba en el fondo del corazón de la joven Hyuuga.

-¡Hinata, Oh Hinata!- entre arcadas Naruto aferró el pasto bajo sus manos –Kiba… lo siento Kiba…- no podía odiarlo, al contrario, su imagen, su presencia, su todo se había magnificado frente a sus ojos, había sido Kiba y no él quien la había salvado, había sido Kiba y no él quien había dado el todo por el todo por ella, había sido el Inuzuka quien le había confesado sin ningún temor, sin ninguna duda que la amaba.

-Yo no sabía… Sakura…- entre murmullos Ino se pasó la mano por los ojos limpiando el rastro de lagrimas, la lluvia se había desatado furiosa y salvaje, los árboles se estremecían y justo en ese instante los tres levantaron la cabeza topándose con unos ojos inyectados de rabia.

-¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí?- furioso como en los recuerdos de Hinata el muchacho avanzó hacía ellos -¿Qué demonios han hecho?-

-K-Kiba…- eran tan fuertes los recuerdos que aún poseían de Hinata que Ino tuvo la intención de abrazarlo pero él se hecho atrás asustado, pudo ver los ojos del Uchiha enrojecidos por algo que no era la ira y también la gratitud en el rostro de Naruto.

-¿Qué saben?- retrocedió con el miedo pintado en los ojos -¡¿Díganme que demonios saben?-

-Kiba…- Shikamaru apareció entonces tras el castaño.

-¡Ellos lo saben, no se como pero…!- al borde de la histeria el joven volvió nuevamente la vista al frente –Larguémonos, no podemos continuar aquí, es…-

-Ino, con exactitud que es lo que saben- el Nara metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, su rostro adquirió la expresión de una piedra.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Shikamaru?- estalló en lagrimas –Que intentaron abusar de Sakura y Hinata, que las cosas se salieron de control, yo te hubiera apoyado, sabes que yo…-

-¿Qué mas sabes?- la interrumpió con rudeza.

-Que…- giró hacía Kiba sin decir más pero fue suficiente para el Nara quien tragó saliva y cerró los ojos esperando el paso fatal, las palabras que terminarían con su hasta ese momento tan bien estructurada vida.

-Que… ¿Qué más saben?-

-¿Cómo es que Kiba sigue vivo?- Naruto adelantó un paso –Lo vi morir, lo vimos morir ¿Acaso Hinata alucinaba?, ¿Era un genjutsu?-

-Hinata nunca ha sido buena con los genjutsus por eso estamos entrenándola para que desarrolle uno, como supongo ya habrán notado- los hombros de Shikamaru se relajaron levemente pero su voz surgió como una filosa daga desde su garganta –Entrar a la mente de otros, invadir la privacidad de un aliado es una grave ofensa que se paga con el encierro e incluso el destierro-

-Shikamaru nosotros…- Ino gimió intentando explicarse pero el joven la observó fieramente cortando sus palabras.

-Por esta vez no daré parte a las autoridades pero no quiero volver a ver a ninguno de ustedes tres por aquí, vámonos Kiba- el castaño asintió torpemente y dio la vuelta, parecía aún mareado y algo aturdido.

-¡No puedes pedirnos que nos alejemos de Sakura-chan!- Naruto jugó su ultima carta sintiendo como el corazón se le deshacía.

-Ustedes renunciaron a todo cuando se fueron, renunciaron a ella cuando la sacaron sin más del equipo y si no entienden de una buena vez que deben estar lejos entonces seremos nosotros los que nos iremos- un rayo entonces cruzó el cielo dándole al Nara un aspecto espectral, a lo lejos Lee que parecía no haberse enterado de lo ocurrido agitaba una mano en el aire mostrando sonriente un enorme paraguas, Kiba y Shikamaru corrieron hacía él gruñendo que a esas alturas el artefacto era absolutamente innecesario, en medio de la arboleda Ino se soltó a llorar y Naruto intentó en vano consolarla mientras Sasuke se apoyaba en un árbol y cerraba los ojos ¿Por qué todo parecía más confuso que al principio?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Bien, sexto capitulo y ahora si que me he dejado de pistas y he puesto de una vez por todas la narración, cortesía de nuestra controladora de mentes favorita que ya era justo y necesario que apareciera por aquí. Sin embargo no todo esta dicho y hay mas escondido de lo que parece, lamento tardar tanto en actualizar pero me he dado mi tiempo gracias al puente je,je, benditas fiestas mexicanas, agradezco a:

**ETOLPLOW-KUN**

**Tommyhiragizawa**

**Valerii Hyuuga**

**Himeko6**

**Heero Kusanagi**

**Denishitaz**

**Hoshikage**

**Leontinees**

**Miry Weasley28**

**Armen**

**Hyuuga**

**Wily2513**

**LennaParis**

**Susuna**

**AZhY Uchiha **

En esta ocasión me han llovido las especulaciones y me he divertido mucho sobre todo porque hay quien no esta muy alejado de la realidad, en fin, el fic ya va mas o menos como a la mitad así que debo empezar a dirigirlo hacía su desenlace, agradezco de todo corazón a los fieles seguidores que comprenden que estudiar medicina no me deja mucho tiempo jeje, mil gracias Ciao

_13 de Septiembre del 2009 Domingo_


	7. Una cita entre cerezos

**REGRESA A MI**

**Capitulo 7: Una cita entre cerezos**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Naruto apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y posó los ojos en el techo, aunque lo intentara sabía que no podría dormir, en su mente las imágenes se transponían unas sobre otras, primero los crueles recuerdos que habitaban en el fondo de la mente de Hinata y en segundo la triste imagen de Ino sin parar de llorar, cuando la había dejado frente a la puerta de su casa sin poder consolarla.

-Es mediodía, no deberías estar ahí tirado- Sasuke entró en la pequeña habitación y se derribó al lado del rubio usando ambos brazos como almohada.

-Son las cuatro de la tarde y esta tan oscuro afuera que puedo dormir si quiero- el joven ahogó un suspiro, su cuarto estaba casi en la penumbra total, afuera la tormenta caía con mayor fuerza.

-Has lo que quieras entonces- el Uchiha se removió incomodo, sus ojos afilados parecieron ensombrecerse bajo el peso de la verdad recién descubierta.

-Nee, Sasuke…-

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-

-¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?- el silencio siguiente fue pesado, sombrío.

-No lo sé…-

-Tú siempre tienes un plan y yo no puedo quedarme quieto- el rubio se paró de golpe, sus puños apretados y los ojos azules velados de dolor.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?, el pasado es el pasado y… la venganza siempre estará a nuestro alcance pero no podemos cambiar lo que ya paso-

-¡Es que no quiero venganza!- giró hacía él decidido -¡Quiero tenerla entre mis brazos!, ¡Quiero pasar mis dedos por su cabello y acariciar su espalda!, ¡Quiero sentir su cuerpo tibio junto al mío y sentir el amor!, ¡Yo solo quiero su amor!-

-Ah…- Sasuke desvió la mirada sintiendo que algo brincaba en su interior, como si las palabras de su amigo hicieran eco en su propio corazón.

-La necesito desesperadamente, quiero calmar su corazón, quiero darle la fuerza que necesita y secar sus lagrimas yo quiero…- soltó un largo suspiro y abrazó sus rodillas, afuera un relámpago cruzó el cielo como una daga que rompiera por un segundo la oscuridad.

-¿Y si resulta que ella no siente lo mismo?- Sasuke desvió la mirada, no estaba hablando por Hinata sino por Sakura pero Naruto no se dio cuenta.

-¡Entonces pelearía por ella!, Haría lo que nunca he hecho por conseguir que su corazón vuelva a ser mío ¿No lo entiendes Sasuke?, ¿Has sentido alguna vez el amor?-

-Ah… no lo sé, creo que no estoy seguro- el joven desvió la mirada, en su mente surgió por un momento la imagen de su hermano, sus ojos calidos al sonreírle y su mano golpeándolo suavemente en la frente, pero rápidamente la imagen fue sustituida por la de una pequeña de cabello rosa y grandes ojos verdes que llorando le rogaba que no se fuera.

-Te diré la verdad, el amor, ese sentimiento yo jamás lo había sentido, sé que amé a Sakura, se que a ti te quise como a un hermano, pero lo que siento por Hinata…- lentamente el rubio se puso de pie, una sonrisa enorme y radiante fue creciendo en su cara, sus puños se apretaron presas del nuevo sentimiento -¡Lo que siento por Hinata me envuelve por dentro y por fuera, me hunde y me eleva!, ¡Lo que siento por ella es más fuerte que yo, más fuerte que todo lo que había creído importante antes!-

-¿Tanto así?- un escalofrío recorrió a Sasuke, era como si en las palabras del rubio estuviera encerrado todo lo que él sentía por Sakura.

-Así- rápidamente el rubio caminó hacía el perchero y tomó una chamarra negra.

-¿Qué haces?-

-No puedo quedarme aquí- le mandó una mirada de reojo al tiempo que se ponía el abrigo.

-¿Y que se supone que vas a hacer?, causaras un alboroto si vas ahora después de lo que acaba de pasar-

-No me importa- los ojos azules lo observaron decididos –Voy a pelear-

-¡Eres un idiota tú…!- pero no pudo continuar porque el rubio ya había salido –Pedazo de tonto, solo lograra conseguir problemas- el Uchiha apoyó entonces la frente entre sus manos, la imagen lejana de una Sakura llorando pareció flotar por un momento en su mente y entonces él también tomó un abrigo y salió precipitadamente del departamento, había algo que debía hacer.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sakura abrió un estante y frunció el ceño molesta, de nuevo Kiba y Akamaru habían barrido con todas las galletas y apenas era inicio de semana, para la próxima vez se iba a encargar personalmente de escondérselas.

-Estos niños…- gruñó por lo bajo y tomó una lata de leche y algo de canela, como era un día muy frío seguro que los demás se alegrarían si cuando llegaban por la noche encontraban un atole caliente esperándolos, Kiba se había sentido mal y había ido a darle una vuelta a Shino, Lee y Shikamaru estaban arreglando unas tablas de la barda sur y Hinata y Sai habían ido a dar una vuelta por el parque así que probablemente todos volverían tarde.

-En fin, ¿que se le va a hacer?- dando un suspiro la joven prendió el fuego y puso a cocer el arroz, estaba por ponerle el azúcar cuando escuchó que el portón de entrada se abría con un chirrido ahogado ¿Ya habrían vuelto Sai y Hinata?, era muy temprano aún.

-Que raro- picada por la curiosidad caminó hasta la puerta esperando verlos, traía el cabello en una coleta baja que se apoyaba sobre su hombro derecho y en torno a la cintura un mandil de conejitos que seguramente Sai había comprado en uno de sus bastante frecuentes arranques de falta de sentido común.

-¿Hinata?- abrió la puerta y el viento helado del norte le dio de lleno en la cara enrojeciéndole las mejillas, pero no era la joven Hyuuga la que estaba de pie frente a ella.

-Lamento decepcionarte- los labios rojos de la mujer se movieron rápidamente, las botas le llegaban hasta la rodilla y usaba una chamarra café y el largo cabello recogido en una coleta alta que le dejaba despejados los dos hermosos ojos celestes.

-I-Ino…- parpadeó sorprendida y la rubia alzó la barbilla.

-Y bien ¿No me vas a invitar a pasar?-

…**..**

…**..**

…

**..**

**.**

Hinata corrió un poco y extendió ambos brazos para sentir el viento otoñal pasar a través de ella, unos pasos más atrás Sai hojeó nuevamente su libro "Otoño, la época en que caen las hojas".

-Sai-kun ¿No crees que los días como estos son maravillosos?- giró hacía él sonriendo y el joven devolvió la sonrisa.

-Creo que Hinata-chan es feliz cuando hay viento y agua-

-Esa es una respuesta muy extraña…- la jovencita volvió a sonreír y él repitió el gesto.

-Sakura me ha dicho que saliera de la mansión pero no soy muy bueno en eso de visitar lugares- el chico se rascó la cabeza y giró a ver las copas de los árboles, el bosque de entrenamiento para el Alfa Jounnin estaba tan desolado y callado como siempre.

-A mi no me desagrada estar en este lugar, es muy acogedor- la chica se abrazó a si misma y luego giró la mirada a donde los árboles de cerezo se iban quedando cada vez más y más desolados mientras sus pétalos rosas caían lentamente al suelo.

-Creo que aún no entiendo bien el concepto de acogedor, pensé que se refería a un lugar cálido- el joven colocó un dedo bajo su barbilla, quizás el diccionario real de la lengua japonesa lo engañaba vilmente.

-N-n-no- la chica negó rápidamente con las manos nerviosamente –Tienes razón Sai-kun, soy yo quien asocia este lugar con algo diferente-

-¿Diferente?- frunció un poco el ceño y luego sus ojos parecieron comprender –Naruto-kun solía entrenar por aquí antes, creo, cuando entrenaba en detener la caída de agua de la cascada-

-¡Ah!, ¡N-n-n-o-no-es-eso!- ella tartamudeó poniéndose roja al instante.

-Que raro, pensé que eso era- ingenuo como era el muchacho no se dio cuenta de la turbación de su acompañante y siguió caminando.

-Ah, Sai-kun…- la chica negó con la cabeza y corrió para darle alcance, la bufanda blanca que llevaba ondeó un momento al aire.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer?- el joven alzó la vista al cielo –Sakura me ha dicho que no regrese pronto y yo no tengo idea de lo que debo hacer-

-Podemos simplemente sentarnos a oír el viento- la chica le sonrío amablemente –A veces es relajante hacerlo, olvidar todos nuestros problemas y simplemente sentir que todo marcha bien-

-Ah…- por primera vez sus ojos parecieron ver un punto lejano, algo que dolía en algún lugar olvidado de su corazón –Creo que entiendo, leí en un libro de relajación que a veces sirve quedarse solo y abrazar en silencio un árbol-

-Si Sai-kun quiere puedo dejarlo solo un momento- Hinata puso ambas manos tras su espalda y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza –Para que abrace un árbol y sienta que todo en su mundo va bien… aunque no sea completamente cierto-

-Es una técnica algo extraña pero creo que la intentare- el muchacho frunció un poco el ceño como si no estuviera cien por ciento convencido de la legitimidad del entrenamiento pero finalmente se acercó hasta un árbol y pasó lentamente las manos alrededor pegando la mejilla al tronco.

-Creo que es mejor si cierras los ojos Sai-kun- la muchachita le sonrió como ultimo acto de despedida y se dio la vuelta para darle un momento de intimidad, él por su parte asintió y cerró lentamente los ojos, sentía el viento golpeando su espalda e incluso las largas briznas de pasto acariciando sus tobillos por encima del pantalón, pero no sentía nada más, ni paz ni confusión, solo el vacío.

-Vaya…- susurró por lo bajo y se abrazo al árbol con más fuerza –Parece que aún no tengo nada por que consolarme…-

Mientras tanto Hinata corrió un poco al tiempo que su cabello galopaba tras ella como un animal oscuro y salvaje, sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos luminosos, le gustaban los días así, los días en que el viento soplaba levantando las hojas y la lluvia caía lenta y suavemente.

-Neji…- se detuvo de golpe y se abrazó a si misma sonriendo, Neji la amaba, él mismo se lo había dicho, no la odiaba ¡A pesar de todo no la odiaba! Y ahora se había marchado a la mansión Hyuuga, había aceptado ser el heredero ¡Lo había hecho! Y solo por ella, lo había hecho porque ella se lo había pedido, porque se lo había rogado, Neji que llevaría el clan a una nueva era.

-¡Neji soy tan feliz!- gritó sabedora de que nadie la oiría, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, a pesar de las lagrimas y el dolor, de los insultos y el rencor el clan Hyuuga seguía siendo parte importante de si misma, jamás volvería, jamás sería una Hyuuga como antes pero aún así…

-Hanabi-chan, Otou-san, todos…- volvió a abrazarse lentamente y su cabello ondeó tras ella como una extensa bandera –Sigan a Neji-nisan, acepten su nueva luz y sean felices… sean felices como yo no lo pude ser…- sus labios se juntaron apretándose y elevó la mirada al cielo, no quería llorar, no ese día, no en ese momento.

-La felicidad… ¿Dónde esta tu felicidad Hinata?-

-¡Ah!- giró asustada, sus ojos abiertos al máximo, su corazón latiendo desbocado y lo vio, cabello rubio y rebelde, ojos azules y decididos, la espalda ancha, los brazos musculosos, pantalón de mezclilla y tenis deportivos, tan perfectamente apuesto que por un momento sus piernas parecieron fallarle.

-Na-Naruto-kun…- hasta el nombre en sus labios parecía quemar.

-Hinata…- extendió lentamente la mano hacía ella, como tratando de no asustarla.

-Na-Naruto-kun ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?, Si Ki-Kiba-kun o Shikamaru-kun te ven ellos…-

-Ellos no me importan Hinata- sus ojos se volvieron duros como la piedra –Necesito hablar contigo y nadie va a impedírmelo-

-¡Ah!- ahí estaba de lo que había estado huyendo, la verdad de la que se había evadido, era el momento en el que Naruto le rompería el corazón, el momento en que sus sentimientos serían cruelmente rechazados.

-Hinata tengo que decirte que…-

-Yo… yo no quiero oírte Naruto-kun…- agachó la cabeza y el flequillo le cubrió los ojos, cada palabra salida de su boca le dolía en el alma, pero era mejor así, no lo soportaría, si él la rechazaba estaba segura que no lo soportaría.

-Hinata…- anonadado Naruto extendió una mano hacía ella pero entonces la joven dio la vuelta y echó a correr, lagrimas amargas escaparon de sus ojos y quedaron flotando en el aire, pero esta vez Naruto no dejaría que se escapara, esta vez no la iba a dejar ir.

-¡Hinata!- gritó corriendo tras ella.

-¡Espera Hinata!- pero la muchacha corría incluso más fuerte.

-¡Hinata, maldita sea!- y entonces utilizó todas las fuerzas que tenía y la sujetó de la mano jalándola hacía él, ambos corrían a una velocidad tan grande que el efecto causado fue que la muchacha girara en redondo estrellándose contra su pecho y Naruto cayera al suelo por el impulso.

-¡Ah!- desesperada intentó zafarse, levantarse y continuar su huida pero el rubio la aplastó contra él con una fuerza demoledora.

-No te iras-

-¡Suéltame Naruto-kun!- sus manos estaban apretadas contra su pecho y por más que lo intentaba no podía liberarse de la fuerza de sus brazos.

-¡He dicho que no te iras!-

-¡Naruto-kun déjame ir!- usó toda su fuerza para intentar soltarse pero entonces el resultado fue que él se dio la vuelta quedando sobre ella aplastando sus senos contra su propio pecho, sujetando sus manos con sus propias manos y tan cerca de ella que Hinata podía sentir el aliento caliente en su cuello.

-He dicho que debemos hablar-

-¡Y yo he dicho que no quiero…!- pero no pudo continuar porque entonces los labios calientes de él se posaron sobre los suyos, por impulso su espalda se arqueó hacía él al tiempo que sus ojos se abrían enormes ¿Estaba sucediendo?, ¿De verdad estaba pasando?, ¿Naruto la estaba besando?, toda resistencia por su parte se perdió, sus manos se volvieron flácidas bajo las de él y su cuerpo se quedo inerte como el de una muñeca desarmada, lo único que podía sentir era los labios de Naruto rozando los suyos, acariciándolos, abriéndose paso lentamente hacía su interior, las manos que antes aprisionaban las suyas ahora se metían bajo su nuca, levantando su cabeza y profundizando el beso.

-Hinata, mi Hinata- susurró perdido en el elixir de su boca, la quería, la quería como nunca había querido a nadie, pero también la deseaba, incluso el zorro en su interior parecía clamar por ella.

-Na-Naruto-kun…- pasando saliva giró la cabeza a un lado y colocó las manos en el pecho de él separándolo lentamente, jamás había besado a nadie antes, no así por lo menos.

-Hinata…- con cuidado acarició su mejilla aterciopelada y se incorporó quedando casi sentado sobre ella, era hermosa, todo en ella lo tentaba a tocarla, a acariciarla, a amarla.

-Naruto-kun…- ella giró la mirada hacía él, se veía tan alto, tan seguro, tan fuerte y sentirlo a su lado, incluso de esa manera…

-Lo siento Hinata te estoy aplastando- apenado se puso de pie y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a pararse.

-N-no importa…- la joven desvió la mirada sonrojada y aceptó la ayuda.

-Mis sentimientos son sinceros- extendió los brazos como si intentara abarcar el todo –Lo que yo siento por ti Hinata, no debes temerle, no debes desconfiar-

-Yo… yo quisiera creer que lo que dice Naruto-kun…- colocó una mano junto a su boca y giró nuevamente la mirada.

-¡Entonces solo créelo!- la sujetó con fuerza por los hombros obligándola a verlo fijamente a los ojos -¡Solo créelo!-

-Naruto-kun…-

-Créeme- y entonces la abrazó nuevamente pero esta vez con ternura, con amabilidad, maravillándose por dentro de lo bien que se sentía, lo maravilloso que era sentir como su pequeña cabeza se amoldaba bajo su barbilla y sus frágiles brazos se abrazaban a su cintura como si él, el hombre que tenía dentro de sí al monstruo de las 9 colas fuera en realidad su tabla de salvación.

**0O0O0O0O0O0O**

-¿Quieres una taza de atole?, estaba haciéndolo para cuando llegaran los demás pero no creo que nadie eche de menos si te ofrezco un poco-

-Dos años, dos años desde que no intercambiamos más que frases corteses cuando nos vemos ¿Y esto es lo único que se te ocurre decirme?-

-No entiendo de que hablas- Sakura sonrió amablemente, una sonrisa realmente sincera, sin rastro de malicia.

-Ya lo veo que no- los ojos de la joven rubia se entrecerraron –Parece que el sacarme sin más de tu vida no te ha causado ninguna incomodidad-

-Ino siempre hemos sido amigas y tú sabes mejor que nadie que nuestra amistad siempre ha sido así-

-¿Inexistente?-

-Competitiva- frunciendo el ceño los ojos verdes de Sakura chispearon –Nuestra amistad siempre ha estado basada en ser mejor que la otra, es nuestra rivalidad lo que nos une-

-Pues no me ha parecido que seamos muy unidas últimamente- su mano se cerró con férrea determinación sobre el asa de la tasa que humeaba por el atole recién hecho.

-Por favor…- cruzándose de brazos Sakura elevó la barbilla –No me vengas ahora con que me extrañas o alguna tontería así, desde siempre no hemos sido la clase de persona que queda de verse para ir de compras cada tanto de la semana-

-¡Por lo menos esperaba que me tuvieras algo de consideración Sakura!- sus labios se movieron violentamente y la de cabello rosa retiró la cabeza hacía atrás involuntariamente, que Ino le hablara de ese modo sin usar el conocido "frentona" era un mal signo.

-¿Consideración hacía que?- bajando la mirada hacía su taza procedió a remover el liquido suavemente con una cuchara –Somos adultos, no voy a ir corriendo contigo cada vez que se me atraviese un problema-

-¡Un intento de violación es mas que un problema!- Ino saltó estrellando ambas palmas sobre la mesa, los ojos celestes temblando de indignación.

-Con que era eso…- sopló suavemente en su taza calentándose de paso las manos, con toda la calma del mundo –Shikamaru ya me contó lo que sucedió, no me parece muy amable que te hayas inmiscuido en la mente de Hinata de esa manera-

-¡Y una mierda Sakura!- de pronto las manos de la rubia se dirigieron con velocidad asombrosa hasta el cuello del suéter de Sakura, hubo un estruendo cuando la mesa rodó al suelo tirando todo lo que había sobre ella y en el suelo quedó la de ojos verdes observando fijamente a la rubia que, sobre ella, seguía sujetándola con la ira a punto de explotar.

-Que grosera cerda, mira que tirar mi taza…-

-¡Deja de aparentar una indiferencia y una madurez que no tienes!- Ino la sacudió con vehemencia -¡Deja de actuar como otra persona!, ¡¿Dónde esta la Sakura que era mi amiga?, ¡¿Dónde la chica que podía dejar salir sus lagrimas si era necesario?-

-Esta enterrada donde no pueda hacerle daño a nadie- por un segundo sus ojos verdes brillaron retadores y para Ino fue una advertencia suficiente para soltarla.

-Se han encerrado en si mismos, han sacado a todos fuera de su burbujita de cristal y creen que se encuentran muy bien así-

-No deberías hablar de lo que desconoces-

-¡¿Y como quieres que lo conozca?, ¡¿Cómo si no me lo dices?-

-Ino Yamanaka…- Sakura se puso de pie lentamente, la rubia a su vez se puso en guardia presta a pasar a los golpes si era necesario, pero la chica de cabello rosa simplemente sacudió su suéter y soltó un hondo suspiro.

-¿Y ahora que?-

-Nada- sus ojos jade se posaron sobre ella amablemente –Supongo que tienes razón, te debo una explicación, después de todo eres mi cerda personal-

-Ah…- de la impresión ni siquiera pensó en devolver el insulto o sentirse ofendida por el apodo.

-Supongo que debí contarte lo que sucedió aquel día y supongo que debí haber pensado mas en los sentimientos de los que me rodeaban-

-Supones…- la palabra surgió amarga desde su garganta y Sakura le sonrió nuevamente, esta vez una sonrisa algo triste y melancólica.

-¿Conoces el significado de un jutsu prohibido Ino?-

-Creo que el "prohibido" es lo suficientemente explicito- la rubia arqueó una ceja.

-¿Conoces el significado de un sello de represión?-

-Un sello de represión…- pareció dudar un momento –Cohíbe al individuo, detiene alguna de sus acciones o…-

-No es que no quisiera decírtelo…- nuevamente sonrió pero algo bailó en sus ojos, como una especie de retorcida diversión, Ino retrocedió al verla, en su mente recordó una escena pasada, la ultima vez que había hablado con Sai, recordaba que era un día sumamente frío y ella, con las manos entrelazadas y los ojos llorosos, intentaba mantener la compostura con un Sai que le daba la espalda con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos.

-¡¿Entonces no vas a decírmelo?- recordaba habérselo gritado con el corazón a punto de rompérsele.

-No es cuestión de que quiera o no hacerlo…- él había hablado sin voltear a verla.

-¿Entonces solo te iras así sin más?-

-Si-

-¿Me pides que simplemente te olvide y haga como que nunca exististe?, ¡¿Y crees que me será posible hacer algo así?-

-Sería lo mejor…- el viento entonces había soplado en medio de ellos como un ultimo recuerdo de lo que había sido y jamás volvería.

-¡Sería lo mejor!, ¡Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil!, ¿Acaso no tienes sentimientos?-

-Ese es el problema…- y después simplemente se había ido, su espalda se había recortado en el horizonte mientras ella se dejaba caer sobre la nieve y apretaba los dientes para sorberse las lágrimas, porque ella era Ino Yamanaka, porque no podía llorar por un hombre aunque el corazón se le partiera en mil pedazos.

-Sai me dijo algo parecido…- su mente regresó al presente, al instante mismo en que Sakura le sonreía ladeando infantilmente la cabeza.

-A Sai…- cerró los ojos divertida –Supongo que para él fue algo extraño-

-¡Déjate de cuentos!- enrojeció de golpe –Si vas a decirme algo hazlo ahora, si es verdad que aún sientes algo de cariño por mí tú…-

-No te diré nada- sus ojos verdes se entrecerraron.

-¡Pero si tú acabas de…!-

-¿Conoces el significado de un sello de represión?-

-¡Maldita sea Sakura, ya me preguntaste eso y…!- pero entonces sus ojos celestes se abrieron al máximo cuando sin más la joven de cabello rosa sacó la lengua como si estuviera a punto de lamer un cono de nieve dejando al descubierto un extraño sello en forma de sol en la parte media.

-¡¿Qué demonios…?-

-Te lo dije- sonrió entonces feliz –No es que no quisiera decírtelo, es que no podía-

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hinata con las mejillas completamente rojas balanceó los pies de adelante hacía atrás, desde la rama del árbol en donde estaba sentada podía ver como se extendía extenso y magnifico todo el bosque.

-¿No es asombroso?- pero lo que la tenía en tal estado de embelesamiento no era el hermoso paisaje, no.

-Si que lo es Naruto-kun…- susurró lentamente sin acabar de creer que realmente él estuviera a su lado, que la persona que por tanto y tan largo tiempo había amado estuviera justo ahí, sentada a su lado.

-¿Sabes que?- el joven observó un punto frente a él sin dejar de sonreír –Hace tanto tiempo que no me sentía así-

-¿Así como?- giró hacía él curiosa pero sólo con ver sus ojos azules y profundos tuvo que desviar la mirada para no sufrir una hemorragia nasal o algo parecido.

-En paz, libre, con la fuerza necesaria para hacer lo que me proponga, lo que sea que quiera-

-Naruto-kun siempre ha tenido una voluntad invencible- giró a verlo de reojo y él soltó una enorme carcajada que a ella la desubico y casi le produjo caerse.

-¡No entiendes, no es eso!- extendió ambas piernas hacía delante, el viento golpeando con fuerza sus pómulos y despeinándole el rubio cabello.

-¿Entonces?- la chica tuvo que retirarse con la mano el rebelde cabello que empezaba a cubrirle el rostro por efecto del viento.

-¡Eres tú!, No había estado más feliz nunca en mi vida-

-¡Ah!- su rostro enrojeció al instante y giró violentamente la mirada a otro lado pero él la sujetó de la mano observándola tiernamente.

-Hinata… ¿Aún me amas?-

-¡Sí-si-siempre!- se trabó atropelladamente con las palabras y pasó saliva sintiéndose tonta pero él la sujetó por la espalda y volvió a abrazarla pegándola fuertemente a su pecho.

-¿Na-Naruto-kun?-

-Gracias-

-¿Ah?-

-Gracias por darme lo que jamás nadie me había dado, por darme el corazón que nadie me había ofrecido…-

-¡Ah!- de golpe lo arrojó soltándose de su abrazo, sus ojos perla parecieron llenarse de miedo y de culpa –E-esto es un error Naruto-kun-

-¿Qué dices?- a su vez los ojos de él se abrieron con sorpresa –Pensé que habías dicho que me amabas-

-¡Y es cierto!- retrocedió bajando la mirada –Pe-pero… Naruto-kun, él…-

-¡Es cierto que no estaba seguro antes, pero ahora estoy completamente convencido!, ¡Lo que siento por ti es amor, te amo!, te amo Hinata…- con lentitud, casi con miedo de dañarla, volvió a sujetar su mano, ella retrocedió un poco más, su mirada repleta de dolor y de culpa.

-Naruto-kun… él merece algo que no puedo darle…-

-¿De que hablas?- aprisionó sus dedos sintiendo que algo doloroso se alojaba en su estomago, recordó entonces las palabras de Sai diciendo que era la prometida de Shikamaru, recordó a Kiba sacrificándose por ella.

-Naruto-kun…- intentó deslizar sus dedos delicadamente de su agarre pero él entonces la sujetó de los hombros.

-¡No te dejare ir Hinata!- sus ojos azules brillaban con tanta fuerza que para ella fue imposible no sentirse cautivada -¡Sé que hasta ahora no he hecho más que darte problemas, sé que no he hecho nada que valga la pena pero yo…!- sus dedos se clavaron incluso más fuerte en su piel, su barbilla tembló -¡Yo voy a pelear por ti como jamás nadie ha peleado, si estas a mi lado, si dices mi nombre puedo hacer lo que sea necesario, solo contigo!-

-Naruto-kun…- sus ojos entonces se empañaron, muy a su pesar enredó las manos alrededor de su espalda masculina y fuerte ahogando sus lamentos en el pecho varonil y calido que él le ofrecía.

-Si Shikamaru o Kiba quieren hacer algo en contra…-

-No entiendes…- la joven entonces lo aferró con más fuerza –No era que Kiba-kun o Shikamaru-kun creyeran que ustedes iban a dañarnos, más bien…-

-¿Mas bien?- con lentitud levantó su barbilla y sus pestañas mojadas por las lagrimas fueron suficientes para ablandarle el corazón.

-Mas bien ellos querían protegerlos a ustedes…-

…

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

-Que raro que vengas a visitar a tu antiguo maestro, me siento conmovido-

-Déjate de bromas Kakashi- gruñó frunciendo el ceño y el de cabello plata sonrió de medio lado, se notaba a leguas que Sasuke no era como los otros dos que seguían llamándole "Kakashi-sensei" y tratándolo de usted como críos.

-Bien, entonces si no quieres que aligere el ambiente ve al grano ¿A que has venido?- guardó con desenfado su ultima versión del Icha Icha Paradise en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y soltó un hondo suspiro.

-El Alfa Jounnin-

-¿Sigues empeñado en descubrir algo acerca de ellos?-

-Al dobe de Naruto le gusta más de lo que debería la chica Hyuuga-

-Vaya… siempre pensé que al final él y Sakura…- miró de reojo a su antiguo alumno quien solo se conformó con apretar un poco los puños y desviar la mirada.

-Si bueno, ya ves que no es así-

-¿Y que tiene de malo que Naruto este prendido de la linda Hinata-chan?- hizo especial énfasis en el "linda" y en el "chan".

-Hay algo extraño en esa chica, sé que tú lo sabes-

-Perspicaz como ninguno- con resignación se llevo la mano hasta la frente –Pero has venido al sitio equivocado si crees que te voy a decir algo-

-¿Por qué demonios todos guardan ese grado de mutismo?- entrecerró la mirada empezando a molestarse de verdad –No es como si fuéramos unos malditos bandidos o algo así-

-Tal vez si expresaras tus verdaderos sentimientos y no una burda excusa las cosas te pintaran mejor-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Sakura se ha convertido en una hermosa mujer…-

-¡¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que estamos hablando?- inconscientemente apretó los puños pasando saliva.

-Claro, parece que Naruto no es el único con problemas amorosos en este lugar-

-¡Maldita sea Kakashi!- su barbilla tembló de la rabia y la vergüenza contenida, que su instructor, ese hombre que en algún tiempo había sido como su guía lo viera en semejante situación…

-Ya, ya, estar enamorado no es tan grave, nunca lo he estado ya ves pero…-

-¡No hables de lo que desconozcas!- una vena rabiosa apareció en su frente y entonces para Kakashi fue suficiente, un Sasuke diferente estaba frente a sus ojos, un Sasuke influenciado por Naruto, que volvía a tener sentimientos, que volvía a sentir.

-Esta bien, te diré algo- lo llamó repetidamente con los dedos para que se acercara y el joven dudó unos cuantos segundos en seguir la orden, por alguna extraña razón le había recordado macabramente a la forma en que lo llamaba su hermano mayor para después darle uno de sus consabidos golpes en la frente.

-¿Y bien?- el rostro de su antiguo maestro pareció tomar un aire serio, algo que raramente se veía en él si no era durante una pelea.

-Las respuestas que buscas nunca vas a encontrarlas-

-¿Eso es lo que ibas a decir?- su rostro se ensombreció.

-No vas a encontrarlas porque están protegidas-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-El Alfa Jounnin es más que un simple grupo de jounnin, son un arma letal, modificados genéticamente, protegidos por un jutsu de represión, son tanto una bendición como una maldición-

-No… no entiendo…- de pronto la verdad de lo que escuchaba azotó sobre él sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

-Para descubrir la verdad tendrás que romper las reglas, buscar en lo prohibido o…- lentamente subió el dedo anular y señaló con parsimonia el ojo del muchacho.

-¿El Sharingan?-

-No puedo asegurarlo, no sé hasta donde llega el poder del sello pero con algo de suerte podrías romperlo aunque sea un poco-

-No hay… ¿No hay otra manera?- giró la cabeza sintiendo como las mejillas se le calentaban, no quería inmiscuirse en la mente de Sakura, no después de entrar en la de Hinata, no después de haber sentido lo que había sentido en carne propia la chica Hyuuga.

-Solo una…- nuevamente el de cabello plata dejo escapar un hondo suspiro –Hay una persona que es el centro de todo, él puede decírtelo pero dudo que lo haga-

-¿Quién es?- la pregunta fue apremiante pero Kakashi simplemente sonrió de medio lado cerrando su único ojo visible.

-¿No crees que ya te he dicho suficiente, mi pequeño estudiante?- y sin más desapareció en una nube de humo.

**Problemático**

Problemático era volver a Suna y problemático era hacer las maletas para tal fin.

Shikamaru pasó ambas manos tras su cuello y observó con detenimiento las nubes, había tomado muchas malas decisiones en su vida pero sabía que no se arrepentía de la más importante, no, no se arrepentía de la peor decisión que había tomado hace ya dos largos años.

-Shikamaru…- escuchó la voz de la rubia y bajó las manos para pasar a meterlas en los bolsillos, sabía que ella no lo escucharía, sabía que intentaría acercarse.

-Creí haberte dicho que no te acercaras Ino-

-Creí que en algún momento de nuestras vidas habíamos sido buenos compañeros… amigos…-

-¿Creíste?- arqueó una ceja pero ella no parecía enfadada, ni siquiera lastimada, más bien parecía mirarlo a él con cierta pena mezclada con amor.

-No necesitas decirme nada, sé que no puedes en realidad…-

-Supongo que no se necesita ser un controlador de mentes para lograr que Sakura te dijera eso- su mirada por un momento se volvió fría pero ella simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Tampoco necesito conocer el pasado, solo quiero mirar al futuro- lentamente caminó hacía él.

-¿Qué pretendes Ino?- desvió la mirada para evitar el contacto con sus ojos celestes.

-Pretendo que volvamos a ser amigos-

-Parece que aún no has entendido- sin más opción volvió la vista hacía ella –No nos hagas las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya son-

-¡Pero Shikamaru!- impulsiva lo sujetó de la manga de su suéter, él echó la cabeza hacía atrás, desconcertado por un instante.

-No lo digo por mí- de un rápido movimiento se soltó de su agarre –Eres tan problemática como te recuerdo pero sé que no es por mí que te pido que te alejes-

-¿Es acaso por Sakura?- parpadeó atónita.

-No creo que ni siquiera tú creas que esa es la verdadera causa-

-Entonces…- bajó la mirada al suelo y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-Entonces si sabes la razón-

-¡¿Pero que se supone que podría hacerle yo a Sai-kun?- alzó la mirada suplicante.

-No deberías intentar inmiscuirte en algo que no comprendes- alzando la cabeza Shikamaru procedió a alejarse pero justo cuando pasaba a su lado ella giró en redondo aferrandose a él

-¡¿Cómo me pides que haga algo así?, ¡Shikamaru!, ¿Acaso nunca te has enamorado?- por un momento él pareció palidecer.

-No, no en realidad…-

-¡Mientes!- lo aferró con mayor fuerza -¡Mientes, mientes!, ¡Me lo dicen tus ojos!-

-¡Esta bien!- con fiereza giró hacía ella –Yo le dije a Sai que terminara toda relación contigo, yo le dije que no se te volviera a acercar, ¡Fui yo quien le pidió a Sakura que se alejara de tu lado!, ¡Yo quien cortó toda relación contigo!, ¿Ya estas feliz?-

-Pero…- asustada lo soltó lentamente.

-Ahora si me permites…-

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué harías algo así?-

-Verás… no me gusta la gente problemática-

-¡Shikamaru!- al instante sus ojos se humedecieron, cada palabra de él dolía como daga, pero… pero sabía que eso era lo que él estaba buscando, él buscaba herirla, alejarla de su lado ¿Pero por que?.

-Ino, creo que las cosas no pueden estar más claras- sus ojos se ensombrecieron –Todos se alejaron de ti porque yo así lo quise, ese es mi deseo y si tuvieras un poco de dignidad…-

-¡No es cierto!- con las manos temblorosas lo sujetó de los antebrazos observándolo fijamente a los ojos –No es cierto porque tú nunca intentarías algo tan problemático, no es cierto porque tú en realidad me quieres ¡No puedo equivocarme!, fuimos amigos, camaradas, compañeros de un equipo, tú…-

-Ino esto no tiene ningún sentido- giró la mirada intentando zafarse fríamente de ella pero la joven intensificó el agarre.

-¡Mírame Nara Shikamaru!, ¡Mírame y dime que no me quieres!, ¡Mírame y dime que no significo nada para ti!-

-Ah…- su pecho tembló entonces, en su mente recordó esa misma escena con la pequeña diferencia que era una mujer con el cabello recogido en cuatro coletas quien lo miraba fijamente con un cierto aire de rebeldía en el fondo de sus pupilas.

-¡Dímelo, dime que no me quieres!, ¡Dime que me quieres fuera de tu vida!-

-Tú…- pasó saliva y entonces lo sintió, ese pequeño calambre en el corazón, ese recordatorio que lo ataba a una vida prestada, a una vida compartida.

-¡Shikamaru!- sus ojos celestes entonces se desbordaron de lagrimas y él lo supo, que esta vez no podría fingir, que esta vez no podría mentir por mucho que lo quisiera, porque esta vez se trataba de Ino Yamanaka, la mujer que en realidad era su amiga de infancia, su camarada de equipo, la chica que era como una hermana para él.

-Tú…- cansado la rodeó en un apretado abrazo, dejando descansar la barbilla en su hombro.

-Shikamaru…- y entonces ella se aferró a su espalda sin dejar de llorar.

…**..**

…

**..**

**.**

-No hagas mas preguntas por favor…- lentamente Hinata se aferró a él, sintiendo como esos brazos que siempre había soñado la rodeaban fuertemente por la cintura.

-Pero Hinata-chan…- anonadado el rubio simplemente se conformó con abrazarla.

-Quisiera creer, por unos pocos minutos yo solo… solo quisiera creer que Naruto-kun y yo estamos solos en el mundo, sin problemas, sin… sin nada interponiéndose-

-Así es, esa es la realidad- cerrando los ojos se aferró a ella, el corazón le latía con fuerza dentro del pecho ¿Eso se sentía estar enamorado?, ¿Ese era el sentimiento que por tanto tiempo le había estado vedado?.

-Si-siempre había soñado… siempre había soñado el momento en que Naruto-kun me abrazaría- tímidamente sus mejillas se llenaron de rubor y el joven la separó de su lado dejando escapar una suave risa.

-Y yo fui tan tonto que creía que tu cara era roja de nacimiento-

-¡Na-Naruto-kun!- abochornada desvió la mirada pero él simplemente rió más fuerte tomándola de la mano y echando a caminar, estaba tan feliz de tenerla a su lado, tan realizado que no se podía estar quieto.

-Es en serio, cuando éramos niños siempre me preguntaba como es que una persona podía tener ese grado de color en las mejillas-

-¡Ah!- tragó saliva sin dejar de ser jalada por el muchacho.

-¿Te acuerdas aquel día cuando fuiste a verme al hospital?-

-¿Na-Naruto-kun to-todavía se acuerda de eso?- lo dicho, no podía estar ni más roja ni más avergonzada de cómo estaba en esos momentos.

-¡Como olvidarlo!- giró a verla de reojo y le guiñó un ojo –Estaba yo colgado del techo en espera de caerle encima a la vieja Tsunade y de pronto entras tú con un ramo de flores y te pones tan roja como la sangre cuando te hablo ¡Y encima me mandas a volar de un cabezazo!-

-¡Go-gomen!- furiosamente avergonzada gritó sin dejar de verlo pero él parecía de lo más divertido.

-¿Y recuerdas cuando iban a ser los exámenes para Chunnin?, te arriesgaste a dejar que te copiara-

-Pero Naruto-kun decidió no hacerlo al final…- desvió la mirada al suelo pero fue sólo durante un segundo porque al instante siguiente el rubio ya le había dado un enorme jalón obligándola a seguir caminando ¿Así de impulsivo se comportaba el joven cuando se encontraba feliz?

-¿Ya ves?, soy un buen chico después de todo- paró de golpe y ella tuvo que frenar en seco para no estrellarse contra su espalda.

-¿Naruto-kun?-

-¿No es perfecto?-

-¿Perfecto?- sin saber de que venía la cosa la joven lo observó interrogante y entonces él giró en redondo sujetándola de los hombros, con los ojos brillantes y el rubio cabello meciéndose levemente por efecto del viento.

-Porque yo…- giró la mirada a un lado al tiempo que sus mejillas se pintaban pálidamente de rojizo –Yo siempre había estado solo, pero en realidad, en realidad tú siempre estuviste a mi lado aunque yo fuera tan tremendamente ciego, siempre estuviste ahí, por eso yo…-

-Naruto-kun- lentamente acarició su mejilla y él giró hacía ella sorprendido, en los ojos de la joven se podía leer una calidez inmensa, un amor indescriptible.

-Hinata-chan…-

-No importa, no me importa el pasado ni si Naruto-kun amó a alguien antes, lo único que me importa es que ahora… ahora Naruto-kun esta aquí conmigo, a mi lado-

-Pides tan poco…- cerrando los ojos sujetó su muñeca contra su mejilla, solo quería estar así, estar con ella para siempre.

-No pido muy poco porque… porque Naruto-kun es en realidad la persona más importante para mí-

-Siempre me he preguntado…- soltó su mano y sonrió ampliamente, una de esas conocidas sonrisas traviesas suyas -¿Cómo demonios te enamoraste de un cabezota, despistado, vago y grosero como yo?-

-E-en realidad…- chocó los dedos de las manos nerviosamente y desvió la mirada –En realidad yo me enamoré de la persona que-que estaba tan sola como yo pero… pero tenía la fuerza suficiente para siempre mirar hacía delante-

-Tú…- lentamente sus ojos parecieron perder algo de brillo -¿Tú te enamoraste de mi soledad?-

-Naruto-kun…- sonrió lentamente, con una serenidad que lograba calmar el corazón del joven frente a ella –En esos días, en esos años fuiste mi inspiración, la persona que era mi razón para continuar… lo que me salvaba de mi propia soledad-

-¿Y ahora?- tomó sus pequeñas manos y la hizo rodearle el cuello para luego pasar a sujetar su cintura -¿Y ahora que soy yo para ti?-

-Na-Naruto-kun es…- tragó saliva y lo vio fijamente a los ojos ¡Podía decirle tantas cosas! Pero al final todo se resumía en ese profundo, en ese inmenso amor que no le cabía en el pecho.

-Lamento si esta pregunta es muy directa- sonrió cerrando los ojos y ladeando la cabeza –Es solo que quiero escucharlo-

-¿Qué-que te amo?- preguntó indecisa y entonces él la sujeto en brazos y le hizo dar varias vueltas en el aire.

-¡Eso!, ¡Se oye tan bien!-

-Naruto-kun- mareada se sujetó a sus hombros pero él no paró de girar.

-¡Dilo de nuevo!-

-Te-te amo-

-¡De nuevo!-

-¡Te-te amo!-

-¡En serio!-

-¡Te amo, te amo!- lo gritó con todas la fuerza de sus pulmones, por primera vez lo gritó tan fuerte que sintió como le raspaba la garganta, tan alto que creyó que su grito llegaría hasta el cielo, tan feliz que la alegría se desbordaba de su corazón.

-Hinata- de golpe la bajó al suelo y se aferró con tanta fuerza a ella que por un momento pensó que la quebraría.

-¿E-estas bien Naruto-kun?-

-Es solo que…- una sonrisa melancólica se dibujó en su rostro al tiempo que hundía la nariz en el cabello negro y sedoso de ella –No sabía que estaba incompleto, no sabía que me faltaba algo hasta ahora- poniéndose roja como un tomate maduro la chica pasó lentamente las manos por su amplia espalda.

-Los cerezos…- ambos parpadearon, una especie de oleada de pétalos de cerezo los envolvía meciéndose a su alrededor.

-Si lo hubiera planeado no me hubiera salido tan bien- pasando un dedo por debajo de su nariz el muchacho sonrió ampliamente cerrando los ojos.

-Parece que los cerezos se aliaron con Naruto-kun- sonriendo también la muchacha tironeó su bufanda, empezaba a oscurecer y a lo lejos el ocaso parecía enmarcar la escena de ellos dos juntos, juntos como nunca antes habían estado.

-¡Es una cita entre cerezos!- el joven levantó un dedo feliz.

-Nu-nuestra cita entre cerezos…- desvió la mirada sonrojándose y él la sujetó de la mano guiándola esta vez lentamente hacía donde la había encontrado.

-Supongo que debo regresarte a casa, los demás se molestaran si te llevo tan tarde, además debo arreglar las cosas con Kiba y Shikamaru-

-¡¿Con Kiba-kun?- de golpe cayó sobre ella todo el peso de la realidad, la verdad que se había estado negando.

-No te preocupes- la observó de reojo viendo como palidecía –Le estoy muy agradecido a Kiba por lo que hizo pero no te voy a dejar ir tan fácilmente-

-¡Naruto-kun!- sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa -¿Qué-que es exactamente lo que sabes?-

-Yo…- se maldijo por lo bajo, no era un buen momento para decirle que se había inmiscuido en su mente con ayuda de Ino y que ahora sabía un montón de cosas que definitivamente le hubiera gustado más no conocer.

-Naruto-kun- ella se detuvo de golpe soltándose de su mano y observándolo con un miedo que rayaba en el dolor, ¿Qué tanto sabía él?, ¿Sabía lo que había ocurrido?

-Yo en realidad…- pasó saliva intentando explicarse ¿Cómo lo decía de manera que ella no malinterpretara las cosas?

-Na…- y entonces sucedió, Naruto no entendió exactamente lo que paso pero los ojos de la chica adquirieron una palidez mortal al tiempo que se abrían grandes, de un rápido movimiento se llevo la mano al corazón y luego cayó hacía delante, tan ligera como una pluma.

-¡Hinata!- la sujetó en el aire y entonces ella pareció reaccionar, su respiración era acelerada y sus ojos parecían asustados.

-¡Hinata que paso!, ¡Hinata!-

-Yo…- apoyándose en él se levantó débilmente, sus ojos perla entristecidos, el sueño había llegado a su fin de la manera mas drástica posible.

-¡Hinata!- la sacudió pero ella pareció no reaccionar, una lágrima surcó débilmente su mejilla.

-Yo… yo jamás olvidare esta cita entre cerezos Naruto-kun…-

-¿Pero que…?- confundido entreabrió los labios y entonces ella le sonrió dulcemente.

-Tal parece que siempre te amaré Naruto-kun y por eso… por eso he de pedirte que te olvides de mí-

-¡¿De que estas hablando?- la sacudió con tanta fuerza que su largo cabello se zarandeó de un lado a otro -¡¿Cómo me pides que haga algo así?, ¡¿De que se trató entonces todo lo que hemos pasado hoy juntos?, ¡¿Acaso estabas jugando conmigo?-

-Ja-jamás haría tal cosa…- agachó la cabeza de tal manera que el flequillo le cubrió los ojos –Porque yo amo a Naruto-kun, porque quiero lo mejor para él… ¡Por eso le pido que se olvide de mí!-

-¡Nunca!- sus ojos azules brillaron con fiereza –No soy la clase de hombre que renuncia a su felicidad, no soy la clase de hombre que se da por vencido ¡Este es mi camino del Ninja, la senda que yo escogí!-

-En ese caso…- cada palabra le dolía como una daga, cada murmullo era como un golpe pero no condenaría a Naruto con ella, no lo ataría a esa vida, no –En ese caso yo me alejare de Naruto-kun…-

-¡No puedes hacerlo!- clavó sus dedos en la blanca piel de sus brazos -¡No lo permitiré!, no después de hoy, no después… de nuestra cita entre cerezos…- respirando agitadamente aligeró el agarre que mantenía sobre ella, suplicando con la mirada, exponiendo el corazón con sus azules pupilas.

-Naruto-kun…- giró la mirada y entonces él la sujetó por la nuca, con una fuerza y una posesión que desconocía en si mismo la besó con deseo, con ardor, con propiedad, con dolor.

-Gracias… Naruto…- las lagrimas se deslizaron rápidas por sus mejillas y entonces simplemente se desvaneció en sus brazos con un jutsu que al rubio le dejo solo la soledad entre sus manos.

-Hinata… ¡HINAATAA!-

**0O0O0O0O0O**

Sai se levantó lentamente sin dejar de sujetar su corazón, su respiración era acelerada y su mirada estaba nublada, a lo lejos Shikamaru en cuclillas sobre el suelo era atendido por Ino quien parecía preocupada por el muchacho.

Hacía tiempo que no la veía, hacía tiempo que no cruzaban palabra y cuando la volvía a ver estaba en los brazos de otro, aferrada a otro.

-Y yo que pensé…- su mirada se volvió triste y esta vez no tuvo que forzar el sentimiento –Y yo que pensé que no tenía nada por lo que consolarme…-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Notas de Okashira Janet: Bueno, es viernes y por fin hemos terminado con los exámenes parciales, estoy feliz porque me ha ido muy bien ¡Incluso he sacado un 10! Y miren que sacar 10 en la facultad de medicina… pero bueno, basta de echarme flores.

En este capitulo me he visto terriblemente influenciada por el anime de RomeoXJuliet (nada más a mí se me ocurre volver a verlo en estas fechas), fue eso y un comentario por ahí que decía que se le hacía que faltaba mucho para ver una escena romántica entre estos dos, para que vean que todo es posible jajaja.

Bueno agradezco a:

**ETOLPLOW KUN**

**Armen**

**Black-sky-666**

**LennaParis**

**Myri Weasley 28**

**Koste**

**Heero Kusanagi**

**Hatake Nabiki**

**Himeko6**

**Marene**

**Silivia**

**Gaby-coco-loco**

**Skuld Dark**

**Hyuuga**

**Mapi**

**Susuna**

**Emuma chan**

**Kenniana**

**Gynne**

A todos ustedes muchas gracias y pues bien, esta vez se desató la indignación cuando se supo la triste historia de Ino, el personaje desató un montón de emociones, la verdad no me gusta hacer que los personajes sigan una simple línea porque entonces las cosas serían muy aburridas y la linda rubia me ayudó bastante el capitulo pasado.

Tenía ganas de tranquilizarlos un poco así que por fin esta su ansiado Naru-Hina, eso sí, las cosas al final no quedaron tan bien ¿Alguien ya sabe la razón?, por ahí una chica ya hizo unas excelentes deducciones de lo que esta sucediendo y creo que los demás ya se lo huelen ¿No?, un chocolate cibernético a quien lo adivine.

Bueno se me cuidan y déjenme reviews y fics de regalos porque cumplo años el lunes ¡19 años!, ya soy una joven adulta ¡Yeah!, besos, se cuidan Ciao

_2 de Octubre del 2009 Viernes _


	8. La propuesta de Gaara

**REGRESA A MI**

**Capitulo 8: La propuesta de Gaara**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

-Tenemos que irnos, tenemos que irnos ahora- Shikamaru pasó ambas manos tras su nuca intentando calmarse, se había despedido de mala manera de Ino y ahí, a punto de entrar la noche, hablaba en penumbras al resto del equipo de los cuales apenas podía ver una sombras borrosas como espectros.

-Lo lamento…- Kiba soltó un suspiro y acarició el pelaje de Akamaru.

-No es tu culpa Kiba- Sakura se apresuró a aclarar –Somos un equipo, esto lo decidimos todos juntos-

-¡Ci-cierto Kiba-kun!- Hinata juntó ambas manos apretándolas con fuerza, a pesar de que amaba a Naruto con todas sus fuerzas, con todo su corazón y con todo su pensamiento no se arrepentía de la decisión que había tomado hace dos años y medio y de volver a requerirlo sabía que lo volvería a hacer.

-¡Kiba-kun nuestra llama de la juventud arde en sincronía!- Lee alzó un puño al aire intentando quitar un poco la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente, no le gustaba que negros pensamientos se anidaran en el corazón de sus amigos, porque ellos eran las personas más importantes para él.

-Gracias chicos- aún con la cabeza gacha el castaño sonrió de medio lado y Sakura que estaba a un lado de él le dio un ligero golpecito en el hombro para animarlo.

-Debemos partir hoy- Shikamaru volvió a tomar la palabra –No nos conviene estar más tiempo aquí y…- giró a ver a Sai que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en el más completo silencio y tragó saliva sin saber por donde empezar –Sai… entre Ino y yo… no es lo que crees puedo asegurártelo-

-Olvídalo Shikamaru- el ex ANBU giró hacía él sonriendo, una de sus sonrisas que no se podía saber si era falsa o verdadera –Fue un error mío el dejarme llevar por mis emociones, no volverá a suceder-

-¿Y si lo intentaran?- Kiba habló despacio, casi como en un susurro –Quizás si lo intentaran podría funcionar, quizás… quizás si exista el verdadero amor-

-¡No te condenaríamos jamás a algo así!- Sakura exclamó tajante.

-¡Los que se están condenando son ustedes!- los ojos del muchacho brillaron en la oscuridad -¡De haber sabido que las cosas serían así…!-

-¡Kiba-kun!- Hinata se aferró a él, por un momento el joven pudo sentir sus delgados brazos rodeando su cuello, su grácil cuerpo pegándose al suyo y el dulce aroma que despedía su cabello –Kiba-kun no digas eso porque yo… yo moriría de pena- los ojos opalinos parecieron humedecerse y él giró la mirada a otro lado, podía soportar muchas cosas pero algo a lo que no se podía enfrentar era a una mujer llorando, cortesía de Shikamaru según parecía.

-Olvidemos esto por nuestro bien- el Nara se masajeó la frente –No tiene caso volverlo a sacar a colación, habíamos llegado a un acuerdo y todos coincidimos en que era lo mejor-

-Si- los cinco restantes respondieron al unísono.

-Bien- lentamente una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del chico como si ya todo lo malo estuviera pasando –Entonces a Suna-

-A Suna- Hinata repitió despacio y los ojos de Kiba brillaron.

-A Suna- el muchacho desordenó el pelaje de Akamaru y el can sacó la lengua feliz.

-¡A Suna!- Sakura guiñó un ojo y levantó el dedo pulgar al tiempo que los demás reían.

-¡A Suna, a Suna, nos vamos a Suna!- y entonces todos volvieron a sonreír y Sai cerró los ojos aspirando el aire con fuerza, eso era lo que él en realidad quería, eso era lo que en verdad le importaba, un grupo de gente que lo aceptara, que lo reconociera… que lo quisiera.

-¡Sai-kun!- los ojos pálidos de Hinata brillaron -¡Nos vamos a Suna!-

-Hai Hinata-chan- y entonces la sonrisa en su rostro fue sincera.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-¡Naruto!- Sasuke frunció el ceño y corrió con mayor fuerza.

-¡Naruto!- pero el rubio no lo escuchaba, solo seguía corriendo, después de hablar con Kakashi el Uchiha había decidido que llegaba la hora de dejarse de tonterías y enfrentar la verdad de cara y de frente, si tenía que interrogar a Sakura, si tenía que usar el Sharingan sobre alguien, si tenía que hacer uso de la fuerza lo haría, pero ni siquiera había andado un par de pasos cuando un chico de cabello negro y larga bufanda al cuello le había entregado un papel en el que decía que el equipo que había vencido a Akatsuki debía presentarse ante la Hokage inmediatamente, según sabía Neji se encontraba en la mansión Hyuuga pero Naruto…

-¡Maldita sea Naruto!- sus manos se juntaron en un jutsu, al instante múltiples serpientes parecieron surgir desde la profundidad de sus brazos con los afilados dientes dispuestos a clavarse en la espalda del rubio.

-¡No tengo tiempo para tus juegos!- sus ojos normalmente azules parecían haber tomado una tonalidad rojiza al tiempo de girarse y carbonizar a las serpientes por efecto de un rasengan.

-¡Mierda Naruto!- alterado el de ojos negros aspiró aire preparado para un ataque de fuego, el rubio entonces giró completamente, las uñas de las manos creciendo desproporcionadamente y las marcas en las mejillas hundiéndose y sangrando como si lo acabaran de herir.

-¡Métete en tus asuntos Uchiha!- jamás lo había llamado así y el desconcierto que en él causó provocó que recuperara la calma.

-Un momento Uzumaki- a su vez Sasuke le contestó fríamente soltando el aire de sus pulmones, los ojos negros fijos en él –Lo que sea que haya pasado no lo resolverás dejando escapar al Kyuubi y lo sabes- por un momento los ojos del otro se volvieron rojo sangre como los de un endemoniado felino, pero solo duró unos instantes porque segundos después un lento azul fue apoderándose de sus pupilas.

-No tengo tiempo para hablar contigo- un poco más calmado Naruto tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no dejar escapar en una mueca el dolor que le causaba que sus uñas volvieran al tamaño normal.

-No me digas…- intentó por todos los medios ocultar su desden pero solo lo logro a medias -¿Es la chica Hyuuga?-

-Digas lo que digas y pienses lo que pienses sobre ella… yo la amo- la fuerza de su mirada era tan magna que no había manera de desconfiar de lo que decía, pero aún así Sasuke busco una manera de refutar el hecho.

-¿Y ella que opina del asunto?- en la oscuridad ambos se vieron, no como los amigos que eran sino como los enemigos que habían sido en un tiempo, solo que esta vez el sentimiento era por parte del rubio.

-El amor que siente ella hacía mí…- apretó los puños ¿Cómo podía decirle a Sasuke que ella también lo amaba?, ¿Cómo decirle que había pasado el mejor día de su vida a su lado? ¿Cómo después de la manera en que se habían despedido?, ¿Cómo después de que ella le había pedido que la olvidara?

-¿Hablaste con ella?- sus ojos se volvieron afilados.

-¿Y si lo hice que?- respondió altanero.

-¿Averiguaste algo?-

-No era como si me fuera a poner a interrogarla, nuestras prioridades no son las mismas y lo sabes-

-Y sí "tan bien se la pasaron" ¿Por qué no estas con ella ahora?- bueno ¿Acaso Sasuke buscaba enfurecerlo?, por el momento lo estaba haciendo a las mil maravillas.

-Si no me hubieras detenido ahora mismo estaría en la mansión Jounnin buscando respuestas- casi escupió las palabras.

-Entonces…- intrigado el de ojos negros frunció ligeramente el ceño -¿Si estuviste con ella?-

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones- giró para seguir su camino pero al segundo siguiente Sasuke ya se encontraba a su lado sujetando su brazo con férrea determinación.

-Naruto lo que te dije antes acerca de esa chica lo decía en serio- zafándose agresivamente el joven giró a ver al Uchiha con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No sabes nada de ella, no la conoces y…-

-¡Escucha!- con fiereza lo empujó por los hombros golpeándolo contra el tronco de un árbol –No malinterpretes, no estoy celoso o ninguna de las estupideces de las que seguramente estas pensando-

-Pues eso pareciera- su gruñido fue bajo y claro como una furiosa advertencia, pero el de ojos negros no se dejo intimidar.

-He estado pensando mucho, hoy hable con Kakashi y lo que me dijo me hizo imaginar muchas cosas y ahora creo que empiezo a entenderlo, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo la chica Hyuuga?- sus mejillas enrojecieron a pesar de seguir estando furioso.

-¡¿Y a ti que demonios te importa?-

-No es como si me interese escuchar ridiculeces amorosas- Sasuke levantó una ceja –Hablo de lo ultimo que te dijo ¿Por qué corrías hacía la mansión?-

-Eso no…-

-Dímelo- nuevamente sus ojos se encontraron observándose con todos los sentimientos que habían estado reuniendo esos días, rencor, incomprensión, dolor, engaño, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabían que la amistad seguía ahí.

-Maldición Sasuke…- soltó el aire que llevaba en sus pulmones y le arrojó un manotazo para que soltara el agarre en sus hombros -¿Qué diablos quieres saber?-

-Solo dímelo, ¿Qué te dijo?-

-Que la olvidara- se cruzó de brazos y sonrojado giró la cabeza para romper el contacto visual.

-¿Te dio calabazas?- el Uchiha alzó una ceja y provocó que el portador del Kyuubi se sonrojara aún más, no era el momento apropiado para salir con esas tonterías.

-No, no fue así- recuperando un poco del conocido Naruto gamberro de siempre entrecerró los ojos al tiempo que una vena empezaba a latir en su frente –Soy demasiado irresistible para que alguien me de calabazas-

-Ya…- se relajó un poco al ver que su amigo volvía a ser el de siempre.

-Ella dijo algo acerca de que era lo mejor para mí-

-Ya veo…- se sujetó la barbilla pensando, había algo en esa chica que lo perturbaba, algo que no lo había dejado en paz desde la primera vez que había caído en su genjutsu, pero… ¿Era solo ella o eran todos?, empezaba a dudarlo pero lo ultimo que quería era que sus vaticinios resultaran ciertos.

-También dijo que si yo no hacía por alejarme y olvidarla lo haría ella ¡Por eso quiero ir a la mansión!, ¡No la voy a dejar escapar, no esta vez!- apretó los puños y el cabello negro de Sasuke se agitó por el viento de esperanza que parecía surgir de su amigo.

-¿Ella dijo…?- intrigado cerró los ojos pensando -¿Exactamente cuando te dijo eso?-

-Ella, fue…- guardó silencio, le dolía pensar en eso pero Hinata había dicho esas palabras exactamente cuando él había sacado a Kiba a colación ¿Sería que en esos años se había formado una relación entre ellos?, después de todo Kiba la había salvado, había peleado por ella, cualquier muchacha estaría feliz y agradecida con un hombre que hiciera algo como eso, cualquier mujer estaría encantada de que alguien la amara al grado de entregar la vida por ella.

-Naruto- la voz de Sasuke lo trajo de regreso a la realidad.

-Lo dijo… fue después de que ocurriera algo muy raro- de golpe llegó a su mente el otro hecho que había ocurrido –Ella de pronto cayó hacía delante, se derrumbó y se llevo la mano al corazón, lo hizo como si fuera una pluma-

-¿Se cayó?- sus profundos ojos negros se abrieron sorprendidos recordando que lo mismo había pasado con Sakura en el cuarto que le habían otorgado a Neji, eran muchas coincidencias, algo extraño estaba pasando ahí.

-Sakura… a ella también le pasó lo mismo-

-¡¿A Sakura-chan?- intrigado abrió grandes los ojos –Pero ¿Por qué?-

-No lo sé, pero creo que va siendo hora de lo que averigüemos- Sasuke apretó los labios, la mansión ya no quedaba muy lejos, en la oscuridad solo fue necesaria una seña para que ambos volvieran a emprender la carrera, no cruzaron palabra, cada quien sumido en sus propias cavilaciones, en sus propias emociones, pero cuando llegaron al lugar solo los recibió el vacío, del Alfa Jounnin no quedaba ni rastro.

-Sigámoslos, su rastro debe estar fresco- desesperado Naruto giró la mirada hacía el bosque.

-Quisiera hacerlo- Sasuke se cruzó de brazos –Pero Neji no esta con nosotros y no somos del tipo de rastreo-

-¡Aún así!-

-Además…- el joven soltó un suspiro, él también sentía deseos de seguirlos, de enfrentar a Sakura de una buena vez, de enfrentar sus confusos sentimientos, pero sabía que intentarlo en esas condiciones era una absurda tontería.

-¿Qué, además que?-

-La Hokage nos quiere ver mañana por la mañana, a los tres-

-Demonios- y giró impotente hacía donde los árboles se mecían con fuerza, Hinata ¿Dónde estaría en esos momentos Hinata?

**Libertad…**

Hace muchos días que Kiba no sentía la libertad como la estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

-¡Yahoo!- gritó montado en Akamaru quien dio un enorme salto, a sus espaldas Hinata se sujetó con mayor fuerza de su chaleco ahogando un gritito alegre.

-¡La llama de la juventud!- Lee también parecía más feliz de lo normal, su nuevo reto personal consistía en llevar a cuestas las maletas del resto del equipo lo cual dejaba a los demás realmente felices.

-¡Pero corre Shikamaru!- Sakura con el cabello recogido en sus dos coletas y el uniforme negro del Alfa Jounnin observó a su compañero con una sonrisa ladeada sin dejar de correr -¿O es que no ardes en deseos de ver a tu muñeca del desierto?-

-No sé porque demonios todos se meten conmigo- sin dejar de correr el conocido como "Genio" se sonrojó, visiblemente malhumorado –Yo intento no mencionar nada acerca del objeto de sus sentimientos por nuestra precaria situación pero ustedes…-

-Es porque Shikamaru-kun es el más maduro y estable de nosotros- Lee volvió a sonreír y un característico brillo brotó de sus dientes.

-¿Y solo por eso se creen con el derecho de torturarme?- un tic nervioso apareció en su ceja, Sai que iba a escasa distancia tuvo que retener las ganas de reír.

-¡Oi Shika!- la de cabello rosa puso cara de chica buena –Lo hacemos porque tienes voluntad de acero, tú no eres como nosotros, tu mente puede más que tu corazón-

-Tsk, problemáticos- gruñó por lo bajo y luego tuvo que agacharse porque Kiba pasó brincando sobre él con todo y Akamaru.

-¡Hey Shikamaru!- el castaño que parecía estar de un especial humor esa mañana a pesar de llevar corriendo toda la noche levantó el dedo pulgar sonriendo con diversión.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Hinata será mía hasta que lleguemos a Suna, estando haya ya puedo darte a tu prometida pero te recomiendo que la cuides porque no soy del tipo de buen amigo que no intenta seducir a novias ajenas-

-Idiota- sin disminuir el paso el Nara cerró los ojos con el molesto sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

-Justo el otro día le estaba recordando a Hinata lo de cuando Gaara la vio- Sakura soltó una risita.

-¡Sakura por favor!- la pobre chica se sonrojó hasta la medula y Kiba frunció el ceño para después, de un solo movimiento, pasar a la joven adelante y abrazarla con fuerza hundiendo de manera celosa la nariz en su nuca.

-Hinata es mía y no se la voy a dejar a Gaara ni aunque su hermano me vuelva a dar un tour por todos los bares de la arena-

-¿Qué te pasa?, Hinata es mía- Shikamaru ahogó un suspiro –Después de todo es mi prometida cuando estamos en la arena, así que sé amable y procura alejar tus garras de ella-

-¡Me encantan los tríos amorosos!- Sakura palmoteó feliz.

-¡Sakura-san mi corazón siempre contigo!- Lee canturreó.

-Ah…- Sai sabía que era su momento de bromear pero no se le ocurría nada que no se pudiera malinterpretar así que simplemente ladeó la cabeza y carraspeó –Ehm… ¿Lo mismo?-

-Me gustan los tríos siempre que no sea yo la que esta en medio- la chica entrecerró los ojos y los demás soltaron una carcajada.

-Estamos por llegar- Shikamaru aminoró el paso y los demás hicieron lo mismo –Lee reparte las mochilas por favor-

-¡Yosh!- las mochilas salieron volando y los chicos las recibieron al vuelo.

-Bien- los ojos oscuros del Nara se entrecerraron –La competencia esta vez será por…-

-¡Wow!- Kiba abrió grandes los ojos –No me lo puedo creer, Shikamaru esta proponiendo un torneo-

-Que raro viniendo de Shikamaru-kun- Sai ladeó la cabeza.

-E-eso solo puede lograrlo la cercanía de Temari-san- Hinata asintió con firmeza.

-¡Claro!- Sakura puso un dedo coqueto sobre su mejilla –Solo la princesa de la arena puede provocar que nuestro perezoso se llene de vida-

-¡Yosh!, ¡Animo Shikamaru-kun!-

-Bola de idiotas- gruñendo el Nara los vio de reojo -¿Qué clase de amigos atacan los frágiles sentimientos de su líder?-

-Nosotros- los cinco contestaron al unísono y el joven de la coleta volvió a gruñir.

-Muy bien, han hecho enfadar al genio, a ver quien los salva ahora de la furia embestidora de sus seguidores de la arena-

-Pensándolo mejor…- bajo los ojos de Sakura aparecieron unas rayas moradas -¿Qué querías que jugáramos?-

-Sí, sí- Kiba también asintió nervioso -¿De que se trataba la competencia?-

-Ahora sí verdad- entrecerró los ojos pero luego soltó un suspiro –Se trata de lo siguiente, apostemos quien llega primero con Gaara sin que lo toquen más veces- los señaló acusador con el dedo –No se vale hacer trampa y mentir-

-¡Señor, si señor!- Lee se cuadró militarmente.

-¿Las reglas?- Sai arqueó una ceja.

-Bien, no se permite hacer contacto indirecto, así que ya lo sabes Sakura, nada de agrietar calles-

-Demonios- la chica frunció el ceño.

-Sai, no se permite que vueles, Kiba debes pasar de Akamaru, Hinata nada de genjutsus y Lee…- pensó un momento pero luego se encogió de hombros –Bueno tú siempre ganas en esto así que los demás vamos por ver quien gana el segundo lugar-

-¡Yosh!-

-En sus marcas…- las puertas de la arena ya se vislumbraban, grandes y majestuosas con sus guardias en lo alto.

-Listos…- algunos ruidos adentro, como gritos de anticipación.

-Y…- los seis se miraron entre ellos, unos más decididos que otros.

-¡Fuera!- los seis corrieron como si los estuviera persiguiendo la mismísima Hokage después de una mañana de resaca, Kiba trepó la muralla, Sai se impulsó con ayuda de un extraño invento de tinta, Lee usó el Konoha Daitirambos pero los otros tres tuvieron que entrar por la puerta principal… y ocurrió lo de siempre…

-¡Sakura-san!-

-¡Hinata-san!-

-¡Shikamaru-san!- el genio hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza sin dejar de correr pero las chicas de la arena eran persistentes, que bueno que traían toda esa ropa encima o si no lo alcanzarían en un dos por tres.

-¡Sakura-san!-

-¡Sakura-san, por favor tenga una cita conmigo esta vez!-

-¡Sakura-san, debe enseñarme su nueva técnica onegai!-

-¡Sakura-san!-

-El Kasekage-sama me espera queridos- de un salto la chica se elevó hasta una torre y sentándose con las piernas cruzadas les envió un beso para después tomar impulso y saltar a un techo cercano, esta vez no dejaría que le ganara Kiba, luego se ponía insoportable.

-¡Hinata-san, no puede decirme que no esta vez!-

-¡Hinata-san, cada vez esta usted más linda!-

-¡Hinata-san, debe salir conmigo, le mostrare los mejores lugares!- y la pobre chica solo pudo tragar saliva y arrinconarse contra la pared, siempre era lo mismo ¿Por qué no podía ser como Sakura que podía bromear y zafarse de todo?

-¡Hinata-san!- la tironearon de un brazo y después del otro y ella solo pudo poner ojitos de circunstancias, de verdad esperaba que alguien conocido pasara y la salvara… de verdad lo esperaba.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Neji-sama, espero sus ordenes- el joven Hyuuga arqueó una ceja sin poder evitarlo, no, no podía acostumbrarse a su nombre seguido del "sama", eso sonaba bien en alguien como su prima, alguien que destilara nobleza por todos sus poros, pero él…

-Cite a reunión para mañana al mediodía… y por favor con el "san" es suficiente-

-Lo lamento Neji-sama, pero…- el Bouke levantó los ojos y observó con franqueza a su nuevo líder –Estamos tan acostumbrados que…-

-Entiendo- el chico entonces asintió con la cabeza –Pero inténtalo de todas maneras, puedes marcharte- el hombre hizo una reverencia y luego salió del salón, al instante de verse solo Neji se paso una mano por la cara ahogando un suspiro, eso de ser el líder de un clan era más difícil de lo que parecía a simple vista, además había descubierto que para terminar de una vez por todas con el asunto de las ramas debía convencer y conseguir el consentimiento del consejo en pleno, además la ley sería solamente para las futuras generaciones porque era muy arriesgado seguir con todos el método que Hinata había usado con él.

-Vaya…- tomó aire con fuerza y luego dejo que sus pulmones llegaran casi al punto del colapso, hasta el momento todos estaban muy felices de que "Hyuuga Neji" el hombre que había formado parte del equipo que había acabado con Akatsuki fuera su líder pero seguramente eso cambiaría cuando les expusiera sus ideas, por otro lado había quien lo veía con mala cara y susurraba algo como "Estaríamos mejor con Hinata-sama" y aunque le halagaba que hubiera gente que confiara en su prima eso de que hablaran a sus espaldas no le gustaba en nada.

-Neji- tras él pudo escuchar la voz de su prima menor y se giró amable hacía ella.

-Dígame Hanabi-sama-

-Ya no tienes que llamarme así- sonrió contenta, había estado entrenando desde antes de que saliera el sol con Konohamaru y como siempre habían acabado en una de sus conocidas "peleas refrescantes" en las que se decían de cosas pero acababan extrañamente más felices de cómo habían empezado.

-Hanabi-sama siempre será Hanabi-sama-

-Entonces empezare a llamarte Neji-sama- colocó ambas manos en su cintura y entonces un pensamiento pareció surcar su mente oscureciendo su rostro.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Solo pensaba…- pareció dudar un momento –Crees que… ¿Podrías conseguir la forma de que pudiera verme con mi hermana?- sus mejillas enrojecieron de golpe y él se vio obligado a abrir la boca por impulso.

-Pero…-

-¡Sé que esta exiliada y todo eso y que no debería acercarme pero…!- pasó saliva y desvió la mirada –Es mi hermana después de todo y… en aquel tiempo no nos permitieron hablar y luego cuando intentaron recuperarla…-

-¿A que se refiere?- inconscientemente la sujetó de los hombros como impidiéndole cualquier intento de escape pero ella estaba demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos como para notarlo.

-Cuando expulsaron a Hinata del clan nunca me dijeron los motivos- su voz parecía venir de lejos, como un cuento antiguo –Pero luego los rumores empezaron a correr, el equipo Alfa Jounnin era el mejor, todos lo sabían y entonces se supo que One-san estaba desarrollando una nueva técnica, una nueva forma de usar el Byakugan, una técnica que revolucionaría al clan, al instante le ofrecieron perdonar sus errores y acogerla de nuevo- pareció escupir las ultimas palabras –Yo tampoco hubiera regresado-

-Hanabi-sama, dígame una cosa- la soltó lentamente -¿Fue el consejo el que decidió que no sería la heredera o fue usted la que declinó el ofrecimiento?-

-Se podría decir que fueron las dos cosas- nuevamente volvió a sonreír –No tengo la diplomacia necesaria para el puesto y además me aburro con facilidad, el consejo decidió dejarme en paz si entro al equipo ANBU-

-Ya veo-

-En cuanto a mi hermana…- lo observó suplicante y él desacomodo al descuido su cabello pasándole los dedos por encima.

-Hinata-sama seguramente estará feliz de verla-

-¡Gracias Neji!- en un acto sin precedentes se abrazó a él y entonces el muchacho supo que su prima seguramente estaba desesperada por ver a su hermana.

-¡Bueno me voy!, Otou-san quería que pasara a verlo, cuídate primo- rápidamente la chica se despidió y salió casi corriendo por uno de los pasillos, Neji la vio alejarse con la sonrisa de quien ve a un niño empezar a extender sus alas y estaba en eso cuando tuvo que soltar un suspiro y dar media vuelta.

-Tiempo sin verlos chicos- tanto Naruto como Sasuke vestían su ropa Ninja y su semblante serio era muestra de que no venían a platicar exactamente.

-Nos ha llamado la Hokage- el Uchiha habló primero –Parece que es urgente-

-Ya se me hacía que se había tardado- el joven ladeó la cabeza para tronarse los huesos del cuello -¿Vamos?-

-Sería lo más adecuado- Sasuke volvió a contestar y entonces el Hyuuga giró sorprendido hacía el rubio.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?-

-Nada- pero su lenguaje corporal decía todo lo contrario.

-Tu linda prima se fue sin decirle adiós- Sasuke enarcó una ceja.

-¡¿Hinata-sama se ha ido?- bueno, mala idea intentar quejarse del rubio con el primo más sobre protector sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Dejen de saltar ustedes dos- el Uchiha se cruzó de brazos –Seguramente están en Suna-

-Ahora que lo recuerdo algo oí de eso- el de ojos claros se frotó la barbilla intentando recordar.

-Veamos de una vez que es lo que quiere la vieja Tsunade- muy a su pesar una pequeña sonrisita se coló en el rostro del rubio, ver de nuevo a la rubia lo hacía sentirse bien.

-Ya…- los otros dos entonces desaparecieron como si alguien hubiera dicho palabras mágicas y Naruto soltó un bufido para después correr y alcanzarlos, era muy temprano así que no tenían que toparse con las admiradoras de Sasuke y por fortuna tampoco con las de Neji, aunque ahora que lo pensaba… la ultima vez se había enterado que también él tenía su club de fans, varios años después pero ya se podía decir que estaba a la "altura" del Uchiha.

-Aquí estamos- no tardaron más de cinco minutos en llegar a la torre y aunque los tres estaban algo sudados y alterados por correr a una velocidad tan grande pusieron su mejor cara y entraron al salón.

-Se pide permiso antes de entrar- la Hokage los amonestó entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Así es como nos recibes vieja Tsunade?- Naruto abrió los brazos sonriendo y ella tuvo que responder el gesto de la misma manera, realmente esos tres habían crecido tanto física como mentalmente, pero el crecimiento traía consigo responsabilidades.

-Me alegra verlos muchachos- por un momento la cabellera rubia del joven que quería como a un hijo reposo en su hombro.

-Hokage-sama- Neji hizo una inclinación y Sasuke se conformó con inclinar ligeramente la cabeza.

-Lamento que esto vaya a ser de esta forma pero sé que los tres no gustan de que se les revuelva o adorne con lindas palabras- la mujer soltó un suspiro soltando a Naruto -¿Siguen siendo de los que gustan que todo vaya al grano no?-

-Así es- Sasuke entrecerró la mirada, algo le sonaba extraño en todo eso.

-Ustedes son nuestro orgullo, los nuevos Sannin de Konoha- les sonrió complacida pero luego sus ojos se oscurecieron –El consejo en pleno ha decidido que los cargos mas altos de Konoha se les sean entregados pero el problema es contigo Neji- lo observó fijamente –No creo que tu puesto como líder del clan más importante de la aldea te deje tiempo para algo más-

-Yo tampoco lo creo Hokage-sama-

-En ese caso…- se masajeó la frente –Uchiha Sasuke, el consejo de la aldea en pleno ha decidido que debido a tus tres años de servicio a Konoha serán olvidados tus faltas anteriores, de hoy en adelante eres el capitán general de ANBU- la rubia le entregó al joven la mascara de un halcón.

-Debo admitir que no me lo esperaba- el Uchiha tomó la mascara con su clásica frialdad habitual pero por dentro sintió algo extraño, como si la aceptación que no sabía estuviera buscando por fin hubiera llegado.

-Y Naruto…-

-¡Vieja Tsunade soy mejor que el dobe!, ¡Y debería haber…!-

-Mi sucesor- el rubio se vio envuelto en el abrazo de la mujer nuevamente, sus ojos se abrieron grandes y sorprendidos –El nuevo Hokage de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki, de hoy en adelante protegerás a la aldea como siempre fue tu sueño-

-Yo…- la saliva pasó casi dolorosa por su garganta ¿Era cierto?, ¿De verdad estaba sucediendo?, la razón por la que tanto había peleado, por la que tanto se había esforzado por fin estaba ahí.

-¡Felicidades Naruto!- apenas fue consciente de cómo Neji lo abrazaba y Sasuke lo palmeaba en la espalda, una sonrisa grande, amplia, inmensa apareció en su cara y entonces solo pudo pensar una cosa ¡Esperen a que se lo contara a Hinata!

…

…

**..**

**.**

-Kasekage-sama, el equipo Alfa Jounnin ha llegado-

-Gracias Chahiro-kun- distraído el pelirrojo observó por el amplio ventanal de su oficina los edificios que se levantaban imponentes, la aldea de la Arena era su legado, su sueño, lo que más ansiaba y deseaba proteger, pero por otro lado era una carga, casi una maldición.

-Me retiro- el capitán salió y el pelirrojo entonces soltó un hondo suspiro, no entendía muy bien que era lo que sentía, podría bien revelarse, buscar una salida aunque fuera sangrienta, pero no, ese no era su estilo, ya no más.

-¡Gaara!- la voz de su hermana retumbó en el pasillo -¡Gaara ya están aquí!- llegó hasta él con las mejillas arreboladas por el esfuerzo de correr por todo el lugar.

-Se me ha informado…- volvió a mirar por el ventanal.

-Gaara…- dudó un poco y luego avanzó hacía él –Si no quieres hacerlo nosotros podríamos…-

-No, no es eso- con cuidado se quito el sombrero que lo reconocía como Kage de Suna y lo puso sobre el escritorio, recordaba que la primera vez que lo había usado le había resultado la mar de ridículo.

-Ante todo son nuestros amigos- la rubia le puso con delicadeza una mano sobre el hombro –Hacemos esto tanto por ellos como nosotros-

-Ah…- la miro de reojo -¿Esto es conveniente para ti?- ella sonrió de medio lado.

-Me gustaría decir que sí- sus ojos parecieron dulcificarse –Pero no es este el amor que busco en realidad-

-Entiendo- el joven entonces intentó relajarse, no sabía como se iban a tomar las cosas los de la Hoja pero esperaba que fuera lo mejor posible.

-Hermano- Temari apretó un poco su hombro para transmitirle su apoyo.

-Vamos- ambos entonces salieron de la enorme oficina y avanzaron hacía el salón de visitas, el Alfa Jounnin no era reconocido como un simple escuadrón contratado para una misión, eran más que eso.

-¡GAARA!- Nada más abrir la puerta el pelirrojo tuvo que vérselas con uno de los conocidos abrazos quebranta huesos del siempre hiperactivo Lee cuya banda verde en la cabeza era el único recordatorio viviente de que seguía siendo la bestia verde de Konoha.

-Lee…- se separó de él con una mueca y los demás estallaron en carcajadas.

-Hola vago- como siempre Temari saludo en primera instancia a Shikamaru quien bajó la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento.

-Hola guapa problemática-

-¡Que gusto verte de nuevo Gaara!- Sakura se acercó hasta el pelirrojo sonriéndole, Sai a su lado hizo una de sus conocidas reverencias.

-Un gusto Gaara-sama-

-Te he dicho antes que con el Gaara esta bien- sin cambiar su expresión imperturbable el pelirrojo se dirigió al ex ANBU.

-Oigan ¿Dónde quedo Hinata?- parpadeando Kiba se pegó al vidrio del lugar observando la siempre caliente ciudad en busca de su compañera.

-Lo más seguro es que aún no pueda zafarse de sus seguidores- Shikamaru se rascó al descuido la oreja.

-¿Qué clase de prometido eres tú?- la rubia puso ambas manos en su cadera y arqueó una ceja –Se supone que deberías estar protegiendo a tu amada a capa y espada-

-Sí… supongo- metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos y volteó vagamente hacía donde Kiba seguía pegado al vidrio –Pero hace mucho calor para intentarlo-

-¡Pero tú…!-

-Miren lo que me encontré mientras caminaba por el centro- la puerta se abrió dando paso a un sonriente Kankuro que arrastraba tras él a una sonrojada Hinata –Me preguntaba porque había tanto tumulto frente a las puertas de la ciudad y me he encontrado a esta belleza-

-Hinata llegas al ultimo- Kiba la señaló con el dedo agresivamente –Siempre pierdes cuando se trata de entrar a Suna-

-Go-gomen- sonrió nerviosamente y en la esquina del salón cierto pelirrojo se concentró en observarla, el largo cabello con destellos azulados cayendo como cascada por su espalda, las blancas mejillas sonrojadas, los senos apretados bajo la malla Ninja, su perfecta cintura y su amplia cadera, era hermosa y siempre lo había sabido pero…

-Kiba deja en paz a mi novia- Shikamaru entrecerró los ojos –Tú perro sarnoso-

-¿Quieres pelea sombritas?-

-Chicos basta- Sakura rió con ganas –Acabamos de llegar y ya están armando alboroto, ¿Qué dirá Gaara de nosotros?-

-Gaara-san- caminando hacía él Hinata lo saludó amablemente –Que gusto verlo de nuevo-

-Con el Gaara esta bien Hinata- por primera vez una tenue sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, ver a la chica siempre lo ponía de buen humor.

-Hey, hey Shikamaru si no te pones listo el guapo Kasekage te bajara a la novia-

-¡Oh vil traición!- el Nara se llevo una mano al pecho como si fuera victima de un cruel engaño y todos soltaron nuevas carcajadas, todos a excepción de los hermanos de la arena quienes intercambiaron miradas circunstanciales entre ellos.

-Hablando de cosas serias- nuevamente el líder del escuadrón tomó la palabra –No nos dijiste cual era la misión esta vez-

-Eso…- Temari entrecruzó las manos, no le parecía el momento adecuado para soltar semejante bomba -¿Por qué no comemos algo primero?, deben estar cansados después del viaje-

-¡Cansados nada!- Kiba guiñó un ojo –Hemos tenido una semana de lo más… ¿Cómo decirlo?- intercambió rápidas miradas con los demás y luego sonrío –Se podría decir que estamos esperando ver acción así que entre más pronto nos digan de que se trata mejor-

-Ah…- la rubia apretó los labios intentando formular una nueva excusa pero fue Gaara quien se le adelantó.

-Vayamos al comedor, les explicare-

-Pensándolo bien si hace hambre- el estomago de Lee rugió y todos negaron con las cabezas.

-Hey Kankuro ¿A dónde saldremos hoy?-

-Acaban de abrir un buen bar- el titiritero sonrió de medio lado –Podríamos pasar una de esas noches-

-¡Ni que lo digas!- el joven Inuzuka se llevo ambas manos tras la nuca y Kankuro volvió la vista al frente, se preguntaba si Kiba todavía tendría ánimos de salir después de que les explicaran el contenido de la "misión".

-La comida llegara en un momento-

-Mientras explica que es lo que haremos esta vez- Sakura tomó una de sus coletas y se entretuvo enredándola entre sus dedos.

-La misión esta vez es doble- la voz siempre serena de Gaara se dejo oír y todos los ojos se posaron en él, el pelirrojo se encontraba presidiendo la mesa en el puesto central.

-¿Doble?- Sai arqueó una ceja.

-Primero les explicare la misión de ataque, como bien saben se esta llevando a cabo una revuelta en la aldea vecina, hasta ahora esto no me había traído ningún problema porque como se acordó tanto Konoha como Suna se mantendrían neutrales, sin embargo la semana pasada uno de los pueblos de la periferia fue atacado, no contentos con saquear todo lo que pudieran han decidido adueñarse del territorio, mande a un escuadrón a arreglar las cosas pero el problema es que el sitio se ha convertido en la base de ataque de los rebeldes, por lo menos 4 criminales rango S se apertrechan y…-

-Limpiar y eliminar- con el modo de hablar propio de los ANBU Sai inclinó la cabeza.

-Se podría decir- el pelirrojo entrecruzó las manos y apoyo los codos en la mesa –Como esta vez las cosas son en extremo peligrosas lo más probable es que los acompañe al lado de Temari o Kankuro-

-Vaya- Hinata abrió los ojos con sorpresa –Si Gaara-san va a ir con nosotros seguramente las cosas son realmente peligrosas-

-¡Sabía que no nos defraudarías!- Kiba alzó el dedo pulgar en actitud triunfante.

-Supongo que podríamos intentar un par de técnicas nuevas- la de cabello rosa alzó los ojos al techo imaginando los nuevos jutsus que desarrollaría.

-¡Oh cierto!-

-¿Podríamos usar la formación 6 por favor?-

-¿No deberíamos ver primero al enemigo?-

-De todas maneras aunque planeemos mil cosas al final solo haremos lo que Shikamaru nos indique-

-¡Ja, ya sé!- y nuevamente la mesa se lleno de risas de parte de los de la Hoja, a Gaara casi le parecía criminal acabar con el sólido equilibrio que ese equipo mantenía entre ellos pero…

-Gaara-san- nuevamente la voz de Hinata lo hizo girar hacía ella y volver a la realidad –No nos ha mencionado la otra misión-

-Esa…- Kankuro se echó hacía atrás cerrando los ojos, él tampoco sabía que pensar al respecto, por momentos le parecía que era lo mejor pero después…

-Les pido que me escuchen atentamente- el pelirrojo cerró los ojos y tomó aire, las risas se acabaron de golpe y todos giraron a verlo asombrados, esa no era una actitud común en el joven Kasekage.

-Como bien saben soy la máxima autoridad de la aldea de la arena, sin embargo mi palabra no es ley, los procesos por los cuales se toman las decisiones en la aldea ocurren de este modo, yo hago una propuesta y el consejo vota para aceptarla, esto cuando se trata de nuevas leyes para Suna, cuando se trata de misiones de escuadrones y la fuerza de ataque de la aldea yo tengo la decisión total-

-Entendemos- Sakura se mojó ligeramente los labios con la lengua, no sabía porque Gaara les estaba explicando los métodos de su aldea pero algo si era claro, las cosas seguramente debían ser graves.

-Cuando los ancianos del consejo quieren llevar a cabo una ley o hacer una propuesta las votaciones son diferentes, mi voto vale el 40 por ciento y el de todos ellos el 60, así se podría decir que casi todo el peso de la votación lo llevo yo, sin embargo…- volvió a bajar la mirada y sus ojos parecieron oscurecerse.

-¿Hay una nueva ley que hayan planteado?- Shikamaru entrecerró la mirada.

-Mas bien se podría decir que una propuesta- Temari casi pareció escupir las palabras.

-¿Propuesta?- Lee que hasta el momento no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo repitió lo dicho por la rubia girando interrogante hacía el pelirrojo.

-La propuesta hasta ahora va 52 a 48 favoreciéndome pero lo más seguro es que las cosas cambien cuando se lleve a cabo la siguiente reunión-

-¿Y cuando es la siguiente reunión?- Sai frunció el ceño.

-En cuatro días y entonces la propuesta será irrevocable- el pelirrojo sacó con pesadez el aire de sus pulmones, le estaba resultando más difícil de lo que había pensado decir todo lo que debía.

-¿Cuál es la propuesta?- los dedos de Shikamaru estaban fríos, Gaara no les contaría todo eso si no tuviera que ver directamente con ellos, algo se estaba maquinando en su contra.

-La propuesta es que el Alfa Jounnin… sea eliminado- observó al Nara fijamente a los ojos.

-¡Pero están locos!- Kiba saltó como movido por un resorte -¡Eso desataría una guerra entre la hoja y la arena!-

-Hasta ahora he estado ganando en las reuniones con ese argumento- los ojos del pelirrojo parecieron afilarse –Pero se ha llegado a la conclusión de que ustedes seis son demasiado peligrosos y en el caso de que la Hoja decidiera atacarnos a nosotros primero no tendríamos como responder-

-¡Tonterías!- nuevamente Kiba volvió a gruñir -¡Como si la Hokage fuera capaz de semejante cosa!-

-Hablamos de política- el pelirrojo giró hacía el Inuzuka con su rostro impasible de siempre –A esos viejos no les importan ni les afectan los sentimientos-

-Tendremos guerra de nuevo- los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de dolor –Una nueva guerra inútil-

-La idea del consejo era asesinarlos en secreto y luego hacerle llegar a Konoha un pergamino donde se describiera detalladamente que ustedes seis planeaban una conspiración en su contra-

-¡Tsunade-shishou jamás creería ese cuento!- los ojos verdes de Sakura destellaron -¿Olvidan que fue mi maestra?, me conoce como a la palma de su mano, sabe que jamás sería capaz de traicionarla-

-Ya sabía yo que ese tonto plan fallaría- el pelirrojo apoyó la mejilla en su mano y observó por el enorme ventanal cómo el viento confundido con arena revoloteaba alrededor, ¿Ese era el precio de ser el líder de una aldea?, ¿Eso era lo que se tenía que pagar por la felicidad colectiva de los demás?

-¡¿Y ahora que?- nuevamente Kiba volvió a saltar -¿Nos piensan matar sin más?, no crean que les vamos a poner fácil la cosa-

-Saben perfectamente que ese no es mi deseo- sus ojos aguamarina volvieron a concentrarse en el salón, en las 8 personas sentadas frente a él.

-¿Entonces que hacemos?- Lee se revolvió nervioso, la idea de morir por supuesto no era agradable, pero la idea de empezar una nueva guerra por su causa…

-Eso no es todo lo que el consejo le ha pedido a Gaara- Temari cerró los ojos cruzándose de brazos –Hay más-

-En vista de mi férrea defensa hacía ustedes los ancianos han creído propio decirme que mi razonamiento no estaba siendo lógico, influenciado por sentimientos propios de la juventud y eso que los jóvenes llamamos "amistad" según sus propias palabras-

-¿Qué te han pedido?- Shikamaru entrecerró la mirada.

-Que madure- levantó la mirada volviéndola a clavar en el Nara, él era listo, sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te han dado?-

-Medio año, pero no puedo buscar a mi esposa en medio año, lo tengo que hacer en cuatro días- apretó los puños de sus manos y entonces Shikamaru abrió grandes los ojos.

-Pero Gaara…-

-Es la única opción- sus labios se tensaron –Es la solución para mí y para ustedes, un matrimonio acabaría con todo intento de ataque de parte de Konoha, cerraría nuestros lazos y calmaría a los viejos-

-¡Pero Gaara-san…!- Hinata entonces se puso de pie espantada –Usted sería capaz, ¿Sería capaz de unirse en matrimonio con alguien que no ama?-

-Por el bien de mi pueblo, de mi gente y de mis amigos lo haré, pero…- cerró los ojos y luego los volvió a abrir, su mirada era tan dulce que a Hinata le pareció que sus ojos eran capaces de hacerla llorar -¿Pero lo harás tú?- en el salón reino el silencio, Kiba se dejo caer sobre la silla como un muñeco que de un momento a otro se hubiera quedado sin fuerzas, Shikamaru hundió la cabeza entre sus manos, esta vez había sucedido el jaque al rey, esta vez la única solución era sacrificar a la reina pero… ¿Era lo correcto?

-Yo…- aturdida dio un paso atrás.

-Sé que no me amas y también sé que sabes que no te amo- cerró los ojos y tomó aire –Lo que te pido es un sacrificio, que olvides a la persona que esta en tu corazón y te sacrifiques a ti misma por el bienestar de miles-

-Gaara-san…- alzó la cabeza con los ojos rebosantes de lagrimas y entonces lo vio, sus ojos dulces, limpios, observándola con ternura –Gaara-san no debería intentar darme ánimos cuando se encuentra tan devastado como yo- ante estas palabras el pelirrojo abrió inconscientemente más los ojos.

-¿No hay otra manera?- Kiba sacudió la cabeza, no quería, no quería que eso sucediera.

-Tal parece que no- Shikamaru alzó la mirada, sus labios secos, Gaara giró hacía él y realizó una corta reverencia.

-Lamento que esto este pasando Shikamaru, en honor a la verdad debo admitir que mi último deseo habría sido quitarte a tu prometida-

-Ya… supongo que si dijeras que te casas con Sakura nadie te lo creería, no pegan ni con chicle- su intento de broma no fue tal porque su mirada dolida estrujaba el corazón de cualquiera.

-Aun así, si te opones- el joven giró hacía Hinata y la sujetó de las manos, con delicadeza, con el ademán propio de un amante –Si tu deseo es escapar de este destino entonces prometo que peleare a tu lado, si la guerra se desata renunciare a todo y… y abandonare la aldea de la Arena-

-¡Gaara!- Temari saltó asustada, para su hermano la aldea era su principal prioridad, su mayor sueño.

-No… no Gaara-san…- con delicadeza acarició su brazo y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la quebrada de él –Si hay una manera de acabar con esto… de hacerlo sin derramar la sangre de los inocentes entonces…- repentinamente su voz se le perdió en algún rincón de la garganta ¿Por qué justo en esos momentos recordaba a Naruto?, ¿Por qué justo en esos instantes recordaba su cita entre cerezos, las manos fuertes de él rodeándola, sus labios gruesos besándola?.

-Lo lamento…- el joven pasó saliva rodeando con sus manos la fina cintura de la chica.

-Yo-yo también lo siento- y sin poder contenerse más se aferró a él aguantando las lagrimas, no deseaba que sus amigos notaran su dolor, no deseaba que sintieran su sufrimiento, debía ser fuerte, además, si Gaara no la amaba ni ella a él, entonces, entonces el equipo estaba a salvo, no había de que preocuparse.

-La boda será mañana entonces- Temari habló con abatimiento, siempre había deseado ver a su hermano casarse y por mucho tiempo había esperado que Shikamaru fuera libre, libre para amarla y quererla, pero no así, no de esa manera.

-Mañana…- la joven sintió desfallecer pero sacudiendo la cabeza borró rápidamente los negros pensamientos que la acompañaban, debía aferrarse a la idea de que eso era lo mejor, de que eso era lo que debía hacer, debía asumir su destino como lo estaba haciendo Gaara.

-Hinata…- el muchacho entonces le alzó la barbilla y sonrió lentamente con una tristeza mal disimulada en el fondo de sus pupilas –Con algo de suerte… tal vez con algo de suerte logres ser libre algún día-

-Tal vez lo logremos ambos- y entonces se refugió en su calido pecho intentando que los recuerdos de cierto joven rubio no dolieran con tanta fuerza en su corazón.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Y nuevamente el fic da un giro radical, espero que no se hayan atragantado mucho con lo sucedido, a mí en lo particular me ha gustado escribirlo, la historia ya se encamina a la recta final y con algo de suerte todos los secretos serán revelados.

AGRADESCO POR SUS COMENTARIOS A:

**ETOLPLOW-KUN**

**Heero Kusanagi**

**Koste**

**Black-sky-666**

**Hatake Nabiki**

**Miry Weasley28**

**Name**

**LennaParis**

**Kenniana**

**Armen**

**Mazii-chan**

**Valerii Hyuga**

**Susuna**

**Hyuuga**

**Daphne-gabycoco**

**Gaby-L**

**Zaff #16**

**Hina Himura**

**Gynee**

Y pues esta vez el personaje más querido a sido Kakashi, parece que si molo jaja, en cuanto a sus deducciones, creo que la mayoría del mundo se ha confundido (lo que me ha causado mucha gracia) parece que después de todo mis pistas no son tan claras como creo, alguien por ahí me pidió peleas así que supongo que viene siendo hora de poner un par de batallas para no perder la costumbre.

Esta vez la actualización ha sido rápida por el bendito puente haha ¡Viva el día de la raza!, besitos, se me cuidan, por cierto, mil gracias por las felicitaciones, me hicieron inmensamente feliz en mi cumpleaños. Ciao

_10 de Octubre del 2009 Sábado _


	9. Amor es

**REGRESA A MI**

**Capitulo 9: Amor es…**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

-¡Ahora!- Sakura se agachó en el momento preciso.

-¡Konoha-Daitirambos!- el grito de Lee retumbó en el aire como un aullido, el viento soplaba de manera agresiva formando oleadas de arena.

-¡Rendan Suna Shigure!- en un plano superior la fría voz del siempre sereno Kasekage se dejo escuchar y para Hinata fue como si le hubieran apretado el corazón, ¿Todo era un sueño?, ¿En realidad todo lo que estaba viviendo, justo en esos instantes, estaba pasando?, podía girar la vista atrás y ver a la pequeña Hinata de doce años con el cabello corto y los ojos vacíos sentada frente a una puerta aguantando sus lagrimas, lagrimas por ser demasiado débil ¿Cuándo entonces se había vuelto tan fuerte?, ¿Cuándo había sido capaz de renunciar a sus verdaderos sentimientos?

-¡Hinata!- como en la bruma escuchó su nombre pronunciado por los labios de Kiba y sus manos se movieron automáticamente para formar los sellos necesarios.

-¡Byakugan no genjutsu!- el mundo se volvió blanco y ella se volvió uno solo con la creación que surgía desde las profundidades de su mente, cada silencio, cada vacío le pertenecía, cada instante, cada sensación era suya.

-¡Gatsuga!- nuevamente escucho la voz de Kiba gritar, pero no era el grito eufórico y valiente que su amigo solía emitir cuando se enfrentaba a una buena pelea, no, era un grito rasposo, un grito frustrado, un grito furibundo.

-Hinata…- la mano de Shikamaru se posó sobre su hombro –Esto no va a funcionar- sabía a lo que el Nara se refería, los sentimientos de todos se encontraban dispersos, Kiba estaba alterado, Sakura se encontraba ausente, los sentimientos de Sai se habían vuelto nulos, como al principio el muchacho volvía a obedecer solo en base a ordenes.

-Vamos a acabar muertos- la voz del Nara retumbo unos momentos en su mente como haciendo eco pero finalmente pudo reponerse y sacudir la cabeza, por mucho que lo lamentara, por mucho que doliera su destino se había echado mucho antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, quizás y su primo tenía razón, una persona tenía un destino trazado que no se puede cambiar por mucho esfuerzo empeñado.

-¿Qué necesitas que haga?- apretó los labios manteniendo el genjutsu, le era difícil mantener a su líder fuera de su técnica.

-Necesito unos segundos, sólo unos momentos para hablar con ellos-

-¿Cómo?- su frente se perló de sudor, se estaba esforzando demasiado, Gaara no bromeaba en cuanto a la habilidad de sus contrincantes.

-Gaara… él puede detenerlos unos segundos estoy seguro- había dudado en decir su nombre, no era como si ahora su relación repentinamente hubiese cambiado ¿O así era?, todo había ocurrido tan rápido que aún se encontraba aturdido.

-De acuerdo- la chica tomó aire –Creo que puedo lograrlo por un minuto, pero solo eso-

-Lo suficiente- el Nara asintió con la cabeza y ella cerró los ojos forzando a su mente a viajar al punto exacto donde dejaba de ser ella misma para volverse una con todos, solo en ese lugar era capaz de extraer sus mentes y viajar a un punto que ni era verdad ni era mentira.

-¡Escuchen!- la voz del Nara provocó que todos giraran hacía él confundidos, lo ultimo que Lee recordaba era estar a punto de dar una patada y Sai juraría que en el instante siguiente volvería tinta la sangre de cierto individuo no muy amigable que digamos.

-¡Shikamaru estamos en plena batalla, no podemos reunir nuestras mentes en un momento como este!- Sakura saltó asustada, se encontraban en un espacio en donde todo lo que los rodeaba era negro aunque podían ver perfectamente a quienes se encontraban a su alrededor.

-¡Volvamos ahora!- impulsivo como siempre Kiba apretó los puños -¡Nuestros cuerpos corren peligro!-

-Escúchenme ahora con atención- Shikamaru usualmente no usaba un tono de voz que no pasara de uno de completa despreocupación así que oírlo hablar fría y seriamente provoco que todos lo observaran asombrados.

-En el estado en el que nos encontramos ahora moriremos tan seguro como hay un dios, recuerden que nosotros somos lo contrario de los gatos, hay siete oportunidades de matarnos-

-En realidad son solo seis- Kiba sonrió de medio lado relajando un poco el ambiente.

-Creo que ya me han entendido- el muchacho colocó sus manos en la posición que normalmente usaba para concentrarse –Somos el equipo perfecto porque…-

-¡Somos todos para uno y uno para todos!- Lee alzó un puño al aire y luego lo bajo sonriendo –Ya entiendo Shikamaru-kun, no dejare que mis sentimientos nublen mis pensamientos-

-No podemos sumirnos en eso- Sakura relajó los hombros.

-Porque somos el Alfa Jounnin- Kiba dejo que uno de sus colmillos apareciera sobre su labio inferior.

-Porque somos un equipo- Sai asintió.

-Porque vamos a pelear como lo que somos- con decisión el Nara se afianzó la cinta a la frente y ante el gesto los demás repitieron el movimiento como si se tratara de una clase de tradición.

-¡Por el Alfa Jounnin!- Hinata entonces alzó la mano a la negrura que la rodeaba, hacía el sitio donde en condiciones normales se encontraría un limpio cielo, ése no era el momento de pensar en su vida, tampoco en lo que había hecho de su ser en los últimos tres años, mucho menos era el momento de lamentarse por no estar con Naruto, no, era el momento de honrar el pacto que se había llevado a cabo entre ellos, los que ahora podía calificar casi como sus hermanos.

-¡Por nosotros!- las seis palmas chocaron en el aire y entonces la técnica se disolvió y Hinata abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para quitarse del ataque de un Ninja que se le iba encima con una enorme espada.

-Hey, que atacar a una dama no es caballeroso- Shikamaru negó con un dedo frente al enorme tipo, la sombra de su persona repitiendo el gesto en el suelo al tiempo que una mueca divertida surgía en su cara aprisionando los tobillos de su contrincante.

-¿Qué sucedió con ustedes?- con un tono algo alarmado Gaara cerró un puño estrellando una oleada de arena contra uno de sus atacantes –Pensé que se habían muerto sin más-

-Pequeños problemas técnicos- Kiba se rascó una oreja sonriendo, parecía que algo de alegría había llegado a su mirada –Pero ya se solucionaron-

-Técnica de parestesia medica- Sakura susurró por lo bajo reuniendo chakra en su mano derecha, Shikamaru tenía razón, el hecho de que las cosas hubieran sucedido de un modo tan inesperado no podía derrumbarlos, además, si Hinata podía recuperarse ellos también lo harían.

-¡Ahora!- su cabello rosa ondeó al viento al tiempo que apretaba el nervio radial de su adversario justo en el canal de torsión, al instante escuchó un "rac" ahogado, era el signo de que había dejado inutilizado el elemento, ahora su agresor no podría lanzar ningún golpe que tuviera que ver con extender los músculos del antebrazo, dicho en otras palabras los golpes quedaban descartados, le había costado trabajo llegar a tal grado de precisión pero ahora hacer algo como eso le era tan fácil como respirar.

-¡Formación dos, objetivo S, inutilizar!- Shikamaru hizo rápidos sellos con las manos, un Ninja cercano giró hacía él en busca de parar cualquiera que fuera su objetivo pero ya el proceso había iniciado.

-¡A la orden!- encantado de poder usar esa formación Lee dio un giro escalofriante en el aire como si la fuerza de la gravedad fuera algo que nada tuviera que ver con él, al instante siguiente desapareció de la vista de todos y reapareció sujetando al jefe de los enemigos por debajo de las axilas.

-¡Mierda!- los ojos amarillos del Ninja se oscurecieron, sabía que algo así pasaría tarde que temprano, era completamente racional pensar que de un momento a otro el Kasekage de la arena se enfadaría de tener ninjas enemigos en sus propios territorios ¡Pero jamás se imagino que los enemigos fueran de ese calibre!, los ninjas de la arena siempre se habían caracterizado por ser altamente sanguinarios y crueles en batalla aunque no tanto como los de la niebla ¡Pero ese equipo no tenía nada que ver con ningún shinobi de Suna!, es más, de no ser porque estaba consciente de su situación se atrevería a decir que ni siquiera eran humanos, cada paso, cada movimiento, parecía que se movían en una coordinación perfecta, como si todos fueran uno solo.

-¡Kiba!-

-¡Acción!- y fue al momento de ver como el cabello hace unos momentos castaño del joven se volvía plata como la nieve que lo entendió.

-¡El lobo blanco!- lo gritó mientras un hilo de sangre escurría de su boca, no podía equivocarse, los relatos del lobo blanco y su inhumano equipo eran conocidos casi como una leyenda por todas las aldeas, se decía que era un grupo sobrenatural, quienes se enfrentaban a ellos jamás sobrevivían para ver nuevamente la luz del sol, las aldeas les temían, los niños jugaban a ser como ellos y los grandes líderes anunciaban que si por alguna voltereta del destino el Alfa Jounnin llegara a enfrentarse al legendario equipo que había destruido Akatsuki el estruendo de la tierra sería tal que no quedaría alma viva encima de ella.

-Veo que me conoces- en el rostro de Kiba surgió una altanera sonrisa.

-¡El Alfa Jounnin!- los demás ninjas que seguían en el campo de batalla pasaron saliva sorprendidos, algunos asustados y otros enfureciéndose, pelear contra el Alfa Jounnin era como cavar la propia tumba ¿Cómo no habían reconocido en primera instancia el cabello rosa de la discípula de Tsunade?, ¿Cómo no reconocer los ojos plata del demonio perla? Y lo peor de todo, el llamado "Genio" el líder mas eficaz de todos los tiempos habidos y por haber guiándolos.

-¡A contra él!- uno de los más jóvenes giró hacía Shikamaru empuñando un kunai, si el líder caía el equipo de desmoronaría, todo era cuestión de acabar con él y entonces todavía quedaría un rayo de esperanza para ellos.

-No te metas con nuestro jefe- no supo de donde había salido, no supo como es que había llegado hasta él pero al instante siguiente Sai ya lo apuntaba con una larga hoz de un intenso color negro.

-Nadie toca a Nara Shikamaru- Hinata del otro lado colocó ambos dedos índices en presión, su suave voz musical convirtiéndose en una cortante advertencia –Y sale vivo para contarlo- la arena de Gaara se elevó a su alrededor haciendo un eco de sus palabras, Shikamaru atrás cerró un momento los ojos poniendo un dedo sobre el suelo.

-Jaque mate- luego para los enemigos todo fue una cegadora luz blanca y finalmente… la nada.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Para Shino el aire siempre traía un nuevo aviso de parte de la naturaleza, quizás su nariz no estuviera tan desarrollada como la de Kiba, cierto, pero aún así era capaz de sentir los aromas que se confundían con la brisa matutina, quizás era que se había vuelto tan cercano a sus insectos que éstos de alguna manera le pasaban parte de sus instintos para comprender el clima, la cuestión era que había algo que lo mantenía inquieto, un sentimiento que rara vez se alojaba en la mente del Aburame.

-Debería ver que pasa- con su serenidad característica cruzó los patios que limitaban la zona de su clan y avanzó con la rectitud que le era propia hacía el centro de la aldea, últimamente no había tenido misiones y eso de alguna manera lo aburría un poco, cierto que en su clan siempre había cosas que hacer pero las misiones que venían desde la Hokage siempre eran mas interesantes.

Sabía que quejarse por algo como eso era infantil e irracional así que simplemente pasaba de tales sentimientos, asumir el rango de Jounnin era el equivalente a cambiar de vida, como si en el pasado solo hubiera sido un niño y repentinamente se hubiera convertido en un hombre, ostentar el rango de un jounnin era renunciar a cosas que antes se le hubieran antojado esenciales como el respirar, Kiba y Hinata, a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado habían tenido la suerte de terminar juntos y eso a él lo alegraba profundamente, no le eran desconocidos los sentimientos que su antiguo compañero de equipo le tenía a la joven Hyuuga y aunque la vida hubiera volteado de esa manera sus sentimientos…

-¡Shino!- iba tan concentrado en sus cavilaciones que levantó la cabeza un poco más rápido de lo que lo hubiera hecho en condiciones normales al escuchar la voz escandalosa de Naruto acercándose corriendo hacía él.

-Veo que esta vez me has reconocido fácilmente- sin embargo su voz surgió tan carente de matices como siempre –Pero llevas mucho tiempo en la aldea y hasta estos momentos recuerdas saludar a tu viejo camarada-

-¡Oi Shino, siempre eres tan desagradable!- sin embargo una enorme sonrisa se encontraba plasmada en su cara y el controlador de insectos se imaginó que algo verdaderamente emocionante le tenía que haber ocurrido para no variar la expresión de su rostro.

-Uno se imagina que después de tantos años las personas tenderían a cambiar así como la naturaleza jamás puede estar en un solo estado pasivo pero también es cierto que hay árboles que se secan para volver a renacer con la misma fuerza que al principio-

-¿Nunca dejaras de hablar de esa manera tan molesta?- el rubio enarcó una ceja, se había parado de un esplendido humor y había decidido darse una vuelta por la aldea para ver si Hinata ya había regresado de Suna pero no la había encontrado, su nombramiento sería en dos días y lo que el rubio más deseaba es que la joven se encontrara presente cuando llegara ese momento.

-Quiero decir que no has cambiado mucho- el joven Aburame se ajusto los lentes oscuros.

-¡Hablando de cambios!- sus ojos azules se iluminaron -¿No sabes cuando vuelve Hinata-chan a la aldea?-

-Creo que tu relación no tiene nada que ver-

-¿Sabes o no sabes?- empezaba a perder la paciencia, siempre le pasaba cuando la cosa se trataba de Shino.

-Me llego un mensaje de Sai en la mañana, parece que van a tardar un poco así que me pidió que alimentara a los camaradas caninos de Kiba-

-¿Te refieres a las dos bolas de pelo?- Naruto entrecerró los ojos, recordaba haberlos visto el primer día que había vuelto a Konoha.

-Es grosero referirse de esa manera a dos compañeros inseparables de un Ninja-

-¿Puedo ir contigo?- soltó la pregunta de golpe, le entristecía tanto pensar que Hinata no fuera a llegar a tiempo para su nombramiento que lo mejor sería despejarse un poco ¿Y que mejor que visitar el lugar donde vivía la muchacha?, verla aunque fuera en la fotografía donde compartía con todo su equipo lo haría feliz.

-Por mi parte no hay inconveniente- el callado muchacho metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y emprendió la marcha con el rubio cruzando los brazos por detrás de su cabeza, por unos minutos ambos avanzaron en silencio pero luego fue claro para Shino que las cosas habían cambiado en Konoha, él no era lo que se dice un muchacho tímido aunque tampoco le importaba tener o no la atención de las demás personas, para un Aburame algo como eso resultaba irrelevante, lo único realmente valioso era cumplir con las misiones asignadas y dar lo mejor de sí en cualquier instante, eso y las relaciones establecidas con sus personas más cercanas, no había otra cosa que le fuera verdaderamente importante.

-¡Ey Shino!- pero caminar al lado de Naruto, quien (lo había olvidado por un momento) era uno de los integrantes del legendario equipo que había acabado con Akatsuki y que además había salvado a la aldea entera del ataque de Pain le estaba atrayendo más atención de la estrictamente necesaria.

-¡Ya lo viste es Naruto-kun!-

-¿Ya viste a Naruto-san?, ¿No es verdaderamente atractivo?-

-¡Es Naruto-kun!-

-¡Corre Yahiko-kun viene pasando Naruto-sama!-

-¡Es Naruto!-

-¡Ey Shino!- el rubio volvió a gritar, no entendía porque su compañero se había encerrado en tal grado de mutismo, rebasaba incluso a Neji y Sasuke juntos cuando ambos estaban molestos.

-El silencio es una virtud- el Aburame se cruzo de brazos, de cierta manera empezaba a sentirse fastidiado, en su fuero interno se alivió de no ser él quien tuviera que sufrir semejante acoso todos los días.

-Shino ¿Podemos ir más rápido?- el rubio balbuceó nerviosamente al ver que un grupo de jovencitas lo veía de una manera no muy sana, por un instante las gafas oscuras del joven parecieron enfocarlo con detenimiento.

-Siempre pensé que esto era lo que buscabas-

-¿Buscaba?-

-Reconocimiento, admiración…-

-Esto, bueno… yo creo que esto es más acoso…- se pasó una mano nerviosa por la nuca y curiosamente tal movimiento le trajo a Shino el recuerdo de Hinata cuando se encontraba juntando sus dedos índices completamente sonrojada ante un asunto que sobrepasaba sus limites.

-Entiendo entonces- con un asentimiento de cabeza se elevó a un tejado y el rubio soltó un suspiro y lo siguió escapando justo a tiempo de las chicas que ya se preparaban para arremeter en su contra con múltiples cartas de amor y uno que otro paquete de chocolate en brazos.

-Tal parece que incluso una persona como Naruto…- Shino guardó silencio entonces, no era muy dado a exteriorizar sus pensamientos, era quizás porque extrañaba tanto a su equipo que por un momento había creído ver a la pálida heredera Hyuuga reflejada en cierta forma en el inquieto joven rubio.

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-En lo absoluto-

-Oye Shino…-

-Ya llegamos- el joven lo cortó antes de que pudiera agregar otra cosa y ambos se dejaron caer en el extenso patio de la mansión que lucía tan fresca y veraniega como siempre.

-¿Y como se supone que vamos a entrar?- el rubio arqueó ambas cejas –No creo que traigas llave ¿O si?-

-No es como si cerraran la puerta- se acomodó las gafas y caminó con paso regio al interior del lugar seguido de cerca por el de ojos azules que bufó, en alguna jerga propia de los renegados, algo acerca de gente molesta y cosas por el estilo.

-Los camaradas de Kiba deberían estar en el patio trasero, buscare algo que darles de comer-

-Has lo que quieras- el joven se cruzó de brazos y echó una mirada alrededor, los pisos relucientes y las paredes vacías daban un aspecto algo impersonal al lugar.

-Te pido que no te metas en problemas- sin dejar de caminar el joven Aburame salió del salón y por su parte Naruto parpadeó repetidas veces, no esperaba que el controlador de insectos lo fuera a dejar vagar por la mansión bajo su libre albedrío, eso si que era una sorpresa, por un momento había pensado en la posibilidad de preguntarle a Shino acerca del misterio acerca del Alfa Jounnin pero pensándolo mejor y viendo que lo dejaba investigar por su propia cuenta…

-Lo que diría si estuviera aquí el teme…- susurró por lo bajo y luego se dirigió rápidamente a las escaleras subiéndolas de dos en dos, sabía cual era el lugar a donde quería ir, lo había decidido desde el momento justo en el que Shino lo había dejado solo.

-Hinata-chan…- la voz le salió como un alborozado susurro al momento que abría la puerta de su habitación, cierto que ella no estaba ahí y no era posible saber cuando volvería pero estar en el lugar en donde ella había estado, pisar por donde ella había pasado, oler su aroma oculto aún en la ropa de su armario, eso para el rubio era suficiente para ser feliz.

-Que lindo- se paró en mitad del cuarto y dio una vuelta por entero admirando a su alrededor, la cama tenía una colcha lila y curiosamente había un gordo sapito en forma de almohada al centro, el rubio no pudo evitar sonreír recordando el monedero con forma de rana que usaba cuando era gennin ¿Sabría Hinata algo de eso?, aún sonriendo se acercó hasta él para sopesarlo entre las manos pero se detuvo a medio camino al girar la mirada y encontrar una serie de fotos enmarcadas sobre su tocador.

-Pero…- abrió grandes los ojos al encontrar una foto de él mismo a los doce años sonriendo enseñando todos los dientes y con el puño derecho extendido hacía el frente ¿Cuándo se había tomado esa foto? No lo recordaba, ¿Y así de gamberro lucía cuando era niño?, de verdad que daba pena ajena, furiosamente sonrojado tomó la fotografía acercándola para verla mejor, usaba el protector de Konoha en la frente pero tan abajo que su cabello salía disparado hacía arriba como si estuviera tieso, además… ese naranja chillón…

-Que poco sentido para la moda- susurró por lo bajo llevando una mano hacía su boca en un intento fallido por no soltar una carcajada, de buena gana tiraría esa fotografía o la haría mil pedacitos pero si hacía eso seguro que Hinata lo notaría, además ahora que lo veía fijamente el Naruto de doce años no estaba tan mal, la chaqueta desabrochada y ondeando al viento dejando ver la playera negra abajo le daba un aire un tanto peligroso y el fuego en su mirada era imposible de ignorar.

-Que mirada tenía…- con lentitud pasó uno de sus dedos por encima de la fotografía contemplando la vitalidad que demostraban sus ojos azules en el pasado, como si el Naruto niño supiera que era capaz de hacer todo lo que se propusiese y más.

-Bueno, sigo siendo el mismo- animado dejo la fotografía donde la había encontrado pero con mal tino que al hacerlo dejo caer un pequeño cofrecito al suelo esparciéndose todo su contenido por el resplandeciente piso.

-¡Me lleva, lo primero que me dijo Shino!- se lanzó a recoger todo con rapidez esperando que su compañero no hubiera notado el estruendo pero entonces la curiosidad volvió a hacer de las suyas cuando descubrió que el contenido del cofre eran una serie de tarjetas de diferentes colores y al parecer perfumadas de un aroma diferente.

"_Amor es: ¡Amor es rugir, amor es aullar, amor es vibrar!, amor es lo que me mantiene vivo y valiente, es mi principio y mi fin" _

-Yo hubiera dicho algo parecido- el rubio guardó la tarjeta después de darle unas cuantas vueltas entre los dedos –Quizás quitándole lo de aullar…-

"_Amor es: ¡La llama del amor es la fuerza de la juventud!, ¡El amor es la fuerza roja que enciende el corazón!, ¡Todo es llamas y ardor!- _No había que ser un genio para saber que esa tarjeta era de Lee, Naruto sonrió divertido al guardarla de vuelta a su lugar, de verdad que había gente que no cambiaba.

"_Amor es: El amor es sufrimiento y dolor, es una espina que se clava y no vuelve a salir por más que pase el tiempo y sin embargo… sin embargo la fuerza que surge del amor supera con creces cualquier otra fuerza, eso es amor" _con lentitud el rubio apretó la tarjeta entre sus manos y volvió a leerla, ¿Sería esa la idea del amor de Hinata?, mejor no averiguarlo, sintiéndose repentinamente mal pasó a la siguiente tarjeta con rapidez.

"_Amor es: __Sentimiento intenso del ser humano que, partiendo de su propia insuficiencia, necesita y busca el encuentro y unión con otro ser" _ante esta nueva definición Naruto arqueó una ceja, le parecía que lo dicho sonaba un tanto impersonal pero bueno.

"_Amor es: Algo que no se puede planear, no se puede contraatacar ni controlar, te envuelve sin más y es difícil oponerse a sus mandatos y sin embargo… resultaría problemático intentar escapar porque extrañamente a pesar de tantos contratiempos, es placentero" _el rubio se dijo que quizás Neji o Sasuke pudieran coincidir con esa definición tan diplomática del amor, sacudiendo la cabeza procedió a tomar la tarjeta siguiente.

"_Amor es: Si tuviera que ponerle un color al amor ese color sería el azul, porque así podría ver el amor en el cielo, en el agua y en sus ojos, porque para mí el amor siempre significo una sola persona" _casi con desesperación volvió a leer la tarjeta, una, dos, tres, cuatro veces, no podía equivocarse, esa era su Hinata, se lo había dicho su inquieto corazón que no había dejado de galopar desde que había leído la primer línea, pero si así era, si él había sido para ella siempre su todo ¿Por qué entonces esa despedida?, ¿Por qué entonces ese frío adiós?, ¿Qué caso tenía que ambos se amaran y sufrieran por estar separados?, ¿Qué podía ser tan poderoso como para no poder estar juntos?, con lentitud tomó el ultimo papel que había escapado del pequeño cofre, éste no era una tarjeta sino una carta doblada, si ya había llegado tan lejos ahora no era el momento para echarse para atrás, con cuidado desdobló la esquela y comenzó la lectura.

A quien amé:

A quien amé debo pedirle disculpas, debo ser fuerte y negar mis sentimientos, si realmente es amor, si es el amor verdadero que deja ir sin pedir nada a cambio entonces cumpliré mi promesa, no por mí sino por su bien y porque quiero lo mejor para mi equipo, porque somos más que eso, porque somos más que un simple equipo, ¡Porque somos el Alfa Jounnin!

Pero por más que buscó Naruto solo encontró cinco firmas al final de la hoja.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sasuke hizo una seña hacía delante y mandó a dos de sus subordinados al frente, la máscara de halcón cubriendo a la perfección los rasgos fríos de su rostro.

-Taka-san- uno de los ninjas que lo acompañaban se colocó a su lado –La misión se ha completado con éxito-

-Entendido- el joven entonces realizó una nueva señal y al instante todos los ninjas a su alrededor desaparecieron, con una media sonrisa el joven se dijo que la aún Hokage había sabido escoger muy bien lo que era más adecuado para él, ser el jefe del escuadrón ANBU era exactamente la clase de cosa que a él se le daba mejor.

-¿Taka-san?- giró la mirada abajo sorprendido, no había sentido una presencia hasta el momento en que lo habían llamado –A mí no me engañas Sasuke-kun- la observó fijamente el cabello rosa recogido en una coleta alta, los ojos verde zafiro brillando en su perfecto rostro y la boca que no sonreía en ningún momento.

-Sakura- bajó su mascara porque seguir fingiendo era tonto, al lado de la chica se encontraba Sai, tan pálido como siempre e incluso un poco más tieso y ausente de lo habitual.

-Supongo que debo felicitarte- sin embargo la voz de la muchacha salía plana, algo poco común en ella, Sakura nunca había sido de las que usaran el sarcasmo o el cinismo.

-¿Y el resto de ustedes?- bajó al piso frente a ellos.

-Mmm…- ella a su vez desvió ligeramente la mirada y luego volvió a clavar sus enormes ojos verdes en él –Debemos hablar con la Hokage-

-Ah…- guardó silencio y buscó encontrar algún dato revelador en el rostro del ex ANBU pero el muchacho estaba tan expresivo como pudiera estarlo una estatua.

-Con permiso entonces Sasuke-kun-

-¡Espera!- se arrepintió al momento de tocarla, ¿Por qué había hecho ese movimiento tan impulsivo?, ni siquiera tenía una buena razón para detenerla.

-¿Si?- giró hacía él interrogante, por dentro sintió como si un afluente de sangre se instalara de manera vergonzosa en sus mejillas ¿Por qué siempre tenía que pasarle lo mismo?, ¿Por qué a pesar de los años no podía dejar de ser inmune a Sasuke Uchiha?

-No puedes hablar con la Hokage, o mejor dicho, hemos cambiado de Hokage durante su ausencia, bueno, algo así…- se rascó la barbilla soltándola, si lo pensaba bien faltaban todavía unas 36 horas para el nombramiento como Hokage de Naruto.

-¡No me digas que Naruto…!- contrario a todo pronostico la chica se puso blanca como el papel.

-Esto no va a salir bien- por primera vez Sai abrió la boca pero sus ojos parecían lejanos como si pensara en algo que no estaba ahí en esos precisos momentos.

-¿A que se refieren?- el Uchiha arqueó una ceja, mira que ponerse de esa forma cuando él les decía que el sueño de su amigo se había cumplido.

-No entiendes- la chica se sentó sobre una piedra y cerró los ojos, en momentos como ese le gustaría tener la mente de Shikamaru quien podría escapar de todo el asunto creando una rápida y elaborada maniobra de "enredo-lo-mas-que-se-pueda-y-me-largo".

-No puedo entender si no me lo explican- se cruzó de brazos observando a la chica fríamente, empezaba a cansarse de todo ese asunto de mantener las cosas en un cerrado misterio.

-Sakura…- Sai observó a su compañera apretando con fuerza el puño derecho de su mano y luego alzando el dedo anular.

-Entendido- la joven entonces alzó la mirada y asintió con la cabeza, segundos después el muchacho ya había desaparecido después de realizar un rápido jutsu inverso.

-¿A dónde fue?- Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

-Eso no importa- masajeó su sien volviendo a bajar su mirada al suelo, necesitaba entretener a Sasuke, hacerlo por lo menos mientras Sai buscaba a la Hokage y pedía nuevas instrucciones, Naruto no debía enterarse, no después de lo que Hinata le había contado que había sucedido, Sakura conocía a su amigo, él no era de los que se rindieran fácilmente.

-¿A no?- con paso regio el joven se situó frente a ella, tan alto e imponente que Sakura tuvo que golpearse casi mentalmente para no sucumbir ante él, no era el momento de volver a sus romances de niña, no era el momento de sentir que su corazón palpitaba como tambor, debía concentrarse en su misión, debía ser profesional y…

-Bueno Sakura, ya ha sido suficiente de jugar al gato y al ratón- instintivamente subió la mirada para verlo a los ojos.

-¿De que hablas?-

-Basta de misterios y enredos, quiero saber que es lo que esta pasando-

-Si no te explicas…-

-Sabes a lo que me estoy refiriendo- ¿Cuándo habían llegado sus manos hasta sujetar sus brazos?, ¿Cuándo habían terminado tan cerca?

-Pensé que no te interesaba nada además de tu venganza- habló fría y despiadadamente, ese era el único método que conocía para no caer rendida frente a él, la única manera de no recordar que eran esos ojos negros los que siempre soñaba que la observaban por las noches abrazada a su almohada.

-Eso fue antes- sin quererlo en realidad aplicó más fuerza sobre ella pero en el rostro de la joven no se dibujo ninguna muestra de estarlo sintiendo.

-De cualquier forma no puedes venir aquí de pronto y pedir explicaciones, no si es por satisfacer tu curiosidad- se levantó retadora pero él no retrocedió un solo paso, como consecuencia ambos quedaron frente a frente, tan juntos que podían sentir el calido aliento del otro golpeando en sus mejillas.

-¿Quién insinuó que era solo curiosidad?- habló fría y agresivamente.

-¿Entonces me dirás que te importo?- ella arqueó una ceja fingiendo diversión –Por favor Sasuke-kun, no te importe cuando tenía doce años y te rogué que no te fueras, mucho menos te voy a importar ahora que…-

-¡Me importaste en ese entonces y me importas ahora!- con fiereza la sujetó de la cintura clavando su penetrante mirada en sus ojos verdes que perdían poco a poco la máscara de indiferencia que tan bien había podido conservar desde su regreso.

-¡No me toques!- intentó zafarse pero él no se lo permitió, enfurecida por lo volátil de sus propias emociones lo observó con ira –Suéltame ahora o no respondo-

-¿Crees que haría todas estas idioteces por alguien que no me importara?- la sacudió levemente sin dejar de verla fijamente -¡Por dios Sakura!, entonces es que no me conoces ni un poco-

-¡No!- de un estirón se zafó de él –Porque te conozco demasiado bien Sasuke-kun, por eso sé que lo mejor es mantenerme alejada de ti, no cometeré el mismo error dos veces, no le entregare mi corazón a alguien a quien no le interesa-

-¿Entonces no entendiste por que te dije "gracias" aquel día?- su voz había surgido tan fría y distante como siempre pero Sakura lo supo, lo entendió como había aprendido a leer las emociones en él cuando ambos eran gennin, que escondida en esa indiferencia había una marca de dolor.

-¿A… a que te refieres?- por primera vez dejo caer todas sus barreras, volvió a ser la niña temerosa de algo que jamás había dejado de desear pese a sus esfuerzos.

-Fuiste la primera persona, no, la única persona que me ofrecía su corazón, sin trampas, sin condiciones, simplemente así, ¿Sabes lo que algo como eso significa para alguien que esta sumido en la más completa soledad?-

-Sasuke…- susurró entonces su nombre y cerró los ojos, había estado esperando esas palabras, las había esperado por tanto tiempo que ahora ya no sabía como sentirse al escucharlas, ¿Cómo decirle a la persona que siempre has amado que los sentimientos ya no pueden tener cabida en tu nueva realidad?

-Sakura tú me conoces- la sujetó nuevamente por el brazo, ella continuó con los ojos firmemente cerrados –Sabes lo que fui, lo que soy, incluso creo que puedes conocer lo que seré, no te haría daño, no a ti-

-¿Cómo puedo estar segura?- sus ojos verdes lo enfocaron –Después de todo lo que ha pasado, la verdad es que me has dado más lágrimas que alegrías-

-¡Porque era necesario!- soltándola apretó los puños -¿Crees que fue un paseo los dos años que pasé al lado de Orochimaru?, ¿Crees que era bonito ver como torturaba a los más débiles y aguantar la voz sin replicar nada?, ¿Crees que fue fácil?-

-¡Pues no era necesario que lo hicieras!- la mirada de la joven pareció incendiarse –Por si no lo has notado todos nos hemos vuelto más fuertes y eso sin tener que recurrir a métodos tan oscuros-

-Mi error- Sasuke apretó los labios –Pero me carcomía el odio, el deseo de venganza, la soledad-

-¡Soledad que yo intente romper por todos los medios!- la joven sintió un ligero escalofrío pasar a través de su corazón pero no le importo, si había llegado el momento de dar por fin la vuelta a la pagina titulada "Sasuke" bienvenido fuera el momento.

-¿Y ahora?- la observó fijamente –Ahora yo intento hacer lo mismo por ti-

-¿Disculpa?- Sakura arqueó ambas cejas sin acabar de creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Deseo disipar tu soledad, la oscuridad que te rodea-

-¡A mí no me rodea ninguna oscuridad!- de buena gana se hubiera reído en su cara pero la declaración la había puesto extrañamente furiosa –Y tampoco estoy sola, tengo a un buen equipo que me acompaña, uno que no me ve como una carga y que definitivamente no intentaría deshacerse de mí a las primeras de cambio-

-Naruto y yo solo pensábamos en tu seguridad, ¿Acaso aún no comprendes que eres demasiado valiosa para nosotros?-

-¡Ja!- colocó ambas manos en su cintura y se inclinó hacía delante –Tan importante que me dejaron sola en el momento en que más los necesitaba-

-¡Por dios Sakura no somos adivinos!, ¿Cómo íbamos a saber que atacarían la aldea?-

-Tienes razón- alzó el mentón orgullosa –Además no sé porque estamos llevando a cabo esta conversación, la verdad es que ya no los necesito, estamos perfectamente bien como se encuentran las cosas en estos momentos-

-¡Sakura!- ¿Por qué lo había enfurecido de esa manera su desplante?, ¿Por qué sentía ese rencor formando una bola oscura en su estomago?, se sentía tonto e inservible, ella tenía razón, ya no lo necesitaba en su vida, había formado otro equipo, otros lazos, otras preferencias ¡Pero maldición! Él realmente no quería eso, no deseaba separarse de ella, ahora se daba cuenta, en su mente la venganza siempre había sido su prioridad, pero eso había sido porque muy en su interior siempre había sentido el amor de Sakura seguro, completamente puro en espera de su regreso ¡Pero las cosas ya no eran así!, ahora ella no lo necesitaba, no lloraría tras él ni le rogaría.

-¿Podrías soltarme?- reaccionó sólo cuando ella se dirigió a él con los ojos verdes sin tintes de emoción –Necesito hacer algunas cosas y no avanzo nada perdiendo el tiempo aquí-

-Ya- la soltó entonces enarcando una ceja, a él también le quedaba arrogancia de sobra y no se dejaría vencer ante esta nueva presentación de su antigua compañera de equipo.

-Me voy entonces-

-Antes de eso Sakura- se cruzó de brazos recargándose en el tronco de un árbol, todo rastro de furia borrándose de su voz.

-¿Qué?-

-Antes has dicho que debías hablar con la Hokage y te has asustado al decirte que Naruto ha recibido el nuevo titulo-

-Figuraciones tuyas- sin embargo hubo un titubeo en su voz.

-Podrás haber cambiado mucho pero no creo que seas la clase de persona abstracta que se molestaría porque algo bueno le ha sucedido a un antiguo amigo-

-¡Naruto siempre será mi amigo!- lo gritó decidida, eso era algo que jamás cambiaría, por mucho que pasara el tiempo ella siempre querría a Naruto, el hombre que por algún tiempo incluso llego a creer que amaba.

-Ah- y ante tal respuesta se sintió mal, decirle a Sasuke con tantos bríos que seguía queriendo a Naruto pero que a él no…

-Sasuke-kun- con dificultad soltó el aire de sus pulmones –El hecho de que ya no seamos un equipo y que haya cosas que no puedo contarles no quiere decir que haya dejado de quererlos-

-No quiero el amor que seguramente sientes por el idiota de Naruto- se separó lentamente del tronco en donde descansaba.

-¿Entonces que quieres?- retrocedió girando la mirada –No puedo darte nada más-

-Sé que mientes- peligroso se acercó hasta ella –Sakura eres tan mala mintiendo-

-¡Si sabes que miento entonces deberías saber también que lo hago por una razón de peso!- su pecho subió y bajo con velocidad –Deberías entonces dejarme en paz y…- como si su mano fuera una garra se dirigió hacía su cintura pegándola a su cuerpo, ella forcejeó para zafarse pero él fue inflexible, de golpe la empotró contra un árbol y mordió su boca al tiempo que luchaba contra sus brazos que buscaban por todos los medios atinarle un golpe en pleno rostro.

-¡Idiota!- con toda la fuerza que era capaz lanzó una patada que él esquivo por centímetros, sentía sus labios deliciosamente calidos, sensualmente hinchados ¡Por kami!, ¿Por qué era tan difícil resistirse a Sasuke Uchiha?.

-Eres la primera mujer que beso y se te ocurre decirme algo tan romántico- sonrió de medio lado y ella abrió a extremos increíbles los ojos de la impresión, ¿Acababa de hacer una broma?, ¿Sasuke había bromeado? Seguramente había caído sin notarlo en un genjutsu, eso o había tomado de más nuevamente.

-¡Yo!- apretó los puños entre la incredulidad, la frustración y la vergüenza -¡Vete a la mierda!- gritó lo primero que se le vino a la mente y se arrepintió al darse cuenta de que eso era algo que seguramente hubiera dicho Kiba y no ella.

-Lo siento pero me gustas lo suficiente como para quedarme aquí- él alzó una ceja arrogante, la joven lucía perfecta así como estaba en esos justos momentos, las mejillas sonrojadas a pesar de los ojos furiosos, el uniforme negro pegándose enloquecedoramente a su piel, la cinta rosa ondeando en su cabello.

-Eres el mismo de siempre según parece- intentó relajarse, actuar como una mujer racional, madura y —definitivamente— una mujer que no estuviera enamorada de ese tipo que era a todas luces un pedante –Así que mejor me retiro-

-No sin decírmelo antes- todo rastro de burla se borró de su rostro y sus ojos adquirieron una frialdad que a la chica le trajo escalofríos -¿Qué sucedió con la Hyuuga?-

-¿Cómo sabes que…?- su boca se abrió de la impresión.

-Sólo por algo como eso no saltarías de felicidad al ver que se ha cumplido el sueño de Naruto-

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Lo lamento, sólo es para cubrir las apariencias- Hinata lo observó, grabó a detalle en su mente su cabello rojo, sus ojos verde esmeralda y las profundas ojeras que parecían más marcadas de lo habitual y que —sin embargo— le daban un toque de misterio y elegancia.

-N-no se preocupe Gaara-san- sentada en la cama abrazó sus rodillas y colocó la barbilla en medio de ellas.

-Me ha llegado un mensaje de Sai avisando que estaban por llegar a Konoha-

-Me alegro-

-Shikamaru, Kiba y Lee se han instalado en las habitaciones de huéspedes por si quieres visitarlos-

-Por ahora… por ahora creo que mejor no- la joven agachó más la cabeza y el Kasekage soltó un suspiro, las cosas estaban resultando más difíciles de lo que hubiera planeado en un principio.

-Hinata dormiré en el suelo por ahora, por la noche si me es posible intentaré salir por lo tanto perdona los inconvenientes-

-¡No!- gritó con aprehensión y ambos se sorprendieron al tiempo –Qui-quiero decir… no es necesario Kasekage-san-

-Por favor no me llames así- el pelirrojo bajó la mirada.

-Pe-perdón- apretó los dedos anulares de sus manos, quería decírselo pero no encontraba el valor ¿Por qué a veces era tan cobarde?

-No, no tienes que disculparte- con paso cansado avanzó hacía el amplio armario en busca de un futón pero ni siquiera había tocado la puerta de madera cuando sintió como era rodeado por unos brazos temblorosos por la espalda.

-¿Hinata?-

-¡Kasekage-san lo siento tanto!- ella pasó saliva intentando no dejar salir sus lagrimas –He hecho muy infeliz a Matsuri-san y seguramente para Gaara-san esto es…-

-Olvídate por ahora de Matsuri- titubeó sin saber muy bien como seguir –Y en cuanto a mí, siempre que esto sea lo mejor para mi pueblo…-

-¡Lo lamento!- se aferró a él con mayor fuerza y entonces el pelirrojo giró para cobijarla entre sus brazos, recordaba que una vez hace mucho tiempo le había preguntado a Shikamaru que era lo que le atraía de Hinata, había sido por los días en que su hermana había decidido hacerle la ley del hielo luego de saber que ambos muchachos estaban comprometidos.

-Mmm, no lo sé- recordaba que el Nara se había rascado la nuca como pensando pero luego sus ojos se habían desenfocado como si contemplara algo que estaba muy distante, que escapaba a su visión –Quizás sea que cuando intenta no llorar sus pestañas se humedecen y su cuerpo tiembla, es imposible no querer abrazarla en ese instante y entonces uno descubre que su cuerpo se encuentra calido junto al suyo- eso era lo que le había dicho hacía ya bastante tiempo y en aquel entonces el Kasekage no lo había entendido, pero ahora sí, ahora sabía a lo que se refería el Nara y por lo mismo ahora también comprendía que en realidad esos dos nunca se habían amado, no como un hombre ama a una mujer por lo menos.

-Tranquilízate Hinata- acarició con delicadeza sus cabellos –Tratemos de llevar esto bien-

-Entiendo- pasó saliva pero no se soltó de él, para el joven fue un momento incomodo, no estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico casi con nadie, mucho menos con una chica.

-Hinata…-

-Gaara-san por favor duerma conmigo- habló tan rápido y con las mejillas tan furiosamente sonrojadas que el Kasekage tuvo que procesar dos veces las palabras para entender que era lo que le había pedido.

-Te refieres a…-

-¡Solo acuéstese a mi lado por favor!- cerró los ojos para no morir de vergüenza en ese justo instante –Usted… de cierto modo se parece… ¡Solo quiero pensar que en realidad estoy con él aunque sea una mentira!-

-Ah… entiendo…- por dentro se alivió profundamente, por un momento había pensado que la joven le estaba pidiendo otra cosa, algo para lo que dicho sea de paso no estaba listo, por más Kasekage que fuera había algunas cosas para las que definitivamente seguía siendo un niño.

-¡Gracias!- sus hermosos ojos perla se abrieron con gratitud enfocándolo, por un momento el pelirrojo estuvo tentado de decir que por más desesperada que estuviera la verdad es que él se parecía muy poco —si no es que nada— a Shikamaru pero al instante acalló estas palabras al tiempo que un nuevo pensamiento se iba formando en su mente, la verdad era que Hinata no estaba enamorada del Nara, entonces… con lentitud se acostó a su lado y la cubrió con las mantas, ambos con la ropa que habían llevado en el día, ella furiosamente sonrojada y él tieso como una tabla.

-Buenas noches…- la joven susurró lentamente y él asintió con la cabeza para darle a entender que la había oído, luego todo fue silencio y oscuridad, podía escuchar la suave respiración de ella y la propia confundiéndose ¿Así se sentiría dormir al lado de alguien amado?, seguramente que no, ese asunto del casamiento le estaba trayendo muchos quebraderos de cabeza al hasta hace un día soltero Kasekage.

Aún recordaba su mano firmando el papel que lo uniría a Hinata Hyuuga en matrimonio, el equipo Alfa atrás como si asistiera a un entierro, los ojos decididos de la joven al tomar la pluma y hacer lo propio, en esos momentos no había duda en ellos, sabían que era la única salida, pero ahora, con la luna brillando en lo alto y la soledad como compañía, los pensamientos podían flotar libres como el viento.

-Na…- ella susurró por lo bajo y sin querer hacerlo en realidad giró a verla, la verdad es que era muy bonita, su cabello sedoso, sus labios gruesos, su cintura perfecta y sin embargo no despertaba en él más que el imperioso deseo de protegerla, como si se tratara de una especie de criatura celestial ¿Era racional lo que sentía?

-Na…- volvió a susurrar por lo bajo y entonces él se acercó hasta ella, a escasos centímetros de rozar su nariz con su propia nariz, era extraño que se hubiera dormido tan pronto a pesar de estar él en la misma habitación, seguramente le tenía confianza aunque a decir verdad ignoraba la razón.

-Hey pequeña…- jamás había llamado de esa manera a nadie y se sonrió por dentro al descubrir que incluso él podía parecer tierno en ocasiones, observándola atentamente revolvió con sus fríos dedos el cabello de su flequillo, no sabía cuanto iba a durar esa farsa, no sabía si podrían separarse y buscar cada uno por su cuenta su propia felicidad pero por el momento intentaría que ella sufriera lo menos posible.

-Naruto…- y entonces dos lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos y el joven retrocedió de golpe provocando que ella despertara.

-No Naruto-

-Kasekage…- confundida se medio incorporo en la cama.

-Dime que no es Naruto- él parecía al borde del colapso, su mano derecha temblando suavemente y los ojos fijos en ella.

-¿Na-Naruto-kun?- a pesar de no saber de que iba la cosa enrojeció de golpe ante la simple mención del rubio.

-Es Naruto entonces- el pelirrojo se dejo caer sobre la cama y cerró los ojos pasándose las manos por la cara.

-¿Qué-que pasa con Naruto-kun?-

-Lo amas-

-¡Yo!- sintió que hasta las orejas se le quemaban.

-¿Y él?-

-¡N-no!, ¡No lo sé!- se corrigió al final sintiéndose culpable, Naruto le había dicho que la amaba, pero no quería recordarlo, no quería pensar que aquello había sido verdad.

-¿Segura?- abrió los ojos y la miro fijamente.

-¡él, él dijo…!- los sentimientos eran tan devastadores que se hecho a llorar y así, sin pensarlo, sin querer hacerlo en realidad, le contó al Kasekage de la arena, un hombre con el que nunca había tenido mucha confianza y que dicho sea de paso le producía algo de miedo por su porte tan imponente, todo lo que su corazón había estado aguantando.

Le contó su encuentro con Sasuke, la primera vez que había visto a Naruto y como había huido de él, la forma en la que se habían encontrado en el bosque y la manera en que el rubio le había dicho que la amaba, se lo contó entre sollozos, entre lagrimas entrecortadas, tan frustrada y al mismo tiempo tan muerta de amor que cuando terminó se dejo caer en la cama con los brazos extendidos y los ojos fijos en el techo, con un dolor de cabeza inmenso y la repentina idea culpable de que había hablado más de lo que jamás lo había hecho en la vida.

Pensó que Gaara le echaría en cara inventar lo de la prometida de Shikamaru, pensó que probablemente se molestaría al saber que Naruto se había visto envuelto en todo aquel lío, ¿Cómo no lo había considerado antes?, esos dos eran amigos, excelentes amigos y ahora por culpa de ella…en su fuero interno pensó que pasarían muchas cosas pero jamás imaginó que el Kasekage de Suna, ese hombre a todas luces tan frío se acostaría al lado de ella, le pasaría la mano por la cintura, soltaría un suspiro y se acurrucaría en el hueco que quedaba entre su cuello y su hombro.

-Naruto entonces vendrá a por lo que es suyo, porque ese es su camino del Ninja-

-¡Pe-pero!-

-Lamentablemente no puedo dejarte ir, sé que me comprendes- soltó un nuevo suspiro y se apretó más fuerte a ella cerrando los ojos -¿En que estaba pensando cuando decidí casarme con la mujer del hombre más fuerte de este mundo?- y entonces ambos sonrieron, ella entre las lagrimas y él en medio de su desconcierto, al parecer las cosas se complicaban cada vez más.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-¡Por dios Sasuke!- Sakura lo aferró con fuerza de un brazo respirando entrecortadamente -¡No podemos decírselo a Naruto!, no sabemos de lo que sea capaz-

-¡¿Y que pretendes que haga?- giró hacía ella debatiéndose entre el deseo de besarla y el de sacudirla hasta quedarse sin fuerzas.

-Esperar, es lo único que podemos hacer por ahora-

-¡¿Esperar?, ¿Hasta cuando?, ¿Hasta que haya pequeños pelirrojos con ojos pálidos corriendo por toda Suna?-

-Naruto ya no puede hacer nada y…-

-Sabes que él no es de los que se rinden fácilmente-

-¡Por eso mismo!, Hinata y Gaara han tomado una decisión muy difícil, no podemos dejar ahora que se compliquen las cosas-

-¿Y crees que yo me quedare tan fresco?- sus ojos negros parecieron chispear –Si algo así me pasara a mí, si tú te casaras con otro yo…- apretó los puños con rabia contenida y ella echó la cabeza hacía atrás, cuando Sasuke estaba enfurecido solía decir las cosas sin pensar pero usualmente eran cosas verdaderas, ¿Sería que él…?

-Voy a decirle a Naruto-

-¡No lo hagas!-

-¿Decirme que?- Sakura sudó frío, Sasuke abrió la boca de la impresión, ahí frente a ellos, recortándose contra la luz de la luna, se encontraba el futuro Hokage, con un lanudo perro entre brazos y la cinta negra de su frente ondeando al aire.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira janet: **Bueno espero que no haya habido confusiones esta vez y pues no mueran aún, no todo esta perdido. AGRADESCO A:

**Claressa**

**Armen**

**Lenna Paris**

**ETOLPLOW-KUN**

**Susuna**

**Darla Asakura**

**Koste**

**Gynee**

**Hyuuga**

**Daphne-gabycoco**

**Heero Kusanagi**

**Hatake Nabiki**

**Haro kzoids**

**Emuma-chan**

**Kiayoume**

Y pues retoque de tambores (hagan los efectos especiales en su cabeza) el chocolate cibernetico es para ¡Armen! Que poder de deducción, bueno, hubo varios que si le atinaron a unas cuantas cosas pero este chico dio en el punto clave (aunque creo que ni él lo sabe), en fin, sé que me llueven piedras porque al final Naruto no pudo hacer nada por impedir lo inevitable pero no se me desesperen, juro que esto es un Naru-Hina…creo… jaja, no, no se crean, claro que terminara así… espero.

La verdad es que me he encariñado mucho con la pareja, tanto que me va a costar pasar a abordar otra pero bueno, supuestamente debo cumplir mi reto personal ¡Unir a Hinata con todos los chicos guapos habidos y por haber en Konoha y sus alrededores! Pero a decir verdad Naruto ha sido fabuloso de manejar, ah, me estoy poniendo sentimental, es que el fic esta por terminar, cuatro capítulos más máximo y finito.

Me sorprende que las llamas Moe hallan estallado en espera de ver algo más de Ino-Sai, a decir verdad era una pareja más secundaria pero es de mi agrado, quizás ponga algo más de ellos. En fin me despido porque las notas empiezan a alargarse, besos y mil gracias por comentar. Ciao

_25 de Octubre del 2009 Domingo_


	10. Mi camino ninja

**REGRESA A MI**

**Capitulo 10: Mi camino del ninja**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

**-**¿Decirme que?- Naruto arqueó una ceja, en sus manos el peludo primogénito de Akamaru se removió juguetón y dio una larga lamida al brazo bronceado que lo sujetaba.

-¡Nada!- Sakura casi chilló angustiada pero sus ojos verdes eran suficiente prueba de que estaba mintiendo.

-Por cierto Sakura-chan ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- el joven parpadeó al tiempo que el perrito le ponía ambas patas sobre el pecho y sacaba feliz la lengua.

-Bueno yo… debía arreglar unos asuntos- tragó saliva sintiéndose culpable y al mismo tiempo traidora, sabía lo solo que su amigo había estado en el pasado, sabía que Hinata era la primera persona que había dicho amarlo, que la joven Hyuuga había sido la primera en entregarle amor de verdad, por eso, lastimarlo de esa manera diciéndolo…

-¡Sakura-chan a que no adivinas!- repentinamente dándose cuenta de lo que la presencia de su amiga significaba el joven saltó al suelo y sonrió ampliamente mostrando su blanca y reluciente dentadura -¡No vas a creerlo pero…!- su pecho se amplió al tiempo que tomaba aire sintiéndose el hombre más feliz del mundo -¡Me van a nombrar Hokage!-

-¡Ah!- el aire escapó de sus pulmones al tiempo que Naruto la abrazaba pegándola efusivamente contra él.

-¡¿Puedes creerlo Sakura-chan?!, ¡Mi sueño se vuelve realidad!-

-Sabía que lo lograrías Naruto…- se aferró débilmente a su espalda, cada vez sentía más y más que una pesada loza se posaba sobre ella.

-¡Me nombran mañana!, ¡Todo el mundo estará presente!-

-Eso es… es maravilloso- el perrito que era balanceado en la mano del rubio soltó un ligero aullidito al parecer preocupado de que en medio de las muestras de afecto al chico se le ocurriera soltarlo.

-¡¿Y donde están los demás?!- la soltó con la misma efusividad con que la había sujetado –Espero que no se molesten pero he estado en la mansión con Shino, me he traído a este mini Akamaru- al instante balanceó al perrito frente a él entrecerrando los ojos –Se parece un montón a Akamaru cuando era chiquito, pero más bonito-

-S-sí- tartamudeó sintiendo que en cualquier momento desfallecería ¿Cómo podía Naruto ser tan despistado de no darse cuenta del estado en que se encontraba?

-¡Oye Sakura!, ¿Iras a verme mañana verdad?, no sería lo mismo si no estás a mi lado-

-Yo…- desvió la mirada y entonces Sasuke carraspeó.

-Por más que lo pospongas el dolor seguirá siendo el mismo-

-¿El dolor?- confundido el rubio giró hacía su amigo y luego hacía la chica que parecía haberse apocado como intentando escabullirse.

-Sasuke… por favor, él será nombrado mañana, por lo menos…-

-¡Debe saberlo ahora!- el Uchiha levantó la voz irritado –Dejarlo ser feliz para luego dejarlo caer contra el piso me parece más cruel de lo que pretendes-

-¡Ser Hokage ha sido siempre su sueño!- también ella alzó la voz -¡No puedo arruinarle un día tan importante!-

-¿De que demonios hablan?- por instinto acurrucó al perrito contra su pecho y el can se arremolinó contra él soltando un leve quejido como si también él se diera cuenta de que algo malo ocurría.

-No es nada Naruto, solo…-

-Díselo- Sasuke la observó con firmeza –Merece saberlo-

-Oigan- el rubio sacudió la cabeza –Por favor díganme que sucede, estoy aquí presente por si no lo han notado-

-No es lo que parece Naruto, no es que…- derrotada la joven de cabello rosa cerró los ojos y se abrazó a si misma –Lo siento, no es algo que hallamos podido impedir, de verdad lo intentamos, todos lo hicimos pero…- sabiendo que no soportaría ver a su amigo a los ojos desvió la mirada –Si no se llevaba a cabo nos matarían a todos, se desataría otra guerra, por favor entiéndelo-

-¿Otra guerra?- el joven palideció de solo oír la palabra, había sufrido, peleado y llorado mucho para poder terminar la guerra que había marcado la era de Akatsuki y Madara, no quería volver a lo mismo.

-Entre la arena y la Hoja- Sakura bajó la voz apretando sus manos una contra la otra.

-No, no entiendo, ¿Por qué Gaara haría algo así?- confundido miró primero a Sakura y luego a Sasuke, sus amigos sabían algo que para él estaba velado, algo que tenía que ver con él más de lo que hasta ahora le habían dicho.

-La cuestión es que…- nuevamente Sakura retorció sus manos ¿Por qué era tan difícil decir lo que había sucedido?.

-Sasuke dímelo- con una voz fría que Sakura pocas veces le había escuchado el joven giró hacía el ultimo Uchiha quien se cruzó de brazos y giró la mirada a un lado visiblemente perturbado para alguien que supiera leer sus calladas expresiones.

-Hinata y Gaara se han casado para evitar la guerra, lo siento- lo soltó tan rápido y secamente que Sakura estuvo a punto de darle un fuerte golpe que lo mandara a volar por los aires ¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible?, ¿Y se hacía llamar un amigo?

-¿Qué?- como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado en el estomago el joven soltó un quejido, preocupado el perrito gimió contra su estomago lamiendo su playera en un intento de animarlo.

-¡Ni Gaara ni Hinata lo deseaban, lo juro!- Sakura se adelantó intentando calmarlo –Entiende por favor Naruto, era la única salida-

-¿Salida?- su boca adquirió un gusto amargo, su lengua se sintió seca y pesada.

-El consejo de la arena decidió que el equipo Alfa Jounnin era demasiado peligroso para seguir con vida, la única manera de evitar un enfrentamiento era que Gaara contrajera matrimonio con una de nosotras-

-¿La única manera?, ¡¿La única manera?!- asustada la de cabello rosa notó como los ojos de su amigo se volvían amarillos y unas líneas rojas empezaban a destacar alrededor de sus ojos, inconscientemente estaba entrando en el modo Sannin.

-Naruto tranquilízate- Sasuke se cruzó de brazos frente a él, su sharingan empezando a girar lentamente en el fondo de sus pupilas, si su amigo se descontrolaba la única manera de retenerlo sería peleando en su contra.

-¡¿Qué me calme?!- asustado el perrito en sus brazos aulló -¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?!, ¡¿Cómo demonios puedes pretender que haga algo así?!-

-Piensa con la cabeza- con seguridad el de ojos negros lo sujetó del brazo –Ahoga tus pasionales emociones o no conseguirás más que causar un desastre-

-¡Un desastre es lo que quiero causar ahora!- el cachorro saltó de sus brazos para luego pasar a aullar lastimeramente frotándose contra su pierna al parecer preocupado por la furia del rubio.

-Naruto por favor, no hagas las cosas más difíciles- lentamente Sakura intentó acercarse a él pero su amigo simplemente la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Y justo ahora me lo dicen?, ¿No pensó nadie en mis sentimientos?, ¡No comprendió Hinata que me rompía el corazón en pedazos!-

-No puedes juzgarnos Naruto- los hasta hace unos pocos segundos compungidos ojos de la chica se volvieron fríos al instante –No puedes venir y pretender que eres tú el afectado cuando no conoces ni la mitad de nuestra historia-

-¡¿Y como voy a conocerla si no me la dicen?!- exaltado se dirigió hacía ella -¡¿Cómo comprender si ustedes mismos se encierran en el silencio?!-

-Alto Naruto- automáticamente el ultimo Uchiha se puso en defensa de la joven entrecerrando la mirada, podría ser que Naruto tuviera razón pero aún así no dejaría que la dañara, ni siquiera con sus palabras.

-¡¿De que lado estas Sasuke?!- gruñó al tiempo que sus ojos adquirían un marcado color dorado.

-Este no es un asunto de tomar bandos, Naruto las cosas están así, deja de pensar en lo que paso y concéntrate en la manera de alcanzar tus metas-

-Hinata no puede ser de Gaara- apretó con fuerza sus puños.

-Entonces ya sabes lo que debes hacer- ante tales palabras Sakura abrió los ojos con horror, las cosas definitivamente se salían de control.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kiba colocó la mano sobre el frío vidrio y observó la ciudad de Suna que se extendía frente a él, era raro, jamás llovía en el desierto, pero justo ese día estaba lloviendo ¿Sería que el mismo cielo podía sentir su propio dolor?.

-Kiba- la voz de Shikamaru tras él provocó que una leve sonrisa se pintara en su rostro.

-No voy a suicidarme ni nada parecido Shikamaru-

-Sería una estupidez que lo hicieras, además que nos llevarías a todos de encuentro como consecuencia-

-Quiero decir que…- ahogó un sonoro suspiro y Akamaru a su lado se frotó contra su pantalón –Así como están las cosas ¿Crees que algún día podamos volver a Konoha?- cambió de tema girando hacía él.

-No lo sé…- habló lentamente pasando saliva con dificultad –Hinata y Gaara ahora son esposos, ella pertenece ahora a la Arena-

-¿Pero nosotros?- bajó los ojos al suelo –No puedo estar lejos de ella, ninguno de nosotros puede-

-Lo sé- con pesadez se dejo caer en un sillón –Era por esto por lo que el amor no podía entrar en nuestros planes, pero ya que ha sucedido una unión como esta supongo que pasaremos una temporada en la Arena y otra en Konoha-

-No seremos de ningún lugar en realidad- volvió a colocar la mano contra el vidrio, se sentía frío, ¿Por qué las noches eran frías en el desierto y los días áridos?

-Kiba…- hundió su rostro entre sus manos y soltó un suspiro –En ese entonces tú no tuviste la oportunidad de elegir así que si buscas un culpable de nuestra situación seríamos nosotros mismos sin lugar a dudas-

-No es eso- ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, su rostro se volvió suave, tierno como el de un niño, como el de un cachorro que mirara sin comprender a la lejanía –Es solo que me preguntaba que hubiera sentido mi otro yo en un momento como este-

-Preguntárselo ahora ya no tiene caso- Shikamaru apretó los puños.

-Puedo sentir una fuerte desesperación proveniente seguramente de Lee, puedo sentir una especie de tristeza velada de Sai, puedo sentir tu frustración pero…- cerró los ojos y levantó el mentón de tal manera que su nariz pudo olfatear el aire a su alrededor –Pero me preguntaba que es lo que hubiera hecho el Kiba de antes ante esta situación-

-Olvídalo- Shikamaru habló con amargura –Por favor no pienses en eso-

-Lo lamento- cerró los ojos –No quería hacerte sentir mal-

-No… no lo digo por eso- desvió la mirada.

-Y ahora, me gustaría pensar…- sonrió de medio lado –Tengo boletos en primera fila para ver lo que quizás hubiera echo de estar en esta situación en el pasado-

-¿Te refieres a…?-

-Después de todo Naruto y yo somos muy parecidos- sonrió ampliamente –Aunque sé que nos lo hará pasar mal quisiera ver, aunque sea por un instante cual hubiera sido mi reacción- y entonces volvió a colocar la mano sobre el frío vidrio, afuera la lluvia seguía cayendo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sai con su traje oscuro, con su cinta azul ondeando en su frente colocó el puño sobre el suelo esperando las ordenes de la aún Hokage Tsunade.

-Repítelo de nuevo- pálida como nunca la rubia mujer apretó sus puños.

-Hyuuga Hinata y el Kasekage de la arena han contraído matrimonio, el Alfa Jounnin pide autorización para servir a las dos aldeas a la vez-

-Una alianza forzada y de aquí los únicos que ganan son ellos- pareció escupir las palabras.

-Hokage-sama le informo que en caso de que el permiso sea denegado el Alfa Jounnin pasara a formar parte de las fuerzas de ataque de la Arena, esta decisión ha sido tomada por nuestro líder-

-Maldito Shikamaru- gruñó mordiéndose una uña –Sabe muy bien que jamás le ordenaría algo así-

-¿Entonces el permiso?-

-Concedido pero su honor esta con Konoha- se levantó colocando las palmas de la mano sobre la mesa –En caso de guerra cualquier alianza queda reducida a cenizas, tengo la palabra del Alfa Jounnin de servir como armas para Konoha y no es algo de lo que se puedan zafar, en caso contrario pasaran a ser ninjas renegados-

-Entendemos la situación- el joven bajó entonces la cabeza –Ese es todo mi reporte-

-Avísale a Shikamaru que esto no va a quedar así tan fácilmente- frunció el ceño.

-Entendido- se puso entonces lentamente de pie y dio media vuelta, era de noche así que bien podría salir por la puerta como la gente normal, después de hacer el viaje de Suna a Konoha le quedaban muy pocas ganas de seguir usando jutsus.

-Sai- se paralizó cuando después de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas se encontró con la imagen de una hermosa joven rubia, el top violeta bien ceñido al cuerpo y su clásico cabello dorado en una coleta alta.

-Ino- contestó en el mismo tono carente de emociones que por tanto tiempo había usado en raíz.

-Hace… hace tiempo que no te veía- ella entrelazó inconscientemente sus dedos estirándolos entre sí.

-Si bueno, mucho trabajo- avanzó al lado de ella, con la frente en alto, con la cinta ondeando al aire.

-¡Espera!- con rapidez lo sujeto del brazo –Lamento decirlo pero lo he oído… ¿Hinata y Gaara se han casado?-

-Si- su semblante no cambió un ápice.

-¿Se irán de Konoha?-

-Si-

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?- pudo detectar algo extraño en su voz pero no supo reconocerlo, en los libros no había instrucciones tan detalladas para lograr algo tan complejo.

-El tiempo que sea necesario-

-¿Qué tanto es eso?-

-Lo decidirá Shikamaru- siguió avanzando y entonces notó con sorpresa que sentía dolor en el lugar que ella sujetaba, le estaba enterrando las uñas.

-¿No crees que necesito algo más que esa vaga explicación?-

-No entiendo- y en verdad no entendía, giró completamente sintiéndose nuevamente extraño ante la visión de esos ojos celestes.

-¿Tengo que explicarte con dibujos mis sentimientos?- sus labios apretados eran signo claro de que estaba molesta -¿Tengo que decir en palabras lo que cualquiera podría entender con solo verme en este instante?-

-Lo lamento Ino- lentamente colocó su mano sobre la de ella logrando que aflojara la presión de sus dedos –Pero últimamente los sentimientos me han traído muchos problemas-

-¡Los míos nunca lo harían!- lo gritó como su ultima carta mientras el se alejaba –Los míos nunca lo harían Sai…- sus ojos se entristecieron –Porque de verdad te quiero…-

………

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

Hinata abrió los ojos lentamente, la habitación aún estaba en penumbras, era un cuarto enorme, digno seguramente de un Kasekage.

-Gaara-san…- no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura, el Kasekage vestido completamente con sus ropas habituales descansaba en la cama lo más lejano posible de ella, casi cayéndose, su cabello rojo lucía alborotado y su rostro usualmente tan frío aparecía ahora tierno como el de un niño pequeño.

-Gaara-san- se incorporó a medias en la cama y se entretuvo en verlo, recordó por un instante al muchachito pelirrojo que tanto los había aterrado en los examenes Chunnin durante la segunda prueba, recordó al monstruo encerrado en su interior y entonces se preguntó ¿Cómo habían terminado las cosas así?, ¿Cómo es que ahora estaba compartiendo dormitorio con el joven que hasta hace poco tiempo le causaba un miedo que rayaba en el pánico?

-Hinata- aún con los ojos cerrados se dirigió a ella y la joven no pudo evitar colorearse hasta las orejas.

-Lo siento Gaara-san, parece que lo desperté-

-No, no es eso- abrió lentamente los ojos –Solo que me preguntaba porque me veías con tanta insistencia-

-Bueno eso es porque el Kasekage-san… él en realidad pareciera otra persona cuando duerme-

-Vaya- alzó una ceja –Tú te ves igual todo el tiempo, quizás un poco más indefensa solamente-

-¿Indefensa?- se sonrojó con violencia, a su punto de ver las cosas ya no era tan indefensa ni tan inútil como antes, aunque claro, su poder comparado con el del Kasekage era apenas un punto.

-No estoy diciendo que lo seas en realidad- soltó un suspiro –Me pregunto cuando llegara Naruto-

-¡Gaara-san!- asustada alzó la voz.

-Tengo la certeza de que vendrá pero ¿Cuándo será eso? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo se supone que deberé reaccionar?- cerró los ojos dejando escapar el aire que mantenía en sus pulmones con pesadez –El consejo querrá que reaccione de una forma, la gente de Suna probablemente querrá que reaccione de otra pero yo no puedo negar que fue Naruto quien abrió mi cerrada mente a una nueva realidad, fue él quien iluminó mi camino ¿Cómo entonces se supone que deberé enfrentarme a mi mejor amigo?-

-No lo hará- por primera vez el pelirrojo pudo oír una voz perfectamente segura proviniendo de la joven.

-¿Y eso por que?-

-Porque yo me enfrentare a él, yo metí al Kasekage en este problema, ahora es mi deber resolverlo-

-Estamos hablando del honor entre hombres Hinata- la observó con paciencia.

-Naruto-kun no podrá pelear nada si yo le digo que no le quiero-

-Eso sería una mentira-

-Nuestro matrimonio también lo es Kasekage-san, pero si le doy a Naruto-kun una oportunidad, aunque sea pequeña sé que él lo intentara, porque así es él-

-Entiendo pero… ¿Podrás traicionar tus sentimientos?-

-Lo hice cuando me case con usted- bajó entonces la cabeza –Y sé que usted hizo lo mismo- Gaara se revolvió incomodo.

-No quisiera que sufrieras más de lo que ya lo has hecho-

-Y yo prefiero que el dolor de Naruto-kun sea rápido y pasajero, no quiero que se torture pensando que pudo haber hecho algo- la jovencita juntó entonces ambos dedos índices en un gesto que hacía mucho tiempo no hacía –Porque mi camino del Ninja siempre giró en torno a él-

-No creo que…- se frotó la sien –No creo que Naruto te crea cuando le digas que ya no lo quieres-

-Lograre que lo haga-

-No te expongas, déjame hablar con él y si tengo que luchar…-

-¡Sería una tontería pelear por algo en lo que el Kasekage no tuvo la menor culpa!- saltó desesperada.

-No te preocupes- sonriendo como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía se inclinó hacía ella y revolvió con parsimonia sus cabellos –No soy tan débil-

-Pero…-

-Aún puedo enfrentarme a Naruto, quizás hasta recuerde viejos tiempos- sonrió entonces animado y ella se pregunto si la tranquilidad que manifestaba sería real o una simple ilusión.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sakura podía mirar atrás y recordar muchas cosas, podía recordar cuando siendo el equipo 7 ella y sus dos compañeros compartían agradables momentos juntos, podía recordar el siempre atractivo rostro frío de Sasuke y la juguetona alegría de Naruto, ellos dos, los hombres que en su momento había amado.

¿Cómo es que ahora ninguno de los dos parecía oírla?, ¿Cómo es que ahora nuevamente la habían dejado de lado como cuando habían partido en búsqueda de Akatsuki dejándola sola en la aldea?

-¡Esperen!- volvió a gritar pero ellos dos eran demasiado rápidos.

-¡Deténganse!- sus ojos verdes chispearon de enfado, de nada les serviría hablar con la Hokage, de nada les serviría cualquier cosa que intentaran.

-¡Tsunade!- Naruto gritó el nombre y abrió la puerta sin tocar, su cuerpo aún despidiendo una inquietante aura roja, sus ojos titilando entre el dorado y el amarillo.

-Sabía que vendrías- sentada tras el escritorio la mujer colocó la barbilla sobre sus puños cerrados.

-¡Quiero respuestas!- tras él Sasuke se erguía alto y desafiante y más atrás su alumna aparecía visiblemente contrariada.

-¿Qué clase de respuestas?-

-¡El Alfa Jounnin!, ¿Qué demonios pasa con ellos?-

-No lo sé- sus ojos se achicaron –Pero siempre y cuando sirvan leales a Konoha tampoco es que me importe mucho-

-¡¿Y te haces llamar Hokage?!-

-¿Entonces tú serás mejor que yo, no?- sonrió de medio lado –Eso quiero verlo-

-¡Lo primero que haré será declarar la guerra!, ¡Lo haré si no me contestas en este mismo instante!-

-Escúchame Naruto- su rostro se volvió frío como piedra –Ser Hokage no es solo reconocimiento, trabajo de oficina y salvar a la aldea con tu maravilloso poder, no, ser Hokage es poner en una balanza lo importante para ti y lo importante para la aldea y si un peón se debe sacrificar para salvar al rey entonces no dudas en actuar-

-¡¿Me estas diciendo que pasé por alto mis sentimientos?!- apretó con fuerza los puños -¡¿Qué clase de Hokage sería si hiciera algo así?!-

-Un Hokage como tu padre- lo observó con fiereza y entonces el rubio dio un paso atrás impactado –Él sabía que tu madre estaba muriendo, sabía que si seguía el plan que tenía en mente él también moriría dejándote solo pero aún así lo hizo, lo hizo porque puso a la aldea en una balanza y del otro lado a él mismo, a sus sentimientos y sus personas importantes y se dio cuenta de que lo que era importante para una persona no lo era para los demás, para salvar vidas debes sacrificar algo a cambio-

-¡Pero eso…!- lentamente sus ojos volvían a tomar el mismo color azul de siempre, el aura roja a disminuir.

-¿Crees que fue muy fácil mandar a Jiraiya a su ultima misión?- la voz pareció quebrársele al mencionar el nombre de su antiguo amigo -¿Sabes lo que se siente al mandar a uno de tus mejores amigos a su muerte?, ¿Sabes lo que se siente firmar el papel que cavara la tumba de tu único apoyo, de la única persona que realmente te conoce?- los ojos hasta unos momentos duros parecieron empañarse de dolor y de rabia –Ser un Hokage significa dejar de ser tú, dejar de pensar en ti y en tus personas importantes ¡Porque ahora todas las vidas tienen el mismo valor! Y en este camino sacrificaras amigos, amores y tu vida misma si es necesario-

-Entonces yo…- bajó la mirada y el flequillo rubio le cubrió los ojos.

-Si es necesario el sacrificio de un integrante del Alfa Jounnin para el bien de toda la aldea entonces sacrificaras a ese peón, lo harás como el Hokage que eres-

-Entonces yo…- apretó los puños, su boca pareció temblar -¡Entonces yo no deseo ser Hokage!-

-¿Qué?- Sasuke tras él abrió grandes los ojos.

-¡Si ese es el precio prefiero no serlo!- con un gesto rápido de su mano enfatizó su decisión –Porque sin Hinata a mi lado no tendré con quien sentirme aceptado, no tendré con quien reír de la vida, no tendré a quien abrazar por las noches- sus ojos ahora completamente azules parecieron brillar -¡Esta es mi decisión!, ¡Este es mi camino!-

-Naruto…- por un instante quiso decirle que su decisión era la equivocada, que sus sueños eran meras fantasías pero en lugar de eso sonrió lentamente, cierto, ella no había podido salvar a Jiraiya, pero quizás Naruto si pudiera, quizás él encontrara el modo, siempre lo hacía.

-Me voy Tsunade-obachan- y salió seguido de cerca por Sasuke mientras Sakura se quedaba en medio salón sin saber muy bien lo que debía hacer.

-¡¿Pero es que acaso esto esta bien?!- levantando ambas cejas se dirigió hacía su maestra quien sonrió apoyando su mejilla sobre la palma de su mano.

-No sé si esta bien o mal, solo sé que él luchara por ello-

-¡Pero!-

-Si quieres hacer algo entonces alcanza a Sai- la observó de reojo –Creo que estaba saliendo en estos momentos de la aldea-

-¡Rayos!- y entonces la muchacha desapareció entre una nube de humo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Neji soltó la toalla que llevaba en torno al cuello y luego se acostó sobre el tatami intentando normalizar su respiración, había estado entrenando largo y tendido desde que había salido de la reunión matutina que había durado aproximadamente tres horas, poco a poco y con mucho esfuerzo estaba logrando que las dos ramas siempre en constante pugna se unieran lentamente una a la otra, era una tarea ardua pero ya había convencido a medio consejo del clan de la necesidad de acabar con la costumbre del sello del pájaro enjaulado, los únicos que seguían reacios al cambio eran los ancianos.

-Neji- sin despegar la cabeza del suelo giró a donde su prima lo llamaba, la muchachita vestía unos pantalones holgados y una camisa de botones así como el cabello recogido, por un instante sintió como si se estuviera viendo en un espejo en retrospectiva, uno que lo regresara a cuando tenía trece años… aunque claro, que él recordara en esa época no tenía pechos…

-Dígame Hanabi-sama-

-Esto…- pareció titubear un poco -¿No has sabido nada de mi hermana?-

-Lamentablemente no-

-Yo…- tragó saliva –Estaba pensando que ahora que eres el líder del clan…- lo observó fijamente a los ojos al tiempo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban –Podrías… ¿Podrías pedirle a Hinata que regresara?-

-¿Qué regrese?- se levantó entonces sorprendido.

-¡Sé que lo hará si tú se lo pides!, ella en realidad te quiere mucho, sabe que tú no intentarías usarla, ¡Ella regresara si es por ti!- realmente parecía desesperada y él no pudo evitar revolverle lentamente los cabellos.

-Hinata-sama también volvería si su hermanita se lo pidiera, estoy seguro-

-¡¿Lo harás?!- su rostro aún con ciertos rasgos infantiles pareció iluminarse.

-Nada me haría más feliz que el hecho de que Hinata-sama vuelva pero…- instintivamente el joven se colocó frente a su prima al tiempo que entrecerraba la mirada, sentía dos figuras altamente poderosas acercándose ¿Debería avisar al resto de los Hyuuga?

-¿Es Naruto?- la pequeña arqueó una ceja.

-Sí lo es- adelantó unos pasos y entonces sus dos amigos cayeron frente a él, su ropa Ninja y sus miradas decididas.

-Neji nos vamos a Suna- Sasuke fue el primero en hablar.

-Hinata se ha casado con Gaara y voy a separarlos- Naruto soltó la bomba con voz fría y decidida.

-¿Qué?- sin embargo para el joven de cabello castaño las cosas parecían un tanto confusas.

-¿Vienes con nosotros?-

-Descubriremos el misterio de una vez por todas- el rubio apretó los puños.

-Yo…- aún sin saber muy bien que era lo que pasaba giró hacía atrás, la enorme mansión Hyuuga parecía echarle en cara sus responsabilidades, las personas que ahora dependían de él, las dos ramas que esperaban sus decisiones para por fin liberarse y entonces girando un poco más pudo ver los siempre limpios ojos de Hanabi.

-Trae a mi hermana de vuelta- no hubo más palabras de por medio, era una simple petición y él inclinó la cabeza como si se le hubiera asignado una misión, como si aún perteneciera a la rama secundaria.

-No se preocupe- porque quizás nunca había sido necesario un sello para que él inclinara la cabeza y abatiera las alas.

-¡Vamonos!- el mandato de Sasuke en medio de la oscuridad tuvo la cualidad de encenderlos de adrenalina como en los viejos tiempos, nuevamente recordaron a Sasuke el líder impartiendo órdenes y observando hacía el horizonte, los viejos tiempos regresaban.

-Hinata…-

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Temari lo observó desde que amaneció hasta que el sol golpeaba tan fuerte en las calles que era imposible no quedar cegado por su despampanante resplandor, siempre era el mismo, el flojo, pasivo e inquietante vago.

Sus ojos negros parecían no mirar a ningún lado en particular y sin embargo estaba triste, podía saberlo con solo observar su postura, con solo notar como sus ojos que usualmente se ocupaban en buscar nubes ahora miraban hacía el suelo.

Y entonces parecía que había vuelto un poco a la vida cuando Hinata había salido a su encuentro, como esposa del Kasekage de Suna debía dar una elegante impresión, su largo cabello había sido recogido en una coleta alta, dos mechones de cabello caían por su rostro dándole un aire encantador, el kimono se pegaba exquisitamente a su esbelto cuerpo, todo en ella era como el de una muñeca, suave, frágil, encantador.

En cambio ella era fuerte, era ruda, era segura de si misma y definitivamente peligrosa cuando se lo proponía, la diferencia de personalidades era casi un abismo, no había punto de comparación ¿Como podría Shikamaru enamorarse de alguien como ella después de demostrar unos gustos tan bien definidos por alguien como Hinata?

-Hinata-chan- Lee que intentaba por todos los medios subirles los ánimos a sus amigos la sujetó de la mano sonriéndole –Te ves muy bonita hoy-

-Gracias Lee-kun- ladeó la cabeza sonrojándose.

-Por favor no chulees a mi ex prometida- en el rostro del Nara se dibujo una especie de sonrisa cansada –Podría enojarme-

-Lee-kun, Shikamaru-kun, ahora vuelvo- sujetó su largo kimono por un costado y salió del lugar lo más rápido posible, Temari se preguntó si acaso huía para poder llorar, pensándolo bien ella también hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Hinata bajó lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras, salió al patio y siguió corriendo por los elaborados pasajes del castillo de la Arena, se sentía atrapada, se sentía ahogada, sabía que el teatrito de que estaba bien no le duraría mucho tiempo frente a Shikamaru, no si la seguía viendo con esa mirada que parecía traspasar hasta la misma alma cuando el Nara se concentraba en alguna cosa.

Y aún en esos momentos no podía dejar de pensar en Naruto, Naruto en el aire y en la tierra, en el agua y en el cielo, parecía que su mismo ser solo existía para adorarlo a él ¿Cómo entonces se suponía que iba a llevar a cabo algo tan difícil como rechazarlo cuando llegara el momento?, ¿Sería lo suficientemente fuerte?, sabía que si le decía que se había casado con Gaara por obligación él buscaría la manera de deshacer el compromiso, sabía que entonces los problemas le caerían encima y no quería eso, no quería otra guerra.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- cansada de tanto correr se sentó en una banca de piedra frente a una fuente, el viento a su alrededor movía las hojas barriéndolas de un lado a otro, cerrando los ojos soltó un suspiro, uno grande y sonoro y cuando terminó y volvió a abrir los ojos, él ya estaba frente a ella.

-¡Uchiha-san!- sus pupilas se dilataron e inconscientemente se hizo hacía atrás.

-Con que aquí estabas- él a su vez bufó cansado, habían corrido toda la noche para realizar el trayecto desde Konoha hasta Suna, bien que eran los mejores shinobis del momento pero eso no dejaba de lado que ahora estuviera sumamente cansado.

-¡¿Dónde…?!- giró asustada buscando a Naruto por los alrededores pero al no encontrarlo se relajó un poco volviendo nuevamente la vista hacía el ultimo Uchiha.

-No crees que casarte de buenas a primeras con Gaara después de lo que le dijiste a Naruto es como jugar con él- observándola fríamente el Uchiha arqueó una ceja, esperaba muchas reacciones, que ella se pusiera roja como era su costumbre, que se soltara a llorar e incluso que desviara la mirada apenada pero nunca espero lo que la muchacha realizó, echándose repentinamente sobre él lo sujetó de la camisa observándolo con ojos implorantes.

-Por favor Uchiha-san necesito que le diga a Naruto-kun que en realidad no lo quiero, que a quien amo es a Gaara-san, sé que usted no desea que éste a su lado por eso esto también lo beneficia-

-¿Por qué haría algo así?- sin retirar su agarre la observó fijamente.

-¡Porque es la única manera de que Gaara-san y Naruto-kun no se enfrenten!, ¡No quiero que Naruto-kun tenga que enfrentarse a un amigo!, ¡No deseo que haya una nueva guerra!, ¡No deseo que Naruto-kun salga de alguna manera herido!- y entonces abrió los ojos con sorpresa, porque lo que ella decía era verdadero, porque sus sentimientos eran sinceros, porque podía sentir el dolor, la tristeza y la desesperación que acompañaban cada una de sus palabras.

-Entonces en realidad amas a Naruto- era una afirmación.

-¡Por favor Uchiha-san!- sin soltarlo derramó una silenciosa lagrima –Hágalo por él, dígale que ya no le quiero-

-No soy la clase de hombre que suele mentir- desvió la mirada.

-¡Por favor, usted es su amigo, ya lo conoce, no quiero que sufra por mi causa!-

-Entonces esa será su decisión- con lentitud se separó de ella y entonces pudo ver su mirada quebrada y algo dentro de él pareció encogerse, ahora entendía porque su primera reacción hacía ella había sido el rechazo, en su cerrado mundo Sasuke no podía apreciar un sufrimiento que le recordara al de su hermano y esa chica lo era, con su manera de esconder las cosas para no hacerle daño a los demás, con su manera de proteger lo que más quería en este mundo a costa incluso de su propia felicidad, ¡Todo eso le recordaba terriblemente a Itachi!, pero esta vez no dejaría que una buena actuación ocultara la verdad, esta vez no dejaría que alguien más cayera como él en una trampa creada con las infinitas redes del amor.

-No te muevas de aquí- se lo ordenó cual si se lo estuviera diciendo a uno de sus subordinados –Ahora vuelvo-

-¡Uchiha-san!- pero el ya había desaparecido, con frustración la muchacha escondió la cara entre las manos ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora?, seguramente Naruto andaba cerca ¿Y si intentaba atacar a Gaara?

-¡Gaara-san!- se paró de golpe como si hubiera recibido una bofetada, debía regresar con el pelirrojo, debía asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

-Así que Gaara…- sintió un escalofrío recorrerla al escuchar la rugiente y gruesa voz y a pesar de que nunca antes la había oído supo al instante a quien pertenecía.

-Naruto-kun- giró hacía él sin tartamudear, sin encogerse, incluso sin sonrojarse, era el momento de demostrar cuanto lo amaba y para lograrlo debía ser capaz de engañarlo, de renegar de su propio corazón.

-Te has casado-

-Así es- levantó ligeramente el mentón, para Naruto fue como encontrarse con una nueva criatura, como si la Hinata que hasta entonces había tratado fuera una persona diferente, todo en ella llamaba ahora a la perdición, sus piernas largas, su cintura estrecha, sus senos… ¡Que grandes eran sus senos! Y su boca ribeteada de rojo a juego con unos hermosos ojos lilas.

-Te casaste aún cuando te dije que te amaba- y sin embargo se dirigió peligroso hacía ella.

-Lo hice- apretó los puños manteniendo su voz firme.

-Aún cuando tu también dijiste que me amabas-

-Mentía- le sostuvo la mirada a pesar de que por dentro su corazón latía como un tambor.

-¿En serio?- las pupilas azules de él temblaban, Hinata no sabía si de dolor o de rabia pero cualquier sentimiento que emergiera de él lo aceptaba y se lo merecía.

-Lo hice-

-¿Por qué?-

-Quien sabe- desvió la mirada, sus ojos parecieron observar un punto distante –Tal vez me aburría, o tal vez era que en realidad Naruto no conoce a la verdadera Hinata-

-No, no la conozco- la sujetó por un brazo ella clavó en él su mirada, sentía el corazón bombear desesperado, las piernas a punto de dejarla caer y las mejillas ardiendo pero apretó los puños para no dejar salir sus desbordantes sentimientos.

-En realidad solo buscaba dañarte- su respiración se volvió acelerada, siempre había sido realmente mala mintiendo –Herirte por haberte ido hace tres años dejando de lado mis sentimientos, hacerte sentir lo que yo sentí cuando te dije que te amaba y tú te fuiste sin darme una contestación, sin importarte mi esfuerzo ni mi estupido sacrificio- con sorpresa se dio cuenta de que aquellos sentimientos realmente se anidaban en su corazón, realmente había sufrido en aquella época, realmente le había dolido, una lagrima amarga resbaló por su mejilla pero ella se las arregló para que pareciera que era una lagrima de rabia.

-Hasta nunca Naruto- dio media vuelta zafándose de él y echando a caminar, él por su parte se quedo helado, con la mano tendida al aire y los ojos abiertos de par en par, cierto, sabía que lo que había hecho hace ya tanto tiempo había sido cruel y desvergonzado, sabía que se lo había hecho pasar mal, lo sabía pero… ¡No podía ser verdad que Hinata hubiera fingido todo por una venganza!, ¡No había manera de que alguien como ella hubiera urdido algo así! Porque aunque había pasado poco tiempo realmente a su lado podía decir que la conocía, que sabía de lo que era capaz y si de algo estaba completamente seguro era de que cuando esa misma chica le había dicho "te amo" en el bosque se lo había dicho con el corazón en la mano.

-¡No te libraras de mí tan fácilmente!- con posesión la sujetó de los hombros, ella abrió los ojos asustada, las cosas no se suponía que deberían salir así.

-Suéltame-

-¿Pensaste que podías jugar conmigo y luego simplemente botarme?-

-Suéltame-

-¿Creías que sería tan fácil?- con fiereza la sujetó por la espalda y la obligó a besarlo, introdujo con rudeza su lengua en su boca, la excitación recorriendo su cuerpo, ella intentó apartarlo pero para él fue como si lo incitaran a continuar, su mano viajó con rapidez hacía su pierna, metiéndose entre los pliegues del kimono acarició su virginal piel, la mente de ella entonces se nubló, lo amaba demasiado para resistirse, había esperado por demasiado tiempo ese momento como para rechazarlo cuando llegaba y sin embargo…

-Por favor…- luchando contra su corazón y su mente intentó volver a separarlo de su cuerpo pero él entonces la empotró contra la banca, subió encima de ella como un animal, mordisqueó sus labios, recorrió con sus manos su cuerpo por encima de la fina tela, la apretó contra sí.

-No te dejare, jamás te dejare, eres mía, yo soy tuyo, nada me impedirá estar a tu lado-

-Na-Naruto-kun…- ahogó un quejido quebrado, no podía oponerse a él, no podía por más que lo intentara.

-Hinata-

-Por favor…- volvió a susurrar suplicante y entonces una tercera voz pareció romper el silencio del viento.

-No me parece apropiado que beses a mi esposa-

-¡Gaara-san!- asustada y avergonzada ella intentó avanzar hacía él pero Naruto la paró en seco poniendo un brazo frente a ella y girando hacía el pelirrojo.

-Me parece que has sido tú quien ha venido en busca de algo que ha sido mío desde el principio-

-Aléjate de ella-

-Me ama a mí- arqueó una ceja arrogante –No puedes hacer nada contra eso-

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?-

-Por favor…- la chica juntó ambas manos desesperada, sabia que Gaara solo estaba fingiendo, que solo montaba el teatro por no revelarle la verdad a Naruto, por no dañarlo más de la cuenta ¡Pero ella sabía lo fuerte que era el rubio! Un movimiento en falso y el Kasekage se vería en serios problemas.

-Gaara no es mi intención luchar en tu contra, pero si tanto insistes- colocó una mano al frente en la clásica posición de combate, el pelirrojo a su vez se cruzó de brazos, la arena pareció flotar excitada a su alrededor.

-No puedes venir aquí e intentar romper un lazo matrimonial solo porque sí- sus ojos aguamarina lo observaron fijamente –Menos cuando ese lazo lo forma el Kasekage de la arena-

-No entiendes mis motivos- sus ojos nuevamente brillaron dorados, esta vez con mayor fuerza que en las ocasiones anteriores -¡Porque yo lucho por amor!-

-¡Rendan Suna Shigure!- la arena surgió en oleadas de la calabaza que llevaba a su espalda, el material formando extrañas bolsas y bolas que parecían tener vida propia.

-¡Rasengan!- el rubio al parecer no tenía ganas de empezar con juegos, su mirada decidida parecía pedir una sola cosa, destrucción.

La arena se abalanzó voraz hacía él, aún con el rasengan girando en oleadas de energía en su mano se elevó en un salto que lo puso momentáneamente de cabeza para luego estabilizarlo nuevamente a medida que caía sobre el Kasekage.

-¡Rasengan!- volvió a gritar cuando el ataque hizo contacto contra la dura capa de arena que rodeaba al joven.

-Tu escudo sigue siendo igual de bueno- sonrió de medio lado, los ojos entrecerrados con algo parecido al sarcasmo.

-Y tú sigues siendo demasiado impulsivo- la voz fría de siempre fue acompañada de una lluvia de kunais de arena, el rubio entonces desapareció en un "Puff" y Gaara buscó rápidamente en donde pudiera haberse metido el verdadero.

-¡Gaara!- se movió tan rápido que la arena no tuvo tiempo de formarse a su alrededor, como resultado salió volando unos cuantos metros a causa de una violenta patada.

-¡Gaara-san!- Hinata gritó asustada y casi al mismo tiempo Naruto fue alcanzado por un ataque de arena que al compactarse abrió dos delgadas líneas de sangre en su mejilla.

-¡No me vengas con juegos!-

-Eso mismo te digo- y ambos volvieron a verse como los rivales que en algún tiempo habían sido al tiempo que Hinata juntaba las manos y veía de un lado a otro sin saber que era lo que debía hacer, porque si no quería que ninguno de los dos saliera dañado entonces…

-Hinata- en su hombro sintió el peso de una mano y giró para encontrarse con la mirada de Kiba que seguía la pelea sin perder de vista a ninguno de los contrincantes.

-¡Kiba-kun!-

-Digámoselos-

-¡Pero…!-

-Es la única manera- y entonces la sujetó de la mano dándole valor, después de todo, parecía que Naruto era capaz, sí, Naruto era completamente capaz de pelear por lo que quería sin importar las consecuencias.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Lamento mucho la tardanza, se me vienen encima los exámenes y ando bastante ocupada, lamento en esta ocasión no contestar sus reviews pero me he perdido el documento en el que los guarde (la mente empieza a fallar a estas alturas). El final del fic ya se acerca, dos capítulos más y creo que podremos decir "fin", después de eso no estoy muy segura de que pareja será la elegida para continuar con mi reto personal "Juntar a Hinata con todos los posibles candidatos habidos y por haber en Konoha y sus alrededores". Por cierto si es que tienen tiempo me sentiría muy agradecida si se pasaran a mi nuevo fic "Tiempos de escuela" es un one shot Naru-Hina con una extraña aparición de Iruka en medio.

Sin más me despido, muchas gracias por leer Ciao

_21 de Noviembre del 2009 Sábado _


	11. El jutsu prohibido

**REGRESA A MI **

**Capitulo 11: EL JUTSU PROHIBIDO**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

**- **Hinata, debemos decírselos- Kiba colocó con firmeza su amplia mano en el hombro de su amiga –Antes de que se maten sin razón, digo-

-Pe-pero…- apretó las manos una contra la otra, su corazón no estaba listo, no estaba preparado para un rechazo.

-¡Ataca!- pero justo en esos momentos como una película antigua que avanzara lenta, muy lentamente vio como esos dos hombres, los dos hombres que le habían brindado apoyo, comprensión y fuerza alzaban los puños puestos a destrozarse entre sí… por ella.

-¡Alto!- gritó aterrorizada, la arena de Gaara tomando la forma de un certero puñal, el rasengan de Naruto adquiriendo una fuerza demoledora.

_-Formación 3 de defensa y desarme- _la voz seca y autoritaria de Shikamaru resonó en los oídos de Naruto, por un instante no supo que ocurría, sintió un agudo dolor en la mano, luego algo oscuro le nubló la visión y finalmente se encontró en el suelo con los ojos fijos en el cielo dándose cuenta con sorpresa que Gaara estaba tirado en las mismas condiciones a su lado, con los ojos fijos en las nubes sin delatar sorpresa, incomodidad o extrañeza, simplemente una calma total.

-¿Qué?- sacudió la cabeza contra la tierra intentando despejarse.

-¡Naruto-kun, Gaara-san!, ¿Están bien?- escuchó la voz desesperada de Hinata y algunos murmullos ahogados "Creo que nos pasamos" y "¿Cómo es que llegaron tan pronto?"

-Hinata-chan…- sin embargo él solo podía tener una persona en mente justo en esos instantes –Hina-chan…- la sujetó de la mano, se había golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza y era claro que le dolería bastante intentar incorporarse.

-Naruto-kun, lo-lo siento tanto- sujetó una de sus manos, no quería que el momento de la verdad llegara, algo que no habían compartido prácticamente con nadie en dos largos años.

-Su pelea es una tontería- firme e impulsiva como siempre Sakura puso ambas manos en su cintura y soltó un hondo suspiro, estaba realmente cansada, Sai y ella habían pasado la noche entera corriendo para alcanzar a Naruto y los demás y a lo primero que debían enfrentarse una vez estando en Suna era a un rubio enfrascado en una pelea con el mismísimo Kasekage, de verdad que el Uzumaki no cambiaba.

-Ow…- sobandose la cabeza el joven rubio se incorporó a medias y luego apretando los dientes por el dolor le tendió una mano a Gaara para ayudarlo a incorporarse.

-Ah- el Kasekage no dijo más y acepto la ayuda, después de todo Naruto siempre sería Naruto.

-He decidido decírselos- Kiba se cruzó de brazos, sus ojos brillantes como cuando estaba a punto de involucrarse en una pelea que pudiera ser considerada un verdadero reto.

-¡Pero!- asustada Sakura abrió grandes los ojos –Nosotros lo prometimos, prometimos que…-

-Las cosas no salieron como las planeamos- el Inuzuka frunció el ceño –Se nos salieron de control-

-¡K-Kiba-kun!- sin soltar a Naruto la joven Hyuuga giró tímidamente hacía su amigo –Y-yo, lo siento tanto, yo no quería, yo por Kiba-kun…-

-¡Basta Hinata!- cerró los ojos, en su semblante una expresión de rudeza –Mil veces te he repetido que esto no es tu culpa-

-Kiba no le hables de esa manera- Shikamaru a su lado lo fulminó con la mirada –Sabes que solo esta preocupada por ti-

-¡Todo el mundo se preocupa por mí!- explotó abriendo los ojos que por un momento parecieron brillar rojos de ira -¡He vuelto desgraciadas a seis personas y ni siquiera lo pedí!, ¡Si así iban a ser las cosas debieron dejarme morir hace dos años!-

-¡Kiba!- con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas Hinata soltó al rubio para pasar a hundir el rostro en el pecho de su amigo, Naruto por un momento no supo que decir y mucho menos que hacer, le habían contado que desde su fundación el grupo Alfa Jounnin jamás había tenido una riña interna.

-¡Kiba perdóname pero yo!, ¡Yo fui egoísta, yo no podía dejarte ir porque yo a Kiba-kun…!-

-No me amas y nunca me amaste- la separó con rudeza de él, le dolía tratar de esa manera a Hinata pero había tomado su decisión y no había vuelta atrás.

-Kiba-kun…- Lee dejó caer los brazos a sus lados, tan flácidos como si toda la fuerza de su cuerpo se hubiera evaporado –Sé que pasas por momentos difíciles pero…-

-¡Un cuerno los momentos difíciles!- las garras aparecieron con velocidad en sus manos y Akamaru a su lado empezó a moverse inquieto por las reacciones de su amo.

-¡Esto es algo que le concierne a todo el equipo!, ¡No puedes ir por ahí diciéndolo a todo el mundo!- exaltada Sakura apretó los puños dirigiéndose peligrosa hacía él.

-¡Tu no te hagas la fuerte!- entrecerró los ojos –Jamás dejaste de amar a Uchiha, no quieras engañarme, no a mí, no puedes hacerlo-

-¡Cállate!- en sus ojos verdes brilló la agonía y la ira.

-Por favor…- Hinata sujetó al chico del brazo –Por favor Kiba-kun-

-Dejémonos de tonterías y secretos-

-No es una tontería y si lo volvimos un secreto es porque las vidas de todos se encuentran en peligro ¡Ni siquiera nuestros padres o la Hokage lo saben!- Shikamaru también levantó la voz molesto.

-Kiba- la voz de Naruto se levantó seca y demandante provocando que todos guardaran silencio –Averiguare la verdad aunque tenga que molerte a golpes así que si prefieres decírmela por tu cuenta…-

-Jum- una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro –No me tocarías ni un pelo rubio de pacotilla pero quisiera que lo supieras-

-¡Kiba!-

-¡Es Naruto con un demonio!- giró hacía sus cinco compañeros exaltado -¿Creen que Naruto alguna vez haría algo para causarnos daño?, ¡El preferiría morir antes de que uno de sus amigos resultara herido lo saben tan bien como yo!-

-La razón por la que decidimos fundar el Alfa Jounnin y aislarnos del resto no fue por falta de confianza- Sai habló con su clásica voz seca y sin timbre de emoción –Fue por no poner una carga sobre los hombros de los demás-

-Fue porque sabíamos las consecuencias de nuestros actos- Sakura apretó los puños.

-Fue porque entre más nos alejáramos más fácil sería la despedida final- Lee desvió la mirada.

-Pero si tenemos la oportunidad… ¡La vida solo se vive una vez!- los ojos del joven parecieron iluminarse –Desde hace dos años, desde ese día me prometí a mi mismo que viviría la vida al máximo, que disfrutaría cada momento y si tienen la oportunidad de amar, de amar profundamente antes de morir…- sujetó la mano de Hinata apretándola con fuerza, ella se ruborizo, sabía que Kiba hacía todo lo que hacía movido por ella, por la intensidad de sus sentimientos por Naruto -¡Entonces hagámoslo!-

-Pero Kiba…- derrotada Sakura bajo la mano, sus ojos verdes empezando a empañarse –Tú sabes lo que pasara contigo si…-

-Problemáticas- gruñó por lo bajo como lo hubiera hecho Shikamaru –De todas formas ya lo estoy sintiendo, no creo que haya mucha diferencia en declararlo abiertamente-

-¡Ah!- ambas chicas se sonrojaron furiosamente al tiempo que Shikamaru se rascaba como al descuido la nuca girando la mirada a otro lado y Sai y Lee ladeaban graciosamente las cabezas una junto a la otra.

-¡Entonces…!- Naruto caminó hacía el equipo sonriendo abiertamente, unos pasos atrás Gaara se cruzó de brazos sin saber muy bien si él tenía algo que ver en el asunto del Alfa Jounnin.

-Entonces…-

-Se lo diremos a Naruto-

-¿Pero y Gaara-san?-

-El esta casado con Hinata-

-Bue-bueno, a Gaara-san también-

-No se olviden de nosotros- cansados, sudados pero aún así imponiendo presencia tanto Neji como Sasuke se dejaron caer frente al grupo.

-¡Ah-ah-ah!- Kiba retrocedió un paso, la cosa se le estaba saliendo de madre –Bue-bueno, ya es mucha gente-

-¡Esto es lo que pasa cuando gritas "digámoslo, digámoslo" a medio mundo!- Sakura levantó un puño amenazadora -¡Ahora tendremos a medio Suna por aquí!-

-Lo lamento chicos- Naruto dejo escapar un suspiro –Pero si me lo dicen a mí creo que terminare diciéndoselo a estos dos- con el pulgar señaló hacía atrás y luego negó con la cabeza –Después de todo se supone que nosotros también somos un equipo-

-¿Después de todo?- Neji arqueó una ceja.

-¿Se supone?- Sasuke crujió un puño.

-Esto parece una mala idea- Shikamaru se pasó la mano por la cara y luego soltó un suspiro –Gaara, ¿Podrías tener un cuarto donde nadie pueda escucharnos?-

-En el ala central de la torre- el joven pelirrojo lo observó por un momento con curiosidad, algo le decía que se enteraría de cosas muy interesantes.

-Pero antes de cualquier cosa- Shikamaru soltó un suspiro –Esto es condenadamente problemático pero les estamos poniendo nuestras vidas en sus manos, por favor acóplense a las circunstancias-

-¿Tanto así?- el genio Hyuuga abrió con sorpresa los ojos y giró hacía su prima como si intentara buscar alguna respuesta en ella pero la joven se había escudado tras de Kiba sin soltarse de su brazo como si estuviera terriblemente perdida y él fuera algo así como su tabla de salvación, una imagen que provocó que Naruto desviara la mirada, las cosas con Hinata no estaban ni medianamente en paz, no, había muchas cosas por aclarar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Esta es la verdad- se encontraban sentados en el suelo formando un circulo apenas alumbrados por la tenue luz de las velas, el Kasekage con su frío rostro de siempre se conformaba con estar sentado muy recto en un diván, Naruto se revolvía incomodo por la presión del momento, Neji con una rodilla flexionada esperaba paciente y Sasuke no podía dejar de observar que Sakura parecía nerviosa e incomoda.

-Sé que todos ustedes puede que estén un tanto dolidos porque creen que se les ha ocultado la verdad, pero lo cierto es que de nosotros seis el único que tiene la libertad para hablar soy yo- Kiba se señaló a si mismo sonriendo.

-No entiendo- Neji frunció el ceño y al instante Lee extendió su lengua, en el centro de ésta se podía ver un sol marcado con tinta negra.

-Un sello- Gaara entreabrió un poco los labios.

-Nosotros cinco estamos sellados- Shikamaru tronó los huesos de su cuello –Es por eso que no podemos contar lo que ocurrió aunque así lo deseemos-

-Por eso Hinata-sama- Neji giró hacía su prima y ella asintió suavemente con la cabeza.

-Cállense ya- impulsivo Kiba gruñó –Les voy a contar lo que no le hemos dicho a nadie a excepción de Shino-

-¿Shino lo sabe?- Naruto parpadeó sorprendido.

-Es mi mejor amigo, además ¿A quien crees que lo contaría Shino?-

-Buen punto- tanto Sasuke como Neji arquearon una ceja poniendo ojos de puntito, ahora que lo pensaban de todas las personas a las que pensaron interrogar jamás se les paso el Aburame por la cabeza.

-En fin- el Inuzuka soltó un suspiro –Esto como bien saben ocurrió hace dos años, exactamente hace dos años morí en el ataque de Zetsu a Konoha…-

……

-¡Esta muerto!-

-¡No, no!- Hinata gritó desesperada -¡No puede estar muerto!-

-¡Ahora no es el momento!- Shikamaru gruñó, le habían atravesado la pierna con un kunai, a su alrededor había polvo, humo y cenizas, ¿Por qué demonios todas las misiones debían ser un fracaso?, ¡¿Por qué demonios era llamado un genio cuando no podía proteger a las personas que estaban a su alrededor?!, en su primera misión había estado a punto de perder a sus amigos, luego había visto morir a Asuma frente a sus ojos, ¡¿Acaso no podía por una simple ocasión dejar de ser un maldito perdedor?!

-Kiba, mírame Kiba- con las manos llenas de sangre, con la blusa desgarrada y el cabello revuelto Hinata sujetó el rostro de su amigo –Kiba soy Hinata…- se lo susurró despacio, con los ojos arrasados de lagrimas –No puedes dejarme sola Kiba-

-Hi-na-ta…- Sakura tirada de cualquier manera en el suelo extendió una mano hacía ella, le costaba mantenerse consciente, le habían hecho mucho daño y si Lee y Sai no hubieran llegado a tiempo para salvarla, si no lo hubieran hecho…

-Tranquila Sakura- Sai que no se encontraba tan herido colocó una mano sobre la de su compañera de equipo –He visto que los ANBU están empezando a llegar, ellos se harán cargo-

-Yo-yo… si no estuviera herida…- cerró los ojos sintiendo que se desmayaría en cualquier instante, Shikamaru le había dicho que se mantuviera alejada del peligro, le había ordenado mantenerse a salvo pero ella al ver que sus amigos eran atacados había decidido desobedecer las ordenes de su líder provisional, había decidido pelear cuando definitivamente esa no era su misión, de haber escuchado a Shikamaru justo en esos momentos habría sido capaz de salvar a Kiba, pero no, había actuado impulsivamente, de nuevo como una tonta y caprichosa niña de diez años, le había fallado a su equipo, a Shikamaru y sobre todo a Kiba ¡Porque diablos era tan idiota!, ¡¿Por qué no podía seguir una simple orden?! Ahora entendía porque Naruto y Sasuke habían decidido dejarla, ahora entendía porque no la habían llevado con ellos, era solo una carga, una niña que jamás había madurado.

-Lo-lo siento…- y sus ojos se cerraron al tiempo que solitarias lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

-Sakura- el joven ANBU la observó sorprendido y luego la cargó en brazos sin saber muy bien que es lo que debería hacer a continuación, el hospital de Konoha era un caos porque una bomba le había caído encima, todo alrededor era polvo y cenizas.

-¿Estas bien Lee?- escuchó a alguien intentando animar al joven de vestuario verde quien se tambaleó sujetándose de un árbol arrastrándose lastimeramente hasta donde Kiba yacía con una sonrisa en el rostro y un aura de paz al tiempo que Hinata lloraba sobre él.

-Kiba-kun no esta muerto ¿Verdad?- nunca antes un compañero de generación había tenido que morir, Lee siempre había visto la muerte de cerca, siempre acechando pero ver que uno de sus compañeros, uno de sus camaradas…

-Kiba-kun, despierta, yo te quiero, si despiertas… si despiertas te amare por siempre…- Hinata sollozó nuevamente sujetando la mano de su amigo, ¿Por qué se encontraba tan fría?, ¿Por qué ella siempre tenía que ser protegida?, ¿Por qué no había sido capaz de ser más fuerte ni siquiera un poco?, ¡¿Por qué?!

-Aún… quizás…- los ANBU llegaban haciéndose cargo de la situación y entonces Shikamaru hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y cojeó hacía Kiba echándoselo sorpresivamente a las espaldas –Tal vez, aún le quede una esperanza-

-Sakura también necesita atención medica- Sai levantó a su compañera cual si fuera una pluma.

-Voy con ustedes- Lee ahogó una mueca de dolor y caminó lentamente tras la comitiva, Hinata los siguió casi por inercia, la esperanza era lo ultimo que moría pero ella lo había visto, no quedaba ni una gota de chakra en el cuerpo de su amigo, no había manera de devolverlo a la vida.

-¡Hey!- habían cruzado en un seco silencio la aldea, por todos lados solo se podía ver destrucción, muerte, desolación, en uno de los puestos de ayuda habían atendido a Sakura y habían curado las heridas más graves que tenían pero el asunto de Kiba era otra cosa.

-No hay nada que se pueda hacer por él-

-Lo sentimos mucho…-

-Deberían llevarlo con los del clan Inuzuka, es una gran perdida ¡El sucesor ha muerto!-

-¡Mierda!- Shikamaru apretó los dientes, ya no era un niño para ponerse a llorar, ya no era un niño para gritar y dejar desgarrarse a su alma ¡Pero como le hubiera gustado poder serlo!

-Kiba, Kiba-kun…- Hinata rodeó el rostro pacifico del muchacho con sus manos, se veía tan calmado, tan sereno que era casi imposible pensar que se tratara del mismo Kiba gamberro y sonriente de siempre.

-Yo… el murió por mi culpa…- nuevamente las lagrimas resbalaron de sus mejillas.

-Si quieres culpar a alguien cúlpame a mí- a pesar de sentirse aún débil Sakura alzó un poco la voz desviando la mirada –Fui yo quien no obedeció las ordenes-

-Soy una mierda de capitán- Shikamaru cerró los ojos –No deberían ponerme al frente de las vidas de los demás, no cuando soy un maldito cobarde-

-Kiba-kun…- Lee apretó los puños, un joven que se sacrificaba a si mismo por proteger a la mujer amada, era precioso, era más valioso que las mismas estrellas o cualquier llama de la juventud, pero era definitivamente triste.

-Ha muerto- la frase de Sai pareció rebotar en la cabeza de todos, con su típico tono frío y un tanto impersonal.

-¡Maldición, maldición!-

-Si pudiera, si solo pudiera volver el tiempo atrás…-

-¡Eso es imposible!-

-Kiba-kun… si hubiera, si hubiera una forma de volverte a la vida… si pudiera dar mi vida por la tuya…- Hinata se abrazó al cuerpo inerte de su amigo, ella lo haría estaba segura, si hubiera una manera de revivirlo aún a costa de su propia vida lo haría.

-Hay…- los ojos de Shikamaru se abrieron con sorpresa, había recordado algo, algo que había visto por error durante su trabajo en el departamento de inteligencia –Hay una forma…-

-¡Dímela!- desesperada como nunca la había visto la chica se sujetó a su playera, el Nara la observó fijamente como si aún no acabara de reaccionar.

-No, olvídalo, es una técnica prohibida-

-¡No me importa!-

-Te desterrarían de Konoha seguro-

-¡No importa!-

-Un ser humano no debería intentar controlar el curso de una vida-

-¡Yo fui quien lo mato!- apretó los puños decidida -¡Dímelo!-

-Aunque quieras hacerlo no es posible, para lograr llevar a cabo la técnica se necesitan mínimo cinco personas y nosotros solo somos dos-

-¿Somos dos?- dio un paso atrás sorprendida y entonces él le sonrió dulcemente.

-Yo también de alguna manera lo he matado… yo quisiera, si pudiera revivirlo yo…-

-Somos tres- Sakura dio un paso firme al frente.

-Somos cuatro- Lee sonrió –Es cierto que no fuimos nunca los mejores amigos pero fuimos excelentes camaradas-

-De cualquier forma no es suficiente- el Nara negó con la cabeza –La técnica no se puede completar si…-

-Podría ayudarles- estoico como siempre Sai dio un paso adelante –Conmigo seríamos cinco-

-Ustedes no entienden- Shikamaru negó con la cabeza –Es una técnica perversa, un jutsu maligno, estarían arriesgando sus vidas, la aldea les daría la espalda, sus clanes…-

-La-la aldea, mi clan…- Hinata bajó la cabeza y luego levantó la mirada con decisión -¡Nada de eso importa si no tengo a mi amigo a mi lado!-

-Prefiero conservar la vida de un amigo a cualquiera de esas cosas- Lee sonrió.

-No quiero volver a perder a nadie ¡A nadie nunca más!- Sakura apretó los puños decidida.

-Pero estoy seguro que Sai no siente lo mismo- Shikamaru giró hacía el joven ex ANBU

-Tienes razón…- bajó la mirada lentamente, para él comprender los sentimientos siempre había sido difícil de manejar y justo en esos momentos no sabía exactamente lo que se suponía debía sentir.

-De esta manera no podemos hacer nada porque la técnica requiere realizarse en menos de una hora después del fallecimiento y solo nos quedan quince minutos así que…-

-Espera- sin entender muy bien que pasaba consigo mismo el joven de cabello negro sujetó al Nara –Yo…- observó los ojos húmedos de Hinata, la desesperación de Sakura, la frustración de Lee y el cansancio de Shikamaru –Yo quiero ayudarles-

-No es solo un juego Sai, es tu vida-

-Mi vida no había significado gran cosa hasta ahora, morir o vivir podía ser cosa de una orden pero ahora… creo que quiero seguir mis propias ideas, quiero salvar a Kiba-kun-

-¿Seguro?-

-Completamente- por un momento Shikamaru intentó ver algún rastro de duda en los ojos del joven de Raíz, algo que lo delatara, pero no encontró nada más que la decisión.

-Entonces… ¡Síganme!- corrieron nuevamente por las calles, sortearon las ultimas bombas que caían, saltaron a través de los tejados y entraron moviendo escombros hasta un edificio casi en ruinas, bajaron por una escalera de caracol, abajo todo era humedad y polvo, parecía como si el techo estuviera a punto de derrumbarse sobre ellos.

-Formen una estrella, rápido, Kiba en medio-

-Listo-

-El pergamino- Lee lo extendió en el suelo.

-Supongo que deberíamos investigar primero las consecuencias que esto nos va a acarrear- el Nara sonrió de medio lado –Pero solo nos quedan cinco minutos-

-De cualquier manera no pienso arrepentirme-

-Ni yo-

-Tampoco yo-

-¡Que arda la llama de nuestra juventud!-

-Probablemente este sea el peor error de mi vida- Shikamaru tomó aire con fuerza –Pero prometo tampoco arrepentirme-

-¡Shinzou kagiru go no jutsu!- los cinco actuaron al tiempo mordiendo sus pulgares, la sangre escurrió por sus dientes y cinco cabezas bajaron al suelo al momento de estampar su huella digital contra el papel quien adquirió una tonalidad dorada, luego plateada y luego pareció estallar en llamas dejándolos a ellos en medio.

-¿Qué sucede?- Sakura sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho, casi como si arrancaran un trozo de si misma.

-¡Ah!- Shikamaru cayó al suelo de rodillas.

-K-Kiba-kun…- Hinata sujetó su pecho sintiendo que sus pulmones estallarían en cualquier instante, frente a ella se desarrollaba una escena terrible, el pecho de Kiba había sido abierto por la mitad, su corazón había sido arrancado y flotaba fuera de él completamente inerte.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!-

-Ya entiendo…- Shikamaru abrió grandes los ojos cuando su propio pecho fue rajado y su corazón pareció detenerse por un par de segundos.

-Due...le…- Sai se enterró las uñas en las palmas de la manos para no aullar de dolor, la sangre de su corazón cercenado escurrió hasta mancharle el pantalón a la altura de las rodillas.

-Ki-Kiba-kun…- pero Hinata solo podía ver a su amigo, observando como un nuevo corazón formado por los cinco pedazos arrancados de los demás se unía para empezar a latir nuevamente.

-Kiba…- y entonces el corazón entró dentro de su cuerpo y una fuerza ardiente y dolorosa cerró sus propios cuerpos dejando unos lazos invisibles a su alrededor.

-¡Kibaaa!- y entonces ella también cayó desmayada y cuando los cinco pares de ojos se cerraron a la oscuridad unos ojos castaños se abrieron y un chico con marcas rojas en las mejillas se pregunto que era lo que hacía acostado en ese lugar.

……

-Pero entonces…- nadie había dicho nada para no interrumpir el relato del Inuzuka pero Neji no podía aguantar por más tiempo la sorpresa –Entonces ustedes…-

-Mi corazón es solo un pedazo del corazón de ellos- Kiba soltó un enorme suspiro –Dicho en otras palabras no tengo un corazón propio y no puedo amar a nadie por mi propia cuenta-

-¿Entonces… lo que sentías por Hinata-chan?- cauteloso el rubio preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Se esfumó como el aire- se encogió de hombros –Puedo sentir el cariño sin limites que le tiene Lee como si fuera el mío propio, puedo sentir la calma que le trae a Sai e incluso puedo sentir que le atrae aunque sea un poco a Shikamaru pero no la puedo amar como antaño-

-Compartes los sentimientos de los demás-

-Por eso habíamos decidido no enamorarnos de nadie- Sakura desvió la mirada –No queríamos obligar a Kiba a sentir amor, atracción e incluso algo más hacía alguien ajeno a él-

-Con los chicos esta bien, puedo no sentirme mal al desear de repente a Temari o a Ino ¡Pero amar a Naruto!- unas rayas moradas aparecieron bajo su rostro –Me doy asco a mi mismo-

-¡Kiba-kun!- Hinata se sonrojó furiosamente –Lo-lo siento…-

-No lo sientas, me voy haciendo a la idea- volvió a sonreír ampliamente al tiempo que ella agachaba la cabeza y Naruto entreabrió los labios, así que eso era, al amarlo Hinata obligaba al mismo tiempo a Kiba a sentir fuertes sentimientos por él, lo obligaba a amar a alguien que en primera instancia ni siquiera era una chica.

-Pero aún hay más- Shikamaru soltó un hondo suspiro y Kiba pareció volver a adquirir su aire serio.

-No solo compartimos un trozo de corazón, ahora ellos cinco están unidos mediante mi cuerpo, la vida de uno depende de la vida del otro y el sufrimiento de uno es el sufrimiento de otro literalmente-

-La caída…- Sasuke recordó con sorpresa aquel día en el que estando en la habitación de Neji Sakura se había sujetado con una mano el corazón y había caído al suelo.

-Si alguien es lastimado gravemente ya sea física o sentimentalmente todo el equipo sentirá el mismo dolor y en el caso de que alguien muera…-

-Todos moriremos- Sakura se cruzó de brazos, su mirada severa sobre el rostro del Uchiha.

-¡No puede ser!- la boca de Neji se sintió seca.

-Es por eso que Hinata fue expulsada de su clan y es por eso mismo que ninguno de nosotros ocupó su cargo como sucesor de su respectivo clan y en lugar de eso conformamos el equipo llamado Alfa Jounnin-

-Sin fallas-

-Sin errores-

-Porque en realidad todos estamos conectados-

-Al principio fue muy difícil- Shikamaru soltó un suspiro –Nuestras mentes se cansaban con facilidad y acoplarnos era sumamente estresante, nuestros corazones solían latir a distintas velocidades y como consecuencia Kiba siempre se encontraba cansado, fatigado y…-

-Y algo azul- Sai levantó un dedo explicativo.

-Sí, gracias por no llevar oxigeno adecuadamente a mis células bola de idiotas- el Inuzuka gruñó por lo bajo.

-Para lograr una unión perfecta creamos la técnica que ahora maneja Hinata, un genjutsu basado en el Byakugan donde nuestras mentes puedan descansar y acoplarse una a la otra así como el estado de nuestros cuerpos-

-Cuando los viejos del consejo Hyuuga vieron la nueva técnica y además oyeron la grandeza del Alfa Jounnin quisieron recuperar a Hinata pero aunque ella jamás les guardo ningún rencor no podíamos decirles que la verdad era que Hinata no podía asumir el mando porque podía morir en cualquier momento-

-Imaginen que uno de nosotros muriera en batalla mientras los demás se encuentran como líderes de sus clanes, el resultado desembocaría en la muerte de todos los líderes y un caos en Konoha, es por eso que nació el Alfa Jounnin-

-Tsunade-sama fue muy amable con nosotros- Hinata empezó a hablar despacio, con una suave sonrisa en el rostro –Como no pudo ocultar el hecho de que habíamos revivido a Kiba-kun utilizando un jutsu prohibido les hizo creer a los ancianos que nos usaría como simples armas a cambio de que no se nos desterrara, luego nos ayudo a fundar el Alfa Jounnin-

-Renunciamos a todos para no traer más dolor, incluso si logramos salir vivos de las misiones, incluso si nuestro destino no es morir en medio de una batalla los dolores que sufra uno de nosotros lo sufrirán todos los demás, una pareja no puede aguantar algo como eso-

-Su persona importante no sería una sola persona sino seis porque si muere una de ellas inevitablemente morirá su ser amado-

-Y esa es nuestra historia- Kiba sonrió de medio lado.

-Ah…- por un momento hubo silencio, todos demasiado impactados como para agregar algo de verdadero valor.

-Gaara, te ruego que no le menciones nada de esto a Temari- Shikamaru soltó un suspiro –A estas alturas deberás imaginarte que la quiero pero aún no estoy listo para nada, ni para intentar pelear contra mi destino ni para forzar a Kiba a querer aún más a alguien-

-Ya he dicho que por mí esta bien querer a Temari- Kiba gruñó por lo bajo a lo lejos –Siempre y cuando nunca dejes de sentir cierta atracción por Hinata-

-Esto es enfermo- el Nara se pegó en el rostro con una mano adquiriendo una suave coloración rosa en sus mejillas –Sabía que algo así iba a pasar desde que me di cuenta de que el nombre de la tecnica era Shinzou kagiru go no jutsu-

-Solo a unos idiotas se les ocurre realizar una técnica prohibida antes de revisar las instrucciones- nuevamente Kiba habló al parecer divertido.

-¡Te estabas muriendo animal!- Sakura saltó.

-Chi-chicos por favor…- Hinata intentó meter paz y en medio de todo eso Naruto apretó los puños, ahora empezaba a entender, ahora comprendía, no podía estar al lado de Hinata no porque ella no quisiera, Hinata lo amaba, podía comprenderlo, pero su amor traería dolor, por eso, por eso…

-Gaara- su voz fuerte y decidida provoco que todos giraran a verlo.

-¿Qué sucede?- el pelirrojo lo observo de reojo pero entonces el rubio se puso frente a él e inclinó la cabeza.

-Deja ir a mis amigos de vuelta a Konoha onegai-

-Son ellos los que han decidido quedarse en Suna- lo observó fijamente, empezaba a incomodarle que tuviera la cabeza en esa forma frente a él.

-Te estoy pidiendo que dejes ir a Hinata-chan-

-Imposible- desvió la mirada –Es mi esposa-

-Divórciate-

-Esta unión es una mera formalidad Naruto- dejo escapar el aire de sus pulmones –Tu debes saber que el consejo me pidió exterminar al Alfa Jounnin, esta es la única solución que encontré-

-Te lo pide el Hokage de Konoha- apretó los puños y entonces Sasuke abrió grandes los ojos, eso significaba que…

-Naruto, somos amigos- lo sujetó de los hombros provocando que éste levantara la mirada –Sabes que intentaría hacer cualquier cosa por ti, pero en esta ocasión pretendo ahogar una guerra-

-En ese caso hagamos un sello-

-¿Un sello?- Neji se llevó una mano a la cabeza, no podía ser que Naruto estuviera pensando llevar a cabo algo tan arriesgado.

-No- Gaara entrecerró la mirada.

-Pactaremos que Konoha no atacara a la aldea de Suna y en caso de que lo intente moriré de inmediato-

-No- el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza –Piensa en otra cosa porque no voy a aceptar un trato como ese-

-¡Escúchame Gaara!- lo acercó hacía él de tal manera que sus narices estuvieron a punto de tocarse –Ellos son más que mis amigos y yo pongo la vida en juego por mis amigos, lo demostré con Sasuke y voy a volver a demostrarlo-

-Naruto-kun, no es necesario- Hinata adelantó una mano pero él ni siquiera giró a verla.

-Hazlo Gaara-

-Tendría que ser frente al consejo…- desvió la mirada.

-Perfecto-

-¡Naruto-kun no!- pero ya el rubio había salido a paso firme de la habitación.

-¡Neji-nisan dile que no lo haga!- se sujetó a su primo con desesperación pero el Hyuuga simplemente pareció perder la mirada en un punto lejano.

-Usted conoce a Naruto-kun mejor que nadie, ya sabe que cuando tiene una idea no se detiene hasta volverla realidad-

-Pero…-

-Ese idiota- Shikamaru se rascó la cabeza y luego sonrió de medio lado –Nunca cambia-

………**.**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

Hinata colocó ambas manos entrecruzadas frente a sí, su vida había cambiado, había cambiado tantas veces que ya ni siquiera sabía si lo que vivía era verdad o una mentira.

-¡Nos vemos!- Naruto se despidió ruidosamente de la comitiva de la arena.

-Te extrañare Hinata- Gaara la tomó entre sus brazos aspirando por ultima vez el dulce aroma de su cabello.

-Y yo a usted Gaara-san- por un momento apretó las ropas del joven recordando como en un sueño que por muy pocos días se había convertido en su esposa.

-Cuídense mucho- Sakura hizo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza.

-Supongo…- un poco más alejados del grupo Shikamaru y Temari se vieron fijamente a los ojos –Supongo que ahora que Hinata es libre te casaras de una vez por todas con ella-

-No estoy tan seguro- el Nara se rascó de manera vaga su oreja al tiempo que echaba una breve ojeada sobre la joven quien mantenía sus mejillas sonrojadas por el calor de la arena.

-¿Y eso?- intentó no sonar desesperada ni agresiva, simplemente algo curiosa.

-Parece que a todos los Kages les gusta mi prometida, ahora me las tengo que ver con el Hokage de Konoha-

-¿Naruto?-

-Hai- se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces…-

-No sé- la observó entonces fijamente y ella se ruborizó ante su mirada, algo que nunca antes le había ocurrido.

-Entonces tú…-

-Quizás algún día me de una vuelta por la arena de nuevo- dio media vuelta agitando la mano en el aire –Quizás ese día no tenga ninguna prometida-

-Ah…-

-Quizás ese día- y como ultimo acto le guiñó un ojo de despedida y ella sonrió ampliamente, sí, quizás ese día.

-¡Nos vemos!- como siempre Lee fue el ultimo en despedirse y luego correr para alcanzar a los demás, en las dunas calientes de Suna los ninjas que podían ser considerados los más fuertes de Konoha caminaron hombro con hombro rumbo al anochecer.

-Seguro que te nombraran Hokage en cuanto lleguemos- Neji le susurró por lo bajo a su amigo dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

-Hai- sin embargo él no parecía muy animado.

-Acampemos aquí- Sasuke dejo caer su mochila al suelo, no solían detenerse de regreso a Konoha pero se avecinaba una tormenta de arena.

-Entendido- los ánimos de todos parecían poco festivos así que la cena se hizo en silencio y luego cada quien se metió a su respectiva tienda.

Naruto permaneció con los ojos abiertos fijos en el techo de la casa de campaña, era consciente de que tanto Neji como Sasuke estaban en las mismas condiciones que él pero no tenía animo para hablar y si conocía tan bien a sus amigos como los conocía también sabía que ellos tampoco tenían animo para eso.

-Vuelvo- sigilosamente Neji se puso de pie y salió de la campiña, el ambiente se sentía opresivo, por lo menos para ellos dos, él por su parte no sabía que era lo que debía sentir, ahora entendía un poco mejor el porque se había vuelto el heredero Hyuuga de la noche a la mañana, también entendía el mutismo del grupo y en esos instantes más que nunca sentía que su papel como guardián de Hinata pesaba sobre sus hombros, debía protegerla a como de lugar.

-Hinata-sama…- giró la vista al cielo, se preguntaba si hubiera pasado lo mismo de haber estado él presente durante el ataque a Konoha, no, seguramente las cosas hubieran salido diferentes.

-¿Neji-nisan?- se sobresaltó al descubrir que ella loo observaba a escasos pasos, aún no acababa a acostumbrarse al uniforme del Alfa Jounnin que su prima usaba, con la malla negra perfectamente pegada a su cuerpo, el top negro enfundando sus redondeados senos.

-Hinata-sama…- desvió la mirada sonrojado pero ella no lo notó, se sentía demasiado desdichada como para hacerlo.

-¿Por qué se encuentra despierta a esta hora?-

-Neji-nisan- jugueteó con sus dedos como hacía mucho tiempo no hacía –Po-Podrías… ¿Tendrías tiempo para oírme un momento?-

-Por supuesto Hinata-sama- se colocó a su lado y luego ambos echaron a andar, tras ellos Naruto enarcó una ceja y luego agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro, espiarlos era deshonesto y algo que en cualquier otra circunstancia no haría pero…

-Hinata…- y caminó sigiloso tras ellos, eso de esconderse en un lugar como lo era el desierto en realidad que era todo un problema.

-Neji-nisan ahora lo sabe todo- finalmente Hinata se sentó sobre la fría arena, frente a ellos la luna apenas alumbraba débilmente.

-Así es- se sentó entonces a su lado, a una distancia prudente.

-Yo… yo sé que he sido mala al hacerle daño de esa manera a Kiba-kun-

-No lo hacía a propósito Hinata-sama- sin voltear a verla intentó reconfortarla.

-Hubo un tiempo en que intente amar a Kiba-kun, justo después de que reviviera- la joven sonrió melancólicamente –Pero entonces él me dijo que dejara de hacerlo porque empezaba a amarse a si mismo más de la cuenta y le estaba provocando un problema existencial- soltó una suave risilla que sin embargo escondía cierta nota triste.

-Me supongo- él también sonrió.

-Pensé que había superado el asunto de Naruto-kun, pensé que había sido capaz de sacarlo de mi mente, después de tres años sin saber de él pensé que mi corazón había aprendido la lección… ¡Pero no fue así!-

-Hinata-sama- giró hacía ella y descubrió sus ojos color perla bañados en lagrimas.

-¡No pude sacarlo de mi corazón, lo amo tanto que incluso me duele!, ¿Cómo puedo hacerle esto a Kiba-kun?, ¿Cómo puedo hacerle esto a Naruto-kun?-

-Hinata-sama, en el corazón no hay quien mande- colocó una de sus manos sobre su hombro intentando tranquilizarla.

-¡Es que lo amo tanto!- pero ella se tiró sobre él, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho, aferrandose a su espalda -¡Y yo que pensé que había cambiado!, ¡Yo que creí que ya era por lo menos un poco más fuerte!-

-Hinata-sama, amar a alguien no significa ser débil, al contrario-

-Quiero olvidar a Naruto-kun, mi más profundo deseo es poder sacarlo de mi corazón, olvidarlo y lograr que Kiba-kun no vuelva a sufrir-

-Algo me dice que a Kiba le hace más daño que ustedes se priven de la felicidad por su causa- el joven apretó los labios –Eso lo daña más-

-¡Amar a un hombre siendo él un hombre!, ¿Puedes imaginarte algo como eso Neji-nisan?, ¡él que gustaba tanto de las mujeres!-

-Kiba no es el de antes, jamás volverá a serlo, el precio de regresar a la vida fue ese y me parece que él lo toma con calma-

-¡Pero!-

-Escuche Hinata-sama- la sujetó entonces de los hombros clavando su mirada en ella –Sabe que para mí siempre ha sido un libro abierto, por más que lo intente jamás dejara de amar a Naruto porque él es el hombre que ha sido elegido por usted, Kiba también lo sabe, no reniegue de sus sentimientos, abrácelos en su alma y encontrara la paz-

-Pero Neji-nisan…-

-Escúcheme, se lo dice un hombre que la conoce mejor que usted misma- le sonrió entonces con el cariño de antaño –Naruto puede ser algo lento pero también entiendo que la ama de una manera que incluso a él mismo le sorprende, es un hombre que ha sufrido mucho, un joven que siempre ha salido adelante sin amor, Hinata-sama, al retirarle sus sentimientos no solo se daña a si misma, lo daña también a él, por favor no lo haga, Naruto no se merece sufrir más-

-Naruto-kun…-

-Se lo ruego, por usted, por mi amigo- y entonces la sujeto por la nuca y la hundió en un calido y apretado abrazo –Siga a su corazón Hinata-sama.

…**..**

_-Quiero olvidar a Naruto-kun, mi más profundo deseo es poder sacarlo de mi corazón, olvidarlo y lograr que Kiba-kun no vuelva a sufrir- _las palabras se repitieron en su mente y una melancólica sonrisa apareció en su cara, lo entendía, ahora lo comprendía, el amor no había sido creado para él, lo había sabido desde el principio.

-¿Dónde estabas usurantonkachi?- cansado de ver el techo de la carpa Sasuke giró hacía su amigo pero entonces no pudo evitar sonrojarse furiosamente cuando el rubio se dejo caer sobre él hundiendo el rostro en su pecho.

-¡Pero que mierdas haces!-

-Solo déjame- su voz dolida fue suficiente para que los ojos del Uchiha se ensancharan alarmados.

-Déjame quedarme así un momento…-

-Naruto…- una lagrima mojó su camisa -¡Naruto!-

-Yo… entiendo a Hinata-chan y si ella se esta esforzando tanto, yo también pondré de mi parte, aunque se me parta el corazón prometo no volver a buscarla, no volver a hablarle, no volver a besarla-

-Na-ruto…- con tristeza colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

-Pero hoy, hoy Sasuke déjame llorar-

-Baka- cerró los ojos golpeándolo ligeramente en la frente como en tiempos pasados lo haría Itachi con él.

-Solo, solo…- y entonces cerró los ojos, aunque mantuviera su palabra de una cosa estaba seguro, jamás lograría olvidarla.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **¡Penúltimo capitulo!, todos los secretos revelados y nuestros protagonistas destrozados, lamento tardar tanto en actualizar pero ahora si que los examenes de la facultad estuvieron pero que si en chino, apenas dormía, apenas vivía y cuando lograba soñar solo podía ver flotando en mi mente los nombres de todos los músculos de la pierna y el torax ¡Horror! La escena final entre Sasuke y Naruto, bueno… me he puesto a ver X de Clamp ahora que estoy de vacaciones, supongo que eso esclarece las dudas…

Por cierto "Shinzou kagiru go no jutsu" vendría siendo algo así como "la tecnica del corazón prohibido realizada por cinco" aunque prohibido se podría ver también como "limitado" por eso el comentario de Shikamaru.

Un capitulo más y esta locura llega a su fin, infinitas gracias por su apoyo a:

**Eiko298**

**ETOLPLOWKUN**

**Daphne-gabycoco**

**Dika**

**Koste**

**Hatake nabiki**

**Zaff#16**

**Hyuuga**

**LeenaParis**

**Naru fan-AVD**

**Valerii Hyuuga**

**Darla Asakura**

**Hinata tifarchy **(anteriormente hinata uchiha ¡Que bueno que ya hiciste tu cuenta!)

**Kenniana**

**Armen**

**Skuld Dark**

**Heero Kusanagi**

**Uzumaki zoe**

**Gynee**

**Emuma-chan**

**Aiko-Uchiha**

**Myri Weasley 28**

**Susuna**

**Claressa**

**STFANYA**

**Bella Uchija**

**Hinata Himura**

**Haro kzoids **

**Aoilove**

Espero que ahora si todas las dudas hallan sido resueltas, de verdad que sus comentarios son los mejores, llenos de energía y de cosas graciosas, me suben un montón el animo, son lo máximo. Cuidense y… ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD ALLA DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTÉN! Les desea con un beso Okashira Janet

Ciao

_23 de Diciembre del 2009 Miércoles _


	12. La felicidad del Hokage

**REGRESA A MI**

**Capitulo 12: La felicidad del Hokage**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

-Sabía que lo lograría- Tsunade observó por la ventana de su oficina y sonrió de medio lado, a su izquierda Kakashi enarcó una ceja, una larga comitiva de cansados shinobis entraba lentamente a Konoha.

-El equipo que derrotó a Akatsuki y el Alfa Jounnin- el Ninja copia enarcó ambas cejas –Me pregunto como habrá hecho Naruto para lograr traerlos de vuelta-

-Puedes apostar a que hizo alguna nueva tonteria- la rubia soltó un suspiro –Joder, ¿Por qué tuve que buscar un sucesor tan problemático?-

-El cuarto también solía tomar ese tipo de decisiones- el de cabello gris colocó la mano sobre el filo de la ventana.

-Y tú padre también- la hermosa mujer se sujetó con una mano la frente –Solo espero que no me salgan con el cuento de que ahora estamos en guerra con Suna-

-¡Oh, mira!- poniendo un falso tono infantil en su voz señaló hacía abajo –Shikamaru y Neji se dirigen hacía acá-

-Los únicos diplomáticos- se acercó ella también a la ventana para alcanzar a distinguir como los restantes integrantes tomaban cada quien su camino sin hablarse, decididamente la cosa pintaba rara.

-Permiso para entrar- momentos después la voz serena de Neji se escuchó en el pasillo.

-Adelante- volvió a tomar asiento frente a su escritorio, Kakashi siguió en su lugar junto a la ventana.

-Entrega de informe- esta vez fue Shikamaru quien habló –El Alfa Jounnin esta de vuelta en Konoha, la unión entre Hinata Hyuuga y el Kasekage de la arena se ha disuelto-

-¿Y eso como?- arqueó una ceja.

-Negociación del futuro Hokage de Konoha- Neji se apresuró a aclarar.

-Así que ese idiota tiene cojones para ir, negociar y luego volver exigiendo que aún la propuesta este en pie-

-Debe de estarlo- Neji inclinó un poco la cabeza –Si él no se convierte lo más pronto posible en Hokage tendremos serios problemas con la arena-

-Eso me suena a que la negociación no fue hecha por el futuro Hokage sino por el Hokage mismo- Kakashi giró a verlos de reojo.

-De hecho- el Hyuuga soltó un suspiro –Así que entré más rápido se vuelva el Hokage mejor-

-Debí imaginármelo- la rubia apoyó la barbilla contra una de sus manos –Ese idiota-

-Así que…- Neji esperó paciente con la cabeza aún inclinada.

-Muy inteligente de su parte el mandarte a ti para arreglar todo el enredo líder Hyuuga- entrecerrando la mirada Tsunade gruñó –Dile a Sasuke que largarse siendo el líder ANBU le va a traer problemas y dile a Naruto que la ceremonia se hará mañana a primera hora, la fiesta será en la noche, toda la aldea lo sabe-

-Entendido-

-Y en cuanto al Alfa Jounnin-

-Nuevamente a su servicio, esperando cualquier misión- Shikamaru se irguió derecho.

-Por ahora descansen, asistan a la ceremonia de su nuevo Hokage-

-Hai- frunció un poco el ceño, buena manera de obligarlos a ir amablemente.

-Retírense-

-Hai- ambos hablaron al tiempo y salieron con lentitud, una vez cerrada la puerta Shikamaru dio un largo suspiro, ahora tenía que volver a la mansión, platicar un par de cosas con sus compañeros y…

-Shikamaru- se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar su nombre en los labios del otro.

-¿Si?-

-Necesito pedirle algo a Hinata-sama-

-¿No vas a hablar con tus compañeros?-

-Sí- sus ojos parecieron perderse en alguna cavilación –Pero necesito hablar con ella-

-Solo no vayas a decirle algo que empeore las cosas- cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, esto tiene que ver más con otra cosa-

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-De nuevo en tu cuchitril- dejando caer de mala manera su mochila en el suelo del departamento de Naruto Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

-Si tanto lo odias lárgate a tu zona Uchiha llena de fantasmas-

-Hablando de eso…- se dirigió al refrigerador, lo abrió, vio que estaba lleno de porquerías y lo volvió a cerrar, definitivamente eso de dejar que la comida se echara a perder en esas cantidades dentro del frigorífico era mala idea.

-¿Qué?- tirandose sobre el sillón el rubio dejo que su cabeza colgara hacía atrás.

-Estaba pensando que quizás podríamos acondicionar la zona, podríamos vivir allí…-

-¿Tu y yo?- se señaló a si mismo y luego al Uchiha.

-El Hokage no puede vivir en esta porquería de departamento- recargó la mano en la barra de la cocina atestada de empaques vacíos de ramen.

-Pero…-

-Podría dejar de ser la zona Uchiha- se encogió de hombros –Sería… la zona del capitán ANBU y el Hokage-

-Zona Uchiha es más corto- sonrió de medio lado.

-Sobre todo porque hay muchos Uchihas- levantó ambas cejas con desden.

-Entonces puebla tu reino- agitó una mano en el aire.

-Pienso hacerlo- cerró ambos ojos y luego se dirigió al sillón sentándose junto a su amigo -¿Tendremos también unos cuantos rubios tontos por ahí?-

-No- la respuesta fue tajante.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio- intentó burlarse –Estas hecho para los niños, puedo imaginarte gritando "dattebayo" con un montón de crios alrededor-

-Ya me he cansado del amor- frunció el ceño con desprecio.

-Ah…- los ojos negros entonces miraron a la nada con preocupación.

-Me concentrare en mi tarea de Hokage, Tsunade-obachan tiene razón, es mejor llevar una tarea como esa sin lazos sentimentales de por medio-

-Pensé que no eras de ese tipo- apretó el puño de su mano –De los que se rinden-

-Esta pelea la tenía perdida desde antes de empezarla- se levantó entonces del sillón.

-No pareces el mismo- lo observó intentando causarle uno de sus comunes ataques de rabia, retarlo a que lo desmintiera pero lo que obtuvo fue completamente diferente, el de ojos azules giró hacía él, en su rostro la sonrisa más triste que le hubiera visto jamás.

-¿Por qué sabes que Sasuke?, no puedo ser siempre el Naruto niño que se aferra a una cosa y no se detiene hasta alcanzarla, debo madurar, entender y hacerme a un lado, creo que eso forma parte del paquete de hacerse adulto-

-Ah…- giró entonces la mirada, podría ser cierto, podría ser él quien actuaba de manera irracional pero… -Voy a dar una vuelta, enseguida regreso-

-Sí- y entonces el Uzumaki se quedo solo en medio de su pequeño departamento, tan solo como cuando era un niño y veía por la ventana a las madres llevar a sus niños de la mano.

……………**.**

-Esto…-

-¡Te acompañare!- Kiba saltó al instante.

-No- Hinata entonces tomó un hondo respiro –Esto es algo que debo hacer sola-

-Pero…- el Inuzuka encogió débilmente una mano.

-Yo estaré al lado de Hinata-sama- Neji hizo una onda reverencia a todo el equipo.

-Supongo que no podemos hacer nada, de una u otra manera todos ya hemos confrontado a nuestras familias- Shikamaru entonces se pasó una mano por la nuca.

-Recuérdalo Hinata- Sakura la sujetó por los hombros –Debes mostrar valor, nada de tartamudear, nada de agachar la mirada, nada de pedir disculpas-

-¡Siente mi ardiente llama de la juventud!- Lee le guiñó un ojo.

-Que todo resulte satisfactorio- Sai inclinó un poco la cabeza –Y si no sucede así, solo pártale el cu…-

-¡Sai!- Sakura giró hacía el muchacho tronando los huesos de su mano -¿Qué dijimos de leer los libros de consejos de Kakashi-sensei?-

-¡Esto…!- el muchacho retrocedió asustado y Hinata dejo escapar una ligera risita, esos eran sus amigos, las personas que más le importaban, su apoyo.

-Gracias muchachos- apretó sus manos una contra la otra –Estaré bien, no se preocupen-

-Entonces suerte- Kiba colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la chica y Akamaru a su lado pegó un enorme ladrido alegre.

-Vayamos Hinata-sama- el genio Hyuuga le tendió la mano y ella se sujetó a él tomando con fuerza un largo respiro, desde lo ocurrido hace ya dos largos años la relación con el clan había ido de mal a peor, primero ella que renunciaba tajantemente al titulo de heredera sin darles razones, los ancianos hechos una mar de furia que decían que la única manera de hacer algo así era pasándola a la rama secundaria y debido a su fuerte negación la posterior expulsión del clan.

-No se preocupe- al sentir su mano helada el muchacho intentó tranquilizarla –Hanabi-sama en realidad desea con todo su corazón el poder verla-

-Yo también lo deseo- sonrió dulcemente –Pero no pensé que ella sintiera lo mismo-

-¿Cómo?-

-Como esta siempre tan cerca de Otou-san, yo creí…- se encogió sobre si misma.

-Es mi personal punto de vista pero me parece que Hiashi-sama tampoco esta en su contra- miró al frente –Es lo que yo creo-

-Bueno- rehaciéndose volvió a sonreír –Supongo que eso ya no importa-

-Soy el líder del clan- apretó un poco las cejas –No dejare que nadie la dañe-

-Gracias Neji-nisan-

-Llegamos- colocó la mano de ella de tal manera que pudiera sujetarse de su brazo y entró a paso regio por la puerta principal de la mansión, sabía que sería un escándalo, el líder Hyuuga trayendo de buenas a primeras a una desterrada dentro de los terrenos del clan, pero eso era lo correcto, era lo que Hinata merecía.

-¡Hinata!-

-¡Hanabi-chan!- solo pudo quedarse quieto cuando Hinata se desprendió de su brazo y se abalanzó hacía su hermana, ambas se encontraron en el aire, la menor enterró el rostro en el pecho de la mayor y luego ambas cayeron al suelo aún abrazándose entre lagrimas y sonrisas.

-¡Que guapa estas!- la castaña alejó un poco el rostro para verla mejor.

-Tú también eres muy linda- sujetó un mechón de su cabello y lo acomodó tras su oreja con gesto maternal, la había extrañado tanto.

-Pero lo digo en serio- la pequeña aún no cabía en sí de su asombro –Había oído que no había ninjas mas guapos que los del Alfa Jounnin pero ahora veo porque lo decían-

-¡Hanabi-chan!- saltó colorada –Eso deben decirlo por Kiba-kun, Sakura-chan o…-

-Que ropa tan atractiva- pero su hermana seguía en lo suyo observando con ojos curiosos todo su atuendo –Ya sabía yo que tenías buen cuerpo-

-Bueno…- cerró los ojos ladeando la cabeza, a Hanabi había que darle por su lado.

-Hinata- pero entonces los tres presentes se tensaron, con lentitud la joven de largo cabello negro azulado soltó a su hermana y se puso de pie, poco a poco levantó orgullosa la cabeza.

-Otou-san- se suponía que en esos momentos debería hacer una reverencia, aunque fuera pequeña, pero era una exiliada, se suponía que ya no debía mostrar respeto.

-Hiashi-sama- Neji se colocó rápidamente al lado de la muchacha –Es mi invitada-

-Y mi hermana- Hanabi también se colocó al otro lado de la chica, los tres lo observaron profundamente, por un instante Hiashi sintió algo extraño dentro de él, vio a Neji, fuerte, alto, orgulloso e imponente, tan parecido y a la vez tan diferente de su fallecido hermano, era un joven curtido por el dolor, forjado en las batallas y finalmente cambiado por el amor, el amor fraternal de la joven que ahora protegía a su lado.

Vio también a Hanabi, esa chica que siempre había obedecido sus mandatos, que siempre había exprimido hasta la ultima gota de su fuerza, hasta la ultima fibra de su cuerpo para servirle, para alcanzar sus expectativas, esa jovencita que jamás se le oponía, que parecía una marioneta bajo sus mandatos, una muñeca a sus ordenes, esa chica que ahora se paraba frente a él dispuesta a lo que fuera para proteger a su hermana y Hinata…

-Has vuelto-

-Vengo de visita, Neji-nisan me ha invitado- a pesar de no tartamudear siguió hablando con su calida voz musical, sin ningún rastro de rencor o de reto.

-Yo se lo he pedido- el muchacho volvió a interceder.

-Y yo- Hanabi lo apoyó.

-No estoy diciendo nada acerca de eso- el hombre se apoyó en su bastón, observó largamente a los tres muchachos presentes frente a él, a los tres jóvenes que eran el futuro, un nuevo futuro para el clan Hyuuga y la aldea.

-No tardare mucho en irme, no se preocupe- ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, una sincera, suave, acogedora, tal como lo era ella y entonces él frunció el ceño y avanzó hacía su hija, nervioso Neji pasó saliva, intentó ponerla tras él pero Hinata se soltó tanto de él como de su hermana y dio un paso adelante, aunque quería huir, aunque quería agachar la mirada y cerrar los ojos en espera de una palabra ofensiva o un golpe, aunque se sentía desfallecer con solo verlo no podía dejarse llevar por la debilidad, porque había cambiado, porque sus amigos la apoyaban, levantó la cabeza, los ojos fijos en su progenitor, sin nervios, sin retroceder, tal como se lo había dicho Sakura.

-Hija- pero entonces entreabrió los labios sin comprender lo que estaba pasando, los brazos de su padre rodearon sus hombros, sintió como su nariz se hundía en el hombro masculino, ¿Eso era un abrazo? –Me alegra que hayas venido- sintió el susurro cercano a su oreja y entonces por instinto elevó un poco las manos y las colocó débilmente sobre los brazos de su padre, quizás no volvería a formar parte nunca del clan Hyuuga, quizás no volvería a ser la heredera, no volvería a caminar por libertad por los largos pasillos ni por los soberbios jardines, pero así estaba bien. Cerró los ojos y se aferró a su padre con mayor fuerza, así estaba bien.

………**.**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

-Debemos apurarnos- Shikamaru se colocó los guantes negros que dejaban los dedos al descubierto –El Alfa Jounnin no puede llegar tarde a la ceremonia-

-¿Es cierto que rendiremos honores antes que los ANBU?-

-Antes que nadie- el Nara sonrió de medio lado –Nuestra lealtad hacía Naruto debe ser la prioridad en la aldea-

-Ponte bien eso- Sakura frunció un poco el ceño y le acomodó el chaleco a Sai.

-¿Podría alguien decirme donde diablos ha quedado mi cinta?- Kiba olfateó al aire y luego entrecerró la mirada -¿Quién la arrojó a la ropa sucia?-

-Shikamaru-kun- Hinata terminó de recogerse el cabello en una coleta alta y luego se apuró a acomodar la cinta gris en la frente de su líder.

-Pronto Naruto-kun se convertirá en Hokage- Lee tronó los huesos de su cuello y luego observó a la lejanía por la ventana –Casi puedo recordar como si fuera ayer cuando gritaba que sería Hokage a quien quisiera oírlo-

-¡Deja de soñar despierto!- con agresividad Sakura lo sujetó de una oreja y lo arrastró con los demás que ya se disponían para partir.

-¿Entonces como lo haremos?- Kiba se pasó las manos tras la nuca.

-Le rendiremos nuestros honores- Shikamaru sonrió –Después de todo no pudimos tener mejor suerte que el hecho de que Naruto sea nuestro nuevo jefe-

-De acuerdo- se cruzaron otras cuantas bromas, Hinata giró la mirada al cielo, por lo menos serviría al hombre que amaba, lo haría lo que le restara de vida.

-¡Apúrense!- nada más llegar Shizune los aventó de mala manera por un pasillo que conducía al mirador, la aldea entera esperaba abajo para por fin poder ver al nuevo hombre que los gobernaría, se encontraba el viejo del puesto de ramen y su hija, todos los jounnin, chunnin, gennin y los alborozados civiles.

Por todos lados se escuchaban susurros emocionados, claro que sabían quien era Naruto, era el chico que había salido a la luz durante los examenes para chunnin del año en el que había muerto el tercero, era el chico que había salvado a la aldea entera del ataque de Pein hace un par de años, era el muchacho que había recuperado el corazón del traidor Uchiha y había derrotado a Akatsuki, era una leyenda viviente y era ahora el maravilloso hombre que los gobernaría.

-¡Escuchen todos!- Tsunade se acercó al mirador, abajo los aplausos fueron ruidosos, todos apreciaban a la rubia -¡El momento de que la aldea cambie de líder ha llegado!, ¡El hombre que dirigirá a la aldea oculta de la hoja de ahora en adelante es éste!, ¡Frente a ustedes Uzumaki Naruto!- los aplausos se volvieron ensordecedores, por todos lados saltaron los "¡Vivas!" y las muestras de afecto, Naruto se acercó hasta el punto del precipicio y levantó una mano sonriendo como nunca lo había hecho, por fin su sueño se cumplía, sentía el aire golpeando sus mejillas, despeinando sus cabellos, a sus pies los aldeanos lo vitoreaban, las chicas le lanzaban besos, los ancianos asentían, eso era lo que tanto había esperado, por lo que tanto había peleado, el ser reconocido.

-¡Y ahora el momento de recibir sus respetos!- Naruto entonces bajó la mano y giró confundido hacía Tsunade, le habían dicho que la ceremonia sería sencilla, él solo tendría que hacer acto de presencia, sonreír, quizás decir un par de palabras y listo, no lo habían capacitado para que dijera algo diplomático o cosa por el estilo y debía admitir que ese era uno de los campos en los que no se distinguía exactamente por su brillantez.

-¡El Alfa Jounnin!- giró más aturdido aún, abajo los gritos volvieron a intensificarse, vagamente Naruto podía captar los "¡Kiba-kun te amo!" y los "¡Shikamaru-kun te quiero!" incluso parecía que había bastantes enamoradas de Lee, pero no podía parar a divagar sobre el tema, frente a él los seis representantes del grupo estaban en fila, completamente derechos y viéndolo fijamente.

-Hokage-sama- Shikamaru dio un paso al frente –El Alfa Jounnin se compromete a servirlo, somos un arma en sus manos y obedeceremos ciegamente, estamos con Konoha y sabemos que usted se servirá de nosotros con sabiduría-

-Presentamos nuestros respetos- los seis hablaron al tiempo y se inclinaron frente a él poniendo un puño sobre el suelo y agachando la cabeza, por un momento el rubio no supo que decir, vio a Lee, con la cinta verde ondeando al viento, el cabello negro inclinado hacía él y recordó al jovencito de spandex verde que en alguna ocasión él había tenido la ilusión de alcanzar, recordó cuando antes del examen chunnin había derrotado con facilidad a Sasuke y a él le había causado una impresión difícil de borrar, rememoró también que gracias a él se había hecho la promesa de no odiar a Neji cuando éste había golpeado de manera tan brutal a Hinata y ese chico, ese joven que él por un tiempo había admirado tanto ahora estaba ahí, frente a él, inclinado y a sus pies.

-Muchachos…- no supo que decir, no solo era ninjas, no solo eran armas, habían sido rivales como en el caso de Kiba, había sido más que su amiga, más que un apoyo y más que una compañera como en el caso de Sakura, había sido una persona que jamás pensó superar como en el caso de Shikamaru (en cuanto a inteligencia se refería), había sido un amigo de verdad como en el caso de Sai y había sido…

-Nos alegramos profundamente de que sea Naruto-kun quien nos guíe de ahora en adelante- Hinata alzó por un momento el rostro, le sonrió suavemente dándole ánimos y volvió a bajar la mirada sonrojada.

-Prometo esforzarme al máximo, es un honor que estén bajo mi mando- y había sido más que un amor, Hinata.

-El honor es nuestro Hokage-sama- nuevamente hablaron al mismo tiempo, perfectamente sincronizados y el rubio sonrió al tiempo que su mirada se dulcificaba, por alguna razón el hecho de tener shinobis tan maravillosos bajo su mando no era una de las cosas que se había imaginado que vendrían con el paquete de ser Hokage y era una buena sensación.

-El grupo ANBU también rinde honores- tras la mascara de halcón pudo imaginarse el rostro soberbio de Sasuke, quizás sonriendo, quizás gruñendo por tener que decir tamaña tontería o quizás con el semblante frío que a veces solía poner.

-El clan más importante de Konoha tiene su honor con usted Hokage-sama- el líder más joven que había tenido la familia Hyuuga inclinó la cabeza, su ropa de gala en perfecta armonía con su personalidad.

-Gracias- no supo si lo decía por el sueño cumplido, por el placer de verlos a su lado o por el hecho de por una vez en su vida sentirse tan aceptado pero decidió en ese momento que protegería a su aldea por encima de cualquier otra cosa.

-Gracias- lo volvió a repetir cerrando los ojos, no sería buena idea que un Hokage tan joven se soltara de pronto a llorar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sai enarcó una ceja y volvió a abrir su ropero, echó una larga mirada dentro y volvió a cerrar las puertas ¿Por qué eran tan confusas las instrucciones que decían que ropa exacta vestir en un momento como ese?

-¿Ya casi Sai?- Shikamaru que iba pasando por el pasillo exterior abrochándose la camisa negra arqueó una ceja al ver a su compañero aún con el cabello mojado y una toalla alrededor de la cintura intentando aún decidir que ponerse.

-Es problemático que se arme un festival nocturno solo porque Naruto se volvió Hokage- al ver que el otro no respondía entró al cuarto rascándose la cabeza, odiaba cuando acababa de bañarse y el cabello le caía sobre los hombros, parecía una niña.

-Es solo que me preguntaba…- el ex miembro de Raíz ladeó la cabeza –No sé muy bien que es lo que debería usar-

-Algo con lo que te sientas cómodo- con paso cansado abrió el ropero de su compañero y metió la nariz dentro –Pero a Ino le gusta el azul-

-¿Ah?- sus ojos negros se abrieron con sorpresa y retrocedió un paso.

-Supongo que esta camisa le gustara- sacó una de color azul intenso y luego frunció el ceño buscando dentro hasta que encontró un pantalón negro –Con esto se vera bien-

-¿Por qué me dices esto?- el de tez blanca desvió la mirada sonrojándose pálidamente.

-¿No es obvio?- le entregó la ropa –Fui compañero de Ino por mucho tiempo, por supuesto que sé lo que le gusta a esa problemática-

-No, lo que preguntaba es por que…-

-No te preocupes- le puso la mano sobre el hombro –Estoy seguro de que a Kiba no le molestara en lo absoluto lo que sientes por Ino, ya va acostumbrándose a que le gusten las rubias- le guiñó un ojo.

-Gracias- apretó la ropa entre sus manos, el sonrojo aún en su rostro.

-No hice nada, cámbiate- salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta y siguió su camino, la siguiente puerta también estaba abierta, Sakura sentada en el borde de la cama tenía las manos juntas y la cabeza gacha, se había puesto un corto short de mezclilla, botas largas café oscuro y una blusa del mismo color, realmente lucía linda.

-Sakura- la llamó dando unos cuantos toques en la puerta.

-Shikamaru- ella a su vez pareció salir de su ensoñación girando hacía él -¿Estas listo?-

-Me falta peinarme y ando en sandalias Sakura- entrecerró la mirada, su amiga en verdad estaba distraída.

-Cierto- abrió graciosamente los ojos.

-¿Qué tienes?- soltó un suspiro.

-Es Sasuke- apretó las manos –Me citó en el jardín de la academia-

-¿Y vas a ir?- con su característico paso cansado se sentó a su lado en la cama.

-Le dije que ya no teníamos nada de que hablar pero dijo que debía pensar en la felicidad de Naruto- hundió el rostro entre las manos –No sé que hacer-

-Ah- por un momento él también pareció ver a la nada, ambos sentados uno al lado del otro, con los hombros juntos –Pienso que deberías ir-

-Sé lo que me pedirá, que arregle las cosas entre Hinata y Naruto-

-¿Y cual es el problema?-

-¿Todavía lo preguntas?- frunció el ceño.

-Kiba ya nos lo ha dicho, que intentemos continuar nuestra vida-

-Pero…-

-Y no lo digo solo por Hinata- se levantó entonces y le sujetó la nariz con su pesada y grande mano.

-¡Shika!- ella gritó lanzando manotazos al aire.

-Ya, ya, que genio el de algunas mujeres-

-Tonto- la de cabello rosa le sacó la lengua infantilmente y él salió metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, necesitaba encontrar una liga para recogerse el cabello, ¿Dónde se habrían metido sus zapatos? Y lo más importante ¿Conseguiría robarle a alguien unos calcetines limpios?

-¡Eh Shikamaru!- apenas tuvo tiempo de cerrar los ojos antes de que Akamaru se le metiera entre las piernas para después llevarlo a cuestas donde Kiba se amarraba la cinta roja en la frente luciendo una camisa desfajada, vaqueros y unos tenis negros.

-¿Por qué tan guapo?- arqueó una ceja sujetando con desdén la cola de Akamaru para no caerse.

-¿Y tu por que aún no te peinas?- arqueó una ceja y luego soltó una enorme carcajada –Pareces mujer así como estas-

-Muy gracioso- bajó del perro y se pasó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja, al instante se sintió horrorizado, esa era una de las cosas que hubiera hecho Sakura no él, definitivamente debía recogerse el cabello.

-Parece que hoy todos quieren lucir bien así que me han pegado el sentimiento- un afilado colmillo brilló entre sus labios.

-Que bueno-

-Shikamaru ¿Esta bien lo que hago?- el cambio repentino de voz lo puso en guardia.

-¿A que te refieres?- lo observó de reojo.

-A ser sincero me causa repugnancia sentir algo hacia Naruto o Sasuke- se rascó una oreja, por un momento el cabello castaño le cayó hacía abajo y el Nara se imaginó a Akamaru cuando bajaba las orejas decaído –Pero el hecho de que se declaren sus sentimientos abiertamente no cambia las cosas para mí porque no pueden esconderme lo que sienten, es por eso que las he incitado a declararse pero…- pasó saliva y luego sonrió nerviosamente –Bueno, no puedo decir que tengo miedo exactamente pero…-

-Tus sentimientos son los nuestros- con una mano le revolvió el cabello como si fuera un niño pequeño –Así que seguramente el que esta dudando y tiene algo de temor soy yo, lo siento-

-¿Eh?-

-Prometo retirar esos sentimientos de mí, cuando lo haga tú dejaras de sentirte raro por querer a ese par-

-¡No!- se aferró a su camisa poniendo ojos de desamparo –Por favor no dejes de sentir repugnancia, soy un hombre, no me abandones-

-Hum…- alzó la mirada al cielo, que difícil ser el líder –Entonces prometo intentar odiarlos un poco por ti-

-Gracias- sonrió ampliamente.

-… De Naruto no te aseguro nada…-

-Bueno entonces el Uchiha, odia al Uchiha-

-De acuerdo- retiró su mano del alborotado cabello –Me voy, debo terminar de arreglarme-

-¡Suerte!- al instante el joven Inuzuka pasó a acariciar a su perro murmurando planes acerca de la diversión de esa noche y Shikamaru salió de la habitación y volvió a tomar el camino del pasillo, seguramente Lee podría prestarle unos calcetines.

-Oye Lee, tendrás…- abrió la puerta de su habitación y se encontró al muchacho tendido boca arriba en su cama, camisa verde, pantalón oscuro y zapatos de vestir -¿Lee?-

-Hola Shikamaru- le contestó suavemente sin dejar de ver el techo.

-¿Algo que compartir?- entró con su cansancio habitual y se tendió en la cama junto a él, su cabello mojado regándose alrededor.

-Sakura se irá con Sasuke-

-¿Te incomoda?-

-Supongo que no- ladeó ligeramente la cabeza –No como pensé que me afectaría al menos-

-¿Entonces?-

-¿Qué será de nosotros?- pasó saliva y giró hacía su líder –Después de que pasó lo del Kasekage pensé que por fin estaríamos juntos por siempre pero…-

-El por siempre no existe después de todo- sus ojos oscuros se perdieron en la nada.

-No puedo estar lejos de Sakura, ninguno de nosotros puede y…-

-Es por eso que si alguien se arriesga a estar con alguno de nosotros lo tendrá que hacer con todo el paquete por entero, Sakura a pesar de lo mucho que ama a Sasuke pensara siempre primero en nosotros-

-Pero si Sasuke-kun acepta…-

-Nosotros seremos quienes tendremos que acostumbrarnos a ellos, sí…- frunció el ceño imaginándose por un momento a Sasuke en la mansión Jounnin echándole a todo el mundo una fría y asesina mirada por ser el primero en usar el baño, eso definitivamente sería malo.

-Sasuke-kun me cae bien, es un buen hombre y un excelente contrincante después de todo- el de espesas cejas sonrió.

-Entonces deja de tener pensamientos grises- se incorporó bajando de la cama –Solo haces que Kiba piense mas de la cuenta-

-Tienes razón- soltó una risita divertida, recordaba un día hace mucho tiempo cuando él se había entretenido por horas recordando a Gai-sensei y sintiéndose desdichado por ya no estar a su lado hasta que Kiba había llegado a su habitación con un enorme palo en la mano y le había dicho que se sintiera bien y alegre por las buenas o él lo pondría muy feliz por las malas, aquel incidente había sido divertido.

-Nos vemos mas tarde-

-¡Yosh!- el joven entonces se puso de pie, era el momento de divertirse, ¡Que ardiera la llama de su juventud!

-Se me olvido pedirle los calcetines- Shikamaru suspiró por lo bajo y arrastró los pies por el pasillo, volver con Lee cuando se había encendido su llama de la juventud era mala idea.

-¿Shikamaru-kun?- volvió de nuevo la mirada al frente y se encontró con Hinata, la joven llevaba un suéter que le dejaba los hombros descubiertos, una falda por encima de la rodilla y unas botas de nieve.

-Hola Hinata- le sonrió relajado.

-¿Por qué no te has recogido el cabello?- parpadeó para luego jalarlo hacía su cuarto –Ven conmigo-

-La verdad creo que ya se me secó, Kiba dice que parezco niña- en su cara se dibujo una mal disimulada mueca.

-Por supuesto que no- ella sonrió y tomando un cepillo se puso a desenredar su cabello, siempre le había gustado peinar a Hanabi pero nunca había tenido el valor de proponérselo a Neji, peinar a otra persona era para ella muy relajante y por cosas del destino había resultado que a Shikamaru no le desagradaba.

-¿De verdad no parezco chica?-

-No- con maestría recogió todo su cabello en una coleta alta solo que esta vez el cabello le cayó dócil hacía abajo en vez de levantarse como una escobeta como usualmente ocurría.

-Parece que le caes bien a mi cabello- enarcó una ceja –Conmigo parece que siempre me acaba de explotar algo-

-Pues… no lo sé- parpadeó dando un paso atrás y luego sonrió al parecer recordando algo pues dio media vuelta y buscó en el suelo –Pensé que Shikamaru-kun no tendría calcetines limpios para hoy, también limpie tus zapatos, los cachorros de Akamaru los estaban mordiendo-

-Cachorros del mal- gruñó recibiendo ambas cosas.

-Shikamaru-kun luce muy bien hoy- sonrió cerrando los ojos y pasando ambas manos tras su espalda al tiempo que el muchacho se ponía los calcetines y se amarraba las agujetas de los zapatos.

-Tú también luces bien Hinata- se detuvo un momento y levantó la mirada viéndola fijamente.

-¿Qué?-

-¿No tienes algo que me quieras decir?-

-¿A-algo que le quiera decir a Shikamaru-kun?- se sonrojó poniendo un dedo junto a su boca –N-no, no creo-

-Bueno- soltó un suspiro y siguió en su tarea para después sonreír, no era tan malo ser el líder si al final del camino había alguien que lo apoyaba a él –Oye Hinata-

-¿Si?- se levantó, la sujetó por la cintura y le plantó un beso en la mejilla –Gracias-

-¿Ah?- el aire se le fue de los pulmones y sintió que caería al suelo.

-Ve a por Naruto-

-Yo-yo no- tartamudeó abriendo grandes los ojos.

-Tú líder te lo autoriza- y sonriendo salió de la habitación, parecía que sería una noche interesante.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Soy una tonta, no sé porque estoy aquí- Sakura se frotó los brazos y miró a su alrededor, empezaba a oscurecer y el jardín de la academia estaba completamente vacío.

-Este lugar me trae recuerdos- escuchó la voz tras ella y giró sin que en sus ojos se pintara ningún sentimiento.

-Sasuke-kun-

-Hola Sakura-

-¿Qué era lo que me querías decir?- intentó mantenerse firme y observar solamente su rostro ¿Por qué tenía que lucir tan apuesto con esos apretados vaqueros y esa camisa?, debería existir una ley que le prohibiera ser tan sensual.

-Naruto ha decidido no pelear más por la Hyuuga-

-¿Es en serio?- muy a su pesar entreabrió los labios desilusionada, por alguna razón que no entendía esperaba que el rubio se esforzara más, que peleara hasta el ultimo momento por su amiga.

-Si- él notó el estado de animo de la de cabello rosa –Piensa que es lo mejor-

-Quizá lo sea- volvió a frotarse los brazos para después abrazarse a si misma.

-Yo no lo creo-

-¿Qué?- no se dio cuenta de que había bajado la mirada hasta que levantó la cabeza y encontró el rostro del muchacho a centímetros del suyo.

-Pienso pelear por lo que quiero-

-Bien por ti- retrocedió un paso.

-Voy a pelear por ti Sakura- colocó las manos en sus hombros y sonrió con arrogancia –Hasta la ultima gota, hasta el ultimo aliento y si hay una forma de liberarte de ese jutsu la intentare-

-Es imposible- ella a su vez también sonrió arqueando una ceja –Y tú, el discípulo de Orochimaru debería saberlo Sa-su-ke-kun- le susurró al oído y él se estremeció sin quererlo, esa mujer era su perdición, entendía que la amaba y que no debía dejarla escapar, ese ya no era un problema, lo había decidido pero…

-Pero antes Sakura- la sujetó de la barbilla, el negro de sus ojos hizo contacto con el verde de los de ella –Debo asegurar la felicidad del Hokage-

-Tú…- las palabras murieron en su boca, ¿Era ese el mismo Sasuke que se había marchado sin importarle sus sentimientos?, ¿Era ese el mismo hombre que decía que los lazos eran innecesarios?, no, era un hombre diferente, uno humano, uno que se preocupaba por sus amigos, podría amarlo, ahora lo entendía, podría intentarlo.

-Necesito que me ayudes-

-Lo haré- no dudo ni un solo segundo.

-Por el equipo 7- sonrió de medio lado para después abrir los ojos sorprendido al ver que las orbes verdes de ella se llenaban de lagrimas -¿Sakura?-

-¡Gran tonto!- saltó sobre sus labios y se aferró a su nuca besándolo al tiempo que las lagrimas resbalaban dichosas por sus mejillas –Por fin regresaste-

-Lo hice- y entonces entendió lo que ella quería decirle en realidad –Lo hice-

……………**..**

Hinata se aferró al brazo de su primo cuando vio a Naruto charlar animadamente con Ino a unos cuantos pasos, el rubio sonreía, cerraba los ojos, ponía la mano tras su nuca y la de ojos celestes reía con él.

-Hinata-sama-

-¡No pasa nada Neji-nisan!- se apresuró a sonreírle a su primo aunque por dentro sintió como si su ser por entero se quebrara, hacía unos momentos Sakura había llegado muy apurada y unos momentos después ninguno de los integrantes del Alfa Jounnin estaba por el lugar, de no ser porque había encontrado a Neji la pobre joven no estaba muy segura de lo que hubiera hecho.

-Hablando de eso- el castaño se inclinó un poco hacía ella -¿Qué sucedió con el asunto de Naruto?-

-Yo…- bajó la mirada –No creo que después de saber la verdad Naruto-kun quiera seguir con esto- sonrió entonces cerrando los ojos –Yo lo sabía, que cuando Naruto-kun se enterara no podría quererme más, lo entiendo-

-¿Cómo esta tan segura?- su rostro pareció endurecerse.

-Él no ha vuelto a buscarme…- apretó los labios –Yo respetare su decisión-

-A veces los hombres también estamos inseguros y sufrimos Hinata-sama- la soltó lentamente y ella parpadeó sin comprender –A veces los hombres también sentimos que hemos sido rechazados y estamos demasiado dolidos para intentarlo de nuevo-

-Naruto-kun… él no es así-

-Usted no puede asegurarlo Hinata-sama- la observó con dureza –Y si tanto quisiera a Naruto como dice hacerlo entonces intentaría comprenderlo-

-¡Pero lo hago!- se asustó cuando notó que la gente empezaba a prestarles atención a su alrededor –Lo hago…-

-Ya me ha demostrado que no es débil enfrentándose a su padre- la sujetó de un brazo y la incitó con la mirada –Ahora vuelva a demostrármelo y arriesgue todo por sus sentimientos-

-Ne-Neji-nisan-

-Si él la lastima- sus ojos entonces se dulcificaron –Siempre estaré yo aquí para secar sus lagrimas-

-Gracias- se aferró con fuerza a él y respiró hondamente, ya lo había hecho una vez, ya una vez le había abierto por completo su corazón a Naruto, ahora lo haría de nuevo, era la única forma de no arrepentirse, la única forma de estar tranquila.

-¡Gracias!- y soltándose de él echó a correr a donde Naruto se había alejado de todos internándose en el bosque, en el cielo brillaban las estrellas.

-Lo has hecho bien- viendo como Hinata se alejaba corriendo Lee puso una mano sobre el hombro del Hyuuga.

-Ahora todo depende de ellos- el joven genio soltó un suspiro.

-¿Vamos a buscar a Tenten?-

-Vamos- y ambos sonrieron, era momento de recordar viejos tiempos.

…………

-Oye Sasuke- Naruto se enredó en una rama, soltó un bufido, se rompió la capa de Hokage que le acababa de dar Tsunade y se arañó un brazo -¡Oye!, ¿A dónde diablos vamos?-

-Necesito que veas algo- la voz del bastardo de su amigo se oía lejana ¿Tanta ventaja ya le había sacado?

-Oye, espera- realmente andar por ahí con esa pesada ropa era un estorbo, quitándose la capa se la puso bajo el brazo y corrió tras el Uchiha.

-¿Eres feliz Naruto?- sintió como si la pregunta rebotara dentro de su mente.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- se paró de golpe –Por supuesto que soy feliz, alcance mi más grande sueño, el motivo de mi existencia, mi camino Ninja-

-Quizás deba cambiar entonces la pregunta- con fastidio se dio cuenta de que había caído en un genjutsu cuando sintió que la voz del Uchiha le llegaba de todos los puntos, realmente era malo contra ese tipo de técnicas.

-¿Qué pretendes?, todo el mundo me esta esperando allá y…-

-¿Es feliz el Hokage?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿De verdad es feliz el Hokage?-

-No entiendo- dio un paso atrás.

-Ya eres Hokage ¿Te sientes completo?-

-¿Eres en verdad feliz?-

-¿Era esto lo que querías?-

-¿Dónde quedo el amor?- sintió que una decena de voces le hablaba al tiempo, se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza, ¿Por qué lo torturaba Sasuke así?, ¿Por qué después de lo que le había costado tomar su decisión?

-¡Ya basta!- su grito retumbó entre los árboles, produjo un eco lejano y murió cuando abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que el genjutsu había sido liberado.

-¡Naruto-kun!- con solo escuchar la dulce voz giró en redondo con los azules ojos bien abiertos, Hinata parada frente a él se sostenía del tronco de un árbol, sus mejillas sonrojadas, el hermoso y largo cabello cayendo hasta su cintura y los perlados ojos fijos en él.

-Hinata-chan- tan sorprendido estaba que no notó que ella respiraba más rápido de lo normal ¿Por qué el cielo le había puesto una prueba tan difícil?, Naruto parado frente a ella, con la capa de Hokage bajo el brazo, el rubio cabello mojado y rebelde brillando bajo la tenue luz de la luna, una playera de resaque remarcando sus trabajados músculos y los siempre brillantes ojos azules.

-Naruto-kun yo…-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- se dirigió hacía ella extrañado.

-Bueno yo…-

-Olvídalo- sacudió la cabeza –Seguro que el dobe tiene algo que ver en todo esto, no te preocupes, volvamos a la celebración-

-Pero…- bajó la mirada pasando saliva sin moverse.

-Todos deben estarse preguntando donde me metí- elevando los ojos al cielo se puso una mano bajo la barbilla.

-Yo…- apretó con fuerza los puños.

-Deberíamos regresar ahora- él sonrió amablemente y pasó a su lado, siguió de largo de vuelta a la aldea, de vuelta al festejo ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado todo tan rápido?, ¿Cómo podía resultar ahora tan indiferente?, ¡¿Cómo?!

-¡Espera!- asustada por lo que perdía, aterrorizada por separarse de él lo sujetó del brazo girándose.

-¿Hi-nata?- entreabrió los labios sorprendido.

-Lo lamento tanto Naruto-kun pero yo…. Yo te quiero a pesar de todo- lo sujetó entonces de ambos brazos –Entiendo que no quieras estar conmigo porque nuestro amor es imposible, entiendo que te mentí, que no te dije la verdad desde el principio- desesperada gimoteó sin soltarlo -¡Pero aún así te amo!- se colgó de su nuca y lo besó hondamente, él simplemente dejo caer la capa que aún aferraba en su mano, por unos segundos ella lo aferró con fuerza y él con los ojos bien abiertos parecía no poder reaccionar.

-Yo…- temblando se separó de él, estaba bien, ahora lo entendía, Naruto ya no podía sentir lo mismo, pero lo había intentado, no se arrepentía -¡Gracias Naruto-kun!- le sonrió ampliamente –Gracias por decirme un día que me amabas- y dando media vuelta se dispuso a correr, no iba a llorar, no iba a sentirse triste, iba a sonreír, porque lo sabía, a pesar de todo siempre y para siempre lo amaría.

-¡No!- pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso él la sujetó del brazo, temblando, descompuesto, como un pequeño niño perdido –No te vayas-

-¿Naruto-kun?-

-Yo…- cerró los ojos –No sé como vamos a lograrlo, sé que me va a costar, sé que vamos a llorar, que vamos a sufrir, sé también que si algún día te pierdo mi miseria será tal que seguramente mis ganas de vivir también se extinguirán pero…- abrió los ojos acariciando su mejilla –Pero aún así te amo-

-¿En serio?- sintió como el aire escapaba de sus pulmones.

-Por supuesto y si tengo que proteger a seis personas para que tú estés a salvo entonces lo hare- sonrió infantilmente como solía hacerlo –Será como si fuéramos una gran familia-

-Naruto-kun-

-¡Ven acá!- le abrió ambos brazos y ella corrió a refugiarse en ellos -¡Haz feliz a un Hokage!- y tras los matorrales seis figuras dieron la vuelta y empezaron a alejarse.

-Parece que todo salió bien- una voz cansada suspiró con alivio.

-Mejor irnos antes de enterarnos cual es esa "felicidad" del Hokage- una voz francamente socarrona habló con humor.

-Naruto no es como tú- esta vez una voz femenina.

-Pero si se le ocurre intentar algo me enterare y entonces Akamaru y yo ¡Gatsuga!-

-Oye Sai-kun, esa camisa se te ve realmente bien-

-Ah… gracias- y entre sonrojos, sonrisas y miradas traviesas los seis volvieron al festival, quizás su vida no fuera normal, quizás de ahora en adelante les esperaban muchos malos tragos, enojos y sacrificios, pero por ahora solo era cuestión de observar el cielo estrellado y sentirse bien, porque esa noche celebraban que Naruto finalmente se había vuelto Hokage… un Hokage feliz.

**Fin**

.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **No hay manera de que pueda decirles con palabras todo el agradecimiento que tengo hacía los que me apoyaron a lo largo de esta historia, se acaba este fic y sigo con mi reto personal esta vez cambiando radicalmente al galan por Sasuke jaja, pero debo admitir que le he tomado un cariño inigualable al hiperactivo rubio, es la clase de personaje que te puede llevar desde las situaciones mas burdas, cómicas e hilarantes hasta la sabiduría mas pura, los momentos mas desgarradores, la rabia más profunda, es muy maleable y trabajar con él es bastante sencillo porque tanto puede reaccionar de un modo como de otro y no parece que este fuera de su personalidad.

En esta ocasión trabaje con muchos personajes y fue una experiencia muy agradable, sobre todo el trabajar con el Sai-Ino que resulto ser una pareja de mi agrado, por ultimo agradezco a quienes me dejaron review en el ultimo capitulo.

**Eiko298**

**ETOLPLOW-KUN**

**Kenniana**

**Valerii Hyuga**

**Cleo-656**

**Hatake nabiki**

**Myri Weasley 28**

**Hinata Himura**

**Armen**

**Yakumo 2112**

**Naru-fan AVD**

**LennaParis**

**Koste**

**Dika**

**Daphne-gabycoco**

**Skuld Dark**

**Uzumaki zoe**

**Susuna**

**Hinata tifarchy**

**Haro kzoids**

**Emuma-chan**

**Darla Asakura**

**Yukime hiwatari**

**Claressa**

**Heero Kusanagi**

**Gynee**

**Hiromihyuga24**

De verdad muchas gracias a todos ustedes y a los que leerán este fic después, desde el fondo de su corazón se los agradece, Okashira Janet

_4 de Enero del 2010 Lunes _


End file.
